One Shot, recueil d'OS supercorp
by Prettylittlecamren
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de one shot supercorp (kara et Lena) issue de la serie Supergirl. Certaines histoires peuvent contenir des spoilers, et/ou contenu pour adultes, la présence d'avertissements en début de chapitre sera disponible. Mise à jour aléatoire.
1. OS 1 (avion)

**Petite note : Hey again ! ****Je dois avouer que cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pas publié sur ce site donc j'ignore complètement ce qu'il est devenu, et s'il existe encore des Français sur ce site, mais j'aimerais tout de même partager mes écrits avec les personnes n'ayant pas Wattpad. Je commence avec mon recueil d'OS et je verrais par la suite si je peux vous faire découvrir ma fan fiction. Si vous voulez lire mes autres OS avant leur publication sur ce site, je vous invite à aller sur Wattpad (prettylittlecamren) et vous y trouverez une série d'OS et de fanfiction! Désolée d'avance pour les fautes et bonne lecture!**

_**Après avoir raté l'avion, Kara et Lena doivent partager une chambre d'hôtel. Le problème est que Lena est toujours énervée contre Kara**_

**Attention: Spoiler fin de saison 4.**

Après tous les événements récents passés, Kara se sentait détruite. Sauver la ville devenait une banalité et ne lui suffisait pas à occuper ses esprits. Tout ce dont à quoi la blonde pouvait penser était Lena.

Cette brune qu'elle appelait autrefois sa meilleure amie. Son cœur était vide de désespoir et il devait guérir si Kara voulait retrouver celle qu'elle était avant le drame. Supergirl avait décidément besoin de vacances.

Elle se mit à voler autour du globe, cherchant un endroit attirant pour se reconnecter avec son être intérieur. Kara traversait l'Europe, observant les paysages les uns aussi beaux que les autres, cherchant à la fois un ciel étoilé mais aussi un endroit pur, où le dioxyde de carbone et tous les dangers imminents liés à l'extinction de la race humaine étaient rares.

Elle traversa la mer norvégienne avant de tomber sur une île. Elle volait dans le ciel noir, vêtue d'un pantalon rose pâle et d'un tee shirt blanc, ne voulant pas porter le blason de sa famille qui l'avait mis dans une telle situation. Il faisait froid, mais les pouvoirs de Kara la maintenait au chaud.

La blonde longea l'île de Spitzberg puis tomba sur la ville de Longyearbyen qui lui offrait une vue merveilleuse. Elle rejoignit une montagne non loin de là recouverte d'un sublime voile blanc, et souffla sur un rocher afin de retirer la particule de neige avant de s'asseoir.

Son regard se posa dans un premier temps sur une petite ville portuaire bien éclairée, celle-ci semblait bien vivante malgré le ciel sombre et le froid d'hiver. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait attiré Kara à cet endroit, en effet, la blonde souleva le regard vers l'atmosphère dégagée de tout nuage et fixa les incroyables lueurs vertes flottantes.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement aux souvenirs de Krypton avec des phénomènes semblables et moins rares. Des aurores boréales. Ils étaient souvent associés aux dieux dans sa culture, mais Kara avait eu une approche plus scientifique, associant les particules chargées et l'atmosphère.

Elle ne pouvait retirer son regard des lumières enchantées, dansant dans le ciel en parfaite harmonie. À l'arrière-plan les étoiles pétillaient, changeant de place à lente vitesse alors que la terre tournait en gravité.

Kara resta assise pendant des heures, pensant aux six derniers mois passés sans Lena. La blonde avait essayé de contacter la PDG un nombre incalculable de fois, mais elle avait lamentablement échoué.

Elle regrettait toutes ses années de mensonge, elle regrettait ses excuses idiotes, _"je voulais te protéger, je ne voulais pas que tu finisses comme ton frère"_, ses paroles qui avaient sans doute détruites la brune. Elle comprenait son choix, mais elle avait mal, mal d'être si loin de Lena, si mal qu'elle se posait des questions sur ses sentiments envers la brune. L'aimait-elle ?

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'elle sentit un léger frisson se balader le long de son corps. Le ciel sombre semblait permanent, et elle avait l'impression de perdre ses pouvoirs dû au manque d'exposition au soleil.

De plus, le fait d'être exposée au froid avait réuni les stocks d'énergie de Kara, et elle espérait qu'elle en aurait assez pour parvenir à l'aéroport à trois kilomètres de son emplacement actuel.

Kara se releva et réussit à voler à ras du sol pendant deux gros kilomètres avant que ses pieds ne touchent à nouveau le sol. Elle grogna et se mit à marcher, alignant ses pas avec facilité. Le froid commençait tout de même à atteindre son corps alors que ses vêtements et chaussures étaient trempés.

Elle réussit tout de même à atteindre le petit bâtiment, les lèvres bleutées et les poils hérissés. Elle fut submergée par une légère chaleur, mais le froid pouvait tout de même se sentir sur sa peau.

**-Madame vous allez bien** ? Demanda un homme en s'approchant de Kara qui tenait ses bras croisaient sur sa poitrine afin de la maintenir au chaud. La blonde hocha faiblement la tête. **Voulez-vous que je vous donne mon manteau?** Ajouta-t-il faiblement prenant pitié de la super qui secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas priver l'homme de cette unique source de chaleur. Elle avait été inconsciente de voler dans un endroit sans se renseigner. La nuit durait ici plusieurs mois dès la fin de l'année, et le manque de soleil n'était pas bénéfique pour Kara. Alex allait la tuer.

**-Je vous remercie, mais j'aimerai juste obtenir un billet pour le prochain vol,** demanda faiblement Kara en grelottant. Le visage de l'homme tomba alors qu'il s'approchait de Kara.

**-Le dernier avion vient de décoller madame, le prochain est à 8 heures demain pour le Canada**, rétorqua-t-il vers Kara et enroulant sa propre écharpe autour du cou de la jeune femme qui le remercia avec un léger sourire. C'était une bonne intention, mais le tissu ne recouvrait qu'une fine partie de son corps et ne servait pas à grand-chose quand tout le reste du corps de Kara était exposé à la fraîcheur de l'environnement.

Le visage de Kara tomba alors qu'elle fixait les écrans d'embarquements. Elle souffla faiblement et releva le visage vers l'homme.

-**Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, je dois assurer la fermeture, mais je peux vous ramener à l'hôtel de la ville, vous pourrez y passer gratuitement la nuit avec une autre passagère qui à rater son avion. Il y a malheureusement qu'un lit, mais c'est la seule solution que je peux vous offrir**, finit gentiment l'homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kara.

-**Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vous remercie**, ajouta la blonde avant de suivre l'homme vers sa voiture en espérant que cela ne soit pas un psychopathe. Le trajet fut assez rapide. Ils arrivèrent tous deux devant un petit bâtiment faiblement éclairé. L'homme descendit et fut suivi par Kara d'un pas rapide et nerveux.

Elle laissa l'homme parler à l'accueil pendant quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse signe de le suivre. Ils parcoururent les couloirs pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'arrêter devant une petite porte en bois joliment gravée à la main, illustrant le patrimoine de la ville.

Kara se plaça contre le mur, laissant l'homme face à la porte afin qu'il puisse expliquer la situation à sa colocataire d'une nuit. L'homme frappa doucement avant que la porte ne s'ouvrir, révélant un jeune femme légèrement décoiffée et fatiguée fixant le grand brun face à elle.

**-Bonsoir, Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, mais je suppose que vous connaissaient les termes du contrat pour cette nuit**, commença-t-il,** une autre passagère a raté son vol, et vous devez partager cette chambre jusqu'à demain, j'espère que cela ne sera pas un problème**, finit-il en souriant faiblement.

**-Bien sur que non**, lâcha une voix qui semblait plus que familière à Kara. Son estomac se retourna et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, oubliant soudain le froid qui parcourait ses veines.

Elle se glissa lentement vers l'homme, révélant face à elle Lena, qui se tenait contre la porte, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se demanda soudain si c'était le paysage qui l'avait attiré en ce lieu, ou inconsciemment les battements de cœur de la PDG.

La brune portait un ensemble en soi, qui laissait légèrement paraître la fente de sa poitrine. Le cœur de la blonde s'emballa, et ses yeux se fermaient avant de se baisser vers le sol.

**-Je savais que voler ici était une mauvaise idée**, grogna-t-elle à elle-même en se frappant légèrement la tête, sous le regard curieux de l'homme. Lena comprit que la blonde ne s'attendait pas à la voir non plus.

**-Et moi je savais que j'aurai dû prendre mon satané Jet privé**, lâchai Lena les dents serrées dans la haine. Son regard était encore noir, mais plus douce qu'à leur dernière confrontation, lors de la remise des médailles de Kara pour son article.

**-Vous vous connaissez **? Demanda L'homme surpris, la seule réponse qu'il put recevoir fut l'éloignement soudain de Lena qui entra en furie dans la chambre sous le regard triste de Kara.

La blonde remercia l'homme avant de lui tendre son écharpe et de pénétrer dans la chambre d'hôtel. Kara se détestait pour être arrivée ici, mais cela semblait être enfin la bonne occasion pour essayer de se faire pardonner, même si elle n'était pas préparée.

Elle ferma la porte appréciant la douce chaleur de la chambre ainsi que le parfum enivrant de Lena, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler tellement le froid avait attaqué son corps quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle marcha vers une petite cheminé qui réchauffer la pièce et s'assit devant, ne retournant pas son regard, sachant que Lena était surement allongée dans le lit derrière elle, prête à dormir. Ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres violemment alors que son corps ne semblait pas se réchauffer.

Elle scruta les alentours à la recherche d'une couverture mais échoua sans aucun succès, fixant à nouveau le feu. Lena était allongée dans le lit, les larmes coulant délibérément de ses joues. Elle était venu ici afin de travailler sur un projet lié aux ours polaires, et surtout pour s'éloigner de Kara. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouve coincée dans la même pièce que la femme qui la fait souffrir depuis tant de mois.

Elle fermait les yeux tentant de se rendormir ou plutôt se réveiller de ce cauchemar, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était les claquements de dents de l'autre femme. Elle s'assit sur le lit fixant le dos recroquevillé de Kara.

**-Que fait tu ici ?** Finit-elle par demander après quelques minutes de silence. La blonde se retourna faiblement et ancra ses yeux dans les yeux blessés de Lena, cherchant faiblement ses mots alors qu'elle tentait d'absorber la chaleur de la pièce.

**-Le ciel, il était magnifique**, commença Kara surprise d'entendre une légère douceur à travers la voix de Lena.

**-Est-ce vraiment la raison?** Ajouta Lena recevant un haussement d'épaules de Kara.

**-Je ne sais pas, ton battement de cœur m'a peut-être également attiré sans que je puisse ne m'en rendre compte.** Le regard de Lena semblait s'adoucir pendant quelques secondes, laissant disparaître toute once de haine. Mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à refaire surface.

**-Pourquoi n'as pas tu simplement volé jusque chez toi ?** Demanda Lena, la voix légèrement dure.

-**Je n'ai pas été exposé au soleil depuis un long moment et mes pouvoirs ont tout simplement disparu**, répondit Kara d'un ton faible détournant son regard vers la petite flamme qui mouvait telle une danse endiablée.

**-C'est pour ça que tu as froid .** Rétorqua Lena en soulevant un sourcil.

-**Oui, traîner dans la neige sans pouvoir et en portant un pantalon fin et un tee shirt n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleure à faire**, dit le super en frottant ses bras avec ses mains.

Lena mordit sa lèvre inférieure et observa la pièce, cherchant de quoi réchauffer Kara. Elle ne possédait malheureusement que sa couette et avait elle-même assez froid. Pas qu'elle était égotiste, mais elle avait passé toute la journée à parcourir des sentiers de glace à la recherche de trace récente d'ours polaire. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment de chaleur toute la journée, et la seule solution pour les deux femmes étaient de partager le lit.

**-Kara,** laissa échapper Lena d'une douceur extrême par mépris pour la blonde grelottante. Son teint pâle lui faisait pitié et ses claquements de dents l'énervé en quelque sorte. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la blonde toujours assise près du feu. Lorsque la brune posa sa main sur son épaule, Kara tressaillit, et connecta une fois de plus ses yeux dans ceux de Lena. **Tu devrais prendre une douche chaude, tu es trempée, je vais te donner des vêtements et tu viendras te réchauffer dans le lit.**

-**Lena tu es supposée me détester,** souffla la blonde en posant son regard sur le sol dans la honte.

**-Oui je suis supposée te détester Kara, mais tu es actuellement humaine, et je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper d'une adulte ayant sa première grippe demain**, rétorqua Lena un peu plus froidement se rendant compte que ses dernières paroles avaient été trop douces.

Les larmes glissaient le long des joues de Kara, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre mais aussi de ses derniers mois. Elle se leva alors faiblement, trébuchant maladroitement sur elle-même avant de rattraper son équilibre et se diriger vers ce qui semblait-être la salle de bain.

Lena lui posa un sweat et un jogging sur le bord du lavabo et sortit de la pièce. La super ne se retourna pas et retira ses vêtements, les jetant sur le sol comme de vulgaires chiffons. Elle entra sous la douche et fit couler l'eau sur son corps. Elle sursauta légèrement au toucher glacial, mais l'eau se réchauffa rapidement, déposant une fine couche de buée sur le miroir présent.

La jeune femme resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se décider d'appliquer le shampoing de Lena. Une douce odeur de fruit rouge remplit ses narines, lui rappelant le parfum de la brune, ce parfum si particulier qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis près de six mois.

La chaleur semblait se répandre à nouveau dans son corps, du moins assez pour stopper ses tremblements. Elle sentait chaque particule d'eau glisser le long de son corps, chatouillant ses muscles.

Elle se décida à sortir lorsque l'eau semblait changer de température, s'enroulant dans une serviette propre et soigneusement pliée. La blonde sécha chaque parcelle de son corps, ne souhaitant pas sentir ses vêtements secs lui coller sa peau dorénavant propre, et enfila les vêtements légèrement petits pour elle.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, fixant le lit où la brune était en train de lire avant de se décider de rejoindre sa place près du feu. Lena haussa un sourcil dans l'incompréhension, avant de tirer la couette vers le bout de son lit.

**-Kara, vient ici**, ordonna-t-elle doucement. La blonde était perdue au son des différents timbres de voix que Lena utilisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire à travers la brune et ça la tuait mentalement.

Kara se leva du sol une fois de plus, le fixant avec ses yeux vides alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le côté droit de Lena. Elle s'assied en tailleur dans un premier temps, tirant la couette sur elle et la brune. Lena déposa le livre qu'elle lisait sur le côté et s'essaya à son tour, se raclant la gorge afin d'essayer d'attirer le regard de la super dans le sien, mais cela semblait ne pas marcher.

Lena la fixait, serrant les dents afin de ne pas paraître faible face à elle, pas encore. C'était le moment propice pour la pardonner, pour changer et laisser derrière elle tous les problèmes de ces derniers mois, ou elle pouvait tout simplement la détruire, comme Kara l'avait fait avec elle.

-**Ces derniers mois ont été affreux, et peut-être que j'aurais encore besoin de temps Kara, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour nous deux d'entamer un processus de guérison**, rétorqua la brune en essayant les larmes des joues de Kara. Elle en avait marre de se battre et de souffrir en sachant que la blonde ressentait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Son estomac se tordit alors qu'elle sentait le visage de Kara se poser légèrement contre sa main appréciant son toucher.

-**Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? **Lui demanda faiblement la blonde tandis que celle-ci hocha la tête. Et en une fraction de seconde, la chaleur des bras de Kara reposait autour de son corps, la tenant aussi près que possible alors que la tête de la super creusé dans son cou, sentant de légères larmes s'y réfugier. Lena ne put pas empêcher à une larme de joie de prendre fuite alors qu'elle avait ses deux mains enroulées autour du cou de Kara.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent faiblement tandis que leur front reposait désormais l'un contre l'autre, appréciant la chaleur partager. Leur souffle chaud percutait le visage de chacune, appréciant cette nouvelle proximité. Elles se sentaient toutes les deux aux anges, leur cœur battant en rythme, appréciant la douce chaleur de la pièce.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient espacées que de quelques centimètres, y abritant tout le désir unique ressentie dans leur vie. Lena se pencha faiblement, afin que ses lèvres puissent frôler légèrement celles de la blonde avant de se retirer rapidement, ne coupant pas son contact visuel avec la Kara.

Kara ne réfléchit pas et attrapa l'arrière du cou de Lena l'attirant dans un baiser doux. La lèvre supérieure de Lena était bloquée entre ses deux lèvres pendant quelques secondes sans bouger sous le choc de leur action. Mais la brune se mit à mouvoir ses lèvres en penchant lentement la tête afin d'approfondir rapidement le baiser.

Elle attrapa la taille de Kara l'approchant contre son corps alors que son dos glissait contre le matelas. La blonde se retrouva alors sur le dessus de la PDG, leurs lèvres toujours connectées les unes contre les autres, ne voulant pas les détacher au cas où tout ceci ne serait qu'un rêve.

Les mains de Kara se trouvaient dans les cheveux noirs de Lena, massant faiblement son cuire chevelu, tandis que celles de la brune glissaient le long de la taille de Kara, voulant la sentir proche de son corps. Leur désir mutuel partagé brûlait le long de leur être, réchauffant leur corps et la pièce désormais silencieuse.

Les lèvres de Kara glissèrent de la bouche de Lena, et vinrent explorer sa mâchoire fine et finement sculptée, tout en retirant les boutons de la chemise de Lena avec lenteur. Seule de faibles gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce incitant la blonde à continuer ses gestes.

Kara remarqua rapidement le manque de soutien gorge de la part de Lena, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que ses lèvres se déposaient sur son cou, aspirant avec de légères pressions, espérant pouvoir laisser une petite trace pourpre.

Lena attrapa la taille de Kara et donna un léger coup de bassin afin de passer au-dessus de son corps. Elle attrapa rapidement le bas du sweat afin de le lancer aux dessus de la tête de la super pour finir sur le sol froid et brillant. Lena attira Kara dans un baiser sauvage alors que ses mains se baladaient le long de la poitrine de Kara, appréciant la douceur de sa peau.

Elle descendit sa main droite sur le ventre de Kara, haletant pour l'air lorsqu'elle sentit de légères bosses, indiquant la présence d'abdos sculptés avec précision. Elle baissa les yeux vers le ventre de la blonde éclairé par une lumière parfaitement tamisée, et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle leva à nouveau le regard, apercevant le désir à travers le regard de la blonde mais également la fatigue qui la rongeait après toutes ses nuits d'éveils loin de Lena.

**-Tu as l'air épuisé**, laissa échapper doucement la PDG en faisant glisser sa main le long du corps de Kara jusqu'à atteindre sa joue droite. Kara sourit faiblement, ne voulant pas stopper leur moment, mais la fatigue avait pris le dessus, et elle ne voulait pas faire de mouvement stupide qui pourrait gâcher sa relation naissante avec Lena.

La brune glissait contre le côté droit de la blonde, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou afin de respirer son shampoing. Elle observait les traits parfaits de Kara dessinés face à elle.

**-Ces quatre dernières années m'ont appris une chose,** commença Kara en poussant une mèche de Lena derrière son oreille,** je t'aime Lena Luthor**, ajouta-t-elle en plaçant un baiser sur le haut de son front.

Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comment aurait-elle pu penser que sa soirée se finirait ainsi ? Elle ferma les lumières du bout des doigts ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur du corps de Kara et reprit sa position avant d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Kara.

**-Je t'aime aussi Kara**, finit-elle en resserrant son étreinte, se sentant plus près d'elle qu'elle elle ne l'avait jamais été.

C'est ainsi qu'un avion raté et un pays où le soleil se perd quelques mois avaient permis à Lena et Kara de réaliser à quel point elles comptaient l'une pour l'autre, et qu'à partir de ce jour aucune d'elle ne pourrait vivre sans l'autre.

_**J'espère que ce premier OS vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos idées! Désolée pour les fautes :)**_


	2. OS 2 (Pulitzer)

**Résumé**: C'est la soirée de remise des pulitzers pour Kara, et Lena la confronte sur le secret découvert. SPOILER: Inspiré de la bande annonce de la saison 5. (2800 mots)

_**Avertissement:**_ Spoiler saison 4 et saison 5.

Le grand jour était arrivé. Kara allait recevoir un prix dont elle n'avait jamais imaginé la possibilité de gagner. Ces dernières années de dur labeur étaient enfin récompensées au gré de certains journalistes jaloux. Kara se sentait sur un nuage, mais le mérite de son article ne lui revenait pas complètement.

Lena avait été d'une grande aide comme toujours. Cette femme à la puissante réputation avait permis à Kara de s'épanouir professionnellement. Et c'est pour cela que Kara se cassait la tête depuis près d'une semaine afin de bâtir son futur discours qui aura lieu à la remise du Pulitzer, un prix de prestige pour féliciter son article sur Lex Luthor un mois auparavant.

Elle avait pris le soin de mettre ses amis comme invité d'honneur dont Lena au premier rang. Le super n'avait toujours pas parlé de son secret à la brune malgré son intense volonté. Le mensonge la brûlait intérieurement, et lui mentir devenait de plus en plus insoutenable.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Lena était pleinement au courant de sa vraie identité, et qu'elle était brisée intérieurement. Lena attendait une possible révélation de la part de son amie, mais rien ne semblait se passer, et le cœur de Lena se déchirait un peu plus à chaque visite, et elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle tiendrait.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé que cette remise de prix sera le moment propice pour faire souffrir Kara autant qu'elle l'avait faite souffrir. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas étonnamment hésitant vers un des sièges de la grande salle réservée avec soin à son nom, se retrouvant aux côtés d'Alex et Nia. Une sensation d'étouffement se fit ressentir dans son corps, mais elle l'ignora, affichant un visage stoïque et froid.

Elle replaçait sa robe rouge sur ses genoux, cachant une vague de frisson à la penser de Kara. Pourquoi aimer pouvait provoquer une telle souffrance ? Elle serra les dents après avoir forcé un sourire à Alex, et dirigea son regard vers la scène.

La cérémonie débuta enfin. Les bourdonnements de chuchotement résonnaient dans la grande salle, dont l'esthétisme était plus que correct, reflétant un éclat doré et rougeâtre. Les différentes catégories de prix furent énoncé et Kara passait dernière. Son prix étant le plus prestigieux.

Lena ne pouvait empêcher une once de fierté envers la blonde mais le doux chagrin de la trahison masquer ce sentiment pur. Elle gardait un visage impassible alors qu'elle fixait la scène pendant ce qu'il semblait des heures jusqu'au moment où elle la vit.

Kara portait un ensemble d'une jupe et d'un top serré bleu. Elle était magnifique alors que ses cheveux étaient levés en un chignon, certain tombant légèrement dans ses yeux suite à sa récente frange. La blonde marchait d'un pas lent et timide sur la scène après l'appel de son nom. Elle marchait sous les puissantes acclamations du public. Une faible rougeur ressortait sous la fine couche de maquillage du Super. Elle avançait jusqu'à atteindre le centre de la scène où une médaille et un trophée lui fut remis. Son enthousiasme était remplacé par de l'ébahissement à la valeur du prix qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Son souffle était coupé, la réalisation l'abandonnant subitement. Elle prit deux longues respirations sous les applaudissements décroissant de la salle, et s'avança jusqu'au micro, évaluant l'ampleur de l'événement. Elle était là debout devant plusieurs milliers de personnes, et la seule personne qu'elle pouvait voir était Lena.

Lorsque les deux femmes connectèrent leurs yeux, le monde alentour s'évanouissait sous une cascade de bonheur. Un sourire s'était échappé des lèvres de Lena, qui se maudissait d'être aussi faible devant la beauté d'un être aussi puissant, et Kara serrait les dents pour contenir les papillons de son estomac. Celle-ci s'éclaircit avec lenteur la voix, saluant le public face à elle.

**-Bonsoir à toute et à tous,** commença Kara faiblement. La timidité était quelque chose qui faisait partie d'elle, de Kara Danvers. Et cela ne pouvait empêcher de faire fondre le cœur de Lena. **J'aimerais vous remercier dans un premier temps de m'avoir accueilli ainsi,** elle fut de nouveau acclamée pendant quelques secondes, ce qui poussa un autre sourire à apparaître sur son visage. **Recevoir ce prix met fin en quelque sorte à la quête d'un accomplissement personnel. J'ai vécu énormément de chose dans ma vie et mon travail m'a permis de garder les pieds sur terre. Or je ne me serai jamais orienté dans cette branche par manque de confiance sans l'aide d'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Elle est remarquablement intelligente. Ses créations ont permis une avancée considérable dans notre présent. Elle est en quelque sorte ma muse si je puis dire.**

Kara se stoppa quelques secondes, baissant les yeux aux sols avant de les remonter dans les yeux de Lena. Le cœur de la brune se mit soudainement à battre à tout rompre.** Cette personne est ma meilleure amie, elle m'a aidé à faire tomber sa propre famille, à renier ses racines pour le monde. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous demander ce soir, j'aimerais juste lui réserver un tonnerre d'applaudissements**, **car je ne sais honnêtement pas ou serait le monde si Lena Luthor n'en faisait pas partie, **finit Kara.

Kara se mit à claquer des mains avec force, incitant le reste de la salle à faire de même tandis que les larmes coulaient le long des yeux de Lena. Comment Kara pouvait-elle être aussi parfaite? Elle reçu un léger coup d'épaule de la part d'Alex qui applaudissait aussi fort qu'elle le pût. Peut-être qu'ils étaient vraiment ses amis après tout.

-**Écrire m'a permis de dévoiler au monde l'importance de la technologie et de sa subite avancer. Elle met en quelque sorte une barrière entre le monde et l'irréel et affaiblit le lien entre le danger et la réalité. Lex Luthor comptait sur la technique pour détruire le monde, Supergirl et sa propre famille. Le danger de la technologie est omniprésent dans notre société et je pense diriger mes futurs articles sur cette catégorie. En attendant je vous remercie, et encore merci Lena, **affirma Kara un léger sourire aux lèvres en fixant les orbes verts qui pétillaient. Mais la blonde put apercevoir de la tristesse, ou plutôt de la douleur dans ses yeux familiers avant que celle-ci ne se lève et s'éloigne de ses amis. Les sourcils de Kara se contractèrent dans l'incompréhension alors qu'elle se mit à écouter les battements de cœur paniqué de Lena. Elle pleurait et la blonde en était certaine.

Elle fit un léger mouvement de la tête envers le public avants de sortir de scène, abandonnant complètement son prix sur une table non loin de là alors qu'elle se mit à courser Lena. Elle la rattrapa avec facilité dans un endroit isolé du bâtiment. Elle regardait l'horizon à travers une fenêtre parsemée de l'obscurité d'automne. Lena sentit une présence et se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec Kara.

Elle initia un contact visuel, un contact rempli de tristesse et de douleur. Un regard que Kara avait déjà perçu un an auparavant, lors de sa trahison en tant que Supergirl, après l'incident avec la kryptonite. Elle serra les dents, une larme glissant le long de sa joue, comprenant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle s'était juré de dire la vérité à la brune. Mais la peur de la perdre lui mettait des barrières, jouant la carte de l'égoïsme.

-**Lena**...laissa-t-elle échapper pas plus haut qu'un souffle.

**-Quatre ans,** la coupa faiblement la PDG la voix vacillante.

**-Lena écoutes moi,** essaya de parler Kara, mais la rage était clairement présente dans le regard de l'autre femme.

**-Quatre putains d'année,** répéta-t-elle de plus belle avant de se mordre le bout de la langue.

-**J'allais te le dire Lena**, avoua Kara, les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux.

**-Quand ça ?** Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-**Ça fait un mois que je cherche désespérément à te le dire,** affirma Kara la voix tremblante de douleur.

-**Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Parce que mon nom ne le permet pas ?** Grogna la PDG en faisant un pas vers la blonde.

**-Je ne t'ai jamais jugé sur ton nom Lena**, dit Kara faiblement en baissant le regard.

**-Tu te trompes, Kara Danvers ne m'a jamais jugé sur mon nom contrairement à Supergirl. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu détestais tant les secrets, j'ai demandé ton nom et tu m'as dit " Ce n'est pas une question qu'un Luthor devrait poser à quelqu'un de ma famille", f**init Lena la douleur ayant complètement prit possession de sa voix.

**-J'étais en colère Lena! **S'exclama Kara en se rapprochant à son tour de la brune.

-**Pourquoi ? Pour avoir fabriqué la seule arme qui pourrait tuer un kryptonien ? Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais jamais utilisé contre toi !** Rétorqua Lena le ton endurci.

**-Je le sais, et mon comportement était démesuré**, affirma Kara en jouant désormais avec ses mains. Lena ricana et secoua faiblement la tête.

-**Tu as parlé de l'importance de la responsabilité personnelle et de l'engagement dans le vrai monde**, se moqua Lena. **Tu as affirmé que les gens doivent cesser de se cacher derrière leur écran d'ordinateur et profiter du monde, et pourtant tu es celui qui a caché toute sa vie à la femme que vous avez remerciée à profusion dans ton discours de remerciement ! Tu as le culot de te lever et de critiquer tous ceux qui veulent sombrer dans un monde de fiction, alors que les quatre dernières années de ta vie, nos quatre années de relation étaient une fiction complète. **Lena respire difficilement alors que de nouvelles larmes se forment dans ses yeux. Heureusement que j'ai de l'expérience désormais.

**-Ce n'était pas de la fiction pour moi ! Tout était réel**, avoua Kara, les cils battant en rythme avec sa respiration.

-**Je veux le voir, je veux voir ton autre visage, retire tes lunettes**, ordonna Lena. Kara ne contesta pas et retira la paire de vue d'un coup de main rapide, jouant avec elle.** Comment une paire de lunettes a pu m'aveugler, moi une Luthor! **S'exclama-t-elle à elle-même. Kara ne put supporter la réaction et replaça les verres devant ses yeux.** Pourquoi les remets-tu ? Maintenant que je connais la vérité, sont elles vraiment nécessaires?**

**-Le port de ces lunettes fait partie de mon identité secrète, c'est pratiquement une seconde nature pour moi de les porter,** commença faiblement Kara.** Elles m'aident à garder le contrôle sur ma vision à rayons X grâce à une couverte de plombs,** avoua-t-elle.

**-Il n'y a rien à regarder ici Kara!** S'exclama Lena en claquant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps avant de retirer elle-même les lunettes et de les poser sur la table derrière elle. Kara baissa les yeux une fois de plus dans le mouvement**. Kara regarde-moi,** ordonna Lena. La blonde ne bougea pas le regard du sol.** Kara s'il te plaît,** ajouta-t-elle.

-**Je ne peux pas Lena, pas sans les lunettes**, répondit-elle faiblement, une rougeur lui montait aux joues.

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda Lena. Aucune ne réponse ne fut émise.** Kara?**

**-Je t'ai dit je ne contrôle pas ma vision au rayon X,** avoua-t-elle.

**-Tu vois mes os ?** Demanda Lena avec horreur . Kara secoua la tête timidement.

-**Mes yeux me poussent à te voir en sous-vêtements**, lâcha honteusement Kara, la gêne pleinement visible sur son visage. La réalisation ne semblait pas parvenir à Lena alors que sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant percevoir le choc se répandre en elle.

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle alors, le visage libre de toute émotion.

-**Lena il n'y a pas dix raisons plausibles à ce que je mon cerveau veuille te voir en sous-vêtements**, affirma Kara alors qu'elle fixait toujours le sol en marbre du bâtiment.

**-Tu veux coucher avec moi ?** Rétorqua Lena le ton durci, imaginant sa meilleure amie conquise par la luxure et non les sentiments.

**-NON!** S'exclama la blonde brisant le coeur de la PDG instantanément. Kara perçut le regard triste de sa meilleure amie, l'aimait-elle en retour?** Enfin oui mais pas seulement, **ajouta Kara en s'avançant à nouveau. Elle se tenait désormais à quelques centimètres de Lena. **Supergirl n'était pas mon seul secret Lena. Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées, je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai rien dit par peur de te perdre, j'ai été égoïste mais c'est ma réelle excuse de t'avoir caché qui j'étais tout ce temps. Kara Danvers était ta meilleure amie et je ne saurai qualifier ta relation avec Supergirl. Je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre et de souffrir comme je le fais actuellement. Ce que je dis sonne tellement égoïste,** ajouta t-elle en roulant des yeux,** mais je t'aime du plus profond de mon être Lena**, finit Kara les larmes accumulées dans ses yeux.

Lena s'avança, posant son majeur contre la poitrine de du Super.

**-Tu m'as fait mal Kara, tu as été égoïste, toi et moi sommes pleinement consciente que nous n'avions pas une amitié normale. Une Luthor et une Super ? Mais où va le monde, **dit-elle en ricanant. Elle retira son doigt, et respira quelques secondes.** Je suis tellement énervée contre toi mais je t'aime tellement également, et cette situation me tue**, avoua Lena en secouant légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours aussi brillants. **J'ai...j'ai besoin de temps**, bégaya-t-elle.** Au revoir Kara**, lâcha la brune avant d'avancer vers la sortie en croisant le corps stoïque de Kara. Celle-ci laissa les larmes s'échapper, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure dans la douleur.

Elle était prête. Elle était prête à attendre aussi longtemps que possible pour Lena. Lena détenait son coeur, et attendre la tuerait avec une lenteur insoutenable, mais la PDG en valait la peine, elle était son âme soeur.

Les mois passaient telle une balle de tennis en plein vol. Du moins c'était l'impression de Lena. Son coeur guérissait avec lenteur, mais celui de Kara ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Elle passait son temps à se morfondre, et risquer sa vie avec stupidité pensant que sa brune ne la pardonnerait jamais. La PDG s'en était rendu compte ses derniers jours alors qu'elle voyait Supergirl se faire battre à sang par des menaces normalement inoffensive pour elle.

Lena savait que c'était le moment. Cela lui avait pris environ quatre mois mais elle était enfin prête. Elle se dirigea vers son balcon et enjamba le petit muret sur lequel elle se mit debout. Elle observait le vide face à elle, le coeur battant à pleine vitesse.

Deux secondes, c'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour retrouver le sol de son bureau, une paire de bras entourée autour d'elle.

**-Lena! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! **S'exclama Kara l'étonnement et la peur remplissant l'entièreté de ses yeux.

**-Je t'appelle**, se défendit la brune en ancrant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

**-Il y a des dizaines d'autres façons de m'appeler qui n'inclue pas de te mettre en danger, **répondit le super la voix vacillante. Elle ne portait même pas son costume, alors qu'elle avait volé jusqu'au bureau de Lena dans la nuit noire de ce début de printemps. Kara recula d'un pas, ajustant sa chemise. **Tu aurais pu tomber et mourir.**.. Finit Kara, les larmes bordant ses yeux.

**-Kara, pourquoi tu souffres autant lors de tes combats? **Demanda Lena.

**-Ne change pas de sujet Lena**, affirma-t-elle les larmes coulant généreusement de ses yeux.

-**Réponds-moi,** lâcha la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**-Je ne suis rien sans toi**, avoua Kara en baissant les yeux comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant.

-**Tu me cries dessus parce que tu pensais que j'allais me suicider mais tu fais de même depuis des mois !** S'exclama Lena en colère.

**-Je suis désolée,** souffla le super pas plus haut qu'un souffle.

**-Kara, je ne veux pas être ta nouvelle kryptonite, peux importe ce qui se passe, promets-le-moi,** lâcha Lena en s'avançant d'un pas.

**-Je ne peux pas Lena, c'est trop tard, **avoua-t-elle de nouveau en ancrant son regard dans celui de son âme soeur.** Je t'aime et je ne peux rien y changer, **ajouta-t-elle. Lena avait les muscles crispés. Elles tentaient de les contrôler sans aucun succès alors qu'elle fit deux pas vers l'avant, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Super afin de l'entraîner dans un baiser lent et passionné.

Leurs lèvres s'accordaient à merveille, glissant avec douceur les unes contre les autres pendants ce qu'il semblait être une éternité. Leurs larmes se mêlaient en une altération d'eau salée. Leurs corps battaient en rythme contre leur cage thoracique désormais collées, alors que les bras musclés de Kara maintenaient la taille de Lena contre elle.

Kara souriait dans le baiser. Elles s'étaient enfin trouvées. Elle avait enfin trouvé cette âme soeur dont sa mère lui parlait tout le temps durant ses jeunes années. Et elle n'allait pas la laisser partir, ni demain, ni jamais.


	3. OS 3 (réalité virtuelle)

_**Résumé: Lena reçoit une visite surprise et rejoint un groupe de personnes dont la technologie est à la tête. Elle se voit envoyée dans une réalité virtuelle où elle tente de faire face à Kara en tant que Supergirl (4300 mots soit environ 25 minutes) .**_

_Info: Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'est Léviathan, donc si vous lisez ceci après la sortie de la saison 5 de Supergirl et que l'organisation n'a rien à voir avec ce que je vais écrire je suis désolée, je ne suis pas voyante :)_

_PS: Il y a beaucoup de chose qui se passe dans cet OS, si il faut éclaircir certaines parties n'hésitez pas à me le faire parvenir, afin que je puisse régler l'incompréhension possible au plus vite :)_

_**Avertissement: Spoiler saison 5**_

POV LENA

Lena était assise sur le siège de son bureau, tournée vers les grandes vitres de National City. Elle observait les gratte-ciel face à elle, tout en appréciant la douce brûlure de l'alcool coulant le long de sa gorge. Elle posa son verre vide et fragile sur son bureau, la main tremblante alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux, encore.

Toute l'eau de son corps se déversait en un flot salé le long de ses pommettes depuis maintenant deux semaines. La suave douleur de la trahison parcourait son corps de façon permanente, détruisant chaque once d'humanité présente en elle.

Comment a-t-elle pu être soumise à une vie aussi horrible ? Qu'avait-elle fait au monde pour être traitée ainsi ? Les foudres des dieux s'abattaient sur la PDG. La mort de sa mère, la mort de son père, l'héritage d'une famille aliénée, toutes ses trahisons, Lex, Ève, et plus particulièrement et récemment celle de Kara, celle qu'elle considérait comme son monde. Comment avait-elle la force de survivre après tout cela?

Elle prit une longue respiration, permettant à l'air pollué de la ville de pénétrer dans ses poumons. Peut-être qu'elle devrait orienter ses recherches sur cela et non sur un piètre petit robot lui servant de compagnie, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait certainement plus jamais.

Un coup sur la porte la fit sursauter alors qu'elle retournait son siège dans le sens de son bureau.

-**Entrez**! S'écria-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante et rempli de noirceur.

**-Madame Luthor, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais une femme veut vous présenter une de ses créations**, lâcha Jess légèrement apeurée. Elle avait senti de changement de comportement de sa patronne ces dernières semaines, et elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la nouvelle Lena Luthor. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Chaque soir la petite femme la poussait à manger et à rentrer chez elle, au risque de se faire renvoyer. Mais voir Lena ainsi la bouleversait. Quel humain ne le serait pas ?

**-Faites-la entrer**, répondit alors froidement Lena avant de s'éclaircir sa voix et de cacher son verre. Une jeune brune entra dans la pièce, alignant ses pas telle une lionne enragée. Elle était sûre d'elle, affichant un sourire déjà victorieux sur son visage. Dans ses mains, une valise grise munie d'un code confidentiel. Lena serra des dents, espérant que la femme ne soit pas une kamikaze prête à se faire exploser.

-**Miss Luthor, je suis ici pour rendre votre journée considérablement meilleure,** lâcha la femme d'une voix rauque et certaine. L'ancienne Lena l'aurait accueilli avec chaleur et gentillesse, mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait dorénavant était de la haine envers ce monde injuste et piètre.

**-Il y a actuellement dans ce bureau une dizaine d'armes braquées sur vous, il suffit de faire un geste déplacé et vous mourrez, **répondit Lena avec force, attirant un rire moqueur de la part de la brune.

-**L'intimidation n'est pas une chose à laquelle je suis effrayée mademoiselle Luthor,** avoua-t-elle de vive voix. Lena déglutit discrètement à la vue de cette femme puissance, muni d'un caractère bien trempé. **Je m'appelle Lys Morgan, présidente du conseil d'un groupe nommé Léviathan**,**et je vous surveille depuis un certain temps,** dit la femme attirant un soulèvement de sourcil de la part de Lena. **Je vous ai vu arracher avec haine cette affiche de Supergirl il y a quelques jours**, le cœur de la PDG sauta d'un battement à la mention de la blonde.** Je n'ai jamais vu une haine aussi puissante chez quelqu'un**, affirma la femme en prenant place sur une chaise face à Lena sans accord préalable.

**-Elle m'a trahi**, avoua Lena sans aucune précaution,** je n'ai confiance en plus personne désormais**, **ce qui vous inclus bien évidemment, **dit-elle un sourire en coin.

**-La proposition que je vais vous faire va vous permettre d'utiliser cette haine profonde**, commença la femme d'une voix claire et déterminée. **Vous allez pouvoir la faire souffrir, la tuer, l'insulter sans pour autant qu'elle ait la chance de rétorquer.**

**-Je ne veux pas tuer Supergirl, je veux juste qu'elle expérimente la même douleur qu'elle m'a infligée,** la coupa Lena le regard sévère et remplis de larme.

**-Il s'agit d'une réalité virtuelle liée au subconscient des personnes que vous y intégrez. Vous pourrez imaginer n'importe quel scénario. Supergirl rêvera ainsi de ces choses que vous pensez et elle ressentira une souffrance indirectement venue de vous,** ajouta-t-elle un sourire en coin en tendant une boîte à Lena qui était assise sur le coin de son bureau. Elle tendit avec lenteur les bras et observa la boîte en plastique dur noire.

Elle l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et put apercevoir une paire de lentilles bleues, ce même bleu qui lui rappelait les yeux de Kara. Elle serra la mâchoire afin d'éviter aux larmes de couler.

Elle ferma la boîte avec rapidité et prit une inspiration rapide par le nez. Son regard tomba une fois de plus dans celui de l'autre femme.

**-Vous en voulez combien **? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid et dur. La jeune Luthor observa le regard de l'autre femme se détendre alors qu'un sourire vicieux et accomplit apparu sur son visage. Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires sous le regard curieux de Lena.

-**Rien**, finit-elle par dire en se redressant, d**ites-vous simplement qu'il s'agit d'une faveur d'un vieil ami**, lâcha-t-elle en se retournant sur le bout de ses talons pointus et en prenant direction vers la sortie du bureau de Lena, la laissant entièrement sous le choc.

La brune baissa le regard une nouvelle fois sur la boîte qu'elle tenait avec force, puis elle resta comme cela pendant une dizaine de minutes, ou peut-être une heure . Elle ne savait pas trop. Mais un coup de téléphone la fit sortir de sa transe. Elle attrapa alors le mobile fermement et répondit à l'appel.

**-Mademoiselle Luthor, une personne demande à vous voir, je le fais monter ? **Demanda Jess calmement prête à donner plus d'informations sur le nouveau venu.

**-Non, dites-lui que je suis actuellement indisponible et nettoyez mon emploi du temps pour la journée**, affirma Lena d'un ton neutre.

-**Bien sûr mademoiselle Luthor**, dit l'assistante avant de couper la ligne. Lena se releva et attrapa sa bouteille de whisky avant de se diriger vers le canapé de son bureau. Ce fameux canapé qu'elle avait partagé à de nombreuses reprises avec la blonde. Elle s'assit et se versa un demi-verre qu'elle but cul sec.

La jeune Luthor retira son blazer bordeaux et le déposa négligemment à ses côtés puis passa ses mains avec lenteur sur son visage. Elle sentit de l'eau salée glisser de ses joues. Les larmes coulaient délibérément de ses yeux sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était une chose devenue quotidienne depuis quelques semaines.

Elle renifla calmement et attrapa la boîte face à elle. Lena hésita pendant de nombreuses minutes, imaginant que cela pouvait-être une énième tentative de meurtre, mais après délibération, elle se rendit compte que plus rien ne la retenait ici, en vie.

Elle se leva alors avec alanguissement et attrapa les lentilles qu'elle plaça dans chaque œil. Et d'un mouvement de main sur le devant de son visage, son bureau avait disparu. Elle observait les grands bâtiments autour d'elle, lui montrant qu'elle se trouvait au plein cœur de National City. Tout semblait réel.

Les Citadins couraient pour ne pas louper leur transport, alors que d'autres prenaient juste un café en se baladant dans le parc à deux pas d'elle. Tout le monde semblait souriant, et personne n'avait l'air de faire attention à elle. C'était une des premières fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se retrouvait en plein cœur de cette ville sans aucune sécurité.

Elle marchait dans les longues rues bondées pendant quelques minutes et fut attirée par un petit attroupement sur une des grandes et fameuse place de la ville et les bruits de fracas en résultant. Elle suivit le mouvement et aperçu soudainement une cape rouge voler, ou plutôt subir la pression de la gravité dans les airs avant de s'écraser non loin de là.

Un hoquet de surprise sortit de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était se diriger vers la blonde et l'aider à se relever, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas car cette personne lui était désormais inconnue. Cette personne l'avait trahi. La rage s'intensifia dans le corps de Lena, et elle put percevoir une tête rousse se diriger avec détermination vers Kara. Il s'agissait d'Alex. Lena pensa dans un premier temps que la jeune femme allait aider sa sœur à se relever et à se battre contre la menace potentielle, mais Lena se rendit rapidement compte qu'Alex était la menace.

Kara s'était relevée rapidement, et semblait surprise de voir sa sœur foncer droit sur elle une fois de plus. Elle se remit alors en position de défense et commença à se battre contre l'agent du DEO. Les mouvements de Supergirl semblaient lents, négligés et imprécis comme si ses pouvoirs s'étaient affaiblit.

Elle pouvait tout de même voler et porter des charges surprenantes, mais elle était victime du contact physique. Lena fronça des sourcils dans l'incompréhension. Cette réalité était improbable, comment Alex pouvait faire mal à Kara?

Le combat dura pendant de nombreuses minutes avant que Kara parvienne à attacher des menottes dans le dos de sa sœur. Lena pouvait apercevoir les yeux brillants de larmes de la blonde de là où elle se tenait et cette vue la fit légèrement tressaillir. Elle se décida alors à quitter la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux et prit la direction de la périphérie de la ville, en espérant ne pas avoir été repérée.

Elle pensa pendant quelques secondes à la stupide vérité de cette réalité. Kara était aimée. Elle était une héroïne, comme toujours. Car c'est ce que Kara était. Une femme au grand cœur, prête à donner sa vie pour sauver des inconnus, et Lena la détestait pour cela.

Elle observa un petit groupe d'élèves traverser la route. Elle se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'il se passerait si un bus perdait le contrôle et leur fonçait dedans. Elle se demandait si Kara accourait à leur secours.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'elle aperçut un bus dériver dans la direction des jeunes enfants. La panique submergea son propre corps et ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Dirigeait-elle cette réalité? Elle entendait les cris submerger son oreille.

Une larme s'écoula de son œil droit, alors qu'elle observait la scène impuissante qui se déroulait face à elle. Le bus roulait en zig zag et se situait désormais à une vingtaine de mètres des enfants. Soudain, un éclair rouge passa devant elle à la vitesse du son, et poussa le bus de toutes ses forces, se faisant légèrement embarquer dans le processus. Les bottes de Kara glissaient contre le sol, formant ainsi de petite étincelle. Avait-elle une quantité de pouvoir inférieur à la réalité ? Elle était Supergirl, ce n'était pas un bus de 12 tonnes qui allait arrêter la jeune femme.

Supergirl réussit finalement à arrêter le bus à deux mètres des enfants couchés par peur sur le passage piéton. Elle se retourna vers eux et sourit faiblement. Lena quant à elle avait été guidée vers le corps de Kara. Ses pensées floues lui avaient soudainement donné une idée stupide. Elle se tenait derrière elle, à quelques centimètres dans l'attente d'être repérée. Ce ne fut que trois secondes plus tard que Kara se décida à pivoter sur elle-même, après avoir entendu le battement de cœur familier.

POV KARA

Le super observa le regard meurtri de Lena. Il semblait livide, dénué d'émotion. Les sourcils de Kara s'arquèrent dans l'incompréhension. Un petit sourire mesquin apparut sur le visage de la brune alors qu'elle soufflait du nez en même temps.

**-Kara ?** Laissa-t-elle échapper faiblement. Est-ce un questionnement ? Une affirmation? Elle même ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait observer était la décomposition du visage de Kara. La joie et la fierté d'avoir sauvé des enfants furent rapidement remplacées par la quiétude, la tristesse et la peur de perdre Lena.

L'accumulation de ces trois sensations la déchirait intérieurement, et le visage livide de Lena ne semblait pas faire sentir Kara d'une meilleure façon. Lena savait qui elle était. Lena, cette femme qu'elle aimait profondément et inconditionnellement. Cette femme qu'elle considérait comme son monde se sentait trahi et souffrait par sa faute.

**-Lena je ne voulais pas.**..Sa phrase fut coupée par un coup de poing en plein visage. Elle sentit soudainement la douleur la submerger malgré son intention d'éviter le coup. Lena venait de la frapper. Elle venait de déverser sa haine contre elle, et elle avait choisi de ressentir cette douleur. L'avait-elle choisi ou cela avait-il été imposé ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Ses yeux étaient fermés par le choc des dernières révélations.

Puis lorsqu'elle les ouvrit elle était seule. Seule face à une réalité ignorante. Personne ne semblait se soucier qu'elle se soit faite frapper. Même si le coup en soi lui avait fait mal mentalement et moins physiquement son cœur était déchiré, puis elle se réveilla.

Kara se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Les mensonges la consumaient de l'intérieur, mais ce dernier rêve semblait tellement réel et puissant. Même si dans la réalité, Lena aurait certainement eu les os brisés au vu de la violence du choc. Les larmes coulaient délibérément sur les joues de Kara. Comment avait-elle pu garder un secret ainsi envers sa meilleure amie? Comment avait-elle été égoïste pendant plus de trois ans maintenant. Elle effaça ses larmes et se recoucha dans son lit. C'était décidé, elle irait dire la vérité à Lena le soir même, pour le moment, elle se rendormit, espérant avoir un sommet plus réparateur après avoir passé la nuit à sauver les citoyens de National City de leur propre danger.

POV LENA

Lena était partie en courant dans le sens opposé à Kara. Elle ne s'était pas retourné, et n'avait donc pas pu voir le corps de la blonde disparaître afin de rejoindre leur réalité.

Lena marchait depuis une bonne heure maintenant, essayant de fuir la frustration qui la submergeait. Elle avait frappé Kara. Elle avait utilisé une forme de violence qu'elle-même ne cautionnait pas. Ce n'était pas elle. Cette réalité semblait s'alimenter de sa rage profonde pour la super afin de créer un mélange de scénario stupide dans sa tête. Elle se forçait pour ne pas penser à ceux-ci.

Elle détestait Kara, mais un autre sentiment dissipa peu à peu cette rage. En effet, elle la détestait, mais elle l'aimait de la façon la plus inconditionnelle possible. Son doux visage, ses yeux brillant d'un bleu océan à s'y perdre, son corps parfait. Mon Dieu, Lena essayait de lui trouver des défauts, et elle ne pouvaient en trouver qu'un seul. Les mensonges. Elle l'avait pendant trois ans et demi prise pour une idiote. Lena se sentait salis et ignorante d'être passée à côté de cela alors que tout était sous ses yeux.

"Voler dans un bus", "Je prenais un café avec Kara Danvers"

Toutes ses phrases et excuses se mêlaient dans sa tête, la faisant quelque peu souffrir. Elles posaient chaque main sur ses tempes afin de calmer son mal de tête mais rien n'y faisait.

Rien

C'est ce qui se passait pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un énorme bruit fut émis à quelques mètres d'elle. Quelques choses de grand et de certainement gros l'attrapa par-derrière. Que se passait-il ? Elle était censée avoir le contrôle de cette réalité.

Elle pivota légèrement la tête et put percevoir un énorme requin la tenir par le col arrière de ses vêtements. Elle sentait la force de gravité et son poids l'attirer vers le sol, mais cette main puissante la faisait flotter avec légèreté. Une larme coula de son œil après avoir réalisé qu'elle s'était trompée, encore.

Elle avait fait confiance à cette femme. Elle avait donné sa confiance en sachant que tout le monde finissait par la décevoir. Elle n'avait décidément rien appris de ses multiples erreurs passées. Elle cherchait à se libérer de cette réalité, imaginant sans doute que cela sera la dernière tentative d'assassinat contre elle, puisque cela serait une réussite.

Elle sentit son corps être projeté avec force. Le vent frappa son visage, et elle essaya de faire passer ce sentiment comme de la douceur, quelques choses qu'elle ne ressentira plus jamais. Elle savait que son corps était en sécurité dans son bureau, mais à la moindre pensée obscure, son cerveau pourrait penser le contraire, et elle mourrait à l'impact à venir. Elle allait mourir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à cette sente une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de son corps fin et flottant.

Le poids de la gravité disparut soudainement alors qu'elle ressentait l'emprise des bras de la Super autour d'elle. Elle la tenait avec force, ne voulant pas la laisser tomber. Elle sentait son corps se poser sur le sol alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Elle les ouvrit lentement, apercevant le choc et la peur sur le visage de Kara. Elle prit un long souffle afin de se remettre de ses émotions, mais son regard ne pas quittait celui de Kara. Le regret la submergea tout à coup. Comment avait-elle pu atteindre physiquement le corps de Kara. Comment pouvait-elle agir comme une Luthor. Ses mains attrapèrent sa tête à nouveau. Elle souffrait et tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était les mains de Kara s'enrouler autour de son corps avant de se mettre à voler à nouveau. Elles arrivèrent face à l'hôpital, mais les portes étaient fermées.

**-Pourquoi c'est fermé! ?**S'exclama Kara, alors que la pauvre Lena tentait de calmer les battements dans sa tête. La terre tremblait tandis que l'horrible monstre s'approchait. Le monde devenait un désastre et Kara ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle semblait considérer comme un cauchemar.

**-Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé**, lâcha finalement Lena faiblement. Les yeux de Kara tombèrent sur le visage souffrant de Lena. Ses sourcils se levèrent dans l'incompréhension. **Je vais mourir, et je veux que tu saches que je t'aime malgré les mensonges, **ajouta-elle avant de laisser un cri déchirant sortir de sa gorge.

-**De quoi parles-tu Lena ?** demanda Kara en se rappelant le coup de poing qu'elle avait reçu dans son rêve précédent.

**-Kara, c'est une réalité alternative. Je suis actuellement dans mon bureau et tu es dans ton lit en train de dormir. Je suis entrée dans cette réalité pour me venger, mais je n'y arrive pas,** s'écria-t-elle. **Je n'y arrive pas car je ne veux pas me venger, et cette technologie va me tuer,** finit-elle calmement les yeux fermés. Le battement régulier dans sa tête lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas une douleur qui l'achèverait, du moins pour le moment.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Lena ?** Laissa faiblement échapper Kara en s'agenouillant devant la brune. Elle écoutait le monstre s'approcher, mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper car il était encore loin.

**-Je cherchais juste des réponses**, **je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as trahi, pourquoi tout le monde me trahit**, répondit-elle avec faiblesse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. **J'ai enfilé ses lentilles, et je me suis laissée emporter dans une réalité où plus personne ne pourrait me mentir. Ou je me sentirais libre et aimée pour qui je suis vraiment et pas négligée à cause de mon nom. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'avais menti, et je voulais que tu ressentes cette douleur que je sens en moi, qui me brise un peu plus chaque jour depuis que j'ai appris ton secret**, finit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Kara suivit le mouvement et les larmes coulaient tel un flot de ses yeux.

Elle pouvait ressentir la douleur que Lena éprouvait. Elle pouvait sentir la peine dans ses paroles et cela ne manquait pas de la déchirer de l'intérieur. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide? Les yeux de Lena semblaient s'affaiblir. Cette douleur dans sa tête la tuait. Toutes les réalités s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres et cela la faisait souffrir.

**-Lena, restes avec moi,** laissa échapper Kara dans la panique, chaque main déposée de part et d'autre du corps de la petite brune.

**-Ça fait mal Kara. Toutes ses trahisons, tous ses mensonges s'emmêlent dans ma tête, je** ... Sa respiration se bloqua pendant quelques secondes.

**-Réveille-moi Lena, frappe-moi fait quelques choses! **S'exclama la blonde les larmes aux yeux. Kara devait se réveiller. Elle devait retirer les lentilles des yeux de Lena. C'était le seul moyen pour elles de s'en sortir.

**-Je ne veux pas te frapper Kara**, avoua Lena en secouant la tête. **Mais je peux faire quelques choses d'autres**, ajouta-t-elle faiblement attirant le regard curieux de Kara. Elle se pencha sans attendre et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Leurs lèvres s'emboîtèrent parfaitement entre elles avec douceur et douleur des mensonges passés.

Les larmes se mêlaient à la beauté du geste. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, mais les sensations elles, étaient incrustées en elles à tout jamais.

POV KARA

C'est avec ce geste que Kara se réveilla. Elle fut tout à coup chamboulée par le changement soudain de milieu. Les souvenirs la submergèrent rapidement, pensant soudainement à un étrange cauchemar, mais la sensation des lèvres de Lena sur les siennes était encore présente.

C'était la première fois qu'un rêve semblait si réel. Elle se décida tout de même à aller rendre visite à Lena. Elle se dirigea alors rapidement vers le bureau de la jeune Luthor afin de voir si elle allait bien. La blonde suivit le battement de cœur familier qui lui confirma son hypothèse et atterrit avec lenteur et souplesse sur le balcon. Elle observa d'un coup d'œil rapide le bureau qui semblait vide, mais le battement de cœur lui confirmait le contraire. Elle glissa la baie vitrée avec lenteur et s'avança de quelques pas en cherchant dans chaque coin du bureau lorsqu'elle la vit.

Lena était allongée sur le sol, effectuant de petit mouvement, comme si elle était bloquée dans un cauchemar traumatisant. Kara s'approchera d'elle rapidement et essaya de la réveiller sans aucun succès. Elle fronça des yeux et compris rapidement que les deux rêves qu'elle avait vécus étaient réel. Lena l'avait réellement embrassé.

Ses joues rougirent rapidement alors qu'elle portait le petit corps de Lena sur le canapé. Elle ouvrit ses paupières avec lenteur avant de retirer ce qui semblait être des lentilles. Le petit corps de la brune se mit tout à coup à convulser pendant quelques secondes. Sous la panique, Kara la poussa contre le canapé avec force tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

Sa respiration s'était bloquée dans la panique. Lena était perdue entre réalité et rêve. Elle se concentrait tout de même sur la main qui serrait la sienne.

**-Lena, revient à moi,** entendait-elle tel un souffle dans son oreille.** Tu peux le faire,** avait ajouté cette voix angélique.

_Kara_

Elle se concentra sur la pensé de la blonde, sur la réalité. Sa tête lui faisait mal, si mal qu'il était difficile pour elle de se concentrer. Elle sentait son corps bouger sans aucun contrôle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

_Kara_

_Pense à Kara_

Son corps stoppa tout mouvement. Elle respirait faiblement alors que son mal de crâne avait disparu. Elle sentait une main sur son visage alors que l'autre serrait sa main. Elle pouvait entendre de léger gémissement à son chevet. Lena réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux avec lenteur, tombant sur une Supergirl en pleurs. La brune bougea lentement sa main, ce qui poussa la jeune Danvers à lever le regard dans le sien.

Sans aucun avertissement, les lèvres de la blonde étaient de retour sur celles de Lena. Le baiser était plus intense, même si la timidité s'en faisait toujours ressentir. La douceur incomparable de leur lèvre faisait fondre le cœur battant dans un rythme soutenu. Lena laissait toute la souffrance s'envoler à travers ce baiser, faisant comprendre à Kara son mal-être.

**-Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie,** laissa échapper Kara en s'écartant de Lena, qui lui souriait faiblement.

**-Je ne voulais pas**, avoua Lena, **je voulais juste te faire sentir ce que j'ai ressentis,** ajouta-t-elle honteusement en baissant le regard, **je ne voulais en aucun cas t'atteindre physiquement.**

**-Te perdre ou perdre ma sœur est la peur la plus profonde que je puisse ressentir Lena, ne te met plus en danger comme ça,** affirma le super en collant son front contre celui de la brune. Elle venait de franchir les limites de l'amitié en l'espace de quelques minutes, et cela semblait quelques choses de naturel, de fort.

**-Je pense que nous devons avoir une grande conversation,** rétorqua Lena avec un éclat de rire faible. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde.

**-Je pense que tu as raison, **répondit Kara en frottant son pouce sur la joue droite de Lena tout en fixant ses orbes verts.

Tous leurs secrets furent partagés cette soirée-là. Et elles se promirent de ne plus rien se cacher.

Même si un an plus tard, la promesse fut rompue par Kara. En effet une demande en mariage surprise l'avait poussé à mentir, mais la raison était plus que justifiable...

_**Hey ! La saison 5 arrive dans près d'une semaine! Après avoir regardé la dernière bande annonce j'ai décidé de compléter cet OS que j'avais commencé il y a quelques semaines, et j'espérais un peu coller à la réalité de la série. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et qu'il vous a peut-être mis dans le bain de la saison 5. Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai relus plusieurs fois, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas trop présentes! Bonne nuit/ journée !**_


	4. OS 4 (Le son d'une âme brisée)

_**ATTENTION**_

Avertissement: Spoiler de l'épisode 1 saison 5 !

_**Résumé: Kara et Lena renouent leurs liens en quelques choses de plus beau.**_

Elle lui avait dit. Kara lui avait finalement admis être Supergirl. Après ces années de mensonge, de manipulation et de fausse amitié, Kara lui avait dit la vérité. Et encore une fois elle avait gagné son cœur. Ce soir devait être sa soirée. Ce soir elle devait révéler Kara au monde, elle devait révéler son identité, mais cette honnêteté soudaine l'en avait empêché.

En effet, Lena avait des plans. Des plans afin de rendre l'humanité meilleure, effacer tout souci de trahison ou de haine en enfermant tous les habitants de la planète dans une simulation individuelle. Une simulation qui pourrait rendre chaque personne sur Terre heureuse.

Mais pour cela elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait besoin qu'un pilier de cette Terre l'aide à attirer les gens dans sa technologie. Et Lena allait pleinement se servir de Supergirl, cette femme qu'elle avait tant aimée.

Kara lui avait raconté son secret quelques heures auparavant. Le soleil était déjà en train de se lever, et Lena élaborait ses plans à la perfection. Faire croire à Kara qu'elle la soutenait et qu'elle était toujours de son côté allait être chose facile étant donnée qu'elle avait réussie sans problème depuis près d'un mois.

La brune se rejouait la scène de la veille à de multiples reprises. Elle s'était senti trahit à nouveau. Entendre Kara avouait être la super avait rendu la situation plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son cœur était brisé. Lena était brisée. Le manque de confiance qu'on lui accordait était disgracieux pour elle. Elle se sentait comme une personne horrible pour le simple fait de porter le nom d'un psychopathe.

Elle avait mal. Lena était dévastée. Sa meilleure amie lui avait menti. Kara qui lui procurait des sensations si fortes au moindre toucher l'avait brisée entièrement, ne laissant plus qu'un vide profond en elle. Elle l'avait utilisé toutes ces années. Rester proche de ses ennemis était définitivement la meilleure façon d'obtenir des informations. Elle se sentait humiliée de ne pas s'être rendue compte de la situation.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de son âme, la moitié de son être. Cet asservissement total à l'amour lui avait empêché de percevoir la vérité en face d'elle. Une stupide paire de lunettes et une coiffure ne pouvaient pas tromper une Luthor. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit la dernière de sa lignée à découvrir le secret de celle qu'elle avait considéré depuis de nombreuses années comme sa meilleure amie, et ça faisait mal que cela faisait sortir un côté sombre en elle.

Lena le savait, son cœur pourrait peut-être être réparé un jour, mais son âme elle était brisée à tout jamais, car elle avait perdu la seule personne à laquelle elle tenait. Cette personne n'avait même jamais vraiment existé.

Les jours passèrent, et Lena n'avait pas revu Kara. Elle pouvait percevoir un éclair fait de rouge et de bleu passer devant la baie vitrée de son bureau chaque jour, lui lançant un regard furtif, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait percevoir. Son esprit lui jouait certainement des tours. La super ne devait pas s'inquiéter de son état actuel, elle ne se souciait pas d'elle.

La brune avançait dans son projet et entamait la mise en place d'un algorithme capable de supporter des milliards de nouveau petits univers. Elle développait clairement le projet du siècle bordait par la colère et non la haine. En effet, elle était énervée contre Kara Danvers, cette jeune femme pétillante et maladroite, mais elle n'avait pas la haine contre elle. Quelques choses la poussée à contrôler ses émotions et à les trier dans des petites boîtes closes. Peut-être que cela était un pas vers la guérison, mais elle ne pourrait jamais la pardonner. Elle l'avait trahi, brisée, et même détruite.

Cela faisait désormais un mois que Lena n'avait pas parler à Kara. Les messages constants de la blonde l'agaçaient fortement alors qu'elle développait toujours son projet. Elle lui répondait rarement, mais elle devait garder un lien étroit avec Kara afin que son plan fonctionne. Il fallait que Kara n'y voie que du feu. Elle enchaînait les lignes de code sur son clavier, bordée par la colère de cette trahison, encore pour le moins présente.

Ses dents étaient serrées les unes contre les autres, lui procurant un mal de tête. Elle soupira avec légèreté et se retourna lentement vers la vue de la ville s'offrant à elle. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, une larme coulant délibérément sur sa joue, empruntant un trajet bien trop habituel. Elle renifla avec légèreté, et ouvrit les yeux à nouveau pour tomber sur deux pieds pendant sur le haut de ses fenêtres. Son coeur s'emballa lorsqu'elle apercevait les bottes un peu trop familière de la kryptonienne.

Lena ferma l'écran de son ordinateur et marcha avec délicatesse jusqu'à son balcon, respirant le grand air dans le processus. Ses genoux se sentaient un peu plus faibles et sa respiration était irrégulière, mais elle avait besoin de la voir. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le bord du balcon, s'appuyant sur la rambarde en béton de celui-ci. Elle se racla la gorge avec force et entendit les froissements de vêtements derrière elle, lui indiquant que Kara était sur le point de s'envoler.

-**Reste**, laissa-t-elle faiblement échapper, une seconde larme parcourant le même chemin emprunté par l'autre. Lena ne se retourna pas, mais au vu des sons émis, elle pouvait se rendre compte que Kara se tenait à quelques pas de son dos.

Elle pouvait entendre les doux sanglots de Kara, l'implorant indirectement de ressentir de la tristesse et de la pitié, mais le visage de Lena resta impassible face à tant d'émotion.-

**-Pourquoi est tu l'as ?** Ajouta la brune en prenant son visage dans ses mains, laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus. Est-ce que cela faisait parti de son plan ? Elle ne savait pas trop.

**-Je..., **la voix vacillante de Kara résonnait dans sa tête alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes avec force. **Je ne sais pas**, répondit la voix de la blonde pleine de mensonge, une fois de plus.

**-Je pensais avoir dit plus d'artifice**, avoua Lena, ne faisant toujours pas face à Kara.

-**Tu as raison, je suis désolée**, rétorqua la blonde en s'approchant d'un léger pas. Lena pouvait du coin de l'œil apercevoir l'ombre de la jeune Danvers vêtue de son costume.

-**Les excuses ne refont pas le monde Kara, **laissa échapper Lena en se retournant vers la blonde. Cette phrase avait étrangement serré le cœur de Kara, la torturant petit à petit. Les yeux de la jeune Luthor étaient ancrés dans les siens, procurant un sentiment de malaise dans le corps de Kara.

-**Cet endroit est le meilleur pour écouter ton cœur**, avoua la blonde d'un ton honteux alors que ses joues prirent une teinte rouge rosée. Ses yeux fuyaient le regard puissant de Lena tandis qu'elle se balançait maladroitement sur ses pieds, cherchant un équilibre.

**-Pourquoi voudrais-tu même écouter mon cœur ?** Demanda la jeune Luthor d'un ton froid mais tout de même calme.

**-Parce que qu'il fait battre le mien,** avait-elle laissé échapper avant de voler loin de son emplacement actuel. Lena s'était retournée sous le choc vers un balcon désormais vide. Vide de toute présence et dénuée de toute émotion. Quelques choses de doux s'activa à nouveau dans le corps de Lena. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle ne s'attarderait pas à le découvrir.

Il lui fallait pour le moment digérer le fait que Kara écoutait son organe vital, lui faisant suite de ce qui semblait être une déclaration d'amour. Lena sourit, quelques choses qui ne s'était pas passé depuis de nombreuses semaines. Mais cette confession une peu trop hâtive n'allait pas lui faire complètement oublier ce donc pourquoi elle continuait de s'entretenir avec Kara.

Un autre mois passa. Lena n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de Kara depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu sur son balcon. Cette fameuse soirée où Kara avait avoué indirectement son amour. Ce mois avait été long et l'avancé dans son plan avait considérablement ralenti alors qu'un tas de questions morales passaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle avait été surprise d'entendre son assistante le matin même annoncé qu'elle avait une interview avec CatCo en début d'après-midi, et l'avait encore plus été lorsque le nom de Kara était parvenu à ses oreilles. Kara savait très bien qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, alors pourquoi viendrait-elle l'interviewer ainsi, sans avoir eu aucune discussion préalable sur les dernières confessions intimes ?

Les heures se rapprochant de l'ultime rendez-vous semblaient à rallonge. Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la moiteur de ses mains alors que son stylo glissé entre ses doigts, la poussant à laisser échapper un souffle frustrant. Pourquoi un simple rendez-vous la mettait dans un tel état ? Peu était parce qu'elle était à la fois amoureuse et fâchée contre Kara . Elle ne savait pas trop, mais elle devait obligatoirement se ressaisir.

Il était enfin quatorze heures lorsqu'elle entendit un coup sur la porte, faisant écho dans son bureau. Elle leva les yeux, et ils tombèrent sur son assistante, se tenant maladroitement à la porte tout en tenant un carnet dans les mains.

**-La journaliste de catco est arrivée, je la fais entrer** ? Demanda-t-elle calmement en haussant un de ses sourcils.

**-Allez-y,** rétorqua finalement Lena en mettant un peu d'ordre sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas quitté les locaux depuis plus de quarante huit heures, profitant de sa salle de bain privative et de son canapé pour se reposer quelques heures avant de rattraper son retard accumulé suite à son nouveau projet.

Des doux claquements de talon lui fit soulever de regard alors qu'elle aperçut Kara marcher d'un pas hésitant vers elle. Elle était magnifique. Sa frange coiffée parfaitement et ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules envoyaient une vague de frisson dans le dos de la brune. Lena serra les dents afin de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion alors que ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur les courbes de Kara recouvertes d'une robe jaune pâle.

-**Salut**, laissa échapper Kara d'une voix faible et monotone.

-**Bonjour**, répondit Lena en forçant un contact avec Kara.

**-Je suis désolée, mademoiselle Rojas a menacé mon travail si je ne venais pas**, s'excusa Kara en éloignant ses yeux de ceux de Lena, une rougeur parcourant ses joues comme à son habitude.

**-C'est ton travail, cette réunion est purement professionnelle,** rétorqua Lena entraînant une fracture dans le regard de Kara. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir intérieurement, mais cette pique n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu.

**-Tu as raison**, commença alors la blonde. **Je suis ici pour écrire un article sur le développement de ton intelligence artificielle**, ajouta Kara en se grattant la nuque. **Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?**

**-J'ai créé HOPE, une intelligence artificielle capable de donner de l'espoir aux gens. Elle se base sur des statistiques mathématiques complexes contrastées par différents facteurs extérieurs. Elle s'améliore automatiquement en se basant sur une multitude de simulation, **lâcha Lena en se plaçant au fond de son siège et en pliant les jambes l'une sur l'autre.

\- **Peut-on avoir accès à ces simulations **? Demanda Kara en notant les détails dictés par Lena.

**-Non, elles sont confidentielles**, répondit-elle calmement afin de pas éveiller tout soupçon.

**-Penses-tu que l'IA pourrait un jour remplacer l'homme ? **Enchaîna la jeune Danvers.

**-J'ai plus confiance en mon IA que j'ai confiance en n'importe qui,** avoua Lena, brisant le cœur déjà en morceaux de Kara. Les larmes s'agglutinèrent rapidement dans le coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle tentait de rester impassible face au début de réponse de Lena. I**l me suffit d'effacer une lettre de ma ligne de code pour détruire le système, donc je ne pense pas que l'IA, du moins la mienne puisse un jour prendre le contrôle du monde,** affirma la brune en haussant les épaules. Kara ravala avec difficulté sa salive, essayant de paraître le plus professionnel possible. Lena pouvait percevoir une veine le long de son cou indiquant qu'elle serrait les poings et se crispait la mâchoire.

Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque le stylo de Kara explosa, se vidant sur ses vêtements et son visage. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans le choc alors qu'elle n'osait plus bouger de honte. Lena ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire sortir de sa bouche, tandis qu'elle fixait l'expression choquée de la super face à elle.

**-Je... Je suis désolée... Je...je ne voulais pas ...** s'excusa-t-elle maladroitement. Lena avait l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière, lorsqu'elle ne savait rien. Cette situation banale de Kara était si maladroite.

**-Ce n'est pas grave,** rétorqua-t-elle en se levant, et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain afin de ressortir avec une serviette mouillée. Elle la tendit à Kara qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de la remercier. Elle retira au maximum le surplus de tâche, frottant avec force étant donné qu'elle ne ressentait pas la douleur de la chaleur émanée par frottement.

Elle était sur le point de s'asseoir afin de reprendre l'interview, mais Lena s'approcha d'elle, lui retirant la serviette des mains afin de lui essuyer un coin du visage qu'elle avait raté. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge bien trop rapidement à son goût. Lena elle luttait contre une force intérieure afin de stopper tout mouvement, mais s'était comme si son corps la dirigeait et non son cerveau, menant à un total paradoxe.

Les frissons parcouraient le corps de Kara alors qu'elle sentait le tissu glisser contre le coin de sa bouche. Ses yeux tombèrent dangereusement dans ceux de Lena, la forçant à oublier tous les événements actuels. Cela faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps que Kara ne s'était pas perdu dans les beaux yeux verts de Lena.

Elle se frappait mentalement pour ne pas pouvoir lui résister actuellement, tandis qu'elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de son beau visage. Kara commençait à entamer une petite distance vers le visage de Lena. Elle avançait doucement, la poussant à un second jeu de regard avec elle. Leur cœur battait en rythme, fracassant chaque once de leur corps. Les papillons s'entrechoquaient dans leur estomac.

Tout était parfait. Tout sauf une chose, cette sensation de trahison, de douleur encore présente dans le creux du ventre de Lena. Elle finit par se reculer d'un pas, envoyant un bref regard d'excuse à Kara dont le cœur était réduit en bouillie. Leur regard fuyait l'un de l'autre, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer quelques secondes plus tôt. Kara se racla maladroitement la gorge alors qu'elle observait les alentours avec rapidité.

**-Je pense que je vais y aller**, commença-t-elle, provoquant un triste sourire de la part de Lena qui se retourna et partit se rasseoir à son bureau.

**-D'accord,** répondit Lena frustrée de la situation qui venait de se dérouler.

**-Merci pour ton temps,** avait-elle dit avant de se retourner et de quitter le bureau d'un pas un peu trop rapide. Lena soupira de détresse. L'amour gagne peu à peu la place de son ego, dissipant le sentiment de vengeance de sa tête. Kara allait encore gagner.

Le soir même, Lena marchait dans son appartement, la tête remplie de question. L'hologramme de son intelligence artificielle flottait non loin de là, essayant d'attirer son attention. Lena ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper alors qu'elle se rejouait le rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu avec Kara quelques heures auparavant.

-**Madame Luthor,** entendit Lena résonner dans la pièce. Son regard se retourna vers Hope. Elle souleva un sourcil, surprise de la prise de parole soudaine. **Vous n'avez pas lancé de simulation depuis près de deux semaines, avez-vous pardonné à Kara Danvers? **S'enquit la voix féminine.

**-Je... Je ne sais pas Hope, tout est tellement confus,** répondit Lena en s'asseyant dans son sofa.** Je ne la déteste pas autant, mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment de trahison en moi,** avoua la brune avant de laisser un long souffle quitter sa bouche.

**-La simulation est la meilleure manière de découvrir ses émotions,** lâcha Hope attirant le regard de Lena.

**-Tu as raison**, rétorqua la jeune PDG en se positionnant confortablement dans le canapé. Elle passa timidement ses doigts devant ses yeux avant de laisser échapper, **lancer une nouvelle simulation.**

En un battement de cils, Lena se trouvait dans son appartement, vêtue d'une simple chemise longue blanche et de ses sous-vêtements. Cette tenue lui paraissait familière, pensant tout d'abord aux larges chemises de James, mais celle-ci semblait parfaitement cintrée pour être la chemise bien trop grande d'un homme.

Elle marchait jusqu'à sa cuisine afin de se verser un café imaginaire. Elle en aurait définitivement besoin. Un vase rempli de fleur attira son attention. Elle s'avança vers le centre du plan de travail et attrapa la note accrochée.

_"Pour toi, ma femme, je t'aime To the moon and back"_

Les sourcils de Lena se froissèrent dans l'incompréhension. Elle avait lancé une simulation dans laquelle elle était censée faire face à Supergirl, mais elle suppose que son cerveau en avait décidé autrement, jusqu'à s'inventer une vie de femme mariée avec une personne certainement inconnue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de voir qu'elle pourrait peut-être un jour être heureuse comme la Lena de cette simulation. Ses pensées furent coupées par une paire de bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

**-Hey chérie,** laissa échapper une voix bien trop familière. Elle tressaillit de peur et se retourna avec force, tombant nez à nez avec Kara qui arpentait un visage surpris. **Tout va bien ?** Demanda Kara en soulevant un sourcil. Lena ne put s'empêcher d'observer les lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde. Ce n'était qu'une simulation, elle pouvait y faire ce qu'elle voulait n'est ce pas ?

Elle ne réfléchit pas et vint poser ses douces lèvres sur celles de Kara. La puissance du baiser rongeait son être, lui faisant oublier ce dont pourquoi elle était là. Elle sentait les mains de Kara de chaque côté de sa taille alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts de chaque côté de son visage, pressant la peau douce de la Super.

Le baiser était profond, saisissant l'âme de Lena. Elle sentait tellement de sensation que son cerveau ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il n'y parvenait tellement plus que toutes les sensations disparurent tout à coup. La douce chaleur des touchés de Kara avait laissé place au froid. Elle se concentrait pour ressentir toutes ses sensations appréciaient pendant ces quelques secondes, mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et retrouva la morosité de son bureau. Elle grogna de frustration alors qu'elle jetait un oreiller vers Hope. L'objet passa à travers le support de l'IA, faisant grandir la frustration en Lena.

**-Je suis désolée mademoiselle Luthor, mais vos lignes de code ont clairement indiquées que toute relation plus qu'amical avec mademoiselle Danvers devait être interrompue,** lâcha la voix robotisée. Lena se laissa tomber dans le canapé une fois de plus, serrant sa mâchoire avec force. Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. L'amour de Kara la tuait à petit feu. Elle était définitivement profondément, follement, inconditionnellement amoureuse de Kara Danvers.

_"Merci d'être passée malgré tout",_ avait-elle envoyé à Kara avant de se laisser sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis leur dernière réunion. Deux semaines depuis ce contact intense et réel entre les deux femmes. Elles s'envoyaient quelques messages, proches de ce qu'elles s'envoyaient avant tout le drame. Mais quelque chose était différent. Quelque chose avait changé, et les deux femmes le savaient très bien, elles le ressentaient.

Lena fixait l'écran face à elle, montrant Supergirl en plein combat. Ses entrailles étaient serrées alors qu'elle observait Kara enchaîner les coups de poing et les recevant. Le sang coulait le long de la tempe et du nez de Kara, entraînant des frissons de peur dans le corps de Lena. Voir la blonde souffrir dans la réalité lui faisait mal.

Le combat ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer, jusqu'à ce que Kara titubante lança son poing avec force dans la cage thoracique du monstre, qui s'écroula le souffle coupé. Kara resta debout quelques secondes, fixant la bête suffocante, et tentant de maintenir son équilibre. Lena eut tout à coup une stupide idée. Une idée qu'elle allait s'en doute regrettait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle attrapa la montre que la blonde lui avait offerte quelques mois auparavant et ouvrit le cadran de celle-ci avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du symbole de ma maison d'El. Elle observa le visage inquiet de Kara à travers son écran de télé, et la vit décoller à vive allure. Il ne fallut à peine cinq petites secondes pour Kara d'apparaître sur son balcon prête à détruire le verre des grandes fenêtres. Elle fut arrêtée par le mouvement de main de Lena, lui indiquant qu'elle allait bien. La brune lui ouvrit la baie vitrée, l'attirant à l'intérieur.

**-Lena tout va bien ?** Demanda-t-elle remplie de peur alors que le sang gisait encore de son visage. Le soleil venait de se coucher, et il lui faudrait des lampes pour pouvoir guérir avant demain matin, mais tout ce qu'il lui importait pour le moment était Lena.

La brune ne répondit pas, et attrapa la blonde dans une étreinte serrée. Kara surprise se laissa serrer, ne ressentant pas la douleur de ses côtes sans doute endommagées à cause de la surprise de sentir les bras de Lena autour d'elle. Elle finit par enrouler les siens autour de la PDG, et de serrer cette emprise à son tour, profitant de ce moment inattendu.

Des points noirs finirent par ronger sa vision alors qu'elle laissait la gravité attirer son corps vers le sol. Lena surprise tenta coûte que coûte de tenir le corps de Kara dans ses bras afin de l'amener jusqu'au canapé. Elle laissa échapper un souffle douloureux entre ses dents lorsque son dos heurta les coussins mous du canapé.

**-Désolée,** lâcha Lena calmement avant de s'éclipser quelques secondes dans la salle de bain. À son retour, elle tenait fermement une boîte de pharmacie entre les mains. Elle se dirigeait vers le canapé, où Kara était étendue, une main posée sur sa poitrine, prenant des douces et courtes respirations. Lena plissa les yeux, refusant de voir Kara dans une telle agonie pour le moment. Elle se mit à genoux à côté d'elle.

**-Tu veux que j'appelle ta sœur pour qu'elle t'emmène sous les lampes? **Demanda Lena faiblement, avant que Kara ne secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

**-Je préfère rester ici, avec toi,** avoua Kara avec douleur. Leurs yeux se connectèrent et il fallut toute la force de l'esprit de Lena pour rompre le contact afin de nettoyer le visage de la blonde. Kara se crispa au contact de la douce chaleur de la brune sur sa peau. Elle ne put empêcher à son cœur de s'accélérer dans une course frénétique. Son cœur battait tellement fort que Lena pouvait l'entendre, entraînant un sourire taquin sur son visage. Kara rougit de gêne.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer à répétition. Elle tenta d'accéder à sa botte mais ses côtés cassées l'en empêchaient. Apercevant la difficulté dans laquelle se trouvait Kara, Lena se leva, et tira avec délicatesse la botte de Kara, ouvrant de par son geste la petite zone de stockage. Une multitude de choses tombèrent dont le téléphone de Kara. Mais une photo retint son attention. Une photo d'elle et la jeune Danvers au tout début de leur amitié, souriant de pleines dents.

Kara l'avalait complètement du regard, émanant de l'amour à revendre. Comment Lena n'avait-elle pas aperçu ses regards plus tôt? Kara se racla la gorge, le visage encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant. Lena lui tendit alors le téléphone et elle décrocha rapidement afin de s'éloigner de la situation actuelle.

**-Kara ? Tu vas bien ? Où est tu ? Tu as besoin des lampes solaires du DEO,** lâcha la voix d'Alex remplie de panique.

-**Je suis au bureau de Lena, je vais bien Alex**, la coupa la blonde en grimaçant à sa prise de respiration.

-**Non ce n'est pas le cas, je peux entendre le sifflement de tes poumons à travers le téléphone, **rétorqua froidement Alex, le ton dur comme le ferait une mère.

**-J'ai dit que j'allais bien Alex, Lena a soigné mes plaies, je dois juste avoir quelques côtes cassées, elles seront guéries dans la matinée**, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

**-Des côtes cassées peuvent être dangereuses Kara, elles peuvent te percer un organe! **S'écria la rousse à travers le téléphone. Elle avait parlé tellement fort que Lena avait entendu toute leur conversation.

**-On se voit demain Alex,** finit Kara avant de raccrocher et d'éteindre son téléphone. Le regard inquiet de Lena se posa sur le corps affaibli de la blonde, regrettant son action. La super aurait été mieux sous les lampes solaires.

**-Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas au DEO Kara ?** Demanda Lena avec douceur, posant sa main sur la cuisse détendue de la blonde alors qu'elle était agenouillée à côté du sofa. Kara évita le contact visuel que lui offrait Lena et prit une profonde respiration.

**-Je veux profiter de chaque moment dans lesquelles tu me veux dans ta vie. Je ne sais pas de ce que sera fait demain**, avoua la jeune Danvers une larme coulant le long de sa joue. La douce chaleur ambiante entourait leur corps dans une sorte de lueur merveilleuse et captivante. Le cœur de Lena voulait se soumettre après avoir tant subi. Il battait frénétiquement, remplie d'amour et démuni de toute haine possible. Son cœur n'était pas la seule partie d'elle qui souhaitait être asservie par ce sentiment d'euphorie. Son âme semblait complète à nouveau. Elle semblait à nouveau comblée de bonheur, et dénuée de toute cette haine profonde ayant détruit chaque once de ses entrailles.

Lena le sentait, elle le savait, son cœur était guéri, son âme était guérie, son corps avait cicatrisé. Elle se sentait ressuscité, libre de ses choix, de ses envies. Elle se sentait aimée.

**-Kara, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose**, avait -elle laissé échapper sans s'éloigner de la femme puissante. Le regard de Kara tomba dans celui de la brune, analysant chaque coup d'oeil adressé, puis elle comprit. Elle comprit ce que Lena essayait de lui faire dire, elle comprit ce que Lena avait besoin d'entendre. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration, et poussa son corps à se relever, afin de s'asseoir calmement dans le canapé. Une grimace parcouru son visage, mais elle se concentra sur les paroles qu'elle devait lâcher pour de bon.

**-Je t'aime Lena,** commença-t-elle en attrapant les deux mains de la femme agenouillée face à elle. **Je t'aime plus qu'une amie le devrait. J'ai été lâche. J'ai été lâche de te cacher deux parties de moi. Je n'ai pas été assez courageuse pour t'avouer ma vraie identité, et pour ne jamais t'avoir avoué que je suis follement amoureuse de toi depuis toutes ces années. J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons redevenir amie car sans toi, Kara Danvers est morte, et je ne suis rien sans elle.**

Les larmes ruisselaient de leurs yeux. La douleur des événements passés semblait s'envoler avec ses larmes salées. Leur cœur flottait d'amour et Lena se sentait à nouveau bien. Elle avait l'impression de mourir de bonheur. Elle glissa sa main sur le côté du visage de Kara, supprimant les gouttes tombantes. Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres étaient sur celles de la blonde. Elle avait initié le baiser avec une ferveur extrême, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de la Super.

Une énergie lumineuse et dorée semblait sortir de son corps afin de rejoindre celui de Kara, la faisant gémir de bonheur. La langue de l'héroïne glissait contre la sienne à merveille, lui faisant picoter chaque once de son être. Son cœur battait la chamade, réalisant une symphonie pour les oreilles de Kara qui souriait dans le baiser. Les mains de la blonde tombèrent de chaque côté du visage de la brune, glissant sur la peau douce et souple.

Son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, l'amour la comblait définitivement soignant chaque partie de son corps. Lena se reculait faiblement pour trouver le regard d'une Kara pétillante, démunie de toute souffrance physique. La blonde attrapa sa main et la déposa sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur. La jeune Luthor put sentir les coups fort et rapide de l'organe le plus précieux de Kara, amenant à l'apparition d'un grand sourire sur son visage.

**-Tu es mon soleil,** avoua Kara, j**e suis guérie grâce à toi. Tu m'as guéri plus rapidement que les lampes auraient pu le faire**, avoua la jeune Danvers le sourire aux lèvres, ne réalisant toujours pas que Lena venait de l'embrasser comme jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

**-Je t'aime**, avoua finalement Lena en posant son front contre celui de la blonde. **Ne me quitte plus,** ajouta-t-elle fermement avant de poser ses lèvres une seconde fois pour un baiser rapide mais rempli d'amour.

**Hey! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce très long OS que j'ai adoré écrire. Je suis déjà sur l'écriture d'un 9 ième OS assez drôle et bizarre je pense :) Je suis également en train d'écrire une collaboration avec **madokaayu87 **qui écrit de superbes histoires (supercorp) sur sous le pseudo madoka ayu (je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'œil). Cette histoire sera la suite d'un de mes OS, je vous laisse patienter quelques temps le temps afin que nous terminons. J'ai hâte de vous la faire découvrir :) Merci d'avoir lu est désolée pour les fautes.**


	5. OS 5 ( un petit oubli )

_**Résumé**_: Lena et Kara forment un couple depuis maintenant trois mois. Or ce matin Lena est parti au travail en oubliant un petit détail.

**Avertissement:** Aucun

Lena émergeait de son sommeil à la douce mélodie des oiseaux posés sur le balcon de sa résidence. Le bruit du trafic était étouffé par la distance entre le haut de son immeuble et la route. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, grimaçant à la vue de la lumière remplissant désormais sa chambre.

Dès lors que ses yeux étaient habitués à la chaleur environnante, ils se posèrent sur un doux visage endormi. Une blonde à la peau lisse et magnifique dont le souffle se fracassait contre son front, tandis que la tête de la brune était posée contre son torse bosselé.

Lena sourit à la vue de sa petite amie profondément endormie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir chanceux. La femme la plus puissante de la terre, allongée à ses côtés, partageant sa vie depuis trois ans et depuis quelques mois dans l'intimité, quoi dont rêver de mieux.

Cette femme si puissante ne ressemblant qu'à un petit panda tout mignon à ses côtés...Lena se glissa hors de ses pensées, dans lesquelles elle s'était perdue depuis déjà quinze minutes et sortit du lit avec douceur, ramassant au passage ses vêtements déchirés par Kara la veille. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement quant à sa quantité déclinante de vêtement ces derniers mois.

Elle sortit de la chambre vêtue d'un simple kimono avant de jeter ses sous-vêtements de luxe à la poubelle avec un léger soupir, c'étaient ses préférés. Elle déjeuna rapidement et s'habilla en tout discrétion après avoir vérifié les notifications de son portable, toutes en rapport avec le travail sauf une de Kara datant de la veille.

" J'arrive ❤ " Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre que Kara avait déjà atterri devant elle. Un sourire apparut sur son visage aux souvenirs.

Une fois prête, elle regarda l'heure. Il était temps d'aller travailler. Être la PDG d'une grande entreprise multinationale n'était pas de tout repos. Elle entra une dernière fois dans sa chambre et posa un baiser sur le front de Kara. Elle ne reçu qu'un léger gémissement au contact mais celui-ci avait fait sa journée. Elle remonta la couette sur les épaules de Kara qui se blottit un peu plus dans son oreiller, puis partit en direction de son bureau.

Son chauffeur l'attendait, heureux de ne pas s'être pris un vent par la jeune femme, quelques choses qui était devenu régulier depuis que Kara l'amenait en volant.

**-Bonjour madame Luthor, bien dormi ? **Demanda le vieil homme en ouvrant la porte à Lena.

**-Magnifiquement bien monsieur Lewis et vous ?** Rétorqua la brune en prenant place sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

**-De même madame**, répondit-il en fermant la porte.

**-Vous savez monsieur Lewis, ne vous dérangez pas avec ma porte**, dit Lena comme chaque jour.

-**Cela me fait plaisir Madame**, lâcha le vieil homme en démarrant la voiture.

Le trajet fut assez long en sachant que le bâtiment de Lena se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, et que neuf heures semblait être une heure de pointe. Une fois arrivé, Lena remercia l'homme et lui donna sa journée pensant que Kara viendrait surement la chercher le soir. Il la remercia et partit. Quant à Lena, elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur du grand bâtiment, croisant Jess, sa secrétaire dans celui-ci.

-**Bonjour Mdame Luthor**, laissa échapper joyeusement la jeune femme.

**-Bonjour Jess**, répondit Lena la voix douce accompagnée d'un léger sourire.

-**Alors votre journée est assez remplie. Vous avez une réunion dans trente minutes avec les deux investisseurs sur votre projet de matérialisation de l'air. Elle durera sans doute trois heures. J'ai réussi à vous caler une demi-heure de pause déjeuné avec Kara, puis vous reprenez les réunions pour la signature de contrat avec McKesson Corporation, **finit la petite brune en tapotant son crayon contre son dossier, alors que les pensées de Lena se dirigeaient une fois de plus sur Kara après l'avoir remercié.

Le bruit marquant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur la fit légèrement sursauter tandis que Jess lui souhaitait bonne journée. La PDG avança d'un pas rapide vers la porte de son bureau et l'ouvrit, la refermant directement en laissant échapper un petit soupir. Elle retira son long manteau gris et le déposa sur sa porte manteau avant de lever son regard vers son bureau.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit accompagnée d'un grand sourire alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

**-Tu as oublié quelques choses ce matin**, lâcha une voix féminine que Lena connaissait trop bien. Kara était assise sur son bureau, les jambes croisées et chaque bras étendue le long de son corps, tandis qu'un sourire tapissait son visage.

**-Et quoi don**c? Demanda Lena en s'approchant lentement et dangereusement de Kara en haussant un sourcil.

**-Tu ne m'as pas embrassé**, répondit Kara en baissant son regard sur les lèvres de Lena qui se tenait désormais à un mètre d'elle. La brune laissa échapper un petit rire.

**-J'ai embrassé ton front**, se défendit-elle, ses bras retombant le long de son corps.

**-Ça ne compte pas**, rétorqua Kara en haussant les épaules. Lena avança posant ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille de la blonde, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Kara, habillée d'un haut blanc et d'un pantalon large rose pâle.

**-Tu as volé jusqu'ici dans cette tenue ? **Demanda Lena en rigolant légèrement.

**-Bien sur que oui, tu ne m'as pas embrassé**, s'exclama Kara faisant mine d'être touchée.

**-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu es mignonne quand tu dors, **lâcha Lena un sourire en coin.

**-Je ne le suis pas réveillé **? Demanda Kara en faisant la moue enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Lena tandis que la brune remontait les lunettes de la Super sur son nez.

**-Vous êtes toujours mignonne miss Danvers**, répondit Lena en plantant un long baiser sur les douces lèvres de Kara. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner et Kara ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser partir non plus. Leurs lèvres mouvaient telles une danse harmonieuse. Kara resserrait son emprise autour du cou de Lena, penchant sa tête sur le côté afin d'explorer la bouche de sa petite amie.

Leur toucher les brûlait intérieurement et extérieurement. Elles naviguaient entre les émotions, et sensations de bonheur. Lena enroulait ses bras plus près afin de porter la blonde par la taille tandis que celle-ci enroulait ses jambes autour de la sienne.

Kara avait beau être musclée et être la femme la plus puissante sur Terre, son poids ne semblait pas élevé pour autant. Lena continuait d'embrasser Kara l'amenant vers le canapé, où elle s'essaya alors que la super la chevaucher.

Les lèvres de la blonde vinrent se coller contre le cou de Lena, cherchant son endroit favoris avec facilité alors que celle-ci lâchait un léger gémissement de plaisir. Les mains de Lena reposaient désormais sur les fesses musclées de Kara, la tenant au plus près de son être.

Kara s'apprêter à retirer le bouton de la chemise de Lena quand son téléphone de secours retentit. Elle grogna et l'attrapa en lançant un regard d'excuse à Lena avant d'apporter son téléphone à son oreille.

**-Allô?**

**-Supergirl, nous avons besoin de toi sur la dixième avenue, un feu se propage rapidement dans un magasin**, criait Alex à travers le téléphone.

-**Je suis sur la route,** répondit la blonde avant de lâcher un petit souffle. **Je suis désolée Lee, il y a un feu, **commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par une paire de lèvres.

-**Va sauver la ville Supergirl, et fait attention à toi**, la coupa Lena alors que la super se leva, tournant sur elle-même. Son costume recouvrait désormais son corps alors qu'elle tendait ses vêtements à Lena.

**-On se voit pour le déjeuner Madame Luthor,** lâcha la blonde en embrassant Lena avec amour. **Je t'aime**.

**-Je t'aime aussi, et ne sois pas en retard, tu es mon déjeuné**, répondit Lena entraînant une rougeur sur les joues de la blonde. Mais Lena ne pu s'en apercevoir alors qu'elle était submergé par un vent la décoiffant légèrement, tenant dans ses mains les vêtements intacts de Kara. Son cœur était rempli d'amour. D'un amour inconditionnel et puissant qui la rendait heureuse et épanouie.


	6. OS 6 (Je te protégerais toujours)

**Résumé:** Lena est toujours en colère contre Kara jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sauve d'une situation dangereuse

_**Avertissement**_: Blessure /sang

Cela faisait quatre mois que Lena et Kara avaient eu leur dernière confrontation à propos du grand mensonge de la blonde. Les choses n'avaient pas fini correctement, et Kara s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour obtenir le pardon de la brune.

Elle avait tenté d'entrer par de multiples façons en passant par le balcon, la porte et même un portail, mais Lena semblait prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour ne plus revoir la Super.

C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Lena et Kara voulait par tous les moyens rentrer dans le bâtiment de L-corp, quelque chose de très difficile depuis qu'elle était sur la liste noire. Le problème était que la seule entrée possible était par la porte et donc l'ascenseur, car Kara avait perdu ses pouvoirs depuis quelques jours.

La fatigue accumulée et les efforts grandissant fournis pour aider la ville l'avaient épuisée. Elle prit tout d'abord un bus pour l'amener jusqu'au big belly burger, le restaurant à emporter préféré de Lena. Elle sourit au serveur après qu'il lui ait tendu sa commande, puis elle sortit afin d'appeler un taxi. Elle grogna lorsque là pluie s'abattit sur sa tête alors que son top bleu lui collait à la peau. Elle roula des yeux et entra dans le taxi, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pris de manteau.

Le trajet fut assez rapide, au moins la commande ne sera pas totalement froide. Elle descendit de la voiture après avoir payé la course du conducteur. Elle attrapa sa commande et marcha tête baissée à travers le hall de L-corps évitant le contrôle de sécurité à son plus grand étonnement.

Tout semblait assez calme et elle ne percevait aucun employé de Lena. Étaient-ils tous en pause déjeuné ? Elle haussa les épaules alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur appuyant sur le dernier bouton la menant au dernier étage.

Kara prit soudain une longue et profonde respiration afin de contrôler son souffle et ses battements de cours devenus irréguliers tandis que son estomac était rempli de papillons. Elle secoua soudainement la tête lorsque le bruit de l'ascenseur retentit. Jess était désormais sa dernière barrière, et la plus compliquée. En effet la jeune femme ne l'avait pas laissé passer à chaque essais effectué ses dernières semaines.

Elle scruta le hall de l'étage, ne trouvant aucun signe de Jess. C'était enfin gagné ! Se dit-elle. Kara s'approcha lentement de la porte de Lena, mais elle fut coupée par de légers gémissements non loin de là où elle se trouvait. Elle posa son sac au seuil de la porte de la brune et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau, sans faire de bruit.

Elle se pencha rapidement vers celui-ci alors que les gémissements s'intensifiaient. La blonde put percevoir une main dépassée de celui-ci. Elle se précipita alors et reconnut l'assistante de Lena, les mains et les pieds ligotés dans une prise forte, empêchant au sang de couler normalement. Un morceau de scotch gris et épais reposé sur sa bouche l'empêchant de s'exprimer.

Kara écarquilla soudainement les yeux et se précipita pour aider la jeune femme dont les larmes coulaient violemment, entraînant une trace de son trait d'eye liner. Elle attrapa un ciseau et découpa chaque attache, soulageant le petit corps de la brune traumatisée.

**-Lena**, laissa-t-elle échapper faiblement, alors que Kara réalisa que sa brune était sans doute en danger.

**-Je vais l'aider, appelle la police et les pompiers,** ordonna Kara en se relevant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Paraître naturel ? Cela semblait-être la meilleure idée étant donné que ses pouvoirs l'avaient complètement abandonné. Elle attrapa sa commande, et entra dans la pièce.

-**Joyeux anniversaire Lena**! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle sentit une balle voler à quelques centimètres de sa tête, la faisant complètement lâcher le sac qu'elle tenait en main. Faire semblant n'était décidément pas la bonne solution. Elle leva rapidement les mains alors qu'elle fixait un grand homme vêtue de noir des pieds à la tête. Son accoutrement sortait d'une stupide série américaine alors qu'il visait la tête de la blonde. Les yeux de Kara s'éloignèrent de l'homme avant de retomber sur le regard choqué et apeuré de Lena. Elle avait eu peur que Kara l'avait oublié, et l'espoir semblait prendre place sur son visage, espérant que Kara la fasse sortir de cette situation qu'elle vivait depuis déjà vingt minutes.

L'homme semblait vouloir lui soutirer des informations qu'elle-même ignorait, ses arguments semblaient se dissoudre avec le temps et l'arrivée de Supergirl lui fit tirer un léger sourire. Mais Lena ne compris pas pourquoi la blonde ne volait tout simplement pas vers l'homme afin de l'assommer ou de l'emprisonner puis attendre l'arrivée de la police.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que Kara lui donnait un regard d'excuse stupide. La PDG serra les dents en observant la scène devant elle. Kara s'avançait, à pas léger vers elle en faisant un arc de cercle afin d'éviter l'homme face à elle.

**-Monsieur baissez votre arme, vous pourriez regretter votre acte, **commença Kara en continuant son avancé vers Lena, les mains toujours en l'air.

-**Elle doit payer pour les crimes de son frère,** rétorqua l'homme fou de rage.

**-Elle n'est pas Lex**, ajouta Kara alors qu'elle se trouvait enfin entre Lena et l'homme. Son but ultime était d'assurer la protection de Lena, comme elle l'avait toujours promis. Elle regarda en arrière, croisant le regard de la brune remplie de confusion.

**-Son frère a tué ma petite fille** ! s'exclama-t-il violemment, un flot de larmes coulant de ses yeux alors qu'il mouvait son revolver de façon aléatoire, le doigt toujours proche de la gâchette.

**-Monsieur s'il vous plaît calmez-vous**, répéta Kara en avançant d'un pas.

-**N'avancez pas où je vous butte**, cria-t-il en retour. La super se stoppa, les mains en avant, et un pied en arrière, ajustant son équilibre.

-**Je suis désolée pour votre enfant**, commença Kara, mais Lena n'y est pour rien,** elle a aidé la ville à faire disparaître Lex, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir,** répondit Kara en ouvrant fortement les yeux afin d'essayer de raisonner l'homme.** Lena est peut-être une Luthor mais c'est une personne extraordinaire, plus intelligente que l'ensemble de cinq humains réunis. Elle n'est pas son frère,** finit Kara le souffle coupé par la peur. Eh oui, Supergirl était tétanisée.

Ses muscles étaient crispés dans l'inquiétude que quelques choses arrive à Lena, assise sur le sol, à quelques pas de là. Elle avait peur de perdre définitivement celle qu'elle aimait, et elle se sentirait coupable de na ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Kara secoua la tête, ne se permettant pas d'avoir des pensées aussi sombres dans un moment de crise. L'homme semblait s'être légèrement calmé. Kara lança un regard rapide à Lena qui semblait effrayée.

**-Elle reste un Luthor !** S'exclama tout à coup l'homme qui resserra son emprise sur le fusil. Kara serra ses paumes de mains accumulant la pression, et fit de nouveau un pas, la menant désormais à deux mètres de l'homme.

**-Elle est la meilleure des Luthors. Elle est meilleure que vous, que ma soeur et que moi-même. Elle sauve des centaines de personnes par an et est à deux doigts de mettre la main sur le remède du cancer. Si vous la tuait les conséquences seront désastreuses pour vous, mais aussi pour la société, **finit Kara avançant une fois de plus de trente centimètres à peine. Lena souriait faiblement aux paroles de la blonde, ne sachant pas comment réagir autrement alors que les larmes parcouraient déjà le long de ses joues.

L'homme se mit à secouer violemment la tête. La rage émanait de son regard, faisant déglutir Kara difficilement.

**-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher,** rétorqua l'homme avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. L'horrible bruit retentit dans la pièce alors que Kara se jeta sur l'homme avec violence, sous le regard choqué mais non inquiet de Lena qui pensait sereinement que Kara était à l'épreuve des balles.

L'homme ne semblait pas savoir se défendre alors qu'il endurait les violents coups du Super, qui ne semblait pas plus fort qu'un coup de poing humain. Il ne fut pas beaucoup de coups pour que l'homme subisse un total chao. Kara se releva avec difficulté laissant échapper un long souffle avant de se retourner vers Lena.

**\- Lena est-ce à quoi ça va **? Lui demanda telle en panique, ancrant ses orbes bleus dans ceux de la brune qui hocha faiblement la tête. Les yeux de Lena furent attirés par un changement radical de couleurs du top bleu de Kara. Celui-ci semblait tourner au violet puis au rouge à une vitesse alarmante.

La bouche de la brune s'ouvrit sur le choc alors qu'elle se relevait à la vitesse de l'éclair, attrapant le corps de Kara dans sa chute. L'adrénaline avait complètement quitté le corps de la kryptonienne. La douleur intense en prit possession, brûlant chaque tissu interne touché. Elle s'était pris une simple balle, simple mais destructrice. Un gémissement de douleur retentit violemment dans la pièce, poussant Lena relever le tee shirt de Kara, posant ses mains sur la blessure évidente de la blonde alors que les alarmes des pompiers retentissaient en boucle non loin de là.

Lena examinait le corps tendu dans la douleur de Kara à la recherche de kryptonite, mais il n'en avait aucune trace.

**-Kara, pourquoi saignes-tu ?** Demanda Lena en essayant de garder son sang-froid alors que ses mains tremblaient contre la blessure de Kara, le sang glissant le long de ses mains. La blonde tourna lentement son visage vers Lena, une larme était coincée au coin de son œil droit, serrant ses dents dans la douleur alors que sa respiration était courte et haletante.

**-J'ai...perdue mes...pouvoirs**, répondit Kara entre différentes respirations. Lena réalisa alors que la blonde avait risqué sa vie pour elle, qu'elle allait peut-être mourir pour elle.

-**pourquoi à tu fait ça Kara? Tu es si stupide,** s'écria-t-elle, le sel de ses larmes glissant jusqu'à sa bouche.

-**je t'aime...j'avais besoin...que tu sois en sécurité, ... et J'ai promis que je te protégerai toujours**, finit Kara, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Lena. La culpabilité envahit soudain l'entièreté du corps de la brune. Le super tenait réellement à elle, elle l'avait toujours été, comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

**-Kara je suis désolée, restes avec moi,** laissa échapper la brune la voix vacillante. Ses yeux étaient flous, mais elle pouvait toujours percevoir le corps agonisant de Kara sous ses mains froides.

-**Toujours**, répondit Kara alors que ses yeux se fermaient lentement, la poitrine ralentissant ses mouvements, signe que sa respiration diminuait. Lena était tellement concentrée sur la blonde mourante face à elle qu'elle n'avait pas vu Alex entrer à toute vitesse dans la pièce accompagnée de médecin qualifié.

La PDG fut lentement repoussée sur le côté, envahi par le choc, la peur glissant dans ses veines alors qu'elle regardait les médecins réanimer le corps dans vie de Kara, et d'autres s'occupant de la balle logée dans son ventre. Puis le corps de Lena l'abandonna, s'écroulant sur le sol, dans une obscurité totale.

Quelques semaines plus tard

-**Kara, tu ne peux tout simplement pas me ramener de la nourriture provenant des quatre coins du monde tous les jours, tout le monde n'a pas ton métabolisme! **Se plaignit Lena en rigolant alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé de son bureau, rejoignant la blonde vêtue d'un simple jean blanc et d'un top jaune pâle, illuminant son teint.

**-La vie est trop courte, tu dois tout essayer,** répondit Kara en haussant les épaules entraînant un faible sourire de la part de Lena.

**-Merci chérie**, laissa-t-elle échapper en se penchant vers la blonde et en posant les lèvres lentement sur celles de Kara.

**-Je ne m'y habituerai jamais,** dit la super contre les lèvres de sa petite amie. Lena approfondit le baiser, gémissant au contact des mains de la blonde sur sa taille.

Lena sourit et leva lentement le tee shirt de Kara, caressant son ventre du bout des doigts sans quitter la bouche de la blonde. Elle sentit un léger creux aux touchers et baissa les yeux, observant la cicatrice de sa blessure. Elle n'était pas partie et marquait désormais le corps de Kara, ajoutant une touche sexy à ses abdos.

**-Je ne peux pas croire que tu as failli mourir pour moi**, chuchota Lena, levant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

-**Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi,** répondit faiblement Kara en souriant entraînant la brune dans un autre baiser.

**-Kara, la nourriture,** lâcha la brune en rompant le baiser.

**-Je la réchaufferai avec mes yeux,** rétorqua le super en haussant les épaules avant que Lena ne rejoint leur lèvre dans une harmonie parfaite et remplie d'amour.

_**Hey! Je voulais vraiment écrire un OS dans ce genre, car j'ai le pressentiment que la réconciliation entre Kara et Lena se fera suite à la blessure physique d'une d'entre elle, du genre lena reste bloquée dans son monde virtuel ou quelque chose du genre, nous verrons ...**_


	7. OS 7 (I hate u, i love u)

**AVERTISSEMENTS: ****SPOILER de ****toute**** la saison 5** **et 5x07!**

Résumé:** Après les récents événements ( épisode 5x06 ) Kara enquête un peu plus profondément sur Leviathan et sur l'attaque de chez Lena. Mais ce qu'elle va découvrir va certainement lui briser le cœur. (4200 mots)**

PS: N'hésitez pas à me dire si certaines phrases ne sont pas correctes :)

Kara faisait les cent pas depuis de nombreuses heures, se rejouant les derniers événements. L'attaque du DEO, l'attaque chez Lena, Leviathan ... Son monde s'écroulait. Entendre le son de la montre de Lena émettre un appel lui avait fait tellement peur. Le verre brisé, les papiers jonchant le carrelage, Lena étendue sur le sol sur le bord de la conscience. Son cœur s'était serré a ce même moment, priant Rao pour que Lena aille bien.

Sentir ses bras autour de son cou pour la première fois depuis deux mois et en plus de cela habillée en Supergirl lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir en son monde, une porte pour sortir de cet enfer effroyable. Le souvenir de cette sensation de chaleur lui broyait les pensées.

Le DEO était toujours en alerte rouge et le son des personnes se précipitant un peu partout était sur le point de la rendre folle. Ses mains étaient positionnées sur ses oreilles espérant atténuer le son exponentiel remplissant la pièce. Elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son bras, l'attirant vers ce qui semblait être la salle de combat. Elle sentit tout à coup le bruit s'estomper, laissant place à un calme puissant et reposant. Elle leva les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec ceux de sa sœur. Elle respira calmement, reproduisant avec perfection les respirations d'Alex.

**-Kara,** inspira la rousse en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de la Super.** Russell est mort, **avoua Alex d'un air triste et désemparé. La bouche de Kara s'entrouvrit et elle pensa tout à coup à William. Son meilleur ami était mort, et lui avouer serait certainement brisant. Son ami serait sans doute dévasté par la nouvelle.** Nous avons fait quelques découvertes en visionnant les caméras,** ajouta Alex en quittant les yeux de Kara. Un silence fut mis en place dans la pièce, faisant froncer les sourcils de la jeune Danvers dans l'incompréhension.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Alex ?** Lâcha Kara en haussant un sourcil. Alex prit une profonde respiration et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Mais à la place elle se leva et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, levant les yeux au plafond et déglutissant.** Alex ?** Répéta finalement Kara en se levant à son tour et en s'approchant d'Alex.

**-Andrea était avec lui, elle l'aider à fuir quelques choses**, déclara Alex calmement, entraînant un regard de confusion sur le visage de Kara.

**-Leviathan**, souffla la super pas plus haut qu'un souffle.

**-Ils lui ont tiré une balle de sniper en plein cœur**, ajouta Alex, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Kara s'assit à nouveau, le choc parcourant chaque once de son corps. **Nous avons retracé les mouvements d'Andrea. Les seules traces qu'on a d'elle sont chez L-Corps et à quelques mètres du DEO, **dit-elle en évitant tout contact avec Kara. **Je pense qu'elle a attaqué Lena pour t'éloigner du DEO et libérer Russell. Elle savait pertinemment que tu l'aurais aidé**.

Kara fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Andrea attaquerait Lena alors que la brune ne savait même pas que Lena et Supergirl étaient en contact ? La brune lui avait-elle dit ? Les pensées de Kara s'entrechoquées. La peur coulait constamment dans ses veines. La grande Supergirl était effrayée de perdre les seules personnes qui comptait dans sa vie. Ces personnes qui étaient prises en cible pour le simple fait d'être liée à elle. Elle mettait Lena en danger. Lena pouvait mourir en étant son amie.

-**J'ai besoin de parler à Lena**, avoua Kara en se levant et en quittant le grand bâtiment en l'espace d'un quart de seconde. Le vent frappait contre son visage, gelant presque au passage ses larmes salées. Sa respiration saccadée et son cœur battant la chamade essayaient de la dissuader de son plan.

Elle finit finalement par flotter à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée du balcon de chez Lena. La faible lumière de la pièce indiquait que celle-ci n'était pas encore au lit. Kara s'avança avec lenteur vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit avec délicatesse. S'introduire ainsi lui semblait être un manque d'intimité, mais la peur de retrouver Lena aux sols une seconde fois la rongeait intérieurement.

Elle avança, pas à pas vers le canapé où Lena se trouvait étendue, dormant a point fermé. Le battement de cœur lent résonnait aux oreilles de la blonde, alors qu'elle fixait le verre éparpillé sur le sol de l'appartement.

Elle attrapa avec délicatesse de quoi nettoyer, et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la brune qui tenait encore son verre de whisky entre ses douces mains. Kara se frappa mentalement de ne pas avoir été là pour elle plus rapidement. Sa meilleure amie avait subi une autre tentative de meurtre et elle l'avait laissé à son propre sort dans son appartement, lieu de sa tentative d'assassinat.

Kara glissa les derniers morceaux de verre dans la poubelle et souffla faiblement marquant la fin de ses efforts. Elle posa ses ustensiles et se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvait la brune. Elle attrapa son corps avec délicatesse après avoir posé le verre sur la table et la mena au lit. La chaleur émanant du corps de la jeune Luthor envoya une onde de sensation dans le corps de la Super.

Au moment même de la déposer, la brune se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur de Kara sauta un battement sachant qu'elle avait sans aucun doute effrayée l'autre femme. Le cœur de Lena se mit à battre à tout rompre, se mélangeant avec sa respiration saccadée.

**-C'est moi Lena, c'est Kara**, souffla tendrement Kara en s'agenouillant à côté du lit, et en posant sa main droite sur la joue de Lena, qui la fixait avec de grands yeux.

**-Kara**, laissa échapper la brune au travers d'un souffle chaud. Ses yeux semblaient brillaient de larmes alors que son corps tremblait légèrement. Lena se sentait mal.

**-Je suis là,** répondit-elle faiblement. **Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé, j'aurai dû arriver plus rapidement, **jura la blonde accompagnée d'une multitude de larmes. Lena observait le flot salé glissant des joues de Kara. Son coeur se serra dans le regret. Elle voyait la femme qu'elle aimait pleurer pour une chose qui n'était pas arrivée.

Lena se sentait tourmentée entre son désir d'aider l'humanité, et ses sentiments envers Kara. Cette situation la tuait à petit feu, consommant son âme et son coeur dans une tempête infernale. L'alcool coulait toujours à flot dans son sang, lui faisant perdre la notion de gravité. Le monde semblait tourner, poussant ses yeux à se fermer un peu plus chaque seconde.

**-Reste,** lâcha-t-elle en attrapant la main de l'autre femme, qui se trouvait toujours sur sa pommette. Elle sentit un corps s'appuyer contre elle, la serrant de la façon la plus protectrice. Puis Lena s'abandonna au bras de Morphée. Kara suivit son mouvement espérant trouver un moment de paix dans cette crise.

Lena se réveilla dans un lit froid et maussade. Elle soupira, s'imaginant que la veille n'était qu'un rêve. Sa tête martelait et elle allait rater sa journée de travail. Elle se tourna faiblement, et tomba nez à nez avec un verre, un médicament et une note. _"Je pense que tu en auras besoin -Kara 3"_

Un sourire parut sur son visage, mais fut rapidement remplacé par de la tristesse. Kara l'avait trahi, et elle l'avait trahi à son tour. Elle avait aidé Andrea à entrer dans le DEO. Elle avait risqué la vie d'Alex, et de tous ses agents en acceptant l'offre. Elle avait fait passer son ancienne amitié avec Andrea avant ses sentiments pour Kara.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote! Sauver l'humanité était le but ultime de Lena, mais elle avait été trop loin. Kara ne méritait pas tout ce malheur. Lena ne pouvait pas faire vivre à autrui tout ce qu'elle avait vécu le long de sa vie. La perte dévastatrice de sa mère avait été le point de départ de tous ses problèmes.

Elle a fini par être accueillit par une famille qui ne semblait même pas l'aimer. Lex était devenu fou à l'idée de tuer superman, Andrea avait finit par la trahir en lui mentant, sa mère adoptive avait tenté de la tuer à de multiples reprises, puis Kara avait été la goutte de trop. Le sort s'acharnait sur la brune, et il n'avait pas fini de le faire. Elle finirait sans doute ses jours en prison lorsque Kara apprendrait toute la vérité.

Kara suivait la piste de sa sœur, volant à travers le ciel à la recherche d'une vieille dame vêtue d'un manteau bordeaux. Elle avait été perçue quelques jours plus tôt avec Andrea. Elle avait pensé préférable de laisser Lena se réveiller seule. Sa présence pouvait encore faire du mal à la brune, elle pouvait le sentir, et elle espérait que cela s'arrangerait.

Kara venait d'apprendre qu'Andrea travaillait clairement pour Leviathan. Elle avait observé chaque fait et gestes sur les caméras de la ville. Il ne restait plus qu'une caméra à observer afin de pouvoir obtenir un mandat d'arrêt contre la femme puissante. Elle devait regarder les enregistrements de l'appartement de Lena.

Elle en avait profité le matin même pour faire une copie de la vidéo de surveillance. Elle doutait que Lena lui en veuille sachant qu'elle se battait bec et ongles pour trouver qui lui avait fait mal. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, et attendait que son tour de repérage soit terminé puis vola jusqu'à son appartement afin de visionner les dernières vidéos. Une image de la brune se dirigeant vers sa porte apparut sur l'écran.

**-Bingo, **lâcha Kara en se concentrant sur l'enregistrement. Son cœur battait la chamade, apeuré de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir observer sur les images. Elle fronça dans un premier temps ses sourcils lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Andrea était venue pour demander de l'aide à Lena. La confusion prit place au sein du corps de la jeune femme. Andrea ne semblait pas décider à s'attaquer à la brune. Le son de la vidéo ne fonctionnait pas correctement, et Kara essayer de lire sur les lèvres, mais ce fut un échec total.

Un détail attira son attention. Andrea sortit ce qui semblait-être un médaillon. Elle s'était dirigée dans une autre pièce et était comme par pure magie réapparut derrière Lena, confirmant l'hypothèse qu'Andrea était bien entrée dans le DEO. Le coeur de Kara s'emballa à l'idée que cela serait sans doute le moment où elle attaquerait Lena, mais son regard changea une fois de plus lorsqu'elle vit la brune s'asseoir aux côtés de Lena.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe,** commença la blonde en avançant l'enregistrement. Puis ce fut le moment qui brisa son cœur. Lena balançant les tables à travers la pièce, dissimulant le verre sur le sol et se préparant à l'appeler. Le cœur de Kara se brisa. Lena l'avait trahi, tout comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant. Lena la détesté sans doute. Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues, et son corps fut appelé par la gravité, la faisant s'accroupir sur le sol et enrouler ses bras autour de ses genoux. Les pleurs étaient étouffés par ses jambes, tandis que son corps tremblait de peine.

Un martèlement pénible semblait vouloir faire exploser son cerveau submergé par l'émotion. Est-ce ainsi que Lena se sentait depuis deux mois? La douleur mêlée à la colère poussaient Kara à rejoindre Lena afin d'obtenir des explications plausibles, espérant du fond du cœur que tout cela ne soit qu'un malentendu. C'est ainsi que Kara se retrouvait en train de voler vers l'appartement de la jeune Luthor.

Kara entra brusquement dans l'appartement de Lena. La brune se trouvait dos à elle, tenant chaque côté de sa tête dans ses mains, alors que les pleurs semblaient la ronger.

**-Lena**, souffla Kara d'un ton froid et méfiant. La brune sursauta de peur, se retournant à une vitesse plus qu'élevée alors qu'elle tentait d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux. La super ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de peine profond à la vue souffrante de la jeune femme.

**-Kara,** répondit-elle faiblement, en dirigeant ses orbes vers le bas. **Merci pour...**

**-Nous devons parler, **la coupa la blonde en s'avançant d'un pas étonnamment sûr vers la brune. Une fois arrivée au niveau de la cuisine, Kara déposa avec force la clef USB sur le plan de travail, initiant un contact visuel avec Lena. La brune fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. La douleur émanant de son visage se mêla à un sentiment de confusion. Kara semblait plus qu'énervée contre elle et ses fichiers devaient sans doute la mettre dans une position compromettante. Les yeux glaciaux de Kara envoyèrent des frissons le long de son corps.

**-Après les événements d'hier, je me suis jurée de retrouver qui t'avait fait du mal,** commença Kara en quittant le regard de Lena. **J'ai rapidement compris qu'Andrea était celle qui t'avait blessé à cause d'une organisation secrète appelée Leviathan. **Le regard noir de Kara tomba dans celui de Lena, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit. Kara savait.

-**Kara je-**

-**Laisse-moi terminer, **la coupa Kara. La blonde put percevoir pendant un instant les pupilles de Lena se dilater de peur. **J'ai pensé ce matin faire une copie de tes vidéos de surveillance. Je ne pensais pas que cela te poserait problème et je ne voulais pas te réveiller après tout ce que tu avais subi,** avoua Kara en roulant des yeux. **Et j'ai découvert que ma meilleure amie m'avait trahi! **S'exclama Kara rempli d'un regard noir qui fit tressaillir Lena dirigeant son doigt vers le salon de Lena.

Les larmes coulaient des orbes bleus de la blonde qui luttait tant bien que mal pour contenir sa respiration saccadée. Les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter la bouche de Lena. Le choc émanait de son regard, et une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

-**Si j'avais su que pendant tout ce temps tu te sentais si mal, je me serais battu bec et ongles pour regagner ta confiance et ton amitié Lena! Je n'aurais pas tout pris pour acquis! **Ajouta-t-elle rongée par l'émotion. **Je t'ai fait souffrir comme beaucoup de personnes l'ont fait dans ta vie et j'ignore ta relation avec Andrea, mais je suppose qu'elle a été plus importante que moi...**

**-Non, **la coupa Lena à son tour. Elle avait finalement repris ses esprits, et contrôlait à nouveau sa respiration. **Personne n'a jamais été plus important que toi à mes yeux!** S'exclama Lena. **J'ai considéré Andrea comme la meilleure amie pendant près de 10 ans. Elle m'a aidé à surmonter la douleur de la perte de ma mère biologique, et m'a appris à vivre dans ce monde maudit. Elle m'a aidé à chercher un médaillon pour honorer ma mère, et elle l'a trouvé, **commença Lena.** Mais elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Elle m'a trahi car ce médaillon était magique et lui a permis de guérir son père. Elle m'a trahi car le succès l'attirait plus que notre amitié.** Lena se leva, et prit quelques respirations avant de trouver les yeux légèrement adoucis de Kara qui semblait tendre l'oreille.

-**J'ai décidé de me rendre ici, à National City lorsque j'ai vu tout ce que Supergirl faisait de bien, **ajouta-t-elle en rigolant ironiquement et en secouant la tête. **J'ai quitté Jack et je lui ai dit que j'améliorerai la réputation de mon nom en cohabitant avec une kryptonienne. J'ai refusé d'aider mon frère à tuer superman, et j'ai repris les reines d'L-corp. Puis un jour deux journalistes sont arrivés dans mon bureau. Enfin un d'entre eux ne faisait qu'un stage ce jour-là et je savais que cette personne m'attirait de grands problèmes au cours de ma vie à national city, **lâcha-t-elle en se versant un verre d'alcool et en le buvant entièrement. Elle sentait le regard lourd de Kara derrière elle.

-**Cette personne a combattu chaque mur que j'avais pris soin de forger, et est finalement entrée dans ma vie. Elle était la personne qui rendait chacun de mes jours meilleurs. Et ça me tuait car je m'étais promis de me protéger coûte que coûte d'une nouvelle amitié, car je savais pertinemment que cela finirait mal. Mais je suis finalement tombée amoureuse de cette femme incroyable.** La bouche Kara s'entrouvrit afin de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Lena l'aimait. Et elle l'avait trahi.

-**Je lui ai accordé toute ma confiance alors que je m'étais jurée de ne plus le faire, et cette femme a fini par me trahir. Tu as fini par me trahir, comme toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées l'ont fait. Les seules n'ayant pas franchi cette barrière sont mortes par ma faute! **S'écria Lena ravagée par les larmes. **J'ai choisi de t'éviter et de travailler sur l'humanité, et j'ai décidé de supprimer chez un humain test, la capacité de mensonge, et j'y suis parvenue en capturant le frère de J'oon. Je suis même parvenue au contrôle de penser.** Le regard de Kara tomba sous le choc de l'annonce. Lena développait une technologie dévastatrice depuis plusieurs mois sans même s'en rendre compte.

-** J'ai développé cette technologie afin que plus personne ne puisse me mentir, sauf bien entendu les kryptoniens qui sont immunisés contre cela, l**âcha t-elle ironiquement en roulant des yeux. Kara avait été la cause finale de sa création, et elle ne pouvait même pas s'en servir contre elle.** Je suppose que je dois continuer dans ma lancé... Hier j'ai décidé d'aider Andrea car elle voulait sauver Russell. J'ai agi ainsi car elle est sous domination de Leviathan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette organisation mais je ne pense pas que cette bataille ne sera gagnée par quiconque, **avoua Lena.

Les pensées de Kara divergeaient dans tous les sens. La brune l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se sentait trahie autant que Lena l'était. La jeune PDG allait certainement passer le reste de ses jours en prison, pour toutes les lois qu'elles avaient brisées, et cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Le regard noir de Kara disparut à l'annonce de l'explication. Lena était détruite. Elle l'avait détruite. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu la vie facile, et se battait pour gagner chaque once d'humanité à travers ce passé sombre, et elle avait tout fichu en l'air en lui mentant pendant plus de trois ans.

Lena s'était ouverte à elle difficilement, et cela devait être signe de son passé compliqué, mais Kara l'avait ignoré, et elle avait vécu cette petite vie parfaite, espérant que tout se déroulerait pour le mieux, ce qui bien sur n'était pas le cas. Elle avait brisé Lena au plus profond de son âme et plus rien ne pourrait changer les événements.

La brune basculait entre lumière et obscurité, déambulant avec aisance sur cette ligne de non-retour, prête à y tomber à n'importe quel moment. Lena avait agi ainsi par sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle s'était servie d'elle à deux reprises, mais personne n'avait finit par être blessée au final, personne mise à part elles. Le chemin de la rédemption sera long, mais à ce même moment, Kara était pleine d'espoir.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vers Lena qui tremblait dorénavant sur le sol, les larmes déambulant hystériquement de ses yeux. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et glissa sa tête contre le bois dur et froid de la cuisine. Les larmes rejoignaient sa bouche, y laissant un goût amer. Elle ne pourrait pas guérir rapidement de cette trahison ainsi que Lena.

Elle ne savait même pas si la guérison totale serait possible un jour, mais partir en ce même moment serait dévastateur. Elle écoutait les battements de cœur de Lena raisonner dans ses oreilles, jouant une mélodie inhabituelle et effrayante. De faible gémissement sortaient de la bouche de Lena qui laissait glisser toute cette haine et frustration hors de son corps.

Dans un mouvement d'hésitation, Kara glissa son bras derrière le cou de la jeune femme, et l'attira faiblement vers elle. Lena était bien trop occupée à rendre liberté à ses émotions pour se rendre compte du geste, mais le doux parfum de Kara l'apaisait légèrement. Son tendre souffle s'écrasait sur la peau fine du cou de la blonde qui gelait au toucher chaud. Elle fixait le canapé face à elle, pensant au futur, mais évinçant les émotions destructrices des événements.

Elles étaient là, l'une pour l'autre, dans un moment de crise insoutenable. Elles souffraient du plus profond de leur être, menées par des sentiments dévastateurs. Elles étaient là, assises sur un sol dur et froid, respirant l'air doux mais ravageur de la pièce pendant ce qui semblait des heures, vidant leur corps d'eau par des pleurs incessants.

Leur cœur battait en rythme, tentant dans un mouvement bienfaisant de préserver leur survie. La main de Lena agrippait fermement le costume de Kara, ne voulant pas que la femme la laisse seule à nouveau. La scène était irréaliste à tout point de vue. Lena avait trahi Kara et pourtant la femme la tenait tenacement dans ses bras, ne voulant en aucun cas la laisser partir. Kara avait trahi la brune, et celle-ci avait sa tête posée contre sa poitrine, écoutant chaque pulsation de son organe plus que précieux.

Oui les deux femmes se sentaient trahies, mais un autre sentiment prenait le dessus. Un sentiment plus fort que la haine. Un sentiment d'extase profond et d'une étonnante délicatesse. Un sentiment pur et merveilleux, asservissant profondément leur âme à un esclavagisme volontaire.

L'amour.

L'amour rôdait aux alentours comme un chat en chaleur, masquant tout signe de négativité et de déloyauté passée. Sentir leur corps l'un prêt de l'autre leur suffisait à réparer une partie de la plaie de leur querelle.

La sensation de chaleur ressentie poussa Lena à se séparer du corps de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur la beauté exceptionnelle que lui offrait la super. Elle fixait ses orbes d'un bleu océan plus que profond, espérant y trouver un peu plus de réconfort. Les parois internes de son estomac la chatouillaient, comme si des papillons essayaient de s'y évader. Elle l'a fixé librement dans les yeux, prétendant à ce moment précis prête à aspirer son âme.

**-Je te déteste**, avait laissé échapper Lena sans briser le contact visuel. Une sorte de nausée parcouru la moitié de l'œsophage de Kara. Les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux menaçaient à tout moment de tomber. Lena fixait son corps tremblant, comprenant sa situation de détresse. **Je te déteste mais je t'aime tellement,** avoua-t-elle jonglant d'un œil à l'autre. Sa mâchoire tremblait sous l'émotion tandis que le flot de larmes s'abattait toujours le long de ses joues.

Kara leva sa main droite avec pure délicatesse, venant soigneusement agripper une des joues de Lena, effaçant les traces d'eau salée. Son cœur brisé battait la chamade, et les orbes verts face à elle faisaient vibrer l'intérieur de son cœur dans une douce mélodie de bonheur.

**-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?** Demanda Lena faiblement en baisant les yeux vers le sol terne.

-**Faire quoi ? **Répondit Kara faiblement attirant le regard perdu de Lena une nouvelle fois.

**-Rester ici**, rétorqua Lena en levant les yeux vers le plafond, **avec moi,** ajouta-t-elle pas plus haut qu'un souffle. **Tu es supposée me détester,** déclara Lena en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux. Elle fixa les yeux blessés de la Super qui prit un léger souffle et entrouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre à la question. Elle sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes, mais finit par se lancer.

**-Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Lena,** finit-elle par avouer d'une voix claire et profonde. **Je t'aime plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer,** et c'est ainsi que Lena se pencha, et attrapa avec ferveur les lèvres de Kara entre les siennes.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'avait eu lieu leur premier baiser, trois longues années après leur rencontre. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes avaient avoué leur amour pour le moins destructeur mais réel. La chaleur environnante rendait le moment exceptionnel. La sensation des lèvres de Lena sur les siennes la rendait folle, menant son cœur à battre frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique.

Le baiser à peine commencé devenait de plus en plus profond. Leur langue glissait l'une contre l'autre dans une danse harmonieuse, engendrant une quantité abondante de frisson dans la majorité de leur corps.

C'est suite à ce baiser que leurs vies respectives avaient pu être sauvée, et qu'elles marchaient main dans la main sur le chemin infini de la rédemption et du pardon, prêtes à consommer leur amour jusqu'à la fin de ce que l'univers leur offrait.


	8. OS 8 (Un miaulement familier)

**Info: inspiré d'une fic anglaise (6200 mots)**

**Résumé: Aucun, je vous laisse découvrir.**

_**Avertissement: Spoiler 4x22 **_

_**PS: Si vous avez des idées faites les moi parvenir en DM ou en commentaire et j'écrirais pour vous :) et faites moi savoir si il y a des fautes gênantes, je n'ai pas pu relire une seconde fois!**_

Kara se battait avec acharnement face à un monstre sans cœur. Lex Luthor était de retour, se tenant en face d'elle dans un exosquelette bien plus performant que le précédent. Kara enchaînait les coups, espérant le voir tomber à nouveau, mais il était bien trop fort cette fois-ci. Elle sentait ses muscles brûler de douleur, s'atrophiant au fur et à mesure du combat. Ils se battaient avec rage dans un entrepôt clôt au plein cœur de la ville, non loin des bureaux de L-corps.

Les équipes étaient sur place, entourant le bâtiment sombre. Lena se tenait aux côtés d'Alex, qui malgré la douleur intérieure de la trahison qu'elle ressentait envers Kara se tenait là, pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie meurt des mains de son frère récemment ressusciter.

Kara

Celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, son propre monde se battait pour la ville, elle se battait pour elle.

Kara se retrouvait au sol, plaquée contre celui-ci et incapable de bouger sous le poids du pied de Lex qui pressait ses côtes. Elle pouvait les entendre craquer contre la force appliquée, mais elle retint ses cris, ne voulant pas rendre l'homme victorieux. Son souffle était coupé alors qu'elle haletait pour l'air, jetant un regard noir à l'horrible Luthor.

**-J'ai quelques choses de bien plus drôle que la mort pour to**i, avoua Lex en affichant un sourire déterminé sur son visage. Il sortit une grenade de sa poche, la montrant à la Super qui se débattait sous son poids.** Ce n'est pas une grenade ordinaire, je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour nous faire exploser**, avoua l'homme avec un sourire vicieux.

**-Kry-Kryptonite**, laissa échapper Kara avec difficulté alors que l'air entré avec difficulté dans ses poumons.

**-Tu as visé juste, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle kryptonite,** avoua l'homme. **Je l'ai inventé juste pour toi,** commença-t-il. **La kryptonite jaune va te rendre la vie meilleure, du moins c'est comme cela que son traité les bêtes, avec royauté, enfin pour la plupart**, affirma-t-il avant de dégoupiller la grenade. **Encore un mot ? Car ta voix va finir par t'agacer,** avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Kara ne répondit pas, et Lex lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur la grenade et sur le corps de la jeune Danvers. La pièce se mit à se remplir d'un jaune pâle, diffusant tel un gaz dans les poumons de Kara qui se mit à suffoquer de douleur. Son corps s'enfonça plus sur le sol alors qu'elle sentait ses entrailles brûler, et crier à l'agonie.

Son corps devenait de plus en plus petit, se perdant dans son costume devenu bien trop grand jusqu'à devenir une sorte de couverture difforme, puis ce fut le noir complet. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau au son des sirènes. Elle se sentait voler, où devrait-elle dire portée. Un pompier la tenait fermement, tordant son corps dans des sens différents. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il arriva devant deux femmes. Son odorat était bien plus développé que d'habitude, sentant l'odeur de sa sœur et de Lena glisser dans ses poumons.

-**Alex ? Lena ?** Lâcha-t-elle faiblement. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé. Tout ce qui avait pu parvenir à ses oreilles était un drôle miaulement de chat.

**-Nous avons retrouvé cette chatte dans le costume de Supergirl**, commença l'homme attirant le regard des deux femmes sur Kara. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle était un chat.

**-Où est Supergirl ? **Demanda Alex apeurée par la nouvelle.

**-Je suis désolée, mais elle n'est pas ici,** avoua l'homme. **Pouvez-vous garder ce chat cette nuit? La SPA est fermée et nous sommes en service pendant un moment encore**, lâcha le pompier d'un ton doux.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Alex, inquiète après qu'elle eut perdu le contact avec sa sœur. Kara se sentait mal de la voir dans un tel état. Elle essayait de par le regard lui faire savoir que c'était elle, mais rien n'y faisait.

**-Je ne peux pas non plus, le travail va être long cette nuit. Lena peux-tu l'emmener pour la nuit ?** La brune qui s'était éclipsée de toute conversation avait finalement hoché la tête avant de tendre les bras pour attraper le corps désormais félin de la blonde. Kara ne put s'empêcher de sortir un ronronnement, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_Arrête ça _se dit-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait nichée dans les bras chaud et affectueux de Lena, comme elle le l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

**-On dirait qu'elle vous aime bien mademoiselle Luthor,** avoua le pompier avant de se retourner et de rejoindre son équipe.

**-Je vais rentrer l'amener au chaud, tient moi au courant de tout, et je vais essayer d'enquêter sur Lex,** avoua Lena les larmes aux yeux. Elle pensait que Kara avait disparu, ou était même peut-être morte alors qu'elle la tenait étroitement dans ses bras.

**-On fait ça**, affirma Alex, **merci Lena,** ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle ne reçu qu'un hochement de tête en réponse. La brune se retourna alors et se dirigea avec ferveur à son appartement tenant fermement la petite chatte dans ses bras. Une fois arrivée, Lena déposa Kara sur le sol. La blonde ne put que mentalement souffler d'agacement face à la situation. Elle se positionnait devant Lena, posant tout son poids sur ses pattes arrière, et se plaçant dans une sorte de position de mendiante.

-**Lena?** Laissa échapper encore une fois sous la forme d'un miaulement. Le sourire de la brune ne cessa de s'agrandir face à la situation plus que mignonne.

**-Tu as faim? **Demanda Lena avec tendresse, reprenant Kara dans ses bras.

**-Bien sur que j'ai faim, j'ai toujours faim**, répondit Kara, sachant que tout ce que Lena allait entendre était des miaulements à répétition. Kara se remit à ronronner de plus belle. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mes cordes vocales vibrent sans arrêt ?_Lena la déposa dans la cuisine alors qu'elle lui préparait un petit repas improvisé. Son regard tomba sur le reflet de son corps qu'elle pouvait percevoir à travers les miroirs plaçaient à côté de la cuisine. Elle haleta de surprise face à la réalisation de la réalité. Elle était définitivement devenu un chat.

Son pelage était blanc mêlé à la couleur sable, faisant d'elle un chat unique, et pour le moins magnifique. Ses yeux étaient toujours de la même couleur, d'un bleu éclatant. Ses poils étaient longs et semblaient doux bien qu'un peu sales. N'était-elle pas censée faire sa toilette? Kara grimaça intérieurement à l'idée de se laver certaines zones.

Une petite assiette fut posée à côté d'elle. Elle se mit à ronronner à nouveau, attirant l'attention de Lena. _Pourquoi les chats ronronne-t-il ? _Se demanda Kara. Lena passa une main sur le doux pelage de la blonde, ce qui augmenta considérablement le son de son ronronnement. _Certainement car je l'aime_, ajouta Kara à sa pensée. Kara posa son regard sur la petite coupelle de nourriture. Lena avait placé une boîte de thon écrasée.

C'est mieux que rien ne se dit Kara avant d'avaler l'intégralité de l'assiette. Une fois terminé, elle leva le regard afin de trouver le visage familier, mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. La super fit le tour de l'îlot central de la cuisine bien trop grande, espérant trouver Lena dans son canapé blanc mais elle fut accueillit par un vide magistrale. Elle se mit alors à marcher vers la chambre de la brune et fut accueillie par une porte entrouverte. Kara passa son museau dans la fente et poussa la porte avec délicatesse.

-**Lena? **Laissa-t-elle échapper.

-**Tu as fini de manger ?** Entendit-elle non loin de la. Kara leva le regard et tomba sur une Lena en sous-vêtement. Elle détourna le regard avec rapidité, ne voulant pas rougir lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle était un chat. La jeune Luthor s'approchait d'elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras chauds. Kara se tenait un peu trop près des seins apparents de sa meilleure amie, la poussant à ronronner une fois de plus.

Elle tendit la tête et vint se frotter contre le visage de Lena avec douceur, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'elle avait envers elle. Elle se rendit compte que sa patte droite reposait sur la poitrine de Lena. Elle ne tarda pas à la retirer, ayant l'impression d'envahir son espace personnelle. Elle restait humaine après tout.

**-Kara serait tellement heureuse de te voir, elle adore les animaux**, avoua Lena en déposant le chat sur le lit, et lui caresser la tête avec lenteur. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, l'essuyant avec rapidité. **Elle me manque tu sais**, commença Lena. **S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ne pas lui avoir pardonné avant,** affirma la brune en enfilant un long tee-shirt gris.

**-Je suis là Lena**, lâcha Kara les yeux trempés de larmes.

**-Désolée, je ne veux pas embêter un petit chat avec mes histoires**, dit Lena avec un petit sourire. **Tu es vraiment magnifique, je pense te garder petite boule de poils, enfin si personne ne te réclame**, laissa échapper Lena.

Kara ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mieux tout à coup, sachant qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas en cage pendant Dieu sait combien de temps à la SPA. Lena se coucha dans son lit, tapotant dans le creux à côté d'elle. Kara comprit le signal avec rapidité et se positionna devant Lena, la fixant dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre les choses, mais elle était un chat.

-**Que dirais-tu de Lori? J'ai toujours voulu une fille que j'appellerai Lori, mais maintenant que je connais les épreuves de la vie, je doute que quelqu'un veuille un jour fonder une famille avec moi,** commença la brune en caressant la tête de Kara. La blonde s'avança d'un pas et vint glisser son visage contre celui de Lena une seconde fois, essayant de lui faire passer des ondes positives. **J'ai l'impression que tu me comprend**, avoua Lena en éteignant la lumière.

**-Je te comprends Lena, tu ne finiras pas seule, je suis là et je t'aime,** dit Kara sous forme d'un miaulement. Elle attendit que Lena se positionne correctement, et vint poser son petit corps contre celui de la brune, avant de s'endormir, fatiguée de cette longue journée.

La nuit passa plutôt vite. Lena se leva de bonne heure, laissant Kara dormir calmement. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla afin de commencer ses recherches sur lesquelles pouvait se trouver Supergirl. Elle était assise dans son canapé lorsque la boule de poils la rejoignit une heure plus tard. Lena visionnait les vidéos de surveillance de la vieille, scrutant chaque détail à vue d'œil. Lena aperçu Kara et lui fit une caresse sur la tête poussant la blonde à ronronner une fois de plus. Le super essayait de se contrôler, mais l'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers Lena était bien trop important. Lena ne fit pas plus attention à elle, alors qu'elle était concentrée sur le fait de la retrouver. Kara se positionna alors sur l'ordinateur, mettant la vidéo en pause en appuyant sur la barre d'espace, ce qui fit rire Lena.

Elle eut la super idée d'écrire à partir du clavier, mais les lettres lui semblaient inconnues, et le souvenir de comment écrire une phrase avait entièrement disparu. Lena la prit et la posa à ses côtés, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle appuie sur un mauvais bouton.

**-Je suis désolée Lori, mais je dois retrouver mon amie, elle est en danger**, laissa échapper Lena en fixant la boule de poils.

**-Je vais très bien Lena!** S'écria Kara frustrée, mais rien n'y faisait.

**-Je te promets que lorsque je la retrouverai, je m'occuperais de toi telle une reine. Maintenant si tu veux faire tes besoins il y a de la litière dans le coin du mur là-bas**, dit Lena en attrapant le corps mince de Kara et le poser dans des petits gravats non loin de la. Les pattes de la Super se mirent à gratter le sol, la surprenant elle-même. Elle se rendit compte que sa vessie était pleine depuis déjà un bon moment, et se mit en position pour uriner. Elle pouvait sentir le regard victorieux de Lena, la gênant fortement dans sa tâche. Urinait-elle vraiment devant celle qu'elle aimait le plus dans l'univers? C'était définitivement un moment gênant à passer, mais la blonde se sentirait mieux.

Elle pouvait sentir sa bouche sèche, et rejoignit alors la cuisine afin de trouver son petit bol d'eau placée à côté d'une coupelle remplie de croquette. Lena avait certainement dû faire livrer quelques provisions dans l'heure passée. Elle grimaça intérieurement, ne voulant pas goûter à de la nourriture pour chat, mais les grognements de son ventre s'intensifièrent la poussant à avaler quelques choses. Les goûts des chats n'étant pas les mêmes que les humains permirent à Kara de finir la petite coupelle, la comblant pour au moins la demi-journée.

Son corps se sentait lourd alors qu'elle alignait les pas afin de rejoindre Lena une fois de plus. Elle finit par arriver au canapé, et sauta avec difficulté se laissant tomber dans le moelleux du sofa, et fermant ses yeux afin de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement réveillant Kara en sursaut. La chaleur du corps de Lena avait disparu, alors qu'elle entendait des pas se diriger vers la porte. Le bruit de son ouverture fit descendre Kara curieusement du canapé, et fut surpris d'entendre un cri rapide et aigu de la part de Lena. Elle se précipita rapidement à la source du danger et put percevoir Lex une main plaquée contre la bouche de Lena.

**-Ne cris par ou ta chère amie meure**, affirma l'homme poussant la brune à se redresser et à se reculer d'un pas.

**-Où est-elle ?** Demanda Lex.

**-Je ne sai-**les paroles de l'homme furent coupés lorsqu'il perçut le félin. Il se mit alors à rire de pleine dent, poussant Lena à hausser un sourcil.** Elle est plus près que tu ne le penses**, avait-il laissé échapper avant de se diriger vers Kara et de se pencher vers elle. **Tu as un chat désormais, **demanda-t-il surpris de la situation. Lena n'eut le temps de répondre que Kara lui sauta en plein visage. L'homme se débattait, alors que les cris du félin remplissaient la pièce.

**-On dirait que même elle ne t'aime pas**, lâcha sarcastiquement Lena.

**-Saloperie**, s'écria-t-il avant de se débarrasser de Kara avec force, poussant Lena à lâcher un regard inquiet.

**-Peux-tu aller me chercher un verre d'eau, je te donnerai un indice sur son emplacement,** lâcha l'homme en fixant la chatte dans les yeux. Lena s'éclipsa avec espoir, laissant les deux ennemis dans le hall. Lex observa que sa sœur était bel et bien éloignée lorsqu'il s'approcha du chat.

**-Tu as vraiment de la chance de t'être retrouvée ici. Mais que va-t-il se passer lorsque Lena découvrira que tu étais à ses côtés tout ce temps? Elle te déteste**, affirma l'homme.

-**Non ce n'est pas le cas**, **elle la dit plus tôt**, rétorqua Kara avec force. Lex fronça les sourcils au sont des drôles de miaulements de Kara.

**-Profite de tes derniers moments, car la prochaine fois ce n'est pas en chat que je te transformerais, mais en cadavre**, affirma-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter l'appartement sans un mot. Lena revint quelques secondes plus tard pour constater que Kara fixait la porte désormais close et la pièce était laissa un soupir d'exaspération quitter ses entrailles et se décida à appeler Alex.

**-Il a dit qu'elle se trouvait plus proche qu'on ne le pensait?** Demanda Alex en déplaçant ses mains de haut en bas sur le pelage propre de la toilette de Kara. Elle avait nettoyé son dos, ses pattes et sa tête espérant sortir rapidement de ce corps pour ne pas avoir à nettoyer le reste.

-**Humm**, avoua Lena en posant sa tête dans ses mains. J**e suis perdue Alex**, commença-t-elle calmement, mais la voix légèrement vacillantes. **J'ai regardé à trois reprises les vidéos de surveillance, dans chaque angle de vue. Il n'y a aucun signe de sortie de Kara. Tout ce qui sort du bâtiment c'est Lex et Lori**, affirma-t-elle.

-**Tu lui as donné un nom, est ce que cela veut dire que tu la gardes ? **Demanda Alex un sourire aux lèvres. Lena hocha la tête avant de poser ses mains sur le haut du crâne de Kara qui se mit à ronronner. **Elle ne ronronne qu'avec toi, elle t'aime vraiment,** lâcha Alex en lâchant le corps de Kara, qui glissa sur le canapé en l'absence de soutien. **Kara sera ravie de la rencontrer, **affirma la rousse en caressant le pelage du félin.

Kara se redressa aux paroles de sa sœur. C'est fou comme les deux femmes la connaissaient. En effet, les animaux étaient une passion pour Kara, et même si vivre dans un appartement où les animaux étaient interdits la rendait triste, elle rêvait pouvoir passer ses journées avec ses petits être capable de redonner le sourire à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Deux jours passèrent. Kara vivait toujours sa vie de chat espérant qu'un miracle se produise. Ses journées se résumaient à dormir et manger, ce qui ne l'amusait pas forcément. Elle percevait sa sœur et Lena travailler avec acharnement afin de la trouver, mais rien n'y faisait. Lena n'avait pas dormi au cours de ses deux jours, étudiant sans relâche les vidéos et chaque indice que Lex aurait pu laisser. Il y avait également cette petite sphère faite de métal, abritant des résidus de gaz et de pierre dont Lena ne connaissait pas l'existence. La substance ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses bases de données, et elle avait besoin de se rendre à son labo pour pouvoir faire quelques tests supplé se leva alors et enveloppa son corps dans son manteau, lançant un regard vers le corps en boule de Kara. Elle sourit faiblement et passa ses mains sur sa douce fourrure provoquant le réveil de la boule de poils, accompagné d'un miaulement rognons.

**-Je reviens, je dois faire quelques tests ne fait pas de bêtise**, lâcha-t-elle vers Kara. La blonde se leva alors rapidement et se mit à suivre Lena, ne voulant pas rester ici seule. Elle se mit à miauler, suivant la brune dans le couloir de son appartement.

**-Puis-je venir ?** Lâcha Kara en fixant le regard de la jeune PDG. Lena se retourna surprise du comportement du chat.

**-Tu veux venir ?** Demanda-t-elle joyeusement. Kara répondit avec un lourd ronronnement.** Tu es vraiment une chatte intelligente**, ajouta-t-elle accompagnée d'un rire. Elle positionna Kara correctement dans ses bras, qui vint se caresser la tête contre son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de prendre la direction de son labo avec en main la sphère intrigante.

Une fois au labo, Lena déposa Kara sur le sol. La boule de poils courut et sauta sur la table avant de s'asseoir et de fixer Lena du regard.

**-On dirait que tu es déjà venu ici,** lâcha Lena en observant le comportement du chat. Kara miaula en réponse. Lena s'essaya s'approchera du microscope, là où se trouvait Kara, et prépara une lame présentant quelques fragments de la grenade.

Elle put percevoir de petits cristaux jaunes donc la forme semblait bien proche d'une pierre qu'elle redoutait tant. Cette pierre semblait synthétique, ce qui poussa Lena à faire des recherches plus approfondie. Elle prépara quelques autres résidus qu'elle plaça dans une machine imposante. Elle la mit en route, et un bruit énorme prit place dans le labo.

En une fraction de seconde, Kara avait disparu partant se cacher sous un meuble étroit. Ses oreilles lui faisaient mal, et son cœur battait la chamade au son de cet horrible bruit. Lena remarqua la peur bleue du petit chat et accéléra le processus afin d'en finir plus vite que prévu. L'échantillon prit dix secondes à être analysé. Lena éteignit rapidement la machine et se mit à la recherche de Kara avec rapidité. Elle put percevoir la queue du chat dépasser de quelques centimètres, attirant son attention.

-**Lori sort de là ma belle**, lâcha-t-elle calmement afin de rassurer Kara. La jeune Danvers prit quelques rapides respirations avec ses poumons bien trop petits alors qu'elle se sentait glisser sur le sol, avant de se retrouver enveloppée dans les bras de Lena. Elle poussait son museau dans les creux des bras chauds, espérant trouver du réconfort face à l'angoisse qui l'avait envahie.

Le moment de réconfort dura quelques minutes, le temps que la pression accumulée dans la machine diminue. De petit bip furent émis indiquant que l'échantillon avait belle est bien fini d'être analysé. Sans lâcher le petit chat qui se cramponnait à elle, Lena se dirigea vers l'ordinateur non loin de là, afin d'inspecter les résultats de l'expérience. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son expression tomba dans une peur incontrôlable.

Kara put sentir le changement d'humeur de Lena grâce à ce qui semblait être un sixième sens. Ses yeux se posèrent alors que le visage défaitiste de la jeune Luthor. Elle déposa Kara à ses côtés et composa avec rapidité le numéro d'Alex. Le téléphone se mit à sonner pendant quelques secondes avant que la rousse ne réponde.

**-Allô ?**

-**Alex, le fragment de grenade contient de la kryptonite synthétique**, avoua Lena avec rapidité.

-**Quoi ?**! S'exclama-t-elle fermement, **comment est ce possible je pensais que **...

**-Ce n'est pas la mienne,** la coupa Lena avec défensive. Kara allait certainement avoir une conversation avec sa sœur lorsqu'elle retrouverait son corps, comment pouvait-elle penser que Lena produisait encore cette substance?

**-Je ne voulais pas dire cela Lena, je sais que c'est ton frère,** avait finalement répondu Alex.

-**Je suis désolée, je**... les larmes envahirent le visage de Lena alors que son cœur accéléra de quelques battements, martelant contre sa cage thoracique. Elle reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Kara observait la scène impuissante, ne trouvant pas comment faire pour réconforter la brune. Lena se racla la gorge avec force, et se força à essuyer les larmes glissant de ses yeux. **C'est de la kryptonite jaune**, ajouta-t-elle faiblement.

**\- Je ne connais pas cette pierre,** avoua Alex de l'autre côté de la ligne tout aussi ému.

**-Je ne la connaissais pas non plus, et je ne sais pas quel effet elle a sur les kryptoniens**, affirma la jeune Luthor en tenant la pierre entre le bout de ses doigts.

-**La seule manière de le savoir est de l'essayer à petites doses sur Kal El**, lâcha Alex abattue par la nouvelle. Elle se demandait où sa sœur était, comment elle allait. Tellement de questions parcouraient sa tête espérant recevoir une réponse pour le moins rapide. **Est-ce que tu peux créer une petite quantité de kryptonite jaune et un remède à celui-ci ? **Demanda Alex perplexe. Elle ne voulait pas entraîner Lena dans la fabrication que la seule chose qui pourrait tuer sa sœur, mais c'était le seul moyen de savoir ce qui pouvait être arrivé à Kara.

**-Est tu sure ?** S'acquit Lena calmement.

**-C'est notre seule chance de pouvoir savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé,** laissa échapper Alex.

**-Très bien, je vais le faire,** affirma Lena avant de se mettre au travail.

Il lui avait fallu cinq heures de plus pour fabriquer un petit stock de ce que Kara redoutait le plus, ainsi que deux antidotes prêt à utilisation. Lena ne tenait plus debout, et n'avait même pas remarqué que Kara se tenait de la façon la plus éloignée possible à la pierre jaune brillante. Ses dernières 48 heures sans sommeil commençaient à se ressentir et ses yeux lourds la tiraient dans les bras de Morphée. Elle s'endormit pendant une petite demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement d'air parut à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, Alex et superman se trouvaient face à elle, les yeux posés sur la jeune femme fraîchement réveillée.

**-Lena depuis quand n'a pas tu dormis ?** Demanda Alex fermement en s'approchant de la Luthor.

**-Je... Je ne sais pas**, avoua-t-elle faiblement, la tête dans ses mains. **Je suis tellement fatiguée, **ajouta-t-elle. **Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser les recherches de côté, les premiers jours sont très importants.**

**-Je sais que vous tenez à Kara mademoiselle Luthor, mais votre bien-être était sa priorité et si elle savait que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis plus de deux jours pour elle, elle serait sans doute furieuse, **laissa échapper superman en fronçant les sourcils. Le cœur de Lena sauta un battement alors qu'un tas d'émotion la remplissaient. Kara se procurait réellement d'elle.

La petite chatte regardait la scène se dérouler, les larmes remplissant ses yeux rond et globuleux. Elle s'avança à petits pas afin d'observer les échanges qui se passaient avec ce qu'elle appelle sa famille.

-**Donc Kal El connais-tu les effets de la kryptonite jaune ?** Demanda Alex afin de couper l'ambiance maussade qui régnait dans la pièce.

-**Elle n'existe pas, Lex a dû la créer à partir des propriétés de la kryptonite verte,** affirma l'homme en fixant les restes de la grenade. La concentration était bien trop faible pour avoir un quelconque effet sur lui.

Lena attrapa le stock de kryptonite synthétique. Kara laissa échapper un léger miaulement, et se maudit rapidement. Celui-ci s'était échappé malencontreusement de sa gueule attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Elle ne souhaitait pas que son cousin subisse la même transformation qu'elle. Kal El fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la chatte effrayée. Il s'approcha d'elle avec douceur, tendant le bras pour la caresser. Kara se recula d'un pas, ne voulant pas que son cousin la touche, trouvant cela un peu bizarre. Lena rigola faiblement au geste du félin, observant le regard troublé de superman.

**-Les animaux m'ont toujours apprécié**, laissa-t-il échapper.

**-Je pense qu'elle n'aime pas la gent masculine**, avoua Lena accompagnée d'un léger rire.

**-Si tu savais Lena**, laissa échapper Kara sous la forme d'un miaulement, faisant sourire Alex à son tour.

Clark souleva les épaules dans un geste d'incompréhension, mais finit par se relever avant de s'approcher de Lena. Kara courut et sauta sur la table aux côtés de la brune. Elle lui donna de petit coup de patte sans utiliser les griffes afin qu'elle éloigne la pierre de son cousin.

**-Ne fait pas ça Lena**, fit-elle accompagnée d'un ronronnement. Lena froissa les sourcils aux gestes du chat. Ses yeux se connectèrent avec intensité avec ceux dû de la chatte qui lui rappelaient étrangement ce de Kara après réflexion.

**-Clark, est-ce que la kryptonite peut avoir une influence sur le système d'ADN d'un individu ? **Demanda-t-elle calmement, fixant le chat avec intensité. Alex suivit le regard de Lena ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-**C'est-à-dire ? **Demanda-t-il calmement, n'étant pas un adepte des sciences.

**-Est-ce que la kryptonite peut venir désorganiser les structures d'ADN jusqu'à les transformer en l'ADN d'une autre espèce ?** Ajouta-t-elle en posant la pierre jaune qu'elle tenait en mains au plus loin des deux kryptoniens.

**-Comme transformer un kryptonien en un animal ?** S'enquit-il désorienté. **Je suppose, mais à ma connaissance il n'existe aucune kryptonite de ce genre**, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

**-J'ai étudié pendant des heures les caméras de surveillance autour de l'entrepôt. Kara n'est en aucun cas sortie de celui-ci sous forme humaine. Les deux seuls êtres sortis de l'entrepôt son lex et Lori,** commença Lena. Le regard du chat ne quitta pas là le sien. _A-elle comprit ?_ Se demanda Kara en fixant les yeux verts qu'elle aimait tant. Ses cordes vocales vibraient inconsciemment entre elles, provoquant un doux ronronnement aux oreilles de Lena et des autres présents dans pièce. **Te souviens-tu de ce que nous a dit le pompier en nous donnant le chat ?**

**-Qu'il l'a trouvé dans le costume de Supergirl**, lâcha Alex. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la confession.

**-Elle a été très violente si je puis dire envers Lex. Elle lui a complètement sauté au visage**, lâcha Lena en laissant échapper un léger rire.

**-C'est ça Lena ! Continue!** Lâcha Kara en miaulant.

**-Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que ma cousine est devenu un chat ?** Demanda Clark en haussant un sourcil. Lena haussa les épaules. **Mais pourquoi aurait -elle peur de moi ?**

**-Et bien se faire caresser par son cousin doit -être bizarre ? **Lâcha Alex en rigolant.

**-Mais elle ronronne avec Lena et elle semble t'aimer aussi**, se plaignit-il.

-**Oh aller Kal EL, ta cousine est folle amoureuse de Lena,** s'écria Alex attirant chaque paire d'yeux sur elle, dont ceux de Kara. **Je ne voulais pas dire cela à haute voix**, avoua Alex les joues légèrement rouges. Kara s'énerva rapidement, poussant son dos à s'arquer avant de cracher vers Alex. La rousse écarquilla ses yeux dans un mélange de peur et de bonheur. Elle comprit alors rapidement que le chat qui se trouvait face à elle était bel et bien Kara.

Lena de son côté avait les yeux toujours aussi élargis. La réalisation de savoir que Kara l'aimait avait été la chose de trop. La vague de bonheur en elle ne cessait de se répandre. Elle fixait la chatte face à elle, crachant sur sa propre sœur pour avoir avoué son secret. Le cœur de Lena battait la chamade au souvenir des dernières heures passées en compagnie du chat. Les ronronnements, les caresses sur son visage, les contacts visuels intenses. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tous les indices que Kara lui avait fournis ?

**-Et si ce n'est pas elle que fera l'antidote au chat ?** Demanda calmement superman.

**-L'antidote a été créée dans le but de retirer les fragments de kryptonite. Si Lori ne s'avère pas être Kara, son corps rejettera automatiquement le remède comme une substance étrangère. Elle ne ressentira que la piqûre du produit,** avoua Lena après être sortie de sa transe. Lena attrapa la seringue remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre. **Kara peux-tu me rejoindre chérie s'il te plaît ?** Demanda la brune avec espoir. La chatte se retourna d'Alex se calmant faiblement. Elle s'approcha de Lena avec un peu d'appréhension en observant la grande aiguille dans les mains de sa bien-aimée.

**-Je doute que nous nous trompions,** avoua finalement Alex en attrapant la cape de superman. L'homme ne le remarqua pas, intrigué par la situation. Lena sourit de pleine dent en tendant son bras vers Kara qui se mit à ronronner une fois de plus.

**-Tout va bien se passer Kara,** avoua la brune en attrapant le corps de la blonde qui tenait sa queue entre ses jambes.

**-Je sais**, miaula Kara en retour, fixant les yeux verts à nouveau. Lena inséra l'aiguille rapidement dans le cou de la chatte. Kara poussa un petit cri de douleur, qui fit sauter un battement de cœur à Lena. Elle sentit le liquide entrer dans son corps, consommant chaque fragment de kryptonite. Les secondes passèrent et rien n'arrivait. Les larmes prirent possession du corps de Lena, tombant de façon incontrôlable le long de ses joues.

**-Est-ce qu'Alex vient de créer une relation amoureuse entre Lena et un chat ? **Laissa échapper Clark dans le but d'alléger la tension présente dans la pièce. Mais un cri le coupa. Le chat présent devant Lena se mit à croître de façon incontrôlable, faisant disparaître les poils et les membres félins en une forme plus humaine et totalement nue. Alex ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et vint entourer la cape de Superman autour du corps nu de sa sœur avant que personne ne puisse la voir vêtue d'aucun vêtement.

Lena haleta face à la situation qui s'offrait à elle. Le regard intense de Kara dans le sien faisait littéralement fondre son âme comme la glace au soleil. Toute haine était dégagée du corps stoïque de Lena. Elle était soulagée de voir que la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était saine et sauve face à elle.

Elle était soulagée de savoir que c'était avec elle que la blonde était tout ce temps. Elle avait pu découvrir une facette de Kara différente. L'affection qu'elle lui avait donnée fit exploser son cœur de douceur. Elle avait pu voir une Supergirl effrayée par un bruit anodin ce qui la rendait encore plus adorable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-**Merci** Lena, laissa échapper la voix rauque de Kara. Ses cordes vocales étaient un peu enrouées, et elle avait un peu de mal à tenir sur ses deux pieds, mais elle allait bien. Elle fixait le regard perçant et brillant de Lena face à elle. La jeune femme sourit timidement et fit un léger hochement de tête envers elle, entraînant l'affolement du cœur de Kara. Heureusement que ses poumons avaient repris leur taille, et lui permettait de prendre des respirations plus profondes pour le calmer.

Kara était vêtue d'un sweat du MIT de Lena lui allant parfaitement. Elle imaginait que Lena devait simplement flotter dans ce vêtement bien trop grand pour elle. Elle portait un pantalon de yoga en supplément lui serrant les fesses à merveille. Kal El l'avait emmené à l'appartement de Lena sous la requête de la brune. Elle avait promis de veiller sur elle le temps qu'elle retrouve ses capacités de fonction bipède. Lena était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard sans la compagnie d'Alex, qui s'était doutée que les deux jeunes femmes étaient enclines à une certaine conversation.

Des petits coups se firent sur la porte, attirant l'attention de Kara. Son cœur accéléra de peur, mais le son du battement de cœur de Lena la calma instantanément.

-**Oui**! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle était assise sur le lit de la brune, attendant l'entrée de la femme. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la brune aux joues rougies.

**-Besoin d'aide **? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la blonde désormais vêtue. Kara hocha la tête faiblement alors qu'elle se mit debout en faible équilibre sur ses deux pieds.

**-Merci**, répondit-elle alors que Lena l'amenait sur le canapé du salon. Kara s'assied avec délicatesse, profitant des rayons de soleil couchant pour reprendre un peu d'énergie.

**-Tu as faim ?** Demanda Lena en soulevant des sachets venant tout droit du Big Belly Burger.

**-Oh mon Dieu oui,** s'écria Kara toute excitée.

-**Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai fait manger des croquettes,** avoua Lena accompagnée d'un léger rire.

**-Ce n'est pas si mal que ça**, déclara Kara en soulevant ses épaules et en mangeant une frite. L'ambiance détendue faisait du bien au cœur de la blonde qui souffrait d'avoir trahi Lena quelques mois plus tôt. Leur relation semblait s'être améliorée en moins d'une semaine, bien que c'était en tout point grâce aux péripéties de ses derniers jours.

**-Ça fait quoi d'être un chat ?** Demanda alors Lena telle une question anodine. Kara avala sa première bouchée de hamburger, de la sauce glissa au coin de la bouche ce qui poussa Lena à lui retirer du bout des doigts. Une petite teinte de rougeur apparut sur ses joues alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge pour expliquer ses derniers jours dans la peau d'un félin.

**-Eh bien tu sais,** commença-t-elle, **ta cuisine semble mesurer plusieurs mètres de haut, et la nourriture a toujours le même goût, bien que les variantes de pâtés étaient plaisantes**, ajouta-t-elle ce qui fit rire Lena. **Je pense que le pire était littéralement la toilette et mes besoins, **dit-elle en fixant la litière encore pleine. Un rire fort et assidu sortit de la bouche de Lena, se rappelant ce moment désormais gênant. Kara ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, riant à son humeur communicative. **Mais le meilleur reste les caresses,** avoua finalement Kara une fois son rire calmé. **C'est tellement doux et réconfortant**, confessa-t-elle finalement en ancrant son regard dans celui de la brune.

Lena s'approcha d'elle glissant sa main sur le côté de la tête de Kara, faisant glisser son pouce de haut en bas.

**-Comme cela ?** Demanda-t-elle timidement. Kara laissa échapper un gémissement, remplaçant définitivement ses ronronnements incessants.

**-C'est encore mieux, **affirma la blonde en déposant sa nourriture sur la table, en fixant les orbes verts de Lena. **Dieu quand je ne ronronne pas je gémis, pourquoi mon corps est si humiliant avec moi,** se plaignit Kara en roulant les yeux.

**-C'est plutôt mignon,** laissa échapper Lena en tournant le visage de la blonde vers elle.** Est-ce que ta sœur avait raison sur ce qu'elle a dit plutôt **? Demanda Lena en faisant référence à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait vers elle. Kara prit une profonde respiration, et hocha la tête faiblement.

**-Je t'aime Lena, depuis le premier moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi,** avoua-t-elle finalement. **Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, je sais que je t'ai menti, mais j'ai fait tout cela pour te protéger de tout et de moi**... Lena la coupa, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un mouvement de béatitude et de légèreté.

L'assouvissement de tout leur désir se déroulait enfin dans ce baiser doux et tendre. Kara glissait sa langue avec tendresse contre les lèvres humides de Lena qui s'empressa à lui donner l'accès. Ce baiser marquait définitivement leur réconciliation et leur début évident de relation.

Il était indéniable que Lena partageait les mêmes sentiments ce qui poussait Kara à approfondir le baiser encore plus. Leur cœur battait en synchronisation au son irréfutable de l'amour. Le grondement d'estomac de la kryptonienne les fit se séparer prise par un rire de bon cœur.

**-Nous devrions manger,** déclara Lena en rigolant.

**-Seulement si tu promets de m'embrasser pour toute la vie**, ajouta Kara avec ses yeux de chiot.

**-Je te le promets**, avait répondu Lena accompagnée du plus beau sourire que Kara n'avait jamais vu.

_**Hey! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Je voulais vraiment mettre à jour avant l'épisode de ce soir (qui j'espère me donnera une idée sur un prochain OS). Je fais une petite pause d'écriture car j'ai des exams dans deux semaines, mais je ne vous oublie pas :) J'ai adoré écrire cet OS. Désolée pour les fautes!**_


	9. OS 9 (enfin des vacances)

_**Avertissements**_: **_Contenu Adulte_**

**_Désolée pour les fautes _**

_**Résumé**__**: AU, James et Mon El partent faire la tournée des pubs irlandais, laissant kara et Lena, leur petite amie respectives et meilleure amie, ensembles et seules pendant deux semaines. (9000 mots)**_

Lena et Kara avaient toujours eu une relation ambiguë, flirtant sans vergogne sous le regard de leur petit ami respectif. C'était inscrit dans leur amitié de longue date. Elles s'étaient rencontrées il y a de cela quatre ans lors de leur dernière année de lycée. C'est à ce même moment que Kara avait trouvé mon El et Lena James. Les deux couples ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis. Mon El et James s'entendaient à merveille, ils étaient tous les deux amoureux du football américain et des pubs irlandais depuis que Lena les avait emmené sur ses terres natales.

Quelques semaines auparavant, mon El avait proposé Kara en mariage, qui avait accepté immédiatement, pensant que mon El était l'homme de sa vie du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir la femme de sa vie, Lena. Elle n'avait jamais ignoré sa forte attirance envers cette femme devenue sa meilleure amie, mais James était arrivé en premier, et l'avait arraché sous ses yeux avant que Kara ne puisse réagir.

Elle était heureuse, mais il lui manquait quelque chose, cette étincelle dont tout le monde parlait, donc Lena parlait lorsque ses mots se rattachaient à James.

Kara s'était finalement décidée à garder sa langue dans sa poche et à vivre ainsi, partageant par moment des regards intenses avec la brune, et des flirts flagrants mais amicaux. James l'avait remarqué au début de sa relation avec Lena. Il lui avait donc parlé, mais elle avait réussi à nier toute implication sentimentale avec la brune.

Lena quant à elle était heureuse, elle aimait James, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais lorsque son regard se posait sur sa meilleure amie, Lena avait une sensation de bonheur, une sensation plus agréable que lorsqu'elle fixait James.

Elle ignorait la signification jusqu'au moment où Mon El avait proposé à Kara. Elle s'était rendu compte que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était nulle autre que de la jalousie. Elle aimait la présence de Kara, être à ses côtés, son rire, son humour, elle aimait Kara. Mais Lena ne semblait pas accepter ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas.

Elle avait James, et Kara avait Mon El. Sa vie était désormais tracée et elle devait vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivées, ce qui permettait au petit groupe de prendre des vacances. James avait suggéré un voyage en Irlande afin de profiter des fameux pubs, mais Kara avait gentiment déclinée son invitation du fait qu'elle devait faire du bénévolat à la SPA non loin de chez elle. Mon El avait accepté avec enthousiasme, ce qui surprit la blonde. Elle pensait qu'il aurait parlé des plans pour leur futur mariage.

Peut-être que Lena l'aiderait étant donnée qu'elle devait faire un stage dans son entreprise familiale. James semblait déçu, il avait fait des plans pour demander Lena en mariage sur les célèbres falaises irlandaises. Malgré avoir essayé de convaincre Lena, les menant même à une vulgaire dispute, il avait laissé tomber. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Les deux hommes étaient partis pour deux semaines. Kara et Lena avaient simplement décidé de passer leur temps libre ensemble dans la grande maison de Lena en périphérie de la ville. Cela arrangée Kara car la villa de Lena était encore plus proche de la Spa.

Kara se tenait devant la grande porte d'entrée en bois clair de Lena, levant son poing dans un mouvement fluide avant de frapper trois coups puissants. La force de Kara avait toujours été surprenante, et kara n'avait aucune idée de sa provenance étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais connue ses parents biologique, mort dans un tragique accident quand elle avait quatre ans. Ses souvenirs étaient flou, trop flou pour se rappeler clairement de leur visage.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement révélant une Lena souriante et rayonnante. Elle portait une robe fine, blanche et fluide se terminant aux chevilles en cette chaude journée de juillet. Elle invita Kara à l'intérieur qui tirait sa valise avec facilité traversant la grande maison ouverte de la brune.

**-Prête pour ces courtes vacances de deux semaines ?** Demanda Lena provoquant un haussement de cils de la blonde.

**-Deux semaines?** Rétorqua-t-elle faiblement en retirant sa fine veste, dévoilant ses bras musclés alors qu'elle portait un tee shirt blanc à bretelle et un short en Jean. Les yeux de Lena furent attirés par cette zone, mais elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de ramener ses yeux dans ceux de Kara à nouveau en espérant que la blonde n'est pas remarquée son regard. Heureusement pour elle s'était le cas.

**-Deux semaines sans les garçons, c'est ce que j'appelle des vacances**, répondit Lena engendrant un rire et un acquiescement de la part de Kara.

**-Kara fait comme chez toi, je dois rejoindre ma mère, on se vois ce soir**, lâcha alors Lena en appliquant un bisou sur la joue de Kara qui rougit au toucher sans que Lena ne le remarque.

-**À ce soir!** Avait-elle répondu avant de se jeter dans le canapé de Lena. Les deux prochaines semaines allaient être de la torture pour elle, comment allait-elle survivre ?

En début d'après-midi, Kara s'était rendue à la SPA, elle y était restée quelques heures appréciant la proximité avec les animaux. Si elle le pouvait elle adopterait tous ses chiens et chat mais Mon El était allergique et ils vivaient tous les deux en appartement pour le moment.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez Lena elle fut accueilli par les bras de la brune enroulant son corps et une odeur de nourriture exquises. Lena savait définitivement cuisiner.

-**Lena, je dois certainement sentir les excréments**, rit Kara dans le cou de la brune. Son coeur se pinça lorsque la brune s'était reculée de son corps avec un sourire. Elle l'avait suivi dans la cuisine.

**-Nope, tu sens très bon, toujours la cannelle**, répondit Lena en haussant les sourcils et en tendant un cocktail sans doute très cher à Kara. Les deux jeunes femmes expliquèrent leur journée dans la bonne humeur tout en appréciant la cuisine de la brune. Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une vie en compagnie de Lena, amante, vivant une vie paisible entourées d'animaux.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle s'abattre contre sa jambe, trouvant le chartreux de Lena. Kara était tombée amoureuse de cette chatte lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé dans la rue. Elle avait tenté de demander à Mon El de le gardait mais l'homme avait refusé catégoriquement avec un éternuement incessant.

Elle était venue se plaindre à Lena en pleurant ce jour-là, et la brune avait tout simplement décidé de le garder pour consoler la blonde. _C'est notre chat_, lui avait-elle dit. Kara sourit au souvenir et attrapa la petite bête dans ses bras lui infligeant une quantité incalculable de baiser sous le regard amusé de Lena . Elle se leva et se dirigea dans le canapé où elle déposa le chat à ses côtés et à ceux de Lena. Le chat était allongé, parallèle au canapé sur leurs jambes, étendu et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Les yeux de Kara ne purent s'empêcher de pétiller à la vue, et Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire au comportement adorable de Kara. Lena avait finalement finit par s'endormir, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Kara.

La blonde avait alors à contre coeur réveillé le chat ronchon et elle avait porté Lena avec douceur jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de rejoindre la sienne.

Lena s'était réveillée dans sa chambre avec étonnement, ne trouvant personne à ses côtés. James n'était pas là. Elle sourit faiblement à la nouvelle, voulant profiter de cet éloignement pour faire une mise au point sur ses sentiments. Elle s'était levée et avait rejoint la cuisine trouvant une petite blonde heureuse préparant des gaufres.

-**Lena! J'ai fais le petit déjeuner**, s'écria Kara avec enthousiasme.

**-Je peux voir ça**, répondit la brune en observant le bazar dans la cuisine. Kara rougis faiblement.

**-Je rangerais bien sur**, dit timidement Kara alors que Lena faisait le tour de l'îlot central afin de poser ses lèvres sur la joue rouge de Kara.

**-Je rigole,** rétorqua Lena en rigolant avant de se servir un café. **Est-ce que j'ai été somnambule ou m'as-tu ramené dans ma chambre hier ?** Demanda Lena en apportant une gorgé de café à sa bouche.

-**Je... Je voulais pas que tu dormes sur le canapé donc j'ai...je t'ai porté jusqu'à ta chambre **bégaya timidement Kara en haussant les épaules.

**-Oh mon Dieu Kara tu es une femme à marié, James m'aurait laissé sur le canapé afin de profiter du lit entier,** ajouta Lena faisant rougir Kara de plus belle.

-**J'aurais fait la même chose si c'était Mon El, il est trop lourd et il donne des coups quand il dort, **répondit Kara en haussant les sourcils. Elle regarda Lena se moquer, **arrête j'ai des bleus partout!** S'écria Kara en rigolant.

**-Vous finirez chambre appart dans vos vieux jours,** répondit Lena attirant un roulement d'oeil de la part de Kara.

**-Si je finis avec lui**, rétorqua Kara attirant le regard surpris de Lena.

**-Kara, tu viens juste de l'accepter en mariage**, laissa échapper la brune sous le choc. Lena avait toujours pensé que Kara était folle amoureuse de Mon El, et que passer sa vie à ses côtés était son désir le plus profond. Entendre Kara douter de sa relation la surprenait au plus au point.

**-Oui, je sais et c'était la meilleure chose à faire,** affirma la blonde en prenant une gorgé de son café.

-**Pourquoi ?** Demanda curieusement Lena en penchant sa tête légèrement alors qu'elle se situe à deux pas de Kara.

**-parce que j'ai... Oh mon Dieu c'est tellement embarrassant**, dit timidement Kara. Lena posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

**-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire**, déclara Lena avec un léger sourire en coin.

**-J'ai toujours eu quelqu'un d'autre en tête**, avoua-t-elle faiblement les joues rougies. Le regard de Lena tomba sous le choc.

**-Oh mon Dieu, et tu as attendu quatre ans pour le dire ! Qui est-il ? Notre groupe d'amis est limité, ne me dis pas que c'est James ?** Demanda Lena les yeux écarquillés rongeaient par la surprise.

-**Non, bien sur que non, cette personne est loin de ressembler à James,** se justifia-t-elle. Lena souffla de soulagement, **ce n'est même pas un homme,** ajouta-t-elle se surprenant elle-même. Lena s'étouffa avec son café. **Lena ça va** ? Demanda Kara en tapotant sur le dos de la brune qui hochait la tête.

**-Mon coeur ne suit pas aux surplus de confession**, avoua-t-elle avec un rire sincère.

-**désolée**, répondit la blonde avec amusement. Lena envoya un sourire à Kara, la fixant dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle se demandait qui était la femme chanceuse qui tenait le coeur de Kara entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait empêcher une once de jalousie alors qu'elle fixait la jeune femme gênée face à elle, qui rangeait le bazar qu'elle avait engendré sous son regard lourd.

Lena avait un étrange sentiment aux creux estomacs, une sensation étrange qu'elle avait rarement ressentie en présence de James et qui était trop récurrente lorsque Kara se tenait à proximité. Peut-être que Kara tenait son coeur et non pas James, peut-être que la vision de l'amour sublime l'avait aveuglé.

James était parfait à tout point de vue. C'était un grand photographe dévoué, destiné à un avenir prometteur en tant que patron d'un célèbre magazine, patron de Kara. Il était beau, intelligent et attentionné. Tout ce dont Lena pouvait se plaindre était de sa négligence par moment.

Mais ce n'était pas un argument assez solide pour le quitter. Elle l'aimait, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. L'illusion était quelque chose de constant dans la vie de Lena. La vérité moins. Elle travaillait pour sa mère car elle pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, assise dans des bureau à faire de la paperasse pour espérer être la future PDG de la société Luthor. Alors qu'au fond, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait s'était rendre le monde meilleur avec des inventions contre les maladies, ou dans divers modèles telle la technologie. Elle n'acceptait pas la vérité, elle ne voulait décevoir personne tout comme l'avait enseigné son père décédé quelques années auparavant.

Elle observait les faits et gestes de Kara mordant faiblement sa lèvre inférieure, admirant la beauté de la blonde. Elle était parfaite, c'était une vérité que Lena avait acceptée. Kara était une jeune femme dévouée et aimante. Le monde passait avant elle. Elle mourrait même pour son pire ennemi, du moins si elle en avait un. La seule fois où elle avait vu Kara énervée c'était au lycée. Un garçon essayé de rentrer dans le pantalon de Lena, utilisant des techniques de dragues diverses mais se faisant sans cesse rejeter. Il avait attrapé son poignet et l'avait tenue dans une poigne serrée jusqu'au moment où Kara avait aperçu sa meilleure amie se faire harceler.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Kara aussi énervé de sa vie. Elle avait poussé l'homme contre les casiers, ce qui avait formé un petit groupe de personnes curieuses. L'homme avait poussé la blonde à bout, et elle lui avait sauté dessus comme un lion sur un morceau de viande. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à se défendre sous la force écrasante de Kara qui lui infligeait des coups violents jusqu'à ce que Lena lui avait posé une main sur son épaule afin de la calmer.

La blonde sans histoire jusqu'à présent avait été exclu de l'école pendant trois jours et avait dû assister à des colles du soir pendant un mois. Lena se souvient avoir fait une bêtise pour pouvoir passer les colles aux côtés de Kara, la remerciant de l'avoir aidé. L'homme quant à lui été devenu la risée de tous, ne s'approchant plus de Lena d'aussitôt.

Peut-être que Lena était inconsciemment tombée amoureuse de Kara se jour là, et même si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte à cause de son niveau élevé de déni, elle aimait Kara du plus profond de son âme.

**-Lena ça va ?** Demanda alors Kara la coupant de ses pensées profondes, remarquant qu'elle fixait encore la blonde. Une teinte rougeâtre ne put s'empêcher de parvenir sur ses lèvres, signe de sa gêne intense.

-**Oh oui, désolée, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer, merci pour le déjeuner, **avait-elle dit en range sa tasse, sous le regard perturbé de Kara. La blonde regrettait ses aveux. Peut-être que Lena avait compris, elle l'avait peut-être mis mal à l'aise. Ou peut-être que Lena n'avait pas l'esprit si ouvert . Non bien sur que non puisqu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec Alex et Maggie alors qu'elles étaient ensembles depuis près de six ans. La blonde haussa ses épaules et partie se préparer à son tour, rejoignant son lieux de travail.

Le soir même, Lena attendait Kara une fois de plus. Elle avait commandé sa nourriture préférée et pensée continuer cette soirée confidence. Peut-être que Kara l'aiderait à faire le point sur sa relation avec James.

Kara arriva une heure plus tard épuisée. Elle avait pu prendre une douche sur les lieux de son travail, ne voulant pas que Lena l'étreigne une fois de plus dans l'état d'hier. Elle fut accueillit une fois de plus par les deux bras chaleureux de Lena, qui l'avait rapidement emmené sur le canapé afin de manger le repas livré quelques minutes auparavant. Les yeux de Kara ne purent s'empêcher de s'écarquiller à la vue.

**-Lena, je t'aime tellement**, avait-elle laissé échapper accentuant la chaleur grandissante dans le creux de l'estomac de Lena qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

**-Donc je me demandais si nous pouvions continuer cette journée confidence car j'ai vraiment besoin de parler également**, dit Lena attirant le regard apeuré de Kara**. Pas de ton crush sur cette femme chanceuse ne t'inquiète pas**, avait-elle ajouté ce qui avait détendu Kara.

**-De quoi veux-tu parler?** Demanda-t-elle alors faiblement en avalant une bouchée de nouille.

-**James et moi**, avoua la brune en mangeant sa salade de façon gracieuse.

**-Problème au paradis ?** Rétorqua faiblement Kara en rigolant, sa voix légèrement vacillante signe de jalousie, mais Lena ne le remarqua pas alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

-**Je sais qu'il allait me demander en mariage en Irlande**, laissa-t-elle échapper légèrement.

**-Comment tu sais ? Il a été discret à ce propos, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu y aller **?Kara était abasourdie de voir la brune hésitante envers sa relation.

-**J'ai vu la bague dans ses chaussettes l'autre jour, et oui c'est la vraie raison**, affirma-t-elle en avalant la feuille de salade

**-Comment était la bague ?** Demanda Kara, attirant le regard surpris de Lena.

**-Magnifique**, affirma-t-elle les yeux émerveillés,** mais est-ce vraiment ta seule réaction ?**

**-J'ai choisi la bague, donc oui, je suis déçue de ne pas te la voir la porter,** affirma la blonde. Le cœur de Lena sauta un battement. La bague était magnifique, elle voulait simplement dire oui à James car il connaissait ses goûts exquis, mais maintenant qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas son choix mais celui de Kara, une explosion de chaleur raisonnait dans tout son corps.

-**Kara est ce qu'on peut se marier à deux, tu es tellement parfaite**, affirma Lena en roulant des yeux. Kara leva sa main, montrant sa bague.

-**J'aimerais, la vie serait tellement plus simple mais j'ai déjà dit oui,** le coeur de Lena se brisa, mais elle essaya de garder son sourire stupide sur son visage.

**-Mon coeur est brisé**, répondit-elle ironiquement, même s'il y avait une certaine vérité dans ses paroles. Kara quand elle se mordait la langue, regrettant ses paroles, mais qu'aurait-elle dit d'autre.

**-Je pense que ce n'est pas ta seule vérité Lena, je sais que ton coeur est dévoué à la science et non à la paperasse, tu devrais être honnête avec ta mère et avec toi-même**, lâcha Kara en finissant son premier paquet de nouilles.

Ce petit discours de la part de Kara avait poussé Lena à admettre la vérité et à être honnête avec sa mère le lendemain. Lillian avait été compréhensif et avait admis à sa fille que toute sa paperasse n'était qu'un test. Qu'en étant PDG, sa secrétaire s'en occuperait, et que Lena aurait le temps pour ses inventions. Lena était un peu fâché, mais elle finalement pardonner sa mère, avec qui elle entretenait une relation seine et harmonieuse.

Elle avait quitté les bureaux et s'était décidée à rejoindre Kara à la SPA pour lui faire une surprise et passer du temps à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer la blonde à travers les grilles du bâtiment courir dans un grand jardin avec une corde et suivit par huit petits chiots.

Ils étaient heureux et aboyaient faiblement montrant leur mécontentement du fait que Kara ne les laissait pas attraper le jouet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Kara sentait un regard lourd sur elle, et fut surprise lorsqu'elle releva son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une Lena habillait décontractée avec un jean noir, et un top blanc aux dessins aléatoire.

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le grillage où se tenait Lena, suivi par les huit petits chiots marron.

**-Lena ! Que fait tu ici ?** Demanda Kara heureuse de sa présence. Le cœur de Lena ne put s'empêcher de se remplir de joie alors qu'elle fixait l'unique fossette sur le regard de l'autre femme.

-**J'ai suivi tes conseils et j'ai parlé à ma mère, **répondit la brune un mais posée contre sa hanche. **Et je voulais me sentir utile donc je viens aider,** ajouta-t-elle le sourire au x lèvres.

**-Je trouve ton idée incroyable,** rétorqua Kara en faisant entrer Lena. Elle fut accueillie par les petits chiens, excités de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau.** C'est les chiots dont je t'ai parlé hier,** dit-elle en se mettant à genoux. Lena copia le mouvement alors qu'une petite chienne sauta sur elle, la faisant tomber avant de venir lécher son visage. Kara rigola de bon coeur, observant Lena se faire couvrir d'amour mais surtout de bave.

-**Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien**, lâcha la brune en caressant le chiot.

**-C'est ma préférée, elle s'appelle Lexa, j'aurais aimé l'amener avec moi à l'appart mais tu connais mon El**, soupira tristement la blonde.

**-Tu sais elle ferait une bonne Luthor, son prénom commence par un L**, avoua Lena en haussant les épaules.

**-Lena, tu ne peux tout simplement pas adopter tous les animaux que j'aimerais avoir, ta maison va être remplie au fil des ans**, rigola Kara en caressant un autre petit chiot.

-**Je sais Kara, mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas heureuse sans animaux, combien de fois ai-je du te réconforter avant d'avoir Nala**_**(**__le chat)_** ? Et ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai le temps, et l'endroit et un peu d'amour ne fait pas de mal crois-moi,** avoua Lena. Une larme glissa le long de la joue de la blonde, ce qui poussa Lena à se asseoir et à l'essuyer lentement.

-**Je ne sais pas quoi dire**, affirma la bénévole la voix tremblante de joie. **Je t'aime tellement**, ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre la brune dans ses bras. La chaleur ressentie était douce et chaleureuse. Elle pouvait sentir l'amour bien qu'amicale à travers celui-ci, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Lena avait tenu sa promesse, et les deux jeunes femmes étaient rentrées avec le chiot. Ils avaient était abandonné quelques jours plus tôt et étaient encore trop jeunes pour se nourrir seuls. Kara devait alors donner le biberon quatre fois par jour puisque celui-ci avait quatre semaines.

Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue. La blonde était assise sur le tapis en poil synthétique, un coussin sur ses genoux alors qu'elle tenait le chiot afin de le nourrir. Lexa était toute excitée et remuait la queue de façon rythmée. Elle ne semblait pas manquer la présence de ses frères et soeurs, ce qui réjouit Kara. Elle n'aurait pas le coeur brisé.

-**Cette nouvelle petite intrus m'a volé ma meilleure amie,** se plains Lena en s'asseyant sur le canapé où le dos de Kara reposait.

-**Tu as vu mon ange, Lena est jalouse**! S'exclama Kara alors qu'elle tenait le chiot tel un bébé tandis qu'elle entendit un feulement non loin de là, indiquant le mécontentement du chat. **Et Nala aussi**, dit-elle en rigolant.

Lena sourit à la taquinerie et avait la nette impression de famille. Quelques choses qu'il lui arrivait pour la première fois. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé son couple avec James former une famille, mais en présence de Kara cela semblait si naturel. L'amour la submergeait, et elle était enfin prête à accepter ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait plus fuir, plus maintenant car si elle le faisait, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance. Il lui restait encore une semaine et quatre jours afin d'agir pour son destin.

_**Avertissement**_: Contenu adulte

Les jours passaient et les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours aussi proches l'une de l'autre. L'atmosphère n'était pas ambiguë malgré la douce odeur d'amour flottant, qui semblait inodore pour chacune d'elles.

Kara ne lâchait pas le chiot au plus grand désarroi de Lena. Celui-ci était une bonne distraction pour la blonde qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à la future PDG non loin de la. Elles étaient assises sur le canapé, regardant une série aléatoire à laquelle elles avaient toutes les deux accrochées, lorsque le téléphone de Lena sonna.

Elle observa le nom s'afficher sur l'écran. _James_. Elle roula des yeux et s'excusa auprès de Kara avant de s'éloigner du canapé et répondre aux téléphones. Kara eut un pincement au cœur suite à la séparation mais aussi à la jalousie. Ce sentiment disparaît soudainement lorsque son téléphone vibra à son tour._ Mon El_._ Il pense enfin à moi_, se dit-elle en décrochant.

-**Allô?**

**-Kara ?** Demanda Mon El au bout de la ligne. Même après quatre ans il n'était pas foutu de reconnaître la voix de sa femme.

**-Oui**, laissa-t-elle échapper

-**Je suis désolé d'appeler aussi tardivement, je sais que je t'envoie des messages tous les jours depuis notre arrivée mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'appeler, **se justifia-t-il rapidement entrainement un roulement œil de Kara.

**-C'est bon Mon El**, le coupa-t-elle, **comment vas-tu** ? Demanda-t-elle froidement, s'étonnant elle-même.

**-Je vais bien et toi .**

**-Je vais très bien, Lena et moi s'amusons comme des folles, **répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-**Comment se passe ton bénévole ?**

**-Plus que mieux, Lena a adopté un des chiots pour moi il est adorable, **laisse-t-elle échapper en caressant la tête du petit chien.

**-Lena ne peut pas acheter chaque bête que tu veux Kara! **S'exclama-t-il à travers le téléphone. Kara serra les dents pour le pas s'énerver et réajusta le téléphone à son oreille.

**-Je lui ai dit, mais ça lui fait plaisir,** rétorqua Kara la voix tremblante.

-**Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir d'animaux, je sais que je peux prendre des médicaments pour combattre les allergies mais je suis contre, c'est contre nature**, lâcha l'homme faisant rouler les yeux de Kara.

**-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler**, répondit la blonde observant une Lena tendue revenir vers elle.

**-Tu veux parler du mariage** ? Demanda-t-il faiblement. Le mariage, oui Kara allait se marier et cette idée lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Ce n'était pas quelques choses qu'elle avait envisagées aussi tôt dans sa vie. Elle voulait se marier avec son âme sœur puis fondée une famille, mais ce besoin de se marier ici n'avait été qu'une excuse à contrer ses sentiments.

**-Je suis fatiguée, on parlera demain**, lâcha-t-elle désespérée avant de lui dire au revoir et de raccrocher. Son regard se posa sur une Lena tendue à ses côtés.

**-Lena ça va ?** Demanda Kara le regard interrogateur.

-**James m'a mis sur les nerfs**, avoua-t-elle calmement en massant ses tempes. Parler avec lui avait donné un mal de tête. Kara se leva afin d'aller chercher des médicaments qu'elle tendit à Lena qui accepta volontiers.

**-Tu veux en parler ?** Ajouta la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

**-Il est fâché pour le chiot, je ne l'ai pas concerté et il parle d'engagement dans le temps. Le chien n'est même pas à lui**, rétorqua Lena en s'asseyant au fond du canapé.

**-On peut le ramener, je ne veux pas que...**

**-Non,** la coupa Lena.** Le chiot et toi êtes déjà liés et je l'aime beaucoup aussi,** avoua la brune en caressant la petite boule de poils, sautillant sur ses genoux. Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue.

**-Mon El n'était pas content non plus, et il m'a rappelé le mariage, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à trouver ma robe. Ma demoiselle d'honneur aura le mot de fin**, affirma Kara.

**-Je vais être ta demoiselle d'honneur ?** Demanda-t-elle faiblement les larmes coulant de ses yeux. La blonde acquiesça alors qu'elle l'entraîna dans une longue et douce étreinte. Leur cœur battait en rythme et leur souffle était coupé alors qu'elles appréciaient mutuellement l'étreinte.

-**Peut-être que je devrais tout d'abord chercher un endroit,** commença Kara lorsqu'elles se séparèrent.

**-Bonne idée.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à commencer les préparatifs du mariage, établissant un repas et la salle digne du mariage au cœur de National City.

-**J'ai l'impression de préparer notre mariage, Mon El va s'en doute détester tous nos choix**, laissa échapper Lena en plissant son nez alors qu'une rougeur apparut sur le visage de Kara.

-**Tu as s'en doute raison, mais je l'adore**, avoua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Peut-être qu'avec cette femme ce serait le mariage parfait,** laissa échapper Lena écarquillant le regard de Kara. Lena le remarqua et paniqua légèrement,** je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise,** ajouta la brune en posant sa main sur le cuir chevelu de la blonde, qui sentait un feu d'artifice dans son corps.

-**Non tu ne l'as pas fait, et je pense que tu as sans doute raison**, répondit-elle en souriant faiblement.

**-Tu veux en parler **? Demanda Lena timidement et curieusement. **On pourrait continuer à parler dans la chambre, je vois que tu es fatiguée.**

**-Pourquoi pas**, répondit Kara. Il fallait avouer qu'elle acceptait pour passer plus de temps avec la brune avant d'aller se coucher. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre de Lena après avoir enfilé un pyjama. Un short bleu marine est un débardeur noir pour Kara et une chemise de nuit en satin beige pour Lena.

Kara déglutie difficilement à la vue, remarquant l'oubli des boutons sur le haut du torse de Lena où elle put percevoir le début de la fente de ses seins. Elle s'imaginait lui retirer avec délicatesse afin de parcourir son corps de baiser humide et...

**-Kara**? Kara secoua la tête à la réalisation, rougissant visiblement alors que Lena s'installait dans son lit. **Tu peux t'installer**, ajouta Lena en ignorant la gêne visible de Kara, pensant uniquement qu'elle était dans ses pensées et que son regard avait inconsciemment dévié. **Alors, parle-moi d'elle**. Kara sourit faiblement alors qu'elle s'asseyait face à Lena.

-**Elle est incroyable. Elle est intelligente, gentille, aimante et tellement belle. Elle doit faire partie des femmes les plus belles aux mondes. Tout chez elle est parfait, en passant de son physique à son âme,** commença Kara en souriant alors qu'elle jouait timidement avec ses mains.** Elle vit pour les autres et fait tellement de choses pour moi depuis que je la connais.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que tu ressens ? **Demanda Lena, la voix remplie de jalousie.

-**Elle est prise et elle ne m'aime pas comme ça, je suis juste une amie pour elle,** répondit faiblement Kara en haussant les épaules.

-**Tu devrais essayer Kara, avant que Mon El ne rentre. Je ne lui dirais rien que cela échoue ou non, mais si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu vivras dans le déni toute ta vie, et dans le regret de ne pas avoir saisi ta chance, **rétorqua Lena, entraînant la blonde en pleure dans ses bras. Elle tira la tête de celle-ci sur sa poitrine, caressant son cuire chevelu du bout des doigts, permettant l'apparition de frisson tout le long du corps de Kara qui enroula inconsciemment un bras autour de la taille de Lena, les yeux se fermant avec lenteur.

Elle ne put empêcher l'apparition d'un léger sourire sur son visage à l'odeur du petit corps de Lena à ses côtés, l'entraînant dans un sommeil profond et doux, suivit de près par la brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes se réveillèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre de lendemain. Les positions s'étaient en quelque sorte inversée alors que Lena avait la tête posée contre le cou de Kara, maintenu par le bras de la blonde enveloppant son petit corps.

La main gauche de la future PDG reposait sur les abdos prédéfinis de la bénévole, appréciant la sensation. Lena ouvrit les yeux, grimaçant à l'entrée de la lumière dans ses yeux. Elle leva son visage avec lenteur, observant les traits fins de sa meilleure amie qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir les orbes.

**-Nous nous sommes endormies,** lâcha Lena faiblement alors de Kara frottait ses yeux à l'aide de ses poings.

-**Je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis un moment,** avoua Kara en s'étirant légèrement, resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de Lena.

**-De même**, affirma Lena en souriant. Kara baissa les yeux sur le visage de la brune, venant plaquer ses lèvres contre son front, procurant une chaleur infinie dans le corps de Lena qui rougit instantanément. L'estomac de Kara se mit soudainement à grogner, attirant un roulement d'œil de sa part.

**-Je te déteste estomac**, dit-elle en claquant sa tête contre son oreiller. Lena rigola aux paroles de la blonde avant de se lever avec lenteur et de sortir du lit, suivit de près par Kara.

Leur journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Lena avait aidé Kara en tant que bénévole une journée de plus, comprenant soudainement l'attachement que Kara avait envers les animaux. Des êtres de confiance apportant la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur par le simple fait de remuer la queue. Voir tous ses animaux abandonnés lui déchirait le cœur. Les humains étaient décidément des êtres ignobles, sans cœur, se pensant supérieur en se plaçant en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

C'est à ce même moment que Lena promis à Kara de faire des dons à l'aide des revenus provoqués par L-corps. La blonde n'avait pu empêcher à l'émotion de naître de son visage, comme elle le faisait beaucoup c'est temps si.

La journée s'était terminée après six heures de travail rempli de bonheur malgré le ramassage journalier des excréments. De nombreux sourires avaient été échangés, de nombreux regards également, mais Kara pensait que c'était le fruit de son imagination. Elle la torturait pour toutes les choses qu'elle avait avoué et ça la tuée. Même si techniquement, Lena la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Peut-être que si elle parlait à Lena la situation s'améliorerait . Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

Sa relation avec Lena avait toujours était basée sur l'honnêteté ( du moins dans ce fic). Elle n'avait jamais menti à Lena et la brune ne lui avait jamais menti. Lui cacher ses sentiments n'avait été que dissimulation et enfouissement de sa pensée réelle, et elle était aujourd'hui prête à faire partager son ressentit.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers un restaurant chic suite à la demande de Lena. Kara portait une robe évasée rose pâle, lui arrivant avec finesse aux dessus des genoux. Lena quant à elle une robe serrée bordeaux et avait lâché ses cheveux désormais lisses.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la table réservée main dans la main suite à la peur étourdie de Kara pour les endroits dont le menu excédait les trente dollars, et ici sa limite était dépassée fois trois. Lena avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle allait payer et qu'elle ferait goutter à la blonde un repas gastronomique.

Une fois à table, Kara ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses yeux sur le corps de la brune, dont le décolleté était un peu trop plongeant à son gout. Elle serra les jambes, dans l'espoir de contenir toute pulsion sexuelle, quelques choses de récurrent ces derniers jours.

**-Kara ça va **? Demanda Lena tandis que Kara se cachait derrière le menu divers du restaurant alors qu'elle mordait sa joue intérieure.

**-Oui**, répondit Kara joyeusement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement pour elle, la discussion fut coupée par un serveur. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, grand et beau, lançant un grand sourire à Kara. La blonde lui répondit avec un demi-sourire, ne remarquant pas le flirt évident.

Le regard de Lena se remplit de rage, alors qu'elle observait l'homme faire les yeux doux à Kara. Les deux jeunes femmes commandèrent leur repas et observèrent que l'homme ne les lâchait pas.

**-Puis je vous aider ?** Rétorqua Lena un ton un peu trop froid attirant le regard de Kara.

**-Humm, je me demandais simplement si vous aviez un numéro de...**

**-Elle est déjà prise**, le coupa Lena en posant sa main sur celle de Kara, montrant la bague brillant de mille feux que Mon El lui avait offerte quelques semaines plus tôt.

-**Oh je suis confus, je suis désolée mesda.**.. Lena remarqua que ses paroles étaient confuses et que l'homme pensait qu'elle était clairement la fiancée de Kara.

**-Non je...pas moi**

**-Je vous prie de me laisser avec ma fiancée,** les coupa Kara le sourire aux lèvres, resserrant sa prise sur la main de Lena qui rougissait de gène.L'homme partit aussi vite qu'une fusée, laissant Kara et Lena dans un fou rire total.

-**Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il flirtait avec moi**, lâcha Kara entre deux rires.

**-Ce n'est pas comme si tu le remarquais quand je le faisais**, répondit Lena dans ses dents. Kara pensait avoir rêvé et laissa les paroles derrière elle avant de changer de sujet. Leur dîner se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le verre de vin qu'elles avaient chacune bu les avait détendue.

Elles étaient rentrée sans encombre, accueillit par le petit chiot et Nala grincheuse.

-**Donc cette femme je la connais ?** Demanda Lena avec un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

**-Lena ne me demande pas ça maintenant, tu vas me tirer les vers du nez**, affirma Kara en retirant ses talons suivit d'un soupir de soulagement.

**-Aller Kara, je pourrais t'aider,** répondit Lena en posant son manteau sur une chaise.

-**Ma vie est tracée Lena, la sienne également, je ne peux pas tout simplement lui avouer et risquer mon amitié avec elle, **avoua la blonde en caressant le chiot.

**-Donc elle est amie avec toi, c'est déjà ça se prit**, dit-elle en rigolant alors que le chat se caressait à ses jambes. Elle lui mit à manger et se dirigea vers Kara à nouveau**. Tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas avec elle**, affirma la brune en croisant les bras.

**-J'en ai bien peur, mais ne me force pas**, laissa échapper la blonde, le regard désemparé.

-**Je veux savoir Kara! Je veux savoir qui est la femme qui détient ton cœur. La femme que tu aimes au point de foutre en l'air ton mariage. Je veux savoir qui te met dans cet état car tu es ma meilleure amie, et rien ne t'empêche d'être honnête avec moi car tu sais très bien que je ne dirai rien à personne**, finit Lena en posant une main sur la joue de la blonde dont les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

**-Tu es sure ? Rien ne changera ?** Demanda faiblement Kara la voix tremblante. Son cœur battait la chamade, faisant la course avec celui de Lena.

**-Oui, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Kara**, affirma Lena, la respiration haletante.

**-C'est toi, Lena**, avoua Kara en posant ce regard dans le vert émeraude de la brune.

Lena examina le visage de Kara à la recherche d'indices pour savoir si la blonde plaisantait et que tout cela n'était pas réel. Mais elle échoua lamentablement. C'était réel.

Elle fit un pas courageux en avant, comblant finalement le fossé qui les séparait et appuya doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Kara. La blonde répondit immédiatement, prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, ayant besoin de la sentir, et de la garder près d'elle.

Lena enroula ses bras autour de Kara, la rapprochant incroyablement sans rompre leur baiser. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement, changeant l'angle de sa tête pour rencontrer à nouveau la bouche de Kara, mais cette fois avec plus d'urgence.

Lena sentit les muscles puissants du dos de la femme sous ses mains. Elle les traçait avec ses doigts, mémorisant chaque courbe, chaque creux et chaque ligne. Elle tenta d'approfondir le baiser et fut heureusement récompensée avec la langue de Kara sur la sienne. Ses yeux verts roulèrent derrière ses paupières fermées lorsque Kara lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure.

-**Lena qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda la blonde contre les lèvres de sa brune.

**-Après les flirts et les baisers tu ne te rends toujours pas compte que c'est toi que j'aime**, laissa échapper Lena en se retirant de la bouche de Kara qui gémit à l'éloignement.

**-Tu...tu m'aimes? Mais James?**

En réponse, Lena se pencha lentement, laissant à Kara le temps de s'éloigner. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, et les lèvres de Lena croisèrent doucement celles de Kara. Ce baiser était différent du premier. C'était lent, hésitant, leurs lèvres bougeant doucement. Lena sépara légèrement ses lèvres et laissa sa langue glisser sur celles de Kara. Kara gémit doucement et ouvrit la bouche, glissant sa langue contre celle de Lena. La brune était ravie par ses nouvelles sensations,. Le feu dans ses entrailles et son cœur martelant contre ses côtes. Elle laissa la bouche de Kara s'ouvrir davantage, haletante, et gémissante.

Elle avait passé ses bras autour de la bénévole et elle réalisa maintenant à quel point elle était musclée. Elle déplaça une main dans le dos de Kara à l'arrière de sa tête, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et doux. Les mains de Kara serraient ses hanches presque assez fort pour faire apparaître des bleus, et Lena se délecta à la douleur de plaisir liée à son emprise. Elle voulait être plus proche de Kara.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la brune poussa Kara vers le canapé. Lorsque l'arrière des jambes de Kara a touché le bord, elle s'est légèrement reculée, ses yeux interrogateurs. Lena acquiesça minutieusement, donnant à Kara tout ce qu'elle voulait en un coup d'œil. La jambe droite de Lena était coincée entre les cuisses de la femme forte sous elle, ses mains fouillant presque frénétiquement le corps de Kara, remontant le bas de sa robe. Les mains de Lena aspiraient à la sensation de la peau douce de Kara. La blonde n'a jamais pensé que sentir quelqu'un puisse être aussi bon. Ce n'était tellement différent que de toucher Mon El.

Lena chevaucha Kara et la tira pour s'asseoir, les bras autour de son cou. La femme aux cheveux noirs retira la robe de la blonde, exposant ses bras puissants. Elle passa avidement ses mains sur ses épaules, et ses bras. Kara tendit la main pour rapprocher le corps de Lena, ses doigts dans la nuque de celle-ci, glissant dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Lena ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de la femme en dessous d'elle.

Ses lèvres ne se séparaient jamais de la peau de Kara, pressant des baisers chauds sur sa mâchoire, passant sa langue sur le bord de son oreille, lui mordillant la zone sous la mâchoire. Kara haleta et gémit sous elle, ses doigts se pliant comme si elle voulait faire autre chose avec ses mains mais ne savait pas quoi. Le désir de Lena était confus et elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que de continuer, d'attirer la main de Kara entre ses jambes, de glisser ses propres doigts dans la chaleur mouillée de Kara et de tomber ensemble au bord du précipice du plaisir.

Lena se jeta de nouveau sur la bouche de Kara, l'embrassant violemment. Une chaleur se mit à bouillonner dans la poitrine de la blonde et soudain, elle se retrouva debout, tenant dans ses mains le cul de Lena. Le changement brusque d'élévation provoqua un cri de la part de la brune, mais elle l'étouffa rapidement, le transformant en un gémissement alors que Kara l'emmenait au lit.

Cette démonstration de force était incroyablement excitante et Lena se sentit devenir de plus en plus humide. Kara la plaçait doucement sur le centre du lit. Les yeux de Kara se mirent à briller et en un rien de temps. Elle a grimpé sur le lit et a pratiquement rampé jusqu'à Lena, flottant au-dessus d'elle à quatre pattes vêtues de ses simples sous-vêtements. Lena ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder. Elle avait su, intellectuellement, que Kara était bien bâtie, mais la réalité de son corps était à couper le souffle. Elle tendit la main pour tracer les lignes de muscle dans l'abdomen de Kara, se sentant un peu gênée tout d'un coup. Kara était exquise, comme une sculpture exposée dans un musée prisée.

Comme si elle sentait l'inquiétude soudaine de Lena, Kara se baissa et prit la main de Lena. Elle la porta à ses lèvres, appuyant un doux baiser sur la paume. Lena haleta, un éclair de plaisir la dépit des protestations de Lena, Kara continua de descendre le long de son estomac, marquant chaque baiser d'un coup de langue. Elle voulait goutter Lena. Elle atteignit le bas de la robe de Lena.

**-Puis-je? **Demanda Kara, les mains maintenant placées sur le bas de la robe de Lena qui acquiesça avec énergie. La blonde s'agenouilla devant Lena et lui retira lentement, exposant sa culotte et les seins nues, elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. C'était lent, une séduction. À chaque nouvelle peau révélée, Kara la touchait, traçant les motifs à l'aide des doigts, des lèvres ou de la langue, tirant des gémissements, des halètements, et des frissons de la part de Lena.

Elle était en feu, elle fondait, elle ne pouvait pas respirer, elle la voulait . Maladroitement, elle cherchait Kara, le bout des doigts effleurant la douce houle de ses seins. Kara rit et utilisa une main pour saisir les deux poignets de Lena. Elle les pressa contre le matelas au-dessus de la tête de la brune. Lena ne put qu'haleter, ce que Kara prit comme un gémissement de plaisir.

Elle descendit le corps de Lena, qui était maintenant presque entièrement nu. Elle a pincé et sucé ses mamelons, envoyant des ondulations de plaisir directement au cœur de Lena. Elle se tortillait, ses hanches tremblantes. Kara commença à glisser sa main sur l'abdomen de Lena, sans jamais lever la bouche de ses seins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse ses doigts entre les plis de la brune. Kara gémit bruyamment puis ses doigts glissèrent facilement le long d'une chair lisse et douce. Lena était silencieuse, le plaisir de ce premier contact était trop pour le bruit. Elle trembla alors que les doigts de Kara l'exploraient, frottant doucement son clitoris, taquinant son ouverture.

Elle pressa la main de Kara, ayant besoin de plus, et Kara comprit. Elle glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur de Lena, qui gémit brusquement et commença à pousser lentement et fermement ses doigts dans l'intimité de la brune. Lena se serra autour d'elle et Kara s'éloigna jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse utiliser sa bouche. Lena se demanda s'il était possible de mourir de plaisir et se cramponnait à la tête de Kara.

Soudainement, Kara retira ses doigts et se pressa contre elle, à cet endroit, et le plaisir se transforma en quelque chose de plus lourd, de plus volumineux. Les étincelles remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lena, alors qu'elle sentit une plénitude en elle. Incapable de rester silencieuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de babiller le nom de Kara parsemé de fragments de mots brisés par des halètements. Elle écartait les jambes pour donner à Kara plus d'espace, puis Kara suçait son clitoris.

Lena ne pouvait plus voir, ne pouvait pas entendre, ne pouvait que sentir, son monde se rétrécissait entre les doigts de Kara et la bouche de Kara. Ses muscles intérieurs ronronnaient sauvagement et elle se sentait jaillir. Et Kara n'arrêtait pas de la lécher et de sucer, ses doigts ne relâchant jamais la pression sur son point G.

Lena inclina brusquement son dos, les hanches se collant au visage de Kara, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Kara se retira doucement, faisant frémir Lena alors qu'elle était allongée, haletante, au milieu du lit.

**-Oh mon Dieu**, haleta Lena.

Kara eut un sourire narquois - Lena ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait même le faire - Elle noua les deux mains dans les cheveux de Kara et la serra contre son sexe. Kara sourit alors qu'elle continuait à lécher son clitoris avec sa langue plus rapidement à chaque fois que les hanches de Lena se frôlaient à sa bouche. Lena se sentait proche de l'orgasme.

Kara enroula ses bras autour de Lena, posant ses paumes fermement sur les fesses de Lena, poussant sa vulve plus profondément dans sa bouche. Lena cria en sentant Kara plonger sa langue dans sa fente une fois de plus avant de l'amener à son clitoris et de la sucer doucement. Kara gémit dans le sexe de Lena toute aussi excitée alors que Lena était libérée de son orgasme.

Respirant lourdement, Lena se laissa tomber gracieusement dans les bras de Kara. Kara lui caressa le dos et embrassa doucement son cou. Elle respira quelques secondes sentant la peau chaude à ses côté ne pouvait plus résister et passèrent ses mains sous les couvertures. Kara gémit, alors que les mains de Lena la frôlaient soudainement, arrivant jusqu'à ses seins parfaitement proportionnés .

Des pouces caressaient soudainement ses mamelons levés et douloureux, et la gorge de Kara s'ouvrait dans un gémissement guttural. Sans réfléchir, Kara se cambra, se poussant entre les mains de Lena. Avec une touche gourmande, Lena les pressa légèrement, laissant Kara incapable de faire autre chose que de pleurer de plaisir. Chaque pouce du corps de Kara était apparemment sensible au toucher de son amant. La main de Kara s'enroulait autour de l'arrière de sa tête, tenant ses lèvres contre elle alors qu'elle les léchait et les mordillait.

Lena continuait d'embrasser le long du ventre de Kara, tourbillonnant sa langue autour du nombril de Kara avant de plonger de plus en plus bas. La tête de Kara retomba contre les oreillers, ses yeux se fermant par anticipation, alors qu'elle sentait le bout des doigts de Lena traîner légèrement sur sa peau. Elle sentait chacun des touchés de Lena dans son corps.

En quelques secondes, Lena est agenouillée au-dessus d'elle et tirait sa culotte en dentelle noire de ses jambes. Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'elle sent que Lena traînait des baisers sur son ventre. Elle sentait son corps frémir d'anticipation alors que Lena l'embrassait lentement et impatiemment. Un gémissement et un souffle s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, alors que les lèvres de Lena rencontraient la peau hypersensible à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Un autre bruit inarticulé lui échappa.

**-Oh Rao**, haleta Kara, ses mains s'enfonçant dans les cheveux de Lena alors qu'elle essayait de diriger la femme dont elle était amoureuse depuis des années là où elle a le plus besoin. Lena, cependant, n'avait besoin d'aucune direction. Kara essayait de ne pas crier tandis que la langue confiante de Lena sortait pour la goûter. Le corps de Kara se décollait du matelas alors que ses mains relâchaient leur emprise sur Lena, choisissant plutôt de serrer les draps alors que Lena faisait des coups de langue audacieux. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elles attendaient ce moment. Et Kara jurait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi incroyable dans sa vie. Elle fermait les yeux et soudainement, deux doigts furent poussés dans son vagin, tandis que la langue de Lena la travaillait avec brio jusqu'à l'orgasme.

**-Len..**. Kara ne put même pas finir le mot que son souffle devient irrégulier. Elle avait du mal à lutter contre les quantités extrêmes de plaisir. C'était presque trop. _Presque_ .

Elle passe ses mains dans les draps du lit, s'accrochant désespérément à elle alors qu'elle tentait de garder le contrôle des muscles de son corps. La vérité était qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'être libérée. Elle en avait besoin d'une manière dont elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin auparavant.

Kara sentait son corps se resserrer, tandis que Lena continuait de faire tournoyer sa langue agile contre son centre. Kara frissonna réellement, alors que Lena frappait rapidement son clitoris avec sa langue, encore et encore. Elle se sentit catapultée par-dessus le bord. Elle se retrouvait à crier le nom de Lena comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Une rougeur saine apparut sur ses joues alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point sa libération lui faisait de bien.

Les yeux de Kara s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le matelas. Sa peau scintillait d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle est plus qu'un peu essoufflée, à la suite d'un orgasme si puissant. En fait, elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir déjà joui si fort avant. Elle regarde le plafond, consumée par le bonheur qu'elle vient de vivre. Même une minute plus tard, sa poitrine est encore déchaînée alors qu'elle luttait pour se remettre de ce qu'elles venaient de faire.

Après tout, son cœur appartenait à Lena, et ce depuis longtemps maintenant. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles étaient passées de meilleures amies à amantes en à peine vingt minutes.

-**Peut-être que nos destins n'étaient pas scellés finalement,** commença Kara brisant le silence reposant de la pièce.

**-Il l'est désormais**, répondit Lena faisant hausser un sourcil à Kara.** Je ne veux pas t'effrayer ou...**

**-Je t'aime, **la coupa Kara en posant sa paire de lèvres contre la tempe droite de Lena.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime**, avoua Lena avant d'embrasser Kara pour la énième fois cette nuit-là. Elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre, rêvant d'un avenir parfait et partagé, ne se souciant pas des conséquences de leur acte, car tout ce qui comptait était leur relation future.

_**Hey! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce long OS :) Je l'ai posté début août sur Wattpad, il était temps qu'il arrive ici :') Le prochain sera en simultané sur toute les plateforme et ce déroulera après le 5x07, j'espère avoir le temps de l'écrire :) Bref, merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos adorables reviews, elles me font très plaisir :)**_


	10. OS 10 (L'apprentissage)

**Avertissement:** Scènes matures, je ne suis pas responsable de votre lecture

**Info:** C'est un très long OS (12 000 mots).

**Résumé**: Kara est nerveuse pour son futur rendez vous avec Mike, un garçon de son lycée. Le problème étant qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement embrassé quelqu'un. Que se passe t-il lorsque Lena, sa meilleure amie et colocataire lui propose son aide ?

PS: Désolée pour les fautes

La première fois que ça s'était passé, Kara était stressée pour son futur rendez-vous avec Mike, un garçon qu'elle avait repéré depuis quelques mois dans les couloirs de son université. Tout avait commencé par des regards subtiles, intriguant et lent.

Kara rompait toujours le contact rougissant de gène lorsque le jeune homme lui envoyait de puissants sourires. Puis ils se sont retrouvés en binôme dans un projet d'éthique.

Mike et elle s'étaient mis à parler régulièrement et à s'échanger leur numéro. Le jeune homme avait rapidement demandé à Kara d'aller à un rendez-vous et elle avait répondu positif avec joie.

Le problème étant que la jeune femme timide n'avait jamais eu de petit mais auparavant, bien qu'elle ait déjà rapidement embrassé un garçon il y a quelques mois, lui cassant le nez dans le processus.

Il lui fallait de l'entraînement. Son rendez-vous était dans moins de trois jours, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était d'impressionner le garçon pour lequel elle commençait à développer des sentiments.

-**Kara** ? Lâcha une voix non loin de la blonde qui était allongée sur son canapé. Kara secoua la tête, la voix ayant coupé ses pensées. Elle se retourna vers la cuisine, et perçu sa meilleure amie et colocataire Lena. Kara sourit de pleines dents lorsqu'elle perçut l'autre femme préparer le dîner. **Tu m'écoutes ?** Demanda Lena en plissant les sourcils. La blonde pencha sa tête sur le côté et afficha un petit regard d'excuse. La brune soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel, lâchant la préparation du dîner à peine commencé, et s'approcha de Kara. Elle s'assit aux côtés de l'autre femme et croisa les bras dans un geste rapide.**Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelques jours ? **Lâcha Lena d'un ton direct mais raisonnable. **Tu ne m'écoutes plus,** avoua-t-elle faisant mine d'être blessée. Le cœur de Kara se mit à battre frénétiquement tandis que ses joues prirent une teinte plus que rouge.

**-J'ai un rendez-vous avec Mike,** avoua la blonde en baissant les yeux vers le sol, évitant le regard surprit de Lena.

**-Whoua, eh bien ça c'est une surprise,** rétorqua Lena d'un ton léger et remplit de choc, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. La peine la submergeait actuellement. Elle savait que ce jour allait arriver à un moment de leur vie. Kara trouverait l'amour, et elle souffrirait à cause des stupides sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie.

En effet, Lena était tombée amoureuse de la blonde dès leur premier regard. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aimait les hommes et les femmes ce qui avait éclairé ses sentiments. La jeune Danvers n'avait malheureusement jamais répondu à ses flirts évidents, et Lena en était rapidement venu à la conclusion que la femme ne l'aimait pas de la même manière. Elle s'était donc faite à l'idée que Kara resterait sa meilleure amie, et rien d'autre.

**-Je suis effrayée,** déclara la blonde maladroitement, **la dernière fois que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un je lui ai cassé le nez!** S'exclama Kara en cachant sa tête dans l'oreille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Lena laissa échapper un rire de bon cœur. Elle ne voulait pas se moquer de son amie, mais la situation était plus qu'amusante. **Lena** ! S'écria sérieusement Kara, provoquant l'arrêt soudain du rire de la brune. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le rire de Lena sonnait comme une mélodie de plus belle.

Kara roula des yeux et se leva brusquement, marchant vers sa chambre dans un geste plus que dramatique. La jeune Luthor se leva avec rapidité, essayant au mieux de garder ses rires en elle, et attrapa le bras de la future journaliste dans un geste rapide et sûr.

-**Attends**, lâcha-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler son rire une fois de plus.

-**Quoi** ? Répondit Kara, **après m'avoir ri au nez tu vas juste me dire qu'embrasser c'est quelque chose qui vient naturellement. Je n'ai pas eu des dizaines de petits amis Lena, je n'ai pas acquis les mêmes choses que toi au cours de mes 18 dernières années! **S'exclama-t-elle en frappant ses bras de chaque côté. Lena l'a regardé désormais sérieusement, affichant une mine désolée sur son visage. Ses mots avaient été dur, mais il en fallait bien plus pour faire du mal à la futur héritière d'L-Corp.

**-On passe tous par là Kara, **avoua Lena, **l'apprentissage est quelque chose qui se fait au fil du temps et naturellement.**

**-Tu sais très bien que rien n'est naturel pour moi. Je vais encore me retrouver humilié à cause de ma maladresse**, avoua la jeune femme alors que les larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux.

**-Non, non, non, ne pleure pas chérie**, lâcha la brune en s'approchant et en prenant le visage de sa meilleure amie dans les mains. Elle essuya les larmes qui venaient tout juste de s'échapper de ses orbes bleus puissants.** Je vais t'aider,** déclara-t-elle, provoquant un regard de surprise sur le visage de l'autre femme. Le cœur de Lena se serra lorsque les paroles avaient fui de sa bouche. Pourquoi continuait-elle à se mettre dans de telles situations ? Vivre avec la blonde était déjà un grand calvaire à vivre aux vu des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son regard, et maintenant elle se proposait à l'embrasser ?!

**-Sérieusement ?! **S'exclama Kara les yeux remplis d'espoir. **Je ne voulais pas demander, je pensais que tu me trouverais bizarre,** avoua Kara en baissant les yeux vers le sol accompagnée d'un autre rougissement.

**-Nous sommes meilleures amies depuis trois ans Kara, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, **répondit la brune avec un faux sourire. **Mangeons et brossons-nous les dents puis je verrais comment je peux t'aider.**

Kara releva le regard, puis sourit en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, provoquant l'accélération du cœur et de la respiration de Lena. Cette fille provoquerait _sa mort._

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans un calme absolu. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient regardé la télé en avalant le repas qu'avait préparé Lena. La brune n'avait pas détaché son regard de l'écran alors que de son côté Kara semblait fixer un point derrière celui-ci. La pression s'était acculée en elle. Son pied avait tout le long du repas, rebondissant nerveusement et bougeant par la même occasion ses cuisses.

Son cœur battait actuellement la chamade à l'idée d'embrasser Lena tandis qu'elle brossait ses dents avec soin. Pourquoi paniquait-elle ? Lena était sa meilleure amie, il n'y a rien à craindre. Elle cracha le dentifrice dans le lavabo et se rinça la bouche, puis se mit nerveusement à marcher vers le salon.

Ses pas étaient lourd et silencieux, prenant tout son temps pour arriver dans la pièce centrale. Lena attendait impatiemment sur le canapé, changeant les chaînes de la télé pour cacher la peur croissante en elle: _Tu peux le faire,_ s'était-elle dit. _C'est juste un baiser._

Elle sentit le canapé rebondir légèrement, preuve que Kara était de retour à ses côtés. Elle se retourna vers la jeune femme dont le teint avait tout à coup pris une couleur différente. Ses sourcils se contractèrent de surprise face à l'état de Kara.

-**Kara ça va **? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. La blonde semblait prête à vomir mais hocha la tête signe où elle allait bien. **Es-tu nerveuse ?** Ajouta Lena en haussant les sourcils.

**-Ça se voit tant que ça **? Rétorqua la jeune Danvers avec un petit sourire en coin. Lena laissa échapper un petit rire et posa sa main droite sur les genoux de son amie.

**-Respire. Si tu paniques pour m'embrasser je n'ose même pas imaginer dans l'état que tu seras devant Mike**, déclara-t-elle en insistant sur le nom du jeune homme. Son estomac tomba à la mention de celui-ci, mais elle garda son visage détendu et joyeux.

**-Tu as raison,** lâcha Kara en retour, prenant quelques sérieuses et profondes respirations. Lena s'approcha du corps de l'autre femme, poussant leur cuisse l'une contre l'autre.

**-Dis-moi quand tu es prête**, dit-elle en posant sa main sous le menton de sa meilleure amie, regardant dans ses yeux avec profondeur. Elle serra les dents, repoussant avec toutes ses forces la sensation de papillon dans son estomac. _Dieu tuez moi._

Kara fuyait son regard alors qu'elle hocha faiblement la tête, signe qu'elle était prête. Lena haussa les sourcils, observant une Kara toute timide face à elle.

**-Regarde- moi dans les yeux,** lâcha faiblement Lena, caressant la douce joue de la blonde du bout des doigts. Kara remonta ses orbes, les joues rougies et détourna le regard aussi vite.

**-Je ne peux pas**, avoua-t-elle maladroitement. Le stress la rongeait de l'intérieur et regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux alors qu'elles étaient prêtes à vivre un moment intime ne la mettait clairement pas à l'aise.

**-Kara, calme toi et regarde-moi dans les yeux, **répéta Lena en glissant une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière des oreilles de Kara. La blonde prit une profonde respiration puis s'exécuta. C'était la première fois qu'elle percevait la beauté des orbes de la brune en profondeur. Ils étaient si purs et puissants que Kara pu ressentir des frissons glisser le long de son corps. La nuance de vert était ébouriffante et mystérieuse, et était par endroit recouvert d'un bleu turquoise léger, presque indiscernable.

**-Je vais juste poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes dans un premier temps,** déclara Lena faiblement. **Tu dois te détendre**, ajouta-t-elle en glissant à nouveau sa main sur la joue de la jeune Danvers. Kara hocha la tête alors qu'elle fixait la brune du regard.

Lena sentait que son courage était à son comble. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle savait embrasser. Tous ses partenaires fille ou garçon ne cessaient de lui répéter. C'était quelque chose d'acquis pour elle. On l'avait souvent surnommée comme la déesse des baisers, ce qui l'avait flatté au plus au point. Elle s'avança avec délicatesse vers le visage de sa meilleure amie, et vint finalement frôler leur nez avec délicatesse.

**-Ne bouge pas**, souffla-t-elle faiblement, provoquant un second frisson sur le corps de Kara à la sensation de chaleur sur son visage. Puis elle la sentit. Elle sentit la douce paire de lèvres de Lena sur les siennes, capturant avec légèreté sa lèvre inférieure. Elle serra la mâchoire pour échapper de faire sortir un gémissement de surprise de sa bouche. Son cœur battait la chamade, sentant cette douceur esquisse sur le bout de ses lèvres qui commençait déjà à se reculer. Elle ouvrit les yeux à la sensation de fraîcheur, et tomba une fois de plus dans ceux de la brune qui se battait pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

**-Est ce que ça va ?** Demanda Lena sérieusement. Kara hocha la tête avec force, ne demandant qu'à sentir les lèvres de la brune sur les siennes une fois de plus. **Tu veux aller plus loin?**

**-Oui,** répondit Kara la voix vacillante. Lena sourit au comportement de la blonde, et s'approcha de sa tête à nouveau.

-**Je vais bouger doucement mes lèvres sur les tiennes**, lâcha la femme avant de venir embrasser la blonde une fois de plus. Kara pouvait sentir les douces lèvres de Lena remuer contre les siennes restées inertes. La sensation de brûlure ne semblait pas s'estomper, mais elle était vraiment agréable, alors Kara en profitait. **Tu peux bouger les tiennes également Kara, **laissa échapper Lena sur ses lèvres, provoquant une fois de plus un doux souffle contre son visage.

Kara se mit alors à commencer à répondre au baiser avec lenteur. Dans un premier temps son rythme était un peu fouillis, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Lena agripper la sienne, elle put trouver son rythme, synchronisant leurs lèvres avec perfection. Le baiser était doux, lent, et chaud. Les sensations étaient plus que surprenantes, surplombant l'intégralité de son corps.

Le son de la télé était étouffé par leur action. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était le bruit de leurs lèvres se séparant à plusieurs reprises, se retrouvant quelques dixième de seconde plus tard. Lena croisait les doigts pour que sa meilleure amie n'entend pas le bruit de son cœur affolé. La sensation des lèvres de Kara sur les siennes avait provoqué un renforcement de ses sentiments soudains pour la blonde. Était est-ce même possible ? Elle l'avait imaginé des dizaines de fois avec une splendeur inouï, et la réalité était encore bien meilleure.

Le moment durait déjà depuis deux bonnes minutes, et bien qu'aucune d'entre elles ne semblait vouloir arrêter, Lena se sépara de sa meilleure amie afin de terminer leur session d'entraînement. Elles ouvrirent leurs yeux en synchronisation, et Lena put percevoir les joues rougies de Kara, sentant encore le goût menthe du dentifrice de la bouche de la femme.

**-Je pense que tu en as assez appris aujourd'hui**, lâcha Lena, **et mon nez va bien, **ajouta-t-elle en rigolant et en touchant la peau qui protégeait ses sinus, provoquant un roulement d'œil de la part de Kara. **Tu te débrouilles pas si mal.**

**-Merci,** déclara la blonde avant de se lever et d'embrasser le front de Lena. **Bonne nuit,** lâcha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Bonne nuit**, soupira Lena en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarqué ?

La deuxième fois était arrivée quelques jours plus tard. Kara venait de rentrer de son rendez-vous avec Mike.

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa tomber ses talons contre le parquet, suivit d'un souffle d'épuisement. Elle se dirigea dans le salon et déposa son manteau sur le canapé. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon et ses lunettes reposaient sur son nez légèrement humide de l'effort donné pour la monté des escaliers. Pourquoi les ascenseurs l'effrayaient tant ?

**-Alors ce rendez-vous ?** Lâcha une voix derrière elle, brisant le silence de la pièce. Kara sursauta et cria en se retournant, jetant un regard noir à Lena qui se moquait à nouveau d'elle. Elle était assise sur un des tabourets de la cuisine et faisait quelques recherches sur un sujet scientifique de son cours de chimie. La brune portait un pyjama en satin rouge, pourvu d'une quantité légère et sexy de dentelle. Kara ne put s'empêcher de regarder à grande vitesse le corps de son amie, et plongeant à nouveau son regard dans ses yeux verts puissants.

**-C'était bien**, avoua Kara en haussant les épaules. Lena haussa les sourcils dans la confusion. La blonde semblait plus qu'heureuse de ce rendez-vous, et elle ne semblait pas en être revenue tout aussi excitée.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ? **Demanda Lena en s'approchant de la blonde. Elle attrapa ses épaules de chaque côté, et la força à regarder dans ses yeux.

**-Je me suis ridiculisée**, avoua-t-elle finalement en cachant son visage rougi.

**-Pourquoi ? **Demanda Lena inquiète.

**-Il m'a embrassé,** déclara Kara faiblement. Lena sentit son cœur se contracter de jalousie, mais elle inclina la tête afin d'attendre la suite des événements. **Au début s'était bien. Je faisais tout comme tu me l'appris mais**, Kara se stoppa en rappel de la scène. **Il a voulu m'embrasser avec la langue**, ajouta-t-elle en fixant le plafond et en mordant sa lèvre supérieure. **J'ai senti sa langue faire des mouvements bizarres pour entrer dans ma bouche et je me suis juste figée comme une idiote**, lâcha-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Lena se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher à son rire de sortir. Elle détestait lorsque ses partenaires forcés l'entrée de sa bouche ainsi. C'était pénible et gênant. Kara semblait nerveuse à nouveau, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. La brune appliqua alors une petite pression contre ses épaules afin de lui donner un peu de courage.

**-Et du coup je me demandais si...**

**-Je pouvais t'aider avec ça, **la coupa Lena avec un sourire en coin. Kara roula des yeux et hocha la tête gênée de demander à sa meilleure amie de faire un tel acte. **Pas de problème, vient ici, **dit-elle en attrapant la main de la blonde et en l'emmenant sur le canapé. Kara fut surprise que cela soit si rapide, mais elle la suivit sans discuter.

**\- On va commencer doucement**, dit Lena calmement en s'asseyant au plus proche de Kara. La blonde hocha la tête et prit un long souffle afin de se préparer pour la leçon à venir. Lena rassembla tout son courage et attrapa l'arrière du visage de Kara qu'elle attira avec douceur contre le sien.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans une explosion de sensation. Kara se demandait comment les lèvres de Lena pouvaient être aussi douces tandis que celle de Mike semblait charnue et froide, sans parler des poils de barbe qui venait se mélanger au baiser. Avec Lena s'était doux et délicat. Les mouvements étaient réfléchis mais quand bien même spontanés, et la vitesse du baiser était sensuelle, pas bâclée.

**-Maintenant je vais glisser ma langue contre ta lèvre inférieure. Tu vas pouvoir ouvrir ta bouche automatiquement,** lâcha Lena contre ses lèvres ce qui la fit sourire dans le baiser. Lena exécuta son geste avec douceur. Kara put sentir la langue humide de Lena contre sa lèvre inférieure, et ouvrit sa bouche sans même s'en rendre compte.

La blonde posa sa main sur la cuisse de Lena, cherchant le toucher angélique du satin. Lena se concentra pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement alors qu'elle sentait la main attendrissante de Kara contre son corps. La brune put explorer avec légèreté la bouche de Kara dans aucun désagrément, mais la langue de Kara ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Le corps de Kara était détendu à son paroxysme tandis qu'elle ressentait une multitude de sensations dans son corps. Les parois de son estomac la chatouillait et son cœur battait bien trop vite.

Lena était sur le point de se reculer du baiser pour demander à Kara de bouger sa langue lorsqu'elle sentit celle-ci se déplacer timidement. Un sourire ne put s'empêcher de prendre possession de son visage alors qu'elles commençaient à se battre à lutte acharnée pour la domination. Le baiser était chaud et lent, mais s'accéléra avec lenteur.

Kara poussa finalement sa langue dans la bouche de Lena, jouant avec celle de la brune. Elle pouvait sentir les dents de l'autre femme contre son organe de gustation. Son cœur battait anormalement la chamade, la poussant à resserrer sa prise sur le pantalon fin de la jeune Luthor. Elle sentit la brune se tendre légèrement au toucher.

Lena, se sentant dominée, relança le baiser et poussa sa langue à nouveau dans la bouche de Kara, qui se laissait faire face au comportement dominateur de son amie. Elle lui suça la langue pendant une quelques de secondes, ce qui avait pu engendrer un gémissement guttural à sortir de sa bouche.

Lena se recula suite au son émis qui avait poussé un sourire à apparaître sur son visage. Kara ouvrit ses yeux avec rapidité, se frappant mentalement pour le bruit qu'elle avait laissé échapper.

**-Je suis désolée**, lâcha-t-elle les joues rougies de honte. Elle profita de ce moment pour retirer sa main et venir cacher son visage toujours muni de ses lunettes.

**-Je provoque souvent ce genre de bruit, c'est tout à fait normal,** répondit Lena en haussant les épaules.

**-Je t'ai pas demandé de te jeter des fleurs,** s'exclama Kara en rigolant face au sarcasme de Lena qui semblait se moquer d'elle à nouveau.

**-J'avoue que j'ai une bonne élève**, avoua-t-elle provoquant un roulement d'yeux de Kara.

**-Et bien merci pour cette leçon**, commença t-elle timidement avant de se lever. **Bonne nuit**, lâcha-t-elle avant d'embrasser le front de sa meilleure amie et de quitter le salon, laissant Lena à ses recherches devenues bien moins intéressantes tout à coup.

La troisième fois avait été plus surprenante que les deux autres fois. Kara avait commencé à sortir avec Mike depuis quelques semaines. Leur rendez vous avait été limité à l'extérieur, mais l'homme l'avait invité chez lui dans quelques jours. Elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin qu'une séance de baiser, mais elle devait être prête pour cela.

Elle devait apprendre à découvrir un peu plus le corps humain, mais pour cela elle devait faire appel à sa meilleure amie. Kara entra dans la cuisine, posant les courses sur le plan de travail. Elle observait Lena se gratter la tête tentant de résoudre un problème scientifique tordu sur la physique quantique. Kara ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure à la beauté de son amie, mais se frappa mentalement face à son comportement avant de ranger les courses dans le silence.

**-Lena ?** Laissa-t-elle échapper faiblement après quelques instants. La brune leva son regard verts profond dans le bleu de la blonde.

**-Hummm?** Rétorqua-t-elle sans séparer ses lèvres. Elle retira ses écouteurs, prête à écouter sa meilleure amie. La blonde se mit brusquement à s'intéresser au sol, provoquant un léger sourire sur le visage de Lena.

Kara ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre la parole alors la brune se leva et fit le tour du plan de travail avec lenteur afin d'atteindre la jeune femme.

**-Tu as besoin d'aide n'est-ce pas? **Demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin. La jeune Luthor ne pouvait pas mentir sur le fait que les lèvres de la blonde lui manquaient. Cela faisait trois semaines depuis leur dernière leçon rapide, et le temps semblait à rallonge.

**-Oui,** avoua la blonde.** Mike m'a invité dans quelques jours à passer la soirée chez lui, **commença-t-elle.

**-Oh mon Dieu vous allez...**

**-Non**, la coupa Kara avec rapidité. **Je ne compte pas aller aussi vite avec lui, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis trois semaines. Je pense juste que nous irons un peu plus loin que d'habitude,** lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**-Qu'attends-tu de moi ?** Demanda Lena en s'approchant un peu plus de la blonde. Kara n'arrivait pas à garder son regard dans les yeux perçants de Lena, bien trop gênée par la situation.

-**M'apprendre à aller un peu plus loin ?** Laissa-t-elle échapper comme ce qui semblait être une question. Kara n'avait même pas eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration que les lèvres de Lena étaient posées sur les siennes. Elle était plaquée contre l'îlot central de la cuisine, les mains de la brune reposant sur ses fines hanches.

Le baiser était délicat comme à son habitude. La sensation des lèvres de Lena avait manqué à Kara. Elle se demandait pourquoi celles de Mike n'étaient pas aussi douce, et pourquoi elle n'avait pas si bon goût. Mais cela l'importait peu pour le moment. Elle sentit la brune resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille, l'attirant vers le large canapé sans pour autant briser le baiser.

**-Dis-moi si ça va trop loin,** lâcha Lena contre ses lèvres, la poussant à hocher faiblement la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en ses mots pour le moment. Elle sentit le rebord du canapé contre ses genoux et pensait que Lena allait la pousser contre celui-ci, mais les rôles furent rapidement renversés. Lena s'était assise et l'avait dans le même processus attirée sur ses jambes.

La blonde chevauchait désormais sa meilleure amie, ne quittant pour rien au monde ses lèvres. La douceur était plus que réconfortante, et la chaleur de leur corps se mêlait à merveille. Le baiser était rempli d'affection. Leurs langues se battaient en rythme, dansant harmonieusement au son de leurs battements de cœur effréné.

Kara était clairement plus à l'aise avec le baiser ce qui serra le cœur de Lena. Mike et elle avait dû s'embrasser pas mal de fois, et cela provoquait une nausée de la part de la jeune Luthor. Elle retira alors toutes ses pensées de la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur la baiser. Ses mains reposaient contre les hanches de Kara et se mirent lentement à diverger vers les fesses de la blonde.

Elle posa ses mains à l'entrée des poches du jean de Kara et les enfonça à l'intérieur avant de presser avec délicatesse le fessier de la blonde qui gémit timidement aux gestes. Lena sourit dans le baiser heureuse d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction de la part de la blonde. Elle laissait Kara gérer le baiser, tandis que ses mains se baladaient entre les hanches et le fessier de celle-ci. La blonde était bien trop absorbée par le moment pour juger ce qui lui semblait juste ou non.

Elles s'embrassaient depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, et Kara voulait que Lena aille un peu plus loin que jouer avec ses fesses. Elle décida alors de quitter les lèvres de la brune, et se pencha vers l'avant invitant celle-ci à venir embrasser d'autres parties de son corps.

La jeune Luthor fut un peu surprise, mais elle initia des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Kara, laissant une traînée douce et délicate le long de celle-ci. Elle glissa avec délicatesse jusqu'au cou de l'autre femme qui semblait se cambrer de bonheur.

Les deux femmes étaient loin de ressembler à deux amies pour le moment, mais un désir grandissant semblait les attirer l'une vers l'autre, consumant leur être petit à petit. Lena déposait des baisers mouillés sur le cou de Kara, sans pour autant tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle devait avant demander quelque chose à sa meilleure amie.

**-C'est quand ce fameux rendez-vous ?** Laissa échapper Lena contre le cou de Kara, provoquant un afflux d'air chaud. Kara frissonna et ouvrit faiblement la bouche retenant fortement son gémissement.

**\- Quatre jours**, lâcha-t-elle faiblement les yeux fermés afin de ressentir toutes les sensations possibles contre sa peau.

Quatre jours étaient suffisants pour faire disparaître toute trace de leurs aventures secrète. C'est ainsi que Lena se mit à sucer faiblement quelques petites zones du cou de la blonde, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne laisserait pas de trace.

Mais à un certain moment, Kara laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Lena venait de trouver avec fierté son point faible. La brune pouvait sur sa langue ressentir le pouls frénétique de la blonde qui la fit sourire de plus belle. Elle se mit alors à sucer et mordiller avec légèreté la zone, provoquant une multitude d'autres gémissements plus ou moins fort.

Lena se sépara de sa peau désormais rouge du cou de Kara, espérant que la trace ne soit plus visible d'ici quelques jours. À la sensation de séparation, Kara plongea à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de Lena, et poussa le corps de la brune contre le canapé. C'était désormais à son tour de reproduire les gestes de la brune.

Elle se trouvait à moitié allongée sur Lena, retenant son corps de chaque côté à l'aide de ses muscles développés afin de ne pas l'écraser. Une brûlure ardente s'était établie en son centre précieux. Était-elle excitée ? En même temps qui ne le serait pas face à la beauté de sa meilleure amie.

Kara vint alors déposer des timides baisers contre le cou de Lena, mettant un peu plus de pression à chaque coup d'essai. Lena jeta sa tête en arrière afin d'augmenter la surface de baiser, et Kara se mit à mordiller le cou de la brune. Une morsure peu brute la fit tressaillir.

**-Doucement**, lâcha faiblement Lena en passant sa main droite dans les cheveux de Kara.

-**Désolée**, répondit Kara en quittant la zone un peu trop rouge. Elle y avait été un peu trop fort, et elle avait peur que Lena ne reconnaisse plus son cou le lendemain. Il était temps d'arrêter.

Elle retourna une dernière fois aux lèvres de Lena, s'apprêtant à lui dire au revoir et espérant que cela ne soit pas la dernière fois.

**-Merci**, lâcha Kara en se détachant lentement du corps de Lena, la laissant affolée sur le canapé, l'excitation à son comble.

Et c'est à ce même moment que Lena pu confirmer une chose qu'elle savait depuis tant d'années: Je suis follement amoureuse de Kara Danvers.

Les jours qui suivirent furent normaux pour les deux jeunes femmes, bien que deux gros suçons étaient visibles sur leur cou. Lorsque Kara avait perçu la marque dans le miroir le lendemain matin, elle souriait comme une folle à son reflet. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était l'œuvre que d'une simple séance de make out, son cœur c'était un peu brisé. Elle espérait que Mike est ce même effet sur elle.

Les lèvres de l'homme contre son cou n'avaient définitivement pas le même effet que celles de Lena. La moustache mal rasée de Mike provoquait de désagréable piqûre le long de son cou. Ses mains bien trop grandes de lui donnaient pas la même sensation que celles de Lena. Elle seule était parvenu à le faire gémir, mais il ne lui avait même pas provoqué un faible gémissement. Kara mit cela sur le stress. Peut-être que la prochaine fois sera meilleure.

Du côté de la relation entre Lena et Kara tout semblait normal. Les deux jeunes femmes se comportaient toujours comme des meilleures amies et ne parlaient jamais de leurs aventures précieuses.

Elles étaient devenues un peu plus complices, se câlinant parfois sur le canapé devant une série, embrassant la joue de l'autre régulièrement atteignant par moments la commissure de leurs lèvres à leur plus grand plaisir. Lena se battait toujours contre ses sentiments intrusifs, sachant pertinemment qu'elle perdrait la bataille à la fin, mais tout ce qu'il l'importait pour le moment était de voir sa meilleure amie heureuse.

La quatrième fois avait été époustouflante. C'était environ un mois après leur dernière aventure. Kara savait qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec Mike, mais elle voulait se préparer à l'événement. Elle était heureuse avec l'homme. Il la faisait rire, il était gentil et affectueux, mais Kara pouvait sentir qu'il manquait quelque chose. Peut-être que c'était le sexe, ou peut-être que c'était cette étincelle finalement qui avait clairement été volée par une autre personne. Mais ça encore Kara ne l'avait pas parfaitement compris. Une fois terminée de manger, elle s'était dirigée dans sa salle de bain afin de retirer tout détritus désagréable en bouche.

La blonde se dirigea dans la chambre de Lena avec appréhension. Comment allait-elle lui demander un tel acte ? Elle détacha ses cheveux et retira ses lunettes, frappa à la porte, et l'ouvrit doucement, tombant nez à nez avec la brune qui boutonnait le haut de son pyjama en satin blanc.

Il était composé d'un haut à bretelles fines et d'un short tous deux brodés de dentelle. Kara se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se dirigea vers Lena d'un pas hésitant. Elle posa ses mains dans ses poches arrière et vit les sourcils de Lena se contracter avant qu'elle ne forme un o avec sa bouche.

**-C'est ce genre de soirée n'est ce pas ?** Demanda Lena en rigolant légèrement et en attirant le corps de la blonde contre le sien. **Tu es bientôt presque plus expérimentée que moi**, ajouta-t-elle provoquant un roulement yeux de la part de Kara.

**-Je peux partir si...**

**-Non, non ça va**, la coupa rapidement la brune.** Mais j'ai besoin de savoir jusqu'où nous allons, **déclara-t-elle d'un ton sûr. Kara se demandait comment la femme pouvait contrôler ses émotions ainsi. Elle se sentait comme un gâchis, essayant de trouver les mots tandis que Lena les sortait avec aisance. Kara haussa les épaules en réponse.

**-Eh bien tu me le diras en cours de chemin**, lâcha la brune avant de tirer la blonde contre son corps, déposant ses lèvres avec légèreté contre les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait Kara sans ses lunettes, et bien que celles-ci lui aillent à merveille, c'était bien mieux. Elle pouvait s'approcher encore plus de la blonde, plaquant ses lèvres avec force contre les siennes.

Leur baiser était un feu de joie en extase. Tout semblait se dérouler un peu plus vite que leur ancienne soirée. Lena avait rapidement agrippé les hanches de Kara et elles les avaient poussées contre le lit, tombant avec la femme afin de ne pas lâcher ses lèvres. La jeune Luthor se trouvait au sommet de la blonde, l'embrassant avec ferveur et douceur. Leur langue se battait pour la domination. Kara avait beaucoup appris depuis leur premier baiser, mais l'expérience de Lena était bien trop élevée pour que Kara puisse prendre avantage sur la situation.

Les mains de Kara semblaient dans un premier temps hésitantes, mais sentant la confiance de l'autre femme, elle se mit à laisser errer ses mains le long du corps de la brune. Elle les avait dans un premier temps posé dans le creux du dos de la jeune Luthor qui se trouvait à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, mais elles avaient rapidement été appelées par le fessier bombé de celle-ci.

Kara n'avait pu s'empêcher de les presser fermement, provoquant un gémissement de la part de Lena. La brune s'était rapidement attaquée à son cou, glissant ses lèvres mouillées avec délicatesse et envie, suçant faiblement l'endroit favoris de la blonde qu'elle avait malgré elle gardée en mémoire.

Après quelques minutes attardées sur le cou, Lena s'assit sur les jambes de la femme, et la tira dans une position assise. Elle se recula quelques secondes, observant le regard envieux de sa meilleure amie et attrapa l'ourlet du tee shirt de Kara. Elle hocha la tête au geste, ce qui permit à Lena de retirer le vêtement devenu gênant. Le choc prit possession des yeux de la brune. Elle avait déjà vu son amie en sous-vêtement, mais la voir d'aussi prêt et pouvoir la toucher avait provoqué une sensation de surprise en elle.

Elle posa le bout de ses doigts contre les abdominaux parfaitement sculptés de la blonde, provoquant un gémissement guttural de la part de Kara. Lena sourit face à l'effet qu'elle avait envers la blonde, et poussa à nouveau le corps de celle-ci contre le matelas. Elle se mit alors à nouveau à explorer le cou de la blonde, se rapprochant peu à peu de la poitrine de celle-ci, un peu moins développée que la sienne.

Elle leva les yeux vers la blonde qui lui fit signe de continuer avec un hochement de tête. Lena posa alors avec délicatesse ses lèvres contre le haut visible de la poitrine de Kara, provoquant un gémissement de bonheur à sortir de la bouche de l'autre femme. Elle se mit alors à mordiller et à sucer les parties visibles de ses seins, provoquant des halètements nouveaux à sortir de la bouche de la blonde.

Elle sentait le corps de Kara se tortiller sous elle tandis qu'elle terminait de mordiller cette partie de son corps, optant pour les abdos de la femme. Elle embrassa sa ligne abdominale avec des baisers mouillés, provoquant une multitude de frisson le long du corps de la jeune Danvers, dont le centre brûlait intensément dans un feu de joie frustrant.

Lena retira le bouton du jean de Kara après en avoir reçu l'accord, et retira le vêtement bien trop encombrant. Kara observa le corps de la femme face à elle, et l'attira à nouveau contre ses lèvres. Elle en profita pour tirer le tee-shirt de Lena afin de l'enlever. Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé.

Lena ne portait pas de sous-vêtements sous ses pyjamas. Le regard de Kara s'écarquilla gênée d'avoir mis la brune dans une telle situation. Elle avait peut-être dépassé les barrières de leur expérience, mais Lena ne semblait pas y faire attention. Elle continua alors ses baisers, et retourna leur position dans un geste brusque et direct.

Lena haleta de surprise et laissa échapper un petit rire face à une Kara rougissante. Lena haussa les épaules et agrippa une fois de plus les lèvres de Kara entre les siennes, se moquant de sa poitrine à l'air, posant ses mains sur le fessier presque nu de la blonde.

Leur séance était clairement partie trop loin, mais aucune d'elles ne semblait vouloir arrêter. Kara attaqua le cou de Lena, mordillant doucement comme elle lui avait apprit la fois précédente. Mais quelques choses d'autres attiraient son attention. Quelques choses de plus volumineux. La blonde descendit ses baisers jusqu'au sein de la brune, les attaquant fermement de baiser après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de la femme haletante.

Lena gémit brusquement lorsque l'humidité de la bouche de Kara se saisit de son mamelon dur. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et se rappela brusquement qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien gorge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne, rongée à la fois par le plaisir brûlant que lui causait la blonde.

Sa langue de Kara jouait avec le bout de ses seins, propageant une ultime vague de plaisir dans son corps. Elle était bien trop proche de l'orgasme qu'elle aurait dû l'être, tout comme Kara l'était.

Après quelques secondes, elle eut l'idée bien placée d'attirer Kara contre son visage, espérant que la blonde exerce à l'aide de ses hanches une légère pression en son centre qui la délibérerait certainement. Une unique pression qui la propulserait honteusement au septième siècle, mais pour cela il aurait fallu que personne ne les dérange et vienne à cette heure aussi tardive sonner à leur porte.

Les deux femmes grognèrent de frustration. Kara déposa un dernier baiser contre les lèvres de Lena, et se recula afin d'enfiler à nouveau son tee shirt et son pantalon, abandonnant une Lena plus que frustrée avec un regard désolé.

Mike attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Il était plus de 21 h, et le jeune brun espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour que sa petite amie l'accompagne à une soirée. Une Kara énervée ouvrit la porte avec force, provoquant presque une fissure. L'homme fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard tomba sur une Kara décoiffé et dont le tee shirt était à l'envers.

-**Mike**! S'exclama-t-elle les joues rougies face à son apparence. Il s'avança pour embrasser sa copine, et posa ses lèvres dans un geste rapide sur celles de Kara qui grimaça au contact. Les sourcils de l'homme se froissèrent lorsqu'il sentit un changement de gout sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

**-Nouveau gloss **? Demanda-t-il hâtivement en se léchant les lèvres. Kara hocha précipitamment la tête afin de dissimuler sa précédente activité. **Je l'aime bien**, avoua-t-il._ Moi aussi_, se dit Kara dans un coin de sa tête repensant aux lèvres de Lena avant de laisser échapper un sourire gêné.

**-Que fait tu ici ?** Lui demanda-t-elle finalement, ne pensant pas forcément à le laisser entrer pour le moment.

**-Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner à une fête,** lâcha l'homme en observant la femme face à elle. Le doute remplit le corps de Kara. Que devait-elle faire ? La pulsation en son centre la suppliait de rester et de pouvoir peut-être continuer ce que Lena et elle avait entrepris, et l'autre partie d'elle pensait que ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Se contrôler était devenu bien trop difficile.

**-Ok**, rétorqua-t-elle alors en ouvrant la porte afin de le laisser entrer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. J**e vais prendre une douche rapide et je serais de retour. Tu peux te mettre à l'aise**, dit Kara avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Mike s'assit sur le canapé, et sortit son téléphone avant de commencer à naviguer sur les réseaux sociaux pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

**-Kara ? Chérie ?** Lâcha une voix inconnue non loin de là. Mike se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une Lena effrayée. **Qui êtes-vous! **S'exclama-t-elle sévèrement en attrapant l'objet le plus proche pour se défendre.

**-Je suis Mike,** rétorqua-t-il rapidement. **Et tu dois être Lena**, ajouta-t-il en faisant rapidement glisser son regard du le corps de la brune qui avait changé ses vêtements après cette expérience très excitante.** Kara m'a beaucoup parlé de toi**, lâcha-t-il en lui serrant la main. Lena la serra en retour, les joues légèrement rougies de honte.

**-Elle fait la même chose de toi**, mentit Lena. En effet, la blonde ne lui parlait pas de Mike régulièrement. Elle lui en parlait seulement pour entamer leur fameuse séance d'entraînement, comme si Mike n'était qu'une excuse à cela... Et bien, c'est ce que Lena souhaitait en tout cas.

La jeune Luthor se dirigea dans la cuisine afin d'attraper une bouteille d'eau, assoiffée par les derniers événements. Kara débarqua à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, les cheveux mouillés et un léger maquillage plaqué contre son visage. Elle avait opté pour un col roulé assez moulant, ayant peur des ravages qu'aurait pu causer Lena. La douche froide l'avait définitivement calmé, et elle se sentait mieux à nouveau.

-**Oh, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance**, lâcha-t-elle rapidement avant de retirer la bouteille des mains de Lena et de boire de longues gorgées. Lena gifla le bras de la femme légèrement, faisant rire Kara. Mike regarda les deux femmes interagir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la complicité des deux amies.

**-Oui. Je ne savais pas que tu sortais,** rétorqua Lena cachant la jalousie qui sommeillait en elle.

**-C'était une demande de dernière minute,** défendit Mike en souriant à la brune, tandis que Kara haussait les épaules en retour.

**-Très bien. Fait attention à elle et raccompagne là. La nuit est dangereuse,** lâcha Lena alors que l'autre femme posait un baiser sur son front.

**-Désolée,** souffla Kara dans son oreille lorsque Mike avait détourné son regard. **À demain, **ajouta-t-elle de vive voix avant d'attraper la main du brun et de les tirer hors de l'appartement.

Pourquoi s'était-elle excusée ? Pour l'avoir abandonné à un seuil maximal d'excitation ? Un seuil qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie par la même occasion. Ou pour avoir franchi les barrières de l'amitié pour un stupide garçon ?

Lena était perdue. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber contre les meubles de la cuisine. Ses genoux se replièrent sur sa poitrine et elle les entoura de ses bras, laissant couler ses larmes silencieusement. Son cœur était brisé. Elle aimait Kara de tout son être, et elle ne pouvait plus faire cela.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus continuer à l'embrasser et la toucher si intimement prétendant que tout se passait pour le mieux. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie ce genre de sensation avec qui que ce soit.

Comment était-elle supposée prétendre que tout allait bien? Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il semblait attaqué par une multitudes d'épines pointues et tranchantes. Il était définitivement brisé, les morceaux flottant avec lourdeur dans son corps. Elle se laissa bercer par les larmes avec une idée en tête.

Lena était décidée, c'était la dernière fois.

La cinquième fois avait été la dernière et avait brisé les deux femmes encore un peu plus.

C'était un autre mois plus tard. Kara avait eu quelques longs baisers échangés avec Mike sur le canapé du brun. Le jeune homme l'avait touché aux hanches et à son fessier. Elle n'avait malheureusement ressenti rien d'aussi extraordinaire qu'avec Lena, et cela l'avait entièrement frustrée. L'homme n'était pas aussi doux et délicat. Ces touchers ne brûlaient pas sa peau et devenaient même par moment embarrassant.

Elle avait besoin de ressentir à nouveau toutes ses choses. La seule personne qui en était capable était Lena, et prendre Mike comme excuse était plus ou moins la seule façon de pousser la jeune Luthor à l'embrasser. Kara s'était posée des questions pendant près de deux semaines, et elle se demandait vraiment si ce n'était pas une demande trop poussée.

Certaines personnes avaient bien des amis pour avoir des relations sexuelles non ? Plus communément appelés sexfriends. Alors pourquoi l'idée de Lena et elle s'embrassant jusqu'à ne plus savoir respirer ne se rapportait pas à cette case d'amitié, dont une grosse quantité d'étudiant faisait partie ? Elle ne connaissait pas encore la raison, mais le courage avait finalement réussi à être suffisamment rassemblé en elle pour aller parler à Lena.

La brune était assise sur le canapé, lisant un livre d'un style bien trop littéraire pour que Kara se souvienne du nom. La jeune Danvers observait le dos de la brune, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, rongée par la doute. Devait-elle écouter son cœur qui la guidait vers la femme ? Peut-être que son esprit, lui, était plus raisonnable.

Kara finit par être pliée par la volonté de son cœur. Elle s'approcha lentement de la brune dos à elle, et passa sa tête au-dessus du canapé afin de venir poser des petits baisers contre le cou tendu de la jeune Luthor.

Lena laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et tenait avec difficulté son livre entre ses mains. La surprise parcourait son corps tandis qu'elle se laissait faire, écoutant les lèvres de Kara quitter son cou dans un bruit excitant. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que la sensation des lèvres de Kara sur elle réapparaisse.

**-Kara**, commença-t-elle faiblement, cherchant les mots pour arrêter les gestes déplacés mais étonnamment affolant de l'autre femme. Ils étaient d'une douceur inouïe, parcourant son corps dans un éclair de bonheur. Lena ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et de joindre leurs lèvres dans un geste brusque et envieux. Elle laissa tomber son livre contre le canapé, et attrapa le tee shirt de Kara afin de l'attirer peu plus proche d'elle.

Kara sourit dans le baiser, heureuse que son amie ne l'ait pas repoussé. Elle chevaucha le sofa, ne quittant pas les lèvres de sa meilleure amie dans le processus. Ses lèvres lui avaient tellement manqué. La douceur inoubliable caressait le bout de sa langue, provoquant une multitude de frisson à glisser le long de son corps.

Ses mains agrippèrent avec rapidité contre l'arrière du jean de Lena, l'attirant sur ses genoux. C'était la première fois qu'elle contrôlait autant leur séance d'entraînement, et elle n'allait pas mentir, cela lui plaisait.

Lena appréciait le moment. Elle glissait sa langue dans la bouche de Kara avec force, oubliant soudainement la promesse qu'elle s'était faite quelques semaines auparavant.

La blonde avait rapidement quitté les lèvres de la femme, venant glisser avec force des baisers le long de son cou attrayant. Lena nu put empêcher la sortie d'un gémissement plus que sexuelle. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune Danvers, heureuse de pouvoir faire ressentir à la brune les mêmes sensations qu'elle lui faisait sentir.

Ses mains dérapèrent des hanches de Lena vers son fessier, remontant petit à petit son tee shirt afin de ne pas brusquer la brune. Petit à peu Lena sentait les mains de Kara glisser sous son haut. Les mains froides la fit tressaillir, ou bien était-ce le toucher ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle eu à peine le temps de réfléchir à ce qui suivait qu'elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard en soutien gorge.

Les yeux de Kara s'écarquillèrent à nouveau, comme si elle avait oublié en un mois à quel point la poitrine de Lena pouvait-être parfaite. Elle poussa avec force ses lèvres contre la jointure des seins de la brune, venant embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau visible. Le plaisir commençait à s'accumuler en Lena avec une rapidité déconcertante, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait rapidement mettre cela à terme.

Les rôles avaient été inversés durant le processus d'apprentissage. Kara était celle qui menait la danse, provoquant une transe dans le corps brûlant de Lena. La jeune Luthor n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation, et elle savait pertinent que la blonde n'avait plus besoin d'apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Elle embrassait divinement bien pour une débutante, et touchait les endroits favoris de Lena alors que ce n'était que la cinquième fois qu'elles partageaient un tel moment. Elle n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif envers son corps, quelqu'un qui laissait planer le désir à son comble ainsi.

**-Kara**, lâcha Lena de plus belle, passant plus comme un gémissement qu'une protestation. La langue de la blonde glissait parfaitement contre sa poitrine développée, y laissant ses marques habituelles, voulant montrer que Lena était sienne. Bien que cela n'était pas le cas.

La jeune Danvers fit glisser les mains le long du dos de la brune, trouvant l'ouverture du haut de sous vêtement de Lena. Elle voulait retrouver la sensation de tétons dans sa bouche, et sentir Lena se tortiller contre son corps, mais une paire de bras intervint, la poussant tout droit contre le canapé.

**-Kara**, lâcha la brune brusquement. Son ton avait été surprenant, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Kara dans le processus. La peur la rongeait, s'imaginant le pire.

**-Je t'ai fait mal **? Demanda Kara effrayée, observant la poitrine rougeâtre de l'autre femme. Elle pouvait par moment avoir du mal à doser sa force, **je suis désolée je ne..**

**-Non Kara, c'était parfait,** la coupa Lena le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Elle serra sa mâchoire dans un mouvement ferme, cherchant à retenir ses larmes.

**-Pourquoi s'arrête t-on alors ?** S'enquit-elle les sourcils froncés dans l'incompréhension. Kara posa une main sur le dos de Lena, faisant glisser ses doigts dans un mouvement doux et réconfortant. Les frissons parcouraient son corps de la tête aux pieds, mélangeant ses pensées dans un flou le plus total.

**-Ce n'est plus nécessaire Kara, tu te débrouilles à merveille**, rétorqua la brune en soulevant le menton de la blonde. **Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un a déjà été à ta hauteur dans ma vie. Tu augmentes le niveau à chaque fois et je crains ne jamais pourvoir trouver quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux,** ajouta-t-elle en rigolant faiblement. **Mike va être aux anges**.

**-Je ne me sens pas prête, j'ai encore besoin de...**

**-Non,** la coupa Lena fermement. **Tu es prêtes Kara. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre**, affirma la jeune Luthor en descendant des genoux de la blonde.

**-Tu ne m'as pas appris à avoir un orgasme,** avoua la future journaliste. Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'un rouge profond rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lena força l'arrêt de son corps, observant dans le regard de l'autre femme en profondeur. Son cœur battait la chamade au son de la demande de la blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela.

**-Je ne peux pas prendre ta virginité Kara**, s'exclama Lena.** C'est un moment important de ta vie, et le gâcher avec ta meilleure amie ne me semble pas être une bonne idée**, avoua-t-elle en enfilant son tee shirt**. Mike est la personne que tu aimes Kara, si tu te sens prêtes-tu n'as cas aller le voir et finir la soirée au lit,** dit-elle avant d'attraper son livre et de quitter la pièce afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, elle ferma la porte et se laissa tomber contre le bois dur, essayant au mieux de dissimuler les gémissements qui accompagnaient ses pleurs. Elle avait tout gâché. Mais Lena avait pour la première fois pensée à elle. Elle devait mettre son cœur en sécurité, et espérer que peut-être un jour, il guérira de toute la souffrance qu'il avait enduré.

Kara se trouvait bouche bée dans le salon. Une pulsation infernale ne cessait de s'intensifier face aux souvenirs d'une Lena presque nu face à elle. Mais son cœur brisé l'avait poussé à laisser une traîné de larmes à glisser de ses yeux.

_"Mike est la personne que tu aimes, si tu te sens prêtes-tu n'as cas aller le voir et finir la soirée avec lui"_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Est-ce que Lena lui disait indirectement d'aller se faire foutre ? La coulée salée rejoignit sa bouche, la faisant grimacer. Lena ne voulait plus intimement d'elle. Pourquoi cela lui faisait autant de mal ? Elle secoua la tête, attrapa son téléphone et prit la direction de l'appartement de brun.

**-Kara**, lâcha l'homme en ouvrant la porte. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prononcer un autre mot que la blonde s'était jetée sur ses lèvres, grimaçant à la sensation de sa barbe contre son visage. Mike surpris se laissa faire, et se laissa guider par sa copine plus qu'incroyable à ses yeux. Kara retira à vitesse surhumaine le pull de Mike, laissant paraître son corps musclé.

La blonde n'y faisait pas attention, les muscles de l'homme ne l'attirait pas plus que cela. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et chevaucha Mike lorsqu'ils furent assis sur le canapé. Elle quittait la sensation désagréable des lèvres du brun et posa une de ses mains contre ses abdominaux afin de venir glisser des baisers sur sa fine peau du cou. Là encore elle fut accueillit par des poils drus, et le goût abominable et chimique du parfum de l'homme.

_"Tu es prêtes"_ résonnait dans sa tête. À la mention de Lena, les sensations dans le corps de Kara se démultiplièrent. Mais le contact confus et ferme de Mike ne lui permettait pas de s'imaginer en compagnie de la brune correctement. L'homme retira avec rapidité son tee shirt et glissa ses mains le long de son dos afin de la porter et de retourner leur position sur le canapé.

Mike en avait profité pour retirer son pantalon, se retrouvant uniquement en caleçon contre le short de Kara. La blonde put sentir l'excitation de l'homme à travers ses vêtements tandis qu'il essayait de la charmer avec ses baisers dans le cou. Une sensation d'inconfort se fit ressentir dans le corps de Kara. Le pénis de l'homme était plaqué contre son entrée recouverte et la fit gémir de douleur.

Mike sourit pensant que Kara se sentait bien. Mais de son côté, la femme sentit une nausée parcourir son être, la poussant à reculer brusquement des lèvres de Mike et à se pousser sur le côté afin de calmer la sensation étrange de son corps.

**-Ça va ?** Demanda Mike en se reculant légèrement, laissant la blonde prendre de longues respirations. **On peut arrêter si tu veux, nous ne sommes pas pressés,** lâcha l'homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés, cachant son excitation avec sa main.

**-Je n'y arriverais pas Mike**, avoua la blonde en pleine réalisation. Les derniers événements s'emboîtaient dans sa tête. Ses sentiments étaient confus et mélangés mais une chose semblait émerger de son cœur.

_Elle l'aimait_

Elle aimait tout chez la personne qui hantait ses pensées. Ses lèvres, son cœur, sa gentillesse et son intelligence. Elle aimait Lena tout simplement. Les sensations que lui avait provoquées sa meilleure amie étaient plus que parfaites. Elles entraînaient une multitude de frisson le long de son corps. Son cœur, lui, battait la chamade en rythme avec les mouvements des papillons dans son estomac.

Ses yeux la mettaient dans une telle transe qu'il lui fallait un nombre incalculable de secondes pour s'éloigner de son regard. Décidément, elle était follement amoureuse. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux alors que Mike tentait de l'apaiser en faisant des petits cercles derrière son dos.

**-Je suis désolée**, ajouta-t-elle entre deux respirations saccadées.

**-Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas prête...**

**-Je ne parle pas de ça Mike,** le coupa-t-elle rapidement en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme. **Je n'y arriverais pas,** elle prit quelques respirations et quitta les yeux de l'homme par honte. **Je n'y arriverai jamais,** ajouta-t-elle en essuyant les larmes de ses joues.

-**Ne dis pas ça, tout va s'arranger je te le promets**, tenta l'homme afin de la calmer.

-**Non**, laissa faiblement échapper la blonde, provoquant un froncement d'yeux de la part de l'homme. **Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi Mike**, déclara-t-elle brusquement avant d'enfiler son tee shirt.

**-Ces choses peuvent prendre du temps,** lâcha l'homme en attrapant la main de la jeune Danvers qui se retourna au toucher. Kara secoua faiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

**-J'aime quelqu'un d'autre**, affirma-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes et en attrapant ses affaires. **Je suis désolée**, lâcha-t-elle faiblement**, j'espère que nous pourrons être amis. **C'est avec ces mots que la blonde avait quitté l'homme brisé, mais dont le cœur serrait rapidement réparé par une nouvelle venue.

Lena était assise sur un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine. Son pied bougeait nerveusement attendant le retour de son amie avec impatience. Peu après leur dispute, la brune était retournée dans le salon afin de s'excuser pour son comportement.

La jalousie l'avait clairement rattrapé lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu que Kara n'était plus dans l'appartement. Ce sentiment la rongeait intérieurement, bien qu'elle lui ait offert sa virginité sur un plateau. La jeune Luthor l'avait clairement poussé à avoir des relations sexuelles, et elle allait le regretter pour l'intégralité de sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide par moments ?

Sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien du fait qu'elle la serrait dans un geste de frustration depuis près d'une heure. Les sensations des lèvres de Kara étaient encore bien trop présentes sur sa poitrine, où elle pouvait percevoir des traces violettes à cause de son décolleté un peu trop plongeant.

Le bruit de clef dans la porte la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle se redressa et essuya les larmes presque sèches de ses joues, plaquant un faux sourire sur son visage. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Kara se trouvait debout face à elle. Les yeux rougis de larmes alors qu'elle lâchait bruyamment ses clefs sur le plan de travail.

**-Alors **? Demanda timidement Lena en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Son cœur battait frénétiquement par peur d'entendre la réponse.

**-Je n'ai pas réussi,** avoua Kara, les larmes coulant à nouveau de ses yeux. Lena laissa échapper un long souffle de soulagement. Elle se leva finalement, s'approcha de la femme et la prit fermement dans ses bras.

**-Kara je suis désolée**, lâcha la brune. **Je n'aurai pas dû te parler ainsi, j'ai été stupide,** ajouta-t-elle sans lâcher le petit corps fatigué de Kara.

**-Non tu as raison**, répondit Kara dans le cou de la brune. **Je n'aurai pas dû te demander une telle chose.** Les mains de Lena étaient posées autour des épaules de Kara, la tirant au plus près de son corps. La brune appliquée de léger cercle dans le dos de sa meilleure amie afin de l'apaiser. **J'ai essayé**, ajouta-t-elle afin d'initier la conversation. Lena se sépara de son corps, et fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. **J'ai essayé de tout mon cœur mais ça ne marche pas,** lâcha-t-elle. Le cœur de Lena battait la chamade. Que se passait-il ? Kara allait-elle déménager ?

**-Kara tu me fais peur,** déclara la brune au silence soudain de la blonde. **Est-ce que tu vas changer d'appartement ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis déso...**

**-J'ai quitté Mike, **la coupa-t-elle, ne voulant pas que la jeune Luthor ne se fasse des films. Les yeux de Lena s'écarquillèrent remplis de choc.

**-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais**, affirma la brune en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Kara. Les joues de Kara se teintèrent d'un pourpre profonde, quittant les yeux de sa meilleure amie pour rejoindre le sol dans un mouvement rapide.

**-Je le pensais aussi,** avoua-t-elle. **Je pensais développer des sentiments pour lui mais l'embrasser et me faire toucher par lui était différent. **Lena attrapa le menton de la blonde, la poussant à un contact visuel. **Je ne ressens rien lorsque ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Elles sont charnues, et sa barbe pique contre ma peau. Son toucher n'est pas assez délicat, il ne me comprend pas. Il ne trouve pas mes points sensibles et ça me tue,** lâcha-t-elle une larme glissant de ses yeux.

**-Lui en a tu parlé ?** Demanda Lena faiblement. La blonde secoua la tête. **Tu devrais lui dire..**

**-Non, **la coupa à nouveau Kara. **À quoi bon lui parler si je n'ai pas de sentiment pour lui.**

**-L'amour est quelques choses de fort. Les parois de ton estomac te chatouillent et ton cœur bat la chamade juste en regardant la personne que tu aimes,** commença Lena le cœur battant frénétiquement. **Il peut te tomber dessus comme il peut prendre du temps à se développer.**

**-Est-ce que cela peut prendre de longues années ?** Demanda Kara faiblement. Son estomac était envahi par les papillons, lui faisant serrer les dents.

**-Bien sûr. Peut-être que tes sentiments sont là mais que tu ne les as pas encore découvert**, dit la jeune Luthor en haussant les épaules. **Tu devrais lui laisser une chance.**

**-Non,** affirma la blonde en détournant les yeux à nouveau. Le regard de Lena se figea dans l'incompréhension.

**-Pourquoi ? Il est gentil et semble bienveillant. Il se soucis de toi et...**

**-Parce qu'il n'est pas toi ! **Déclara brusquement la blonde en poussant ses yeux dans le vert profond de la brune. **Il ne me comprend pas comme tu le fais. Il ne me touche pas comme tu le fais. Je ressens des choses plus qu'incroyables lorsque tu m'embrasses, lorsque tu me touches, lorsque tu es près de moi**. Le cœur de Lena était affolé, et ses pensées s'entremêlaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Était elle en train de rêver ?

**-Tu es confuse Kara,** lâcha-t-elle sérieusement en posant sa main sur la joue de la blonde. Trouver des excuses était clairement le système premier de défense de Lena.

**-Non, je ne le suis pas **! S'exclama-t-elle à nouveau. **Je ne voulais pas briser notre amitié. Je ne pensais pas que je réaliserais que depuis le début j'avais des sentiments pour toi.**

**-Des sentiments ? **Lâcha brusquement Lena les yeux écarquillaient. Ce moment qu'elle avait tant rêvé était actuellement en train de se dérouler face à elle. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses sentiments et de ses sensations. Ses mains tremblaient, contrôlées par le désir ardent de se jeter sur les lèvres de la femme qui se tenait face à elle.

**-Je suis désolée Lena, je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer,** avoua Kara. **Je n'aurais pas dû paniquer comme je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ton aide,** déclara la blonde en s'échappant du regard de la brune. Elle se leva et se dégagea avec douceur du contact de la jeune Luthor.

**-Kara**, souffla à peine Lena observant sa meilleure amie se reculer d'elle. Le cerveau de Lena semblait se court circuiter. Kara l'aimait. Kara était amoureuse d'elle tout autant qu'elle l'était. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours été quelques choses de plus, elle n'était pas folle. Elle secoua la tête et aligna avec rapidité ses pas, voulant rejoindre la blonde rapidement avant que celle-ci ne claque la porte.

Elle posa son pied au niveau de la base du bois et le poussa, se retrouvant face à une blonde surprise et émue. Les larmes coulaient le long de son beau visage, tirées par la forte gravité de la terre. Elle attrapa brusquement la jeune femme par les épaules et la poussa contre la porte, venant déposer ses lèvres avec force contre celles de sa meilleure amie surprise.

Un gémissement guttural sortie de la gorge de Kara suite au mouvement établie par sa meilleure amie. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques longues secondes, provoquant une montée de stress dans le corps de Lena.

La brune posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune Danvers, poussant la femme à se détendre. Kara se mit alors à répondre au baiser, ce qui fit pleinement sourire Lena. Leur cœur battait en rythme dans une mélodie plus qu'harmonieuse. La douceur du baiser les fit fondre de plaisir. Kara n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Lena l'embrassait à ce même moment, mais les sensations ressenties lui faisaient perdre la raison.

Les mains de Lena étaient posées contre son fessier alors qu'elle était fermement plaquée contre le mur de sa chambre. Les sensations étaient beaucoup trop présentes pour que Kara puisse tenir correctement debout. Elle avait donc attrapé rapidement le corps de l'autre femme, les menant rapidement sur le lit.

Lena gémit à cette soudaine démonstration de force. Kara poussa la brune contre les draps, séparant leur corps afin d'avoir un visuel sur le visage de la femme. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure observant la beauté de la brune face à elle. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur le visage de Lena qui regardait amoureusement la jeune Danvers. Elle posa sa main sur la douce joue de Kara, la caressant du bout des doigts.

**-Je t'aime aussi Kara, **avait-elle laissé échapper d'une voix si douce que son cœur avait sauté un battement. C'est ainsi que Kara prit le courage de pousser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Lena, l'embrassant avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

Elle quitta cet endroit afin de venir déposer des baisers contre sa mâchoire et de rejoindre le cou de la femme. Lena laissa échapper un gémissement de bonheur, tirant au même moment le tee shirt de Kara. Le vêtement fut négligemment lancé à travers la pièce.

Leur position fut tout à coup renversée, permettant au même moment à Kara de tirer la chemise de Lena et de la jeter afin qu'elle rejoigne son haut. Kara écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle perçu les marques qu'elle avait provoquées quelques heures auparavant.

Elle s'assit avec force, poussant Lena à laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise qui la fit rire. Elle vint déposer des petits baisers contre les marques violacées surplombant les seins de Lena. La brune gémit au contact plus que délicat. Kara ne cherchait pas à mordiller ni sucer la peau parfaite et tendue sous ses yeux ne voulant pas faire de mal à la future PDG.

Lena attira à nouveau Kara dans un baiser, passant ses mains dans le milieu du dos de la femme afin de dégrafer son soutient gorge. Son regard fut subjugué par la beauté du corps face à elle. Les muscles de Kara envoyèrent une onde de choc à travers la jeune Luthor. Une vague d'excitation la fit gémir de plus belle alors qu'elle poussait le corps de Kara contre le matelas.

Ses lèvres rejoignirent rapidement la poitrine de la jeune Danvers face à elle. Elle mordilla et lécha les contours du mamelon de la femme qu'elle aimait, avant d'attraper le téton dans sa bouche, le léchant avec ferveur. Kara gémit de bonheur, attrapant les cheveux de Lena dans le processus. La brune sourit contre le corps de la femme alors qu'elle se mit à descendre vers son ventre musclé qu'elle parsema de baiser tout en retirant le bouton du pantalon de la jeune Danvers.

Lena planta son regard dans celui de Kara, glissant avec une lenteur extrême le vêtement. La frustration grandissait pleinement dans le corps de la futur journaliste, dont les gémissements étaient devenus bien trop incontrôlable.

Une fois le pantalon au sol, Lena déposa de petits baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses de la blonde, laissant une traîné humide plus qu'excitante. Kara gémit, arquant son dos de bonheur dans le même processus.

Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et retira par la même occasion la culotte de l'autre femme, laissant percevoir son centre dégoulinant de plaisir. Lena remonta le corps de Kara et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la femme, laissant sa main errer sur le bas du ventre de l'autre femme qui l'attirait plus près de son corps.

Les doigts de la brune glissèrent brusquement contre son clitoris, provoquant un cri profond et fort, absorbé par la bouche de Lena. La brune jouait avec lenteur avec son organe si sensible, faisant des cercles minutieux et bien trop parfait.

La pression accumulée ne cessait de s'intensifier au fil des secondes. Lena mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se décidant à insérer un doigt en Kara qui ne put s'empêcher de cambrer son dos, rongée par la béatitude. Les mouvements lents et précis plaçaient Kara dans un état second. Son corps tremblait de bonheur lorsqu'elle sentit son orgasme atteindre son corps. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ou sentir. Les baisers de Lena contre son cou provoquaient des brûlures incroyables alors que son centre palpitait de plaisir sentant ses parois internes se resserrer contre les deux doigts de la femme qu'elle aimait.

La jeune Danvers avait laissé échapper un gémissement plus que sexuel, cherchant à tenir Lena près de son corps. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés afin de ressentir chaque once de plaisir vibrer dans son être.

C'était parfait.

Elle prit quelques profondes respirations afin de retrouver son état normal et ancra son regard dans celui de Lena. Elle lui sourit et se pencha brusquement afin d'initier un baiser profond et doux.

C'est avec hâte que la blonde avait retiré le peu de vêtement qui restait sur Lena. Le centre de la femme palpitait déjà avec force. Kara glissa hâtivement sa main sur le clitoris gonflé de la brune, appliquant des mouvements circulaires rapides. La respiration de Lena s'accéléra avec rapidité, suivant le rythme de son cœur. Kara souriait en embrassant la brune qui se trouvait clairement dans un état second.

Les mouvements de Kara étaient étonnamment réalisés avec perfection, ne laissant pas le temps à Lena de pouvoir apprécier l'ensemble de ses touchers. En effet son orgasme l'avait atteint avec surprise et force. Un gémissement puissant sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle tirait les draps entre ses doigts fins. Kara sourit à la beauté qui s'offrait à elle, tandis qu'elle ralentissait son rythme entre les jambes de la brune.

Lena ouvrit les yeux une bonne minute plus tard, tombant nez à nez avec les yeux de Kara. Un large sourire tapissait leur propre visage. Kara poussa une mèche rebelle de Lena derrière son oreille afin de percevoir un peu mieux son visage. Elles se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, appréciant le calme qui les entourait. La main de Kara se baladait contre le ventre maigre de Lena, provoquant une multitude de frisson.

**-Alors.**.. Commença timidement Kara. **Est-ce que l'élève est digne de sa maîtresse **? Lâcha-t-elle, provoquant un rire de la part de la brune. Le cœur de la jeune Danvers sauta un battement à cette vue angélique.

-**Je suis même sûre qu'elle a détrôné son professeur, **avoua Lena en se plaçant sur son côté droit afin de faire face à la blonde, posant sa main sur sa taille.

**\- Je t'aime**, lâcha Kara après quelques autres secondes de calme. Les yeux de Lena ne lâchaient pas ceux de la jeune Danvers. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et déposa un baiser contre les lèvres de la blonde.

**-Je t'aime aussi**, avoua-t-elle, **depuis pas mal de temps,** ajouta-t-elle, provoquant un écarquillement d'yeux de la part de Kara.

**-Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit ?** Demanda-t-elle brusquement surprise de la révélation.

-**Eh bien je ne voulais pas te perdre**, dit-elle calmement. **Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être que tu m'aurais fui et que nous nous serions perdu de vue,** lâcha-t-elle la voix vacillante. Les émotions étaient bien trop puissantes pour que celles-ci puissent garder son sang-froid.

Une larme de bonheur coula le long de sa joue, et Kara ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avant de venir poser une fois de plus ses lèvres contre celles qu'elle aimait tant.

**-Je suis ici et je ne partirais pas**, avoua-t-elle serrant le corps de la brune contre le sien avec force et détermination. C'est ainsi que les deux femmes s'endormirent, rêvant de leur avenir heureux l'une en compagnie de l'autre. Elles avaient enfin trouvé le bonheur, embrassant leur destin avec amour et force.

_**Hey! Je suis désolée pour les fautes restantes, je suis malade et j'avais pas vraiment la tête à corriger :(. Je suis un peu triste d'avoir terminé cet OS, alors peut-être que cette idée deviendra une fanfic à l'avenir (suite de la partie 1) ;) On verras. Mais j'aime vraiment cet univers, et écrire des AU.**_

_**Est-ce que cet OS vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une critique, cela permet de m'améliorer :D Saluuuuut**_


	11. OS 11 (brisées)

_**Avertissements**__**: Spoilers de toutes la saison 5 et spoilers du **__**5X08**__** (épisode du 1 décembre)**_

**Résumé**: Kara sort de la forteresse rongeait par la tristesse. Elle cherche à détourner Lena de son plan lorsque la brune découvre qu'elle n'a pas été la seule personne à manipuler les gens durant ses derniers mois.

_**Deux heures après les événements du 5X07:**_

Kara se trouvait accroupie sur le sol désagréable. Les bras entouraient ses jambes toniques dans un mouvement de réconfort alors que les larmes glissaient tel un flot le long de ses yeux. Son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux, la menant à ne plus savoir lequel elle devait suivre pour retrouver une once de bonheur. Son corps musclé tremblait sous l'effet de l'excès d'émotions.

La peine la rongeait ardemment, détruisant le peu d'ataraxie qu'elle avait en elle. L'idée de peur qu'elle avait de perdre Lena lui semblait abêtie ces derniers jours, pensant du plus profond de son être que Lena l'avait pardonné, mais elle avait eu raison d'être effrayée. _Elle me déteste._

Elle leva faiblement la tête, observant le reflet de son visage à travers la glace froide et solide qui l'entourait. Elle était restée là, préférant ressentir la douleur de la douce kryptonite dans ses veines, pensant au plus profond d'elle qu'elle le méritait amplement. Cette douleur physique qui glissait dans son sang semblait apaiser l'angoisse émotionnelle persistant dans l'intégralité de son corps.

Les mots et les cris de Lena se rejouaient depuis deux heures dans sa tête. La souffrance et l'amertume que Lena avait laissée paraître lui avaient été fatale._ Je le mérite,_ se dit-elle, en se levant du sol, plaçant sa tête dans ses mains dans un mouvement de peine et de douleur interne. _Je suis une horrible personne_, se répéta t-elle en boucle.

Sa respiration s'accélérait face à l'étroitesse soudaine de l'espace de confinement. Une douleur intense apparut au sein de sa poitrine. Était-ce à cause de sa claustrophobie ou de son cœur brisé ? Probablement des deux, mais son état actuel ne lui permettait pas de distinguer les épines endolorissant son cœur.

**-Tu le mérites**, dit-elle une fois de plus en levant ses yeux remplis de larmes vers le ciel. **TU LE MÉRITES, **répéta-t-elle faisant violemment vibrer ses cordes vocales. **Tu es une horrible personne!** Cria-t-elle de plein poumon en lançant un coup violent face à elle, brisant la glace dure et froide. Ses veines se dégonflèrent et perdirent leur couleur verte, dissimulant en même temps son mal-être lié au confinement. La glace s'écroula à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd et lent. Elle fixait les débris se demandant si son cœur se trouvait actuellement dans le même état.

**-Menace détectée, protocole de mise en confinement activé,** lâcha une voix robotisée faisant écho dans la grande pièce. En une fraction de seconde, Kara se trouvait hors de la forteresse, volant à haute altitude sans aucun ultime regard du lieu aux souvenirs récents brisant.

Elle volait, tentant de faire sortir toute cette peine accumulée. Le froid glissait contre sa peau, faisant geler ses larmes salées sous une forme de cristal pure. Son cœur battait sauvagement contre sa cage thoracique, marquant à chaque battement une brûlure singulière et martyrisante.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient au son des vagues s'écrasant sur les falaises de la côte Est de la Californie. La mélodie harmonieuse des ondes maritimes avait tendance à calmer Kara depuis son enfance. Elle prit alors quelques profondes inspirations tout en écoutant la mer chanter, ce qui permit à son cœur de réduire sa fréquence de pulsation.

Son esprit semblait petit à petit reprendre contact avec la réalité, éloignant avec lenteur les récentes de ses pensées. Elle pouvait à nouveau distinguer les sons à des kilomètres et le flou de ses yeux se dissipait, n'éloignant tout de même pas la peine qu'elle ressentait.

**-Supergirl **? Entendit Kara raisonner à l'intérieur de son oreille. La voix inquiète de sa sœur l'avait ramené sur Terre en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle semblait remplie d'inquiétude, vacillant faiblement submergée par cette sensation.** Supergirl est tu là ?** Ajouta Alex brusquement. Kara pouvait entendre un vacarme non loin de là, la poussant une fois de plus à paniquer.

**-Je suis là Alex**, répondit-elle la voix plus que tremblante. L'émotion l'engloutissait dans une ample vague d'effroi.

**-Nous avons un gros problème en ville actuellement, il semblerait qu'un canon de kryptonite vienne d'être détecté. Il n'est pas encore activé, mais il pourrait l'être prochainement.** Le cœur de Kara se serra dans une douleur atroce. Lena la détestait, elle voulait certainement la tuer en envoyant un rayon de kryptonite pouvant se répandre à la surface de la Terre, la contaminant à un degré irréversible pour son cousin et elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, la piquant violemment tel le venin d'une vipère

**-Je suis sur mon chemin**, affirma-t-elle avant de rompre le contact, profitant de ce dernier moment de paix face à la crise à venir. Une crise qui déchirerait sans doute son cœur.

La jeune Danvers se trouvait sur le balcon du DEO. Alex se tenait à ses côtés, l'étreignant dans un geste fort et réconfortant. Elle venait de lui expliquer les événements ayant eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. La rage rongeait Alex, mais elle préférait rester forte pour sa sœur. Le comportement de Lena lui semblait inconcevable, expliquant certainement la crise actuelle.

Les voitures prenaient feux, le sol tremblait violemment, provoquant des fissures dangereuses sur les bâtiments bondés de personne. Les gens criaient à plein poumon, cherchant à s'extirper de la situation.

**-L'emplacement du canon vient d'être détecté. Les signaux proviennent d'un ancien bunker de Lex Luthor**, lâcha un homme en entrant dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient Alex et Kara. Les larmes coulaient toujours long des joues de Kara, laissant place à un sentiment de lourdeur sous ses yeux. Les paroles de l'homme l'avait brisé un peu plus, comme ci cela était même possible... Elle observait Alex se lever rapidement et placer son visage dans ses mains.

La jeune femme prit une profonde et lourde respiration, résonnant dans la cochlée de la Super. Elle se retourna avec lenteur vers la blonde, baissant les yeux vers le sol avant d'initier un contact visuel d'un air navré. Kara détourna les yeux, observant la ville se déchaîner et les alarmes de police et de pompier raisonner dans la ville, venant au secours des potentiels blessés.

**\- Nous devons l'arrêter,** commença-t-elle tout en parlant avec ses mains. **La sécurité du monde en dépend,** ajouta-t-elle alors que la blonde secouait légèrement la tête dans un mouvement négatif.

**-Arrête ça tu veux,** répondit Kara en poursuivant son geste. **Tu sembles la faire passer pour une Luthor**, rétorqua-t-elle de plus belle en fermant les yeux afin de se calmer.

**-Peut-être parce qu'elle en est une,** déclara Alex les yeux écarquillés de voir sa sœur défendre une la femme qui venait de la briser. **Tes sentiments pour elle te rendent aveugle**, ajouta-t-elle attirant le visage rougi de la femme.

**-Je ne sais pas de quoi...**

**-Ce n'est pas le moment de nier quoi que ce soit, **la coupa Alex d'un ton froid. **Malgré le fait qu'elle vienne de t'emprisonner avec de la kryptonite après t'avoir manipulé pendant Dieu sait combien de temps, tu es toujours là, à la défendre alors que le chaos raisonne dehors! Sans te rappeler que des canons de kryptonite viennent d'être détecté dans l'un des bunkers de son frère ! **S'exclama méchamment Alex. Le cœur de Kara se serra alors qu'elle envoyait un regard noir à la rousse avant de s'envoler loin. **Kara!** Avait-elle entendu en échos, se trouvant déjà à plus d'un kilomètre du DEO. Les larmes glissaient contre ses joues à une pensée raisonnante dans sa tête. _Elle veut me tuer._

Lena se trouvait face à son ordinateur, alignant avec rapidité les lignes de code. Son canon à ions était désormais visible sur les radars des agences gouvernementales, et elle devait se dépêcher à l'activer avant que certaines mesures ne soient envoyées contre elle. Elle sentait le regard lourd d'Ève à ses côtés, la faisant froisser ses sourcils avec énervement.

**-Quoi !?** S'exclama-t-elle froidement vers l'autre femme qui sursauta au son de la voix.

**-Rien madame Luthor,** lâcha Hope rapidement en détournant son regard de la brune. Lena se recula quelques secondes et se retourna vers l'autre femme, haussant un sourcil dans la confusion. **Quelqu'un s'approche de l'entrée du bunker, **laissa échapper Hope en regardant les portes en béton derrière les épaules de Lena.

Le regard de la scientifique se tourna dans la direction indiquée, tandis qu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers les portes menant à un long couloir.

**-Je reviens**, lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers cette partie du bâtiment. Elle marchait prudemment, une arme flanquée fermement dans sa main à la recherche du moindre intrus. Tout semblait normal, et aucune personne n'était en vue. Cela s'agissait s'en doute d'un dysfonctionnement.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans la confusion et haussa les épaules retournant dans sa tour de contrôle improvisé. Elle s'assied aux côtés d'Hope qui ne semblait pas aussi détendue que prévue. La pensée de Lena ne s'impliqua pas plus dans l'analyse de la situation, et elle se remit à fixer l'écran qui lui indiquait bel et bien que le canon était prêt.

**-Eh bien nous y sommes madame Luthor,** commença Hope d'une voix bien trop formelle. Elle observa l'hésitation dans le regard de Lena dont le doigt était posé sur le bouton d'entré du clavier, ce petit bouton qui lancerait son canon d'ion dans l'espace. **Voulez-vous que je prenne toutes les responsabilités en appuyant sur le bouton ?** Demanda Ève en posant sa main sur l'épaule sculptée de Lena.

-**Non**, avoua-t-elle. **Je suis celle qui doit prendre les responsabilités, je suis celle qui veut faire changer ce monde d'hypocrites en quelques choses de plus honnête**, ajouta-t-elle les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Elle savait que son geste était égoïste, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Son coeur palpitait, tandis que le doute grandissait en elle. Ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes, venant rejoindre la table sous l'effet de gravité.

**-Lena ne fait pas ça**, lâcha une voix plus que familière. Lena sentit son cœur sauter un battement avant de se serrer dans la douleur. Cette voix... Elle leva le regard en synchronisation avec Ève, plongeant son regard sur l'écran.

Kara volait face à son canon, tentant pour la dernière fois de lui faire changer d'avis. Le regard noir de la brune pouvait à ce même moment détruire l'écran. Kara n'avait aucun retour vidéo. Elle ne savait même pas si Lena l'entendait, ou même si elle était présente. Les murs plombés l'empêchaient de voir cette femme qu'elle aimait tant. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement, ne voulant pas faire penser à Lena qu'elle simulait quoi que ce soit, mais un flot se mit à couler à vitesse ahurissante, lui faisant perdre tout espoir.

**-Kara recule**, entendit-elle résonner non loin de là. Elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible, ou quand bien même d'où arrivait le son, mais la voix la brisa. Le ton dur employé par Lena avait glacé son sang. Kara secoua la tête, essayant de retenir ses émotions.

**-Si tu veux utiliser ce canon à kryptonite fais le sur moi**,** et laisse mon cousin hors de cette histoire, **s'écria Kara déchirée par la tristesse. Les sourcils de Lena se froncèrent dans l'incompréhension. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus. Kara pensait qu'elle allait la tuer, qu'elle la ferait souffrir avec cette substance toxique concentrée. Une nausée se forma dans le creux de la gorge de la brune, observant avec douleur le regard effondré de Kara.

**-Tu penses réellement que je serais capable de commettre un tel acte ?** Demanda-t-elle la voix vacillante, serrant les dents dans un mouvement fort. Kara eut un mouvement de surprise et d'espoir, mais la sensation de faible brûlure sur sa peau indiquait belle et bien qu'une quantité mortelle de kryptonite se trouvait non loin d'elle.

**-Lena, je peux sentir la kryptonite émaner de ce canon,** lâcha difficilement Kara le regard crispé. Celui de Lena changea brusquement. Des milliers de questions fusaient dans sa tête en ce même moment. Est-ce que Kara se jouait d'elle? Disait-t-elle la vérité ? Mais comment la croire alors que seule Hope et elle avait mis en place le canon ?

Hope

Lena tourna son regard dans sa direction. Elle haussa un sourcil dans la panique de la décision soudaine. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux livides de la blonde à ses côtés, concentrée sur le fait de discerner une quelconque anomalie de son plan. Elle entendit brusquement des pas derrière elle, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna il était bien trop tard. Le bouton était enclenché. Un décompte se mit à être émis dans la salle.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de son défunt frère. Il était là, rayonnant de vie, affichant un sourire vicieux et moqueur sur son visage. Le cœur de Lena s'effondra. Elle l'avait tué. Elle l'avait tué et pourtant il se trouvait devant lui, Hope à ses côtés, le tenant fermement autour de son bras. Elle avait été trahis, une nouvelle fois. Elle avait été manipulée et humiliée pendant ses derniers mois. Tout ce qu'elle avait accompli s'était avéré être une pure mascarade. Elle avait mis la vie de ses amis en dangers, elle avait trahi à son tour sa meilleure amie, et par la même occasion perdue l'amour de sa vie.

Kara

Elle aimait Kara au plus profond de son être. Elle était amoureuse d'elle depuis leur première rencontre, leur premier regard, leur premier sourire et toucher. Elle l'aimait à en perdre sa raison de vivre. Elle l'aimait éperdument, pouvant mourir pour elle. Elle l'aimait autant qu'elle la haïssait.

La haine

Ce sentiment rongeait ses entrailles dans un geste précis et pervers. Son corps bouillonnait de douleur, et son cœur ne battait plus comme avant à cause de cette femme qui était le point de perdre la vie si elle ne se retrouvait pas ses esprits.

_Deux minutes_

-**Lex**, laissa-t-elle échapper ravagée par l'émotion. Voir l'homme en chair et en os retirait tout de même un poids de ses épaules. Elle lui avait tout de même tiré deux balles en plein cœur, mais il avait survécu...

**-Oui, c'est moi, bien en vie contrairement à la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu,** lâcha l'homme en roulant des yeux et en parlant généreusement avec ses mains.

**-Comme... Comment ? **Demanda-t-elle les yeux bordaient par les larmes, tenant fermement le bureau pour maintenir son équilibre.

**-Longue histoire..**. rétorqua-t-il en plissant son nez,** mais aujourd'hui est le jour que j'attendais avec impatience ! **S'écria-t-il surprenant même Ève, qui ne semblait plus se comporter comme un robot.

-**Hope** ? Lâcha Lena en faisant un pas vers l'avant.

**-C'est Ève, Hope était vraiment un nom stupide,** lâcha la femme en roulant des yeux. Le cœur de Lena se brisa une nouvelle fois, comme il le faisait à répétition depuis déjà pas mal d'année.

**-Vous m'avez piégé!** S'écria-t-elle violemment en les pointant méchamment du doigt.

-**Je n'ai fait que de me nourrir de ta haine Lena,** affirma l'homme en roulant des yeux. **Je voulais faire souffrir Supergirl et quel autre moyen que d'utiliser sa réelle kryptonite**, avoua l'homme en haussant les épaules tout en gardant ce petit sourire. Lena plissa son regard dans l'incompréhension, ne trouvant plus les mots. **Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est évident que toi, ma chère sœur est sa kryptonite **! S'écria-t-il sarcastiquement. **Regarde là cette pauvre idiote...** Lena tourna sa tête vers l'écran, observant Kara pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps tout en ce tenant devant le canon attendant sa mort.

Lena ne comprenait pas son geste. Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas se mettre à l'abri ? Pourquoi rester devant cette arme mortelle qui lui coûterait la vie ?

_1 minute et 30 secondes_

La mâchoire de Lena se crispa alors qu'elle pointait à nouveau une arme vers son frère. Le regard de l'homme s'élargit, mais il se mit rapidement à rigoler face à la détermination de sa soeur.

**-Tu ne peux pas sauver ta chère amie et me tuer une nouvelle fois tu sais**, lâcha l'homme en roulant des yeux. **La vie ne nous offre pas tout ce que l'on veut. Superman serait déjà enterré six pieds sous terre, **ajouta-t-il avec un rire.

**-Tais toi ! **S'écria Lena alors que les larmes ravageaient son visage et qu'elle tenait difficilement l'arme à cause des tremblements.

**-J'ai réussi à te faire devenir une Luthor, à te faire détester Supergirl. Tu devrais me remercier,** lâcha l'homme resserrant son emprise autour d'Ève.

_60 secondes_

Le cœur de Lena battait frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. La pression était tellement forte qu'elle pensait que ses côtes se cassaient aux contacts violents.

**-Allez vous faire foutre **! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers l'ordinateur afin de mettre en place le protocole d'annulation. Les pas s'éloignèrent rapidement, mais Lena était bien trop concentrée pour le moment à sauver Kara.

_50 Secondes_

Son regard tomba. Elle ne pouvait pas activer le protocole. Bien sur que Lex avait pensé à tout. L'émotion était bien trop importante pour qu'elle puisse penser correctement. Kara semblait souffrir face à elle. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux alors que des vapeurs de kryptonite commençaient à sortir du canon. Sa peau brûlait et ses ongles semblaient se déchirer peut à peu de ses doigts, mais elle restait là. Elle souffrait.

Lena avait été trop loin. Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle le devait sinon Kara mourrait par sa faute. Elle savait que la sortie du rayon de kryptonite était immuable. Il lui fallait quelques choses pour le dévier, ou du moins le contrer ou l'absorber.

_40 secondes_

Lena pensa à tout type de rayon assez puissant pour détruire les atomes suite à un contact. Il lui fallait quelques choses de puissant, au spectre élargie et venant de haut, très haut.

L'espace

Elle devait utiliser le satellite de Lex. Celui-ci abritait des canons à particules assez puissantes pour détruire une ville entière. Mais il lui restait moins de 30 secondes pour entrer les coordonnées exactes du canon. Elle alignait les lignes de code à vitesse abasourdissante, piratant le satellite en quelques secondes à peine.

_15 secondes_

-**Kara** ? Lâcha-t-elle faiblement, faisant lever le regard de la blonde. **Kara tu dois te reculer, **commença Lena rapidement continuant de jouer avec le clavier.

-**Non**, affirma la femme face à elle faisant sauter un battement de cœur à Lena de peur.

**-Kara est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? **Demanda la femme d'un ton sûre et étonnamment doux.

**-Plus que tout**, répondit la blonde à travers le micro invisible à l'œil nu.

10 secondes

**-Recule-toi alors !** S'écria Lena observant l'hésitation se nourrir du visage de la blonde. Les secondes étaient de plus en plus longues, et Kara ne semblait pas décidée à se reculer. La peur rongeait l'intégralité du corps de Lena. Que faire si elle ne l'écoutait pas ?

3 secondes

**-Kara s'il te plait maintenant !** S'exclama-t-elle avec un dernier espoir.

2 secondes

Ce fut à ce même moment que la blonde se sépara du canon, volant le plus loin possible, ne voulant pas perdre la vie. Le vent giflait son visage dans un mouvement brusque et désagréable.

1 seconde

Lena posa son doigt sur son clavier, croisant des doigts pour les événements à venir.

0 seconde

Elle appuya avec force sur le clavier, observant son écran en vue satellitaire. Son coeur battait la chamade alors qu'elle observait le rayon de kryptonite être émis à quelques mètres d'elle. Un autre canon provenant de l'espace fonça droit vers celui-ci, pénétrant dans l'atmosphère jusqu'à presque atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. Ses yeux se plissèrent avec espoir, observant les deux rayons se battre à la mort.

Kara se trouvait non loin de là. Son esprit était confus alors qu'elle observait les deux rayons s'affronter après avoir entendu Lena demander de lui faire confiance. Elle pouvait sentir l'effet de la kryptonite s'intensifier au fil des secondes, la faisant se poser sur le sol avec force. Elle grimaçait de douleur. La super sentait ses os bouillir, et ses yeux piquer, bordaient par les larmes.

Elle observait les faisceaux se battre ardemment, cette vision qui serait certainement la dernière. Bien que la kryptonite lui faisait mal, c'était un spectacle pour les yeux. Elle ferma ses paupières pensant au regard vert puissant de Lena. Cette femme qu'elle avait trahi, source de sa douleur actuelle. _Je le mérite. _

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur se dissiper. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle ouvrait simultanément les yeux. Son regard s'écarquilla à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Les rayons avaient disparu, tout comme sa douleur physique.

Une explosion atteint ses oreilles. Elle se mit à voler jusqu'à la source, observant une fumée noirâtre s'échapper du bâtiment en plomb. Son cœur se mit brusquement à accélérer, rongeait par la peur d'écouter les battements de cœur de Lena peut-être éteint. Elle était effrayée de l'avoir perdu, de ne plus jamais revoir son visage tendre et magnifique. Ce visage dont-elle était amoureuse, elle, Kara Danvers.

Elle ferma les yeux, provoquant une énième chute de larme à couler de ses yeux. La douleur comblait son cœur, la poussant à fermer les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se concentra sur ce battement de cœur familier, qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître parmi tant après toutes ces années. Cette mélodie harmonieuse si particulière faisant vibrer son corps de bonheur.

Boum boum, Baboum baboum

Ses yeux s'élargirent avec espoir, volant à toute vitesse vers la source de cette berceuse cadencée. Un bruit puissant fut émis, signe qu'elle avait dépassé le mur du son. Son esprit était concentré, cherchant l'emplacement du signal.

Elle était là, sur le sol à quelques mètres du bunker enflammé. Son corps reposait dos à elle, contre la terre dure et froide. Un filet de sang s'étalait le long de sa tempe, signe qu'elle avait percuté le sol de sa tête.

Kara s'approcha doucement, se positionnant à genoux à ses côtés. Elle tourna son petit corps, apercevant désormais la beauté de son visage. Un sourire apparut sur le sien lorsqu'elle sentit le pouls régulier de la brune contre deux de ses doigts. Mais la jeune Luthor ne montrait aucun signe de conscience, ce qui poussa Kara à l'emmener au DEO.

Lena se réveilla avec une douleur lacérante dans son crâne. Elle grogna faiblement tandis que ses oreilles se dressèrent au son régulier de son pouls raisonnant dans la pièce. Elle leva sa main au niveau de son visage, et sentit un bandage contre sa tempe, justifiant certainement la brûlure ressentie sur sa peau.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut accueillit par une chambre vide et blanche. Il n'y avait pas même une télévision afin de créer un bruit de fond. Lena se redressa alors, et attrapa le verre d'eau à ses côtés, le buvant d'une traite. Le battement dans ses tempes s'intensifia lors de la descente du liquide dans sa gorge, mais il était supportable. Elle était habituée à cette sensation après ses longues heures de travail aux sièges d'L-corp.

Lena entendit des pas s'approcher, et son coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement de peur. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la pièce maussade. La brune se demandait si Lex l'avait kidnappé une nouvelle fois pour la torturer. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient lui laissant même penser que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais lorsque cette porte s'ouvrit, la pression engendrée par le gonflement de ses poumons et l'arrêt de sa respiration se calma.

Alex marchait vers elle, accompagnée d'un policier de garde. Les sourcils de Lena se contractèrent dans l'incompréhension, ne se souvenant plus des dernières minutes passées près du bunker de son frère.

**-Tu es enfin réveillée,** lâcha Alex avec un brin d'excitation.** Je ne pouvais pas partir sans récupérer ta déposition, **ajouta-t-elle en changeant brusquement son ton. La rousse était clairement fâchée.

-**J'ai dormi combien de temps **? Demanda-t-elle la voix vacillante, alors que ses yeux battaient difficilement.

**\- Il est 13 heures, donc je dirais 15 heures. Tu as violemment heurté ta tête sur le sol à cause de l'explosion, **avoua la femme en s'approchant de Lena afin de vérifier la réactivité de ses pupilles. Elle changea rapidement son bandage sous l'œil avisé de l'autre policier témoin.

**-Est-ce que Kara...**

**-Kara va bien,** la coupa Alex en appliquant une petite pression sur sa blessure, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

**-Elle est ici ? **Demanda faiblement Lena, **je dois...**

**-Non,** la coupa à nouveau Alex. **Elle est à son appartement, à se morfondre en mangeant des kilos de glace,** ajouta Alex. **Figures-toi que la femme à qui elle tient le plus a failli la tuer, et quand bien même elle la défend de tout son être, **dit-elle froidement. Le cœur de Lena sauta un battement à la mention de l'importance qu'elle avait pour Kara. Mais voir Alex aussi énervée contre elle lui avait donné froid dans le dos.

-**Ce n'était pas moi,** affirma Lena faisant rouler les yeux de l'autre femme qui s'éloigna et attrapa son bloc noté. **Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais lui faire du mal ?** Demanda Lena une larme coulant avec lenteur le long de sa joue droite.

**-Tu étais seule sur le lieu du crime. Kara était là, elle est témoin, **rétorqua-t-elle durement avec une expression livide.

**-Je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait Ève et Lex,** avoua Lena en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Un rire éclata dans la pièce, poussant Lena a porté un regard confus.

**-Je pense que ton esprit te joue des tours. J'ai récemment appris que tu l'avais tué en lui tirant deux balles dans le coeur**, lâcha impassiblement la rousse en jouant avec son stylo.

**-Je le pensais aussi ...**

Kara tenait fermement son quatrième pot de glace au chocolat entre ses bras. La frustration de connaître l'état de Lena la tuée à petit feu. Alex l'avait expulsé du DEO la veille, ne voulant pas qu'elle interfère dans son travail d'enquêtrice. La blonde avait été déchirée à la séparation de la jeune Luthor. Elle avait été emmené pour des soins tandis qu'elle devait donner sa version de l'histoire à Alex. Celle-ci avait bien évidemment prit la défense de l'autre femme, expliquant à sa soeur qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le canon, bien qu'elle en ait aucune preuve.

Elle était désormais avachis sur son canapé, bordée par les émotions pénibles et douloureuses attendant ne serait-ce qu'un petit message de la part de sa soeur sur l'état de la femme qu'elle aimait. Mais rien ne semblait arrivé, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit la sonnette rugir dans son appartement. Elle posa le bac à glace sur la table, et marcha avec lenteur vers la porte, laissant échapper un long souffle de consternation. Elle finit par arriver à la porte, et l'ouvrir avec force, la fissurant presque.

**-Lena**... Laissa t'échapper pas plus haut qu'un souffle. Le choc avait pris possession de son corps. La brune était là, face à elle, les mains dans les poches et les yeux baissés au sol tourmentée par la honte. Aucune d'elle ne parla pendant ce qui semblait-être une minute. Le temps divergé lorsqu'elles ne se retrouvaient que toutes les deux. **Tu devrais être au lit**, ajouta Kara afin de briser le lourd silence régnant dans la pièce.

-**Je ne vais pas si mal, juste une petite commotion,** avoua Lena en remontant ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte. Kara fut tout d'abord surprise, explorant ce nouveau côté de Lena qu'elle ne connaissait finalement pas si bien.

**-Entre,** lâcha-t-elle en s'écartant de la porte afin d'agrandir le passage. La jeune Luthor s'exécuta et marcha jusqu'à l'îlot central, où elle put déposer son sac rempli des médicaments que lui avait donné Alex. La rousse l'avait écouté énoncer son histoire, et l'avait étonnamment cru. Elle avait pu la laisser sortir, lui avouant qu'elle était sous surveillance judiciaire.

**-Je...** commencèrent-elles simultanément, provoquant un léger sourire de la part des deux femmes qui fixaient bêtement le sol.

**-Je suis désolée**, lâcha Kara après quelques secondes de silence.

**-Je devrais être celle qui s'excuse aujourd'hui,** avoua Lena toujours en fixant le sol, rongée par un sentiment de honte extrême. **Ma colère a pris le dessus, et j'ai fait des choses stupides car j'étais aveuglé par ma haine. Être trahis est quelque chose qui est désormais ancré dans mon quotidien, et cette fois ça été le mensonge de trop**, avoua Lena en levant faiblement les yeux. Kara s'approcha d'un pas faible, connectant ses yeux dans ceux de la brune. Lena pouvait observer les traits fins de Kara, qui sans ses lunettes était clairement reconnaissable en tant que Supergirl. Cette petite cicatrice située au-dessus de son oeil, cette manie de faire un pas vers les gens. Tous les indices avaient été devant elle, mais elle avait préféré les ignorer.

**-Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir Lena**, rétorqua Kara. **Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir à propos de mon identité. J'ai été stupide de penser que te mentir était la bonne décision, et je mérite toute cette haine que tu ressens envers moi, **continua-t-elle alors que les larmes glissaient le long d'une route bien trop familière.

**-J'ai franchi des barrières Kara,** déclara Lena. **J'ai kidnappé Ève et le frère de J'onn, je t'ai manipulé, ainsi que nos amis. J'ai fait des choses horribles sans savoir que j'étais celle qui été manipulée. Cette haine m'a nourri, et je m'en suis servi sans scrupules, voulant faire tomber le monde dans une sorte de doctrine. Mais en faisant cela, j'étais la personne égoïste de l'histoire. Toute ma vie je me suis faite trahir, par ma famille, par mes amis et même par de stupides inconnus. Je n'ai jamais voulu donner de seconde chance**, Lena s'arrêta quelques secondes, prenant le temps de relever d'approfondir son regard dans celui de Kara, prenant une profonde et longue respiration.** Mais toi, Kara Danvers me donne l'envie d'avancer. Je sais que cela risque d'être difficile et sinueux, je sais que tout ne sera plus aussi beau après les récents événements, mais si tu acceptes de me donner une seconde chance, je t'en offrirais une en retour. Nous repartirons sur une base solide, et sûre. Mais pour cela tu dois me promettre quelques choses**, finit-elle implorant le suspense.

**-Tout ce que tu veux,** avait répondu Kara bordaient par les larmes de joie, son corps tremblant submergé par diverse émotions.

**-Promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne me trahiras,** lâcha Lena en serrant sa mâchoire afin de retenir les larmes envahissant ses yeux.

**-Je te le promets,** répondit rapidement Kara en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

-**Plus de mensonge ? **Demanda t Lena avec espoir. Le regard de Kara s'écarquilla de peur. Plus de mensonge ? Son teint palis à vitesse ahurissante, sachant très bien qu'elle cachait encore quelques choses à Lena. Son coeur battait la chamade, effrayée de prononcer son dernier secret. Lena fronça les sourcils en attente de la réponse de la Super, serrant les dents de peur. Pourquoi prenait-elle autant de temps ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus être amie avec elle.

-**Je t'ai caché autre chose,** avoua finalement la blonde. Le visage de Lena s'écarquilla une fois de plus. Son coeur battait frénétiquement, provoquant l'accélération de sa respiration.

**-Kara,** commença-t-elle sérieusement, apeurée de ce que la blonde était sur le point d'annoncer.

**-Je t'aime,** la coupa Kara sérieusement.

-**Moi aussi Kara, tu me fais peur. As tu attrapé une maladie kryptonite ou ...**

**-Laisse-moi expliquer, **la coupa-t-elle à nouveau la respiration saccadée. **Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le premier jour Lena,** commença-t-elle observant la bouche de la brune s'entrouvrit envahit par le choc. **Tu es magnifique, intelligente, raisonnable, aimable, gentille. Tous les adjectifs en rapport avec la perfection se rapportent à toi à mes yeux. Te cacher mon identité a été égoïste de ma part, mais je l'ai fais pour te garder à mes côtés. Je l'ai fait car je suis complètement folle de toi et que si je t'avais dit la vérité, je risquais de te voir partir pour de bon. Cela m'aurait déchiré, je n'aurais jamais eu la force de continuer sans toi,** avoua Kara les joues rougies par la situation. **Je comprends que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose, être ta meilleure amie a été merveilleux malgré la souffrance de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser où te toucher, mais c'était la seule façon de te garder près de moi**, finit-elle en haussant faiblement les épaules, accompagnée d'un léger sourire gênée.

**-Tu m'aimes ?** Demanda Lena surprise des paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se demandait si cela n'était pas un rêve, si elle n'était pas finalement morte dans l'explosion mais les émotions ressenties étaient bien trop fortes pour que cela soit le cas. Kara hocha faiblement la tête, ne lâchant pas le sol des yeux. La situation était bien trop gênante, et tout ce que Kara pouvait entendre était la douce et rapide mélodie du cœur de Lena.

Elle fit un pas vers l'avant, posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de Kara qui leva les yeux dans les verts de ceux de Lena. La brune glissa avec légèreté son pouce sur la joue de l'autre femme, essuyant une larme solitaire suivant la traîner salée encore fraîche. Elle se pencha doucement, et vint déposer ses lèvres contre le coin de la bouche de Kara, ne voulant pas envahir son espace personnel. Elle se recula, cherchant à nouveau dans la profondeur des yeux de Kara, où elle put lire un faible espoir.

**-Je ressens la même chose,** répondit finalement la jeune Luthor, la main toujours sur la joue de la Super, provoquant une chaleur plus que brûlante. Elle se recula d'un pas, ne quittant pas le regard azur dont le sourire arpenté le visage. **Mais j'ai besoin de temps**, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

**-Je t'attendrais**, répondit Kara le visage rempli d'émotion. Elle sera là pour Lena et attendrait tout le temps qu'il faut pour la brune. La jeune Luthor n'était pas prête pour cette relation. Elle devait tout d'abord reconstruire sa relation avec Kara, et apprendre à nouveau à faire confiance avant de pouvoir songer à autre chose.

Cette étape serait sans doute longue et dure à surmonter, mais elle savait qu'au bout du chemin, le bonheur l'attendait à bras ouverts, et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui en son possible pour l'attendre. Kara l'attendrait et c'est tout ce que Lena devait savoir avant de prendre la porte, et rejoindre son appartement prête à donner une seconde chance à toute autre personne qui en valait la peine.

_**Hey ! J'avais basé cet OS sur ma théorie, mais j'ai divergé en incluant Lex pour simplifier le truc et tout, bref on s'en fou. Je voyais mal Lena embrasser Kara ou inversement après les événements passés, donc laissons le temps fonctionner pour cet OS :) Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite :( J'ai pas mal d'OS en suspens à cause des idées me venant des épisodes. **_

_**PS: J'ai commencé l'écriture de l'os avant la sortie du sneak peek donc j'ai pas pu m'en inspiré :D**_

_**PS 2: J'ai remplacé tout les chapitres avec des google doc comme ça il est correctement mis en page (le gras, les tirets...) C'est plus présentable comme ça :D**_


	12. OS 12 (Meltie)

_**Résumé: Ce n'est pas un OS supercorp, enfin si dans le fond il y a une partie supercorp. Mais j'ai réalisé un OS sur Melissa et Katie. Je préfère prévenir, je ne veux pas manquer de respect envers leur vie privée respective. Ni al elles, ni à chris :D C'est juste un OS. Je voulais changer un peu, et c'est vrai que j'ai du trouver peut-être 10 fanfic sur elles en anglais et portugais. **_

_**INFO: Quelques infos ne sont pas **__**réelles.**_

_**PS:**_ Je voulais remercier les guests à qui je ne peux répondre en PV malheureusement. Vos commentaires me font vraiment très plaisir et m'incite à continuer d'écrire :D N'hésitez pas à lacher vos critiques, qu'elles soient positives et négatives ;) Bonne lecture à vous.

PS 2: J'ai écris cette fic avant que Melissa ne parle des violences conjugales qu'elle a subit. Donc quand je parle de ses mariages je ne veux pas être "impoli".

* * *

Être acteur n'était définitivement pas chose facile. Les longues journées de tournage au plein cœur du grand froid acharné de Vancouver compliquaient les choses, mais c'était leur métier de rêve. Si endurer l'aigreur inhospitalière des gelées de novembre et les longues et inépuisables heures de travail étaient les seules choses à faire pour vivre leur rêve, endurer quelques heures la froideur de l'automne ne s'avérait plus être un problème pour les acteurs de Supergirl.

Melissa marchait dans les rues périphériques de la ville afin de prendre l'air, accompagnée d'un agent de sécurité. Elle portait un grand manteau noir fourré et était reconnaissante d'avoir enfin un pantalon incrusté à son costume. Il avait fallu du temps à la jeune femme d'obtenir cette particularité à son costume, et elle était vraiment reconnaissante aux écrivains de l'avoir réalisé. Peut-être qu'elle ne tomberait pas malade cette année.

Le tournage du crossover venait de se terminer et elle devait le lendemain retourner auprès de son équipe habituelle afin de tourner l'épisode 10 de la saison 5. Son emploi du temps avait été léger ses derniers jours étant donné qu'elle n'était pas la seule héroïne à l'affiche, et que ce crossover contenait beaucoup d'invité tel les trois supermans. Comment était-ce même possible? Elle aimait vraiment le fait que les écrivains réunissent les acteurs ayant déjà eu les mêmes rôles dans des films et séries et les fasse passer pour les héros d'une Terre différente.

Elle savait que le crossover était réfléchi depuis plusieurs années maintenant et elle espérait que les fans soient heureux du résultat. De plus elle avait appris que le cross-over se terminait en flashtime, ce qui voulait dire que tout pouvait dorénavant changer dans la série. Elle pourrait se retrouver avec un frère à la place d'Alex, où même mariée avec un acteur lambda, qu'elle ne connaissait sans doute pas. Dire qu'elle était sereine pour la table de lecture de l'épisode suivant était un mensonge.

Elle sentait le regard des passants autour d'elle, la fixant d'une manière intense et parfois effrayante. Ils devaient sans doute la prendre pour une folle à se balader en costume en ce début de novembre alors qu'Halloween se trouvait être quelques jours auparavant. Cela l'amusait quelques peut. Certains fans venaient lui demander un autographe et une photo, ce à quoi elle ne pouvait pas dire non. Mais parfois il le fallait.

Elle ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où elle est Chris se faisaient déranger en plein rendez-vous par des fans irrespectueux. Chris, son mari, celui avec qui elle espérait faire sa vie. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait de penser. L'amour était quelques choses de flou chez Melissa. Son dernier mariage raté l'avait complètement déçu et lui avait rejeté l'idée de se marier à nouveau, mais Chris est apparu quelques mois plus tard. Elle s'était résolu à ressayer, essayer plus fort cette fois-ci, peut-être que cela marchera.

C'était vraiment un homme gentil, drôle et talentueux, mais parfois son caractère laissait à désirer et déplaisait totalement à la blonde. Ces trente années d'existence ne lui en avaient pas assez appris sur l'amour, et elle espérait qu'un jour, elle ressente plus de chose envers Chris. Elle avait définitivement des sentiments pour l'homme, mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour lui faire perdre la tête, et même la raison.

Elle termina de signer l'autographe face à elle, représentant Lena Luthor dans un costume trois-pièces lui collant parfaitement à la taille. Katie était décidément une femme magnifique. Les fans l'adoraient du fond du cœur. L'audience n'était pas à son plus haut score, et Melissa savait pertinent qu'une grande partie des fans étaient là pour Katie, cette femme souriante et pleine de joie. Elle la voyait sans cesse avec les fans aux alentours des scènes de tournage, signant et prenant une quantité indénombrable de photo.

Melissa ne l'avait pas vu depuis près d'un mois. Le tournage du cross-over avait été long et fatigant et il y avait bien trop de personnage pour que Lena en face partie. Quel manque de potentiel s'était dit Mélissa en apprenant la nouvelle. Katie méritait pleinement sa place dans le cross-over. Kara aurait définitivement été heureuse de présenter sa meilleure amie à ses amis fictifs. Peut-être l'année prochaine avec le départ d'Arrow...

La brune occupait décidément trop les pensées de la blonde alors qu'elle fixait la montre qu'elle tenait à son poignet. Elle devait tourner sa dernière scène avec Grant (Barry) avant de finir ce cross-over avec une réussite en tête : Elle ne s'était pas endormis le long du tournage du cross-over.

Katie marchait dans les longs couloirs des bureaux de DC. Elle portait un pantalon large et un pull oversize tandis que ses cheveux étaient tirés dans un chignon décoiffé et qu'une paire de lunettes descendait sur son nez. Elle était habillée décontractée. Ses dernières semaines lui ont permis de se reposer étant donné qu'elle avait enchaîné le tournage de sa nouvelle série de 6 longs épisodes et de Supergirl.

Mais son travail lui plaisait, même si sa famille lui manquait beaucoup c'est dernier temps. Il ne restait que quelques épisodes à tourner avant la coupure hivernale. Elle n'avait aucun projet, mis à part visiter sa famille dans son pays d'origine. Respirer l'air pur d'Irlande serait certainement bénéfique à son organisme pollué par la ville de Vancouver.

Elle rejoint sa place autour de la table de lecture, et remarqua que les places avaient été changées. Elle se tenait habituellement à côté de Mehcad ( James ), mais l'homme avait quitté la série. Elle se trouvait en milieu de table aux côtés de Melissa et de Nicole. Elle fronça dans un premier temps les sourcils. Elle pensait que la relation entre Kara et Lena était désormais résolue, allait-elle toujours avoir des scènes régulières avec Mélissa?

Elle n'était pas contre. Jouer avec Melissa était un total plaisir pour Katie. C'était une si bonne actrice que la brune oubliait lors de certaines scènes qu'elle jouait un jeu de rôles pour le petit écran. L'intensité des scènes était vraiment quelques choses qui fascinait Katie. Elle détestait se voir jouer en tant qu'actrice et ne possédait pas de réseaux sociaux. Elle avait alors été choquée de savoirs que certains, et même une grande quantité de personne avait construit une relation plus qu'amical avec les personnages de Melissa et elle-même.

Leur jeu était pourtant naturel et non poussé. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voir les expressions surprenantes et tellement bien joué de Melissa. Comment elle pouvait jouer avec sa fausse paire de lunettes, ou comment elle pouvait rougir instantanément sur commande. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible.

Ses pensées furent coupées par l'entrée de la blonde dans les locaux. Elle avait vraiment l'air fatiguée de ses derniers jours de tournage, et se demandait pourquoi les scénaristes ne lui donnaient pas de répit alors qu'il restait plus de trois semaines de tournage avant la pause hivernale. Comment allait-elle même tenir? Des cernes violettes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, ne retirant en aucun cas la beauté de son regard. Leurs regards se croisèrent finalement, et les deux jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

Melissa s'approcha joyeusement de Katie, la prenant fermement dans les bras. La chaleur émanant de son corps était bien trop élevée au goût de Katie. _Elle est mariée_, se dit-elle en se frappant mentalement.

Tout le monde saluait Katie dans un câlin serré. Elle était comme une maman, et tout le monde ne cessait de la complimenter sur le fait qu'elle était la femme la plus gentille de cette Terre. Elle essayait de passer du temps avec chacun d'eux, et leur offrait des cadeaux ou de l'attention à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. C'est vrai qu'elle et Mélissa n'étaient pas les plus proches de ce plateau, mais elle se considérait tout de même comme de bonne amie, surtout depuis ses dernières semaines.

La relation de Kara et Lena était devenu le centre de la série, navigant entre douceur et explosion totale, mais il s'est avéré que tout est redevenu dans l'ordre. Et les étreintes et nombreuses heures de tournage passées en compagnie de Melissa les avaient pour le moins rapprochées.

**-J'ai besoin de votre attention**, lâcha un des écrivains en se raclant la gorge. Melissa se sépara de Katie et s'assit à ses côtés, se positionnant avec légèreté vers l'avant. **Le crossover nous a permis d'effectuer des changements radicaux à la série,** ajouta-t-il calmement en ouvrant un diaporama résumant les dernières actions s'étant produite lors de celui-ci. **Un second flashtime a eu lieu et nous a permis de réfléchir à de nombreuses décisions sérieuses. Nous avons choisi d'effectuer deux changements. Dans un premier temps, Jeremy Jordan fera son grand retour en tant que Winn,** commença l'homme soutenu par une foule d'acclamation résonnant dans la pièce. **Le second changement a été pensé et réfléchi pendant de très longue heure et de très longue étude sur les réseaux sociaux et sondage anonyme en ligne. **N**ous avons décidé d'introduire un nouveau couple donc la protagoniste fera partie**. Je pouvais percevoir Melissa s'agiter à mes côtés.** Comme vous le saviez, Kara devait avoir une relation amoureuse avec William, mais nous avons déjà tenté la relation ennemie à amour avec mon El. Il fallait ainsi changer de tactique, et après mur réflexion, nous avons décidé de faire évoluer la relation entre Kara et Lena**.

La mâchoire de Katie tomba nette à l'annonce du producteur. Melissa quant à elle restait bouche bée par l'annonce. Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes femmes embarrassées. L'annonce ne dérangeait pas Katie étant donné que la moitié de ses rôles était des rôles bisexuels ou gays, mais la surprise l'avait totalement prise au dépourvu. Melissa sentit une petite rougeur sur ses joues. Elle avait chaud, très chaud.

**-Eh bien**, commença-t-elle la voix d'étonnement et de confusion. **Les fans vont être ravis,** ajouta-t-elle faisant paraître une légère excitation afin de détendre l'atmosphère lourde et étrange. **N'est-ce pas Katie ?**

**-Ou-Oui bien sur**, bégaya la brune le sourire aux lèvres alors que les applaudissements résonnait dans la pièce.

Il avait fallu une bonne heure aux deux femmes pour retrouver leur état normal. La table de lecture venait de se terminer, et la lecture de l'épisode avait pour le moins été longue et troublante. Il était centré sur la relation de Kara et Lena, comme toute la saison l'avait été. Elles partageraient la moitié de leur scène.

Katie était en plein maquillage. Elle portait une robe parfaitement ajustée à son corps de la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux pendaient de chaque côté de son corps. Les producteurs empêchaient généralement Katie et Melissa de se voir avant chaque tournage de scène afin de rendre leur expression de visage pure. Ils savaient très bien que Katie Mcgrath dans une robe aussi parfaite ferait frissonner Melissa étant donné qu'elle tuait littéralement toutes les personnes qui posaient le regard sur elle.

La brune se dirigea vers son faux studio et s'installa dans le canapé, attendant que Melissa soit prête. Il ne fallut que dix minutes avant d'entendre le crew s'agiter.

**-Melissa est arrivée**, commença le producteur. Katie ne pouvait la trouver puisqu'elle se trouvait derrière les faux murs de son balcon. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et serrait le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. **Katie prête **? La jeune femme hocha la tête avec doute. **Et...action**, s'écria l'homme.

Elle entendit le saut de Melissa qui au montage deviendrait l'atterrissage de Supergirl, puis une tête blonde apparut. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps face à la beauté de l'autre. Melissa portait une robe ajustée blanche. Sa frange tombait avec légèreté sur son visage alors que ses cheveux étaient dressés dans un chignon. Et son maquillage accentuait avec force la puissance bleue de ses yeux. La blonde se stoppa nette à la vue de Katie dans le fauteuil. Elle était supposée encore être un peu fâchée contre Lena après qu'elle est avoué son plan machiavélique, mais ce détail semblait lui échapper.

**-Kara ? Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'espace**, lâcha Katie faiblement en déposant le journal sur le sofa avant de se lever. Elle avait rapidement repris son sang-froid, ce qui ne semblait pas le cas de Melissa. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, subjuguée par la beauté de Katie qui marchait lentement vers elle.

**-Je sais,** finit-elle par dire en baissant ses yeux vers les sols et en jouant avec ses lunettes. **Mais je ne peux pas rester loin de toi. **Le cœur de Katie sauta un battement. Elle était contente que Melissa ne fût pas réellement surpergirl, ce qui serait pleinement embarrassant.

**-Je suis terriblement désolée,** Katie reprit son souffle.

**-Tu l'as déjà dit,** la coupa Melissa, **beaucoup de fois. **

**-Tout comme tu me l'as dit,** avoua Katie pour Lena. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde.

-**Nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs, mais nous sommes toujours là, l'une avec l'autre, **affirma Melissa en attrapant les deux mains de Katie qui frissonna au contact. Leurs regards se croisèrent avec insistance, ce perdant, comme elles le feraient en pleine océan. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes alors que Katie faisait glisser son pouce contre le haut de la main de Melissa, s'approchant timidement d'un pas.

**-Tu me manques**, lâcha-t-elle faiblement en baissant le regard. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que Melissa n'enroule ses bras autour de la taille de la brune. La serrant étroitement et tendrement.

**-Tu me manques également,** laissa-t-elle échapper dans le creux de son cou, permettant à la chair de poule de prendre place sur sa peau. Elle s'écarta lentement et vint poser son front contre celui de l'autre femme. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du visage de Katie autrefois. Voir ses traits d'aussi prêts lui faisait décidément perdre la tête. Tellement que Katie finit par dire sa phrase.

**-Pardonnée ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et douce.

**-Pardonnée,** répondit Kara en haussant faiblement les épaules.

**-Coupez**, cria l'homme en charge des scènes du jour. Katie et Melissa se séparèrent avec regret, se souriant mutuellement alors que l'une de leurs mains ne voulaient pas se quitter. L'alchimie était à son comble, **nous aurions dû écouter les fans bien avant,** affirma-t-il. **Vous êtes des actrices merveilleuses, tout semblait si réel, **s'exclama-t-il dans une joie immense et intense.

**-Merci mesdames, dix minutes de pause avant la prochaine scène**, lâcha une femme en leur tendant un verre d'eau chacune les poussant à lâcher leur s'assirent toutes les deux dans le canapé, sortant leur téléphone afin de se distraire. Katie jouait calmement à un jeu mobile n'ayant aucun réseau social, tandis que Melissa se baladait sur twitter.

Elle tombait sur des fanatiques de la relation entre Lena et Kara et rougit faiblement aux dessins qu'elle avait pu percevoir. Les montrer à Katie serait définitivement beaucoup trop gênant, alors elle quitta l'application et cliqua sur l'appareil photo.

**-Katie? Une photo pour instagram ? **Demanda-t-elle timidement.

**-Bien sur,** répondit la femme en s'approchant du corps de Melissa. Leur jambe se touchait provoquant des effets qui ne devraient pas se produire sur leur corps mutuel. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage des deux femmes, et la magnifique photo se retrouva en l'espace de quelques secondes sur Instagram. _"Ma partenaire de crime pour les prochains jours #Supergirl #katiemcgrath #supercorp _"Elle éteignit son téléphone, prête à recevoir une multitude de notifications. Elle prit une profonde respiration, observant des décorateurs poser de la nourriture face à elles et une bouteille de faux vins.

Les deux jeunes femmes retirèrent leur talon et Melissa plaça ses deux pieds sur le canapé derrière elle. La distance entre Katie et elle avait considérablement diminué depuis leur dernière scène sur le canapé de l'épisode 3. Elles se situaient à une dizaine de centimètres l'une de l'autre. Katie se racla la gorge attirant le regard de Melissa dans le sien, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire profondément.

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre ce qui la fit rougir d'embarras. Elle espérait que la couche de maquillage puisse cacher tout cela. La chaleur qui jonchait les parois internes de son estomac était d'un délice incomparable. Ces sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis de nombreuses années la rendaient folle et ivre d'amour.

**-Action,** cria l'homme ce qui fit sursauter les jeunes femmes beaucoup trop distraites dans la contemplation l'une de l'autre.

**-James est parti il y a quelques jours**, commença Melissa en attirant une bouchée de nourriture vers sa cavité buccale.

**-Où ? **Demanda Katie en tant que Lena en fronçant ses sourcils. Melissa dû serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

**-Dans sa ville natale, il avait besoin d'aider la population,** finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**-Coupez**, cria le producteur. **Les filles, votre jeu est parfait mais l'histoire de James va être trop longue, nous avons besoin d'écourter cela. J'ai besoin de votre qualité d'improvisation. Vous devriez vous rapprocher un peu plus également**, affirma l'homme en retournant derrière la caméra. Melissa haussa les sourcils mais prit l'initiative de s'approcher de Katie, jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent. Une petite rougeur parcourut les pommettes de Melissa qui se résout à attraper un autre ravioli chinois.

**-Prête ? Action!**

**-James est parti,** commença Melissa. **Je pensais que tu devrais peut-être le savoir**, lâcha Melissa en croquant dans sa nourriture. Une quantité importante de sauce jaillit du ravioli et coula le long de son visage. Le producteur s'apprêter à arrêter la scène, mais Katie avança sa main à la bouche de la blonde afin de retirer le surplus de sauce. Melissa surprise du mouvement avait arrêté tout mouvement de mâchoires. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de main fluide et sûr.

**-James et moi sommes une histoire ancienne. Je suis contente qu'il puisse retrouver quelques choses de passionnant à faire**, avoua-t-elle calmement en essuyant sa main sur une serviette non loin de la. Une fois nettoyée, celle-ci vint inconsciemment se poser sur le genou de Melissa, dont le souffle était coupé. **J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête désormais**, lâcha-t-elle un sourire en coin. La blonde fixait ses yeux d'un vert tellement puissant. _Avaient-ils déjà été aussi verts auparavant _? Se demanda-t-elle.

Katie la fixait d'une façon magistrale, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jalouse du fait que la brune fixait certainement la personne qu'elle aimait véritablement ainsi. Katie avait toujours été discrète au sujet de ses relations. Elle savait que celle-ci avait un petit ami l'année passée, mais elle n'en avait pas entendu parler depuis de nombreux mois.

**-Dis m'en plus**, lâcha Melissa en posant sa main contre celle de Katie. Un spasme de bonheur parcourut son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas se sentir ainsi. Elle avait Chris bon sang!

**-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée Kara**, lâcha-t-elle calmement en roulant des yeux.

-**Pourquoi ?** Se plaignit la blonde en haussant les sourcils.

**-Peut-être parce que j'ai bu un verre de vin et que la vérité sortirait trop facilement,** lâcha-t-elle lentement et en s'approchant encore un peu plus. Leurs visages étaient proches. Tellement proches qu'elles pouvaient sentir la respiration l'une de l'autre sur leur visage mutuel. La mâchoire de Melissa se contracta à l'idée qu'elle devait se séparer et simuler un appel. Les yeux de Katie semblaient agir comme des cordes, l'empêchant de fuir. Il lui avait fallu une force surpuissante pour saisir son téléphone placé derrière elle dans le sofa.

**-Alex, ce n'est pas le moment**! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton froid et dur, il s'ensuit une pause de quelques secondes. **Quoi ! J'arrive **! Melissa se leva. **Je suis désolée Lena, un alien ravage la ville, je serais de retour dès que possible!** S'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les portes du balcon. Melissa sourit alors que son temps d'écran avec Katie était terminé pour la journée.

La caméra se retourna vers la brune qui portait un visage choqué. Elle ne savait pas exactement si cela faisait partie de la scène ou si c'était sa réelle réaction aux sensations ressenties quelques secondes auparavant. Une larme s'échappa timidement de ses yeux. La caméra zooma sur son visage alors qu'elle essuyait la traîné liquide.

**-Putain,** lâcha-t-elle faiblement en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

**-Coupez!** Katie releva faiblement la tête et percevait une multitude de regard se poser sur elle. Les yeux des personnes brillaient d'émotions. Des applaudissements se firent entendre. C'était rare d'être aussi bien félicité après une scène.

**-Tes idées sont plus que merveilleuses Katie!** S'exclama une femme non loin de là. La bouche de la brune s'entrouvrit. Le coup de la sauce, bien évidemment. Elle perçut une chevelure blonde à quelques centimètres d'elle qui l'attira dans un câlin chaud et affectueux.

**-Merci d'avoir rattrapé ma petite erreur, j'ai vraiment faim,** lâcha la blonde dans le creux de son cou.

**-Tu veux aller manger ?** Demanda la brune en retour avec espoir.

**-J'ai quelques scènes de bagarre à tourner, mais peut-être ce soir ?**

**-Bien sur, je te rejoins dans ta loge à 21 h?**

**-Pas de soucis! Bonne journée,** avait-elle lâché en regardant la jeune femme avant de partir. Katie ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long souffle. La journée allait être longue.

Katie leva le poing contre la porte et prit un long souffle. Elle expira profondément tenant fermement le sac de nourriture. Elle était passée chercher quelques encas. Melissa n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de manger de la journée mise à part quelque petit gâteau coupe faim, et Katie s'inquiétait pour sa santé. La blonde se surmenait depuis près de deux mois maintenant. Elle ne prenait pas le temps de se reposer et les poches sous ses yeux n'indiquaient pas le contraire.

Katie prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Melissa se tenait devant elle, une serviette accrochée à son corps. Une rougeur prit rapidement possession du visage de la jeune femme qui ne put remercier l'éclairage de mauvaise qualité.

-**Katie** ! S'exclama la blonde. **Entre je t'en prie**, lâcha-t-elle en se décalant légèrement afin de laisser la place à la brune. **Tu as ramené de la nourriture! J'ai tellement faim,** s'écria-t-elle comme un enfant de 8 ans.

**-Oui, beaucoup,** avoua-t-elle en entrant et en déposant le sac sur la petite table de la pièce.

**-Je vais m'habiller rapidement, j'arrive,** affirma Melissa en s'éclipsant dans la petite salle d'eau non loin de là. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sortir de la pièce, vêtu d'un jogging noir et d'un haut rosé. Katie avait déballé la nourriture sur la table, offrant une multitude de choix à la femme à ses côtés.

**-Tu es un ange! **Affirma la jeune blonde en prenant place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

-**Eh bien, je sais que ces derniers mois ont été durs pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malades ou quoi que ce soit pour nos futures scènes. Je tombe facilement malade et je préférerais éviter cela**, avait avoué Katie le plus naturellement possible. Melissa laissa échapper un rire timide alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent à l'idée des lèvres de la brune contre les siennes.

-**Même Chris ne s'occupe pas aussi bien que moi, je vais songer à divorcer encore une fois**, lâchai la blonde calmement arrachant un rire sincère la bouche de Katie. Melissa se jeta sur la nourriture, avalant son burger en un rien de temps.

**-Tu n'es pas stressée pour demain? **Demanda-t-elle timidement à Katie qui essuyait ses mains pleines de gras, une sensation qui l'a déplaisait fortement.

**-Pourquoi ?** S'enquit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

**-Nous avons un baiser**, affirma Melissa la voix vacillante. La gêne était à son comble. Seul leur respiration était audible pendant quelques secondes dans la pièce. Le coeur de Melissa semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ses côtes se levaient dans un mouvement désordonné et sa respiration était saccadée.

**-Pas du tout, j'ai l'habitude désormais avec mon autre série. J'ai dû embrasser un certain nombre de personnes**, déclara-t-elle arrachant un rire de la part de Melissa.

**-J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'intrigue**, lâcha la blonde attirant le regard surprit de Katie.

**-Tu as regardé? **Demanda-t-elle les joues rougies, sachant qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de scènes pour le moins sexuelles à tourner.

**-Bien sure! Ton jeu était magnifique, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour sauter de relation en relation aussi naturellement.**

**-Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment des relations, Saskia est pour le moins monogame,** avoua-t-elle en rigolant de bon coeur. **Si tu sais embrasser une personne, il n'y a pas de problème pour en embrasser d'autre. C'est toujours la même chose, **avoua-t-elle en finissant sa nourriture.

-**Chris est la seule personne que j'embrasse depuis près de trois ans. Et tu es une femme. Je n'ai jamais embrassé de femme auparavant**, affirma-t-elle timidement, concentrant son attention sur la nourriture.

**-Tu veux t'entraîner rapidement?** Demanda Katie prise d'un élan de confiance. Elle le regretta aussi rapidement ses paroles apercevant le visage rouge de Melissa, s'étouffant presque avec sa nourriture.** Oublie c'était stupid...**

**-Pourquoi pas**, la coupa Melissa. **Peut-être que pratiquer pourrait aider à rendre ce baiser naturel**, répondit-elle calmement. Katie n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle déposait ses restes de nourriture sur la petite table face à elle. Melissa copia son geste. L'envie de manger avait quitté son corps, remplacée par l'envie de goûter aux lèvres de Katie plus tôt que prévu.

Elles étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches à leur goût. Le canapé semblait si étroit à ce même moment.

**-Respire,** lâcha calmement Katie en s'approchant un peu plus. Leur souffle se mêlait pour la seconde fois de la journée. Le cœur de Melissa se mit à battre un peu trop fort, fracassant fortement contre sa cage thoracique. Elle se demandait si ce que Katie et elle étaient sur le point de faire était une atteinte à son mariage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment réfléchir pour le moment. Elle ferma les yeux et combla avec force le fossé qui s'offrait à elle.

La douceur incomparable des lèvres de Katie glissait sur les siennes, lui faisant totalement perdre la tête. Sa tête martelait de bonheur. Elle tenait fermement la lèvre inférieure de la brune entre ses lèvres ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Une multitude de sentiments se mêlaient dans sa tête, prenant ses pensées dans une embuscade dangereuse mais tellement agréable. Elle se sentit glisser et entrouvrit à nouveau les lèvres afin de capturer à nouveau la bouche de Katie.

Embrasser la brune était si différent. Elle n'avait pas ce sentiment d'être dominée, ni de sentir les poils mal rasés contre sa peau. Tout était d'une douceur implacable. Une douceur qui la mena à glisser sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure de l'autre femme. Katie surprise laissa la blonde entrer dans sa bouche. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'elle ne le faisait actuellement. Sa main s'était inconsciemment glissée sur la taille de la blonde, l'attirant au plus près de son corps. Melissa la chevaucha prise par le feu de l'action, les lèvres toujours aussi chaude et douce. Elle se battait pour repousser la blonde, mais elle était impuissante. Leur langue glissait les unes contre les autres, les éloignant d'un total baiser d'acteur. Katie pouvait sentir le coeur de Melissa battre contre le sien, la poussant encore plus à perdre le contrôle. Elle était une femme mariée, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, détruire un si beau couple.

Un gémissement quitta ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentit Melissa s'éloigner. Mais la blonde s'était éloignée pour des conditions surprenant puisqu'elle avait dirigé ses bisous dans le cou de Katie. La brune jeta sa tête en arrière sur le sofa afin de rendre l'accès plus facile. Elle sentit les dents de la blonde glisser sur sa peau, mordillant faiblement pour ne pas laisser de trace. Tout n'était que bonheur et douceur.

Des gémissements plutôt sexuels sortaient timidement de la bouche de Katie, la faisant rougir de honte. Mais les événements étaient trop surprenants et rapides pour lui faire penser à autre chose que la bouche chaude et humide de Melissa contre son cou.

**-Melissa**, finit-elle par lâcher faiblement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le faire paraître comme un gémissement. La blonde ne semblait pas entendre la protestation de Katie. Celle-ci mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux de plaisir. **Melissa, **répéta finalement Katie un peu plus fort.

La blonde se recula brusquement, sautant rapidement des genoux de Katie. Son visage était plus que décomposé, et remplit de la réalisation des événements.

**-Oh mon Dieu Katie je suis désolée, je...**

**-Hey, tout va bien,** la coupa Katie en se levant.

**-Je vais y aller, Chris doit certainement m'attendre, il me rend visite aujourd'hui,** lâcha t-elle paniqué. Bien sur que c'était un mensonge. **Chris ne venait jamais la voir à son appartement de Vancouver. Je te vois demain! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter sa loge à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant une Katie surprise est frustrée.

**-Melissa, tu as besoin de te concentrer**, s'écria le producteur alors que Chyler et elle essayaient de tourner une scène depuis déjà la huitième fois. Un sentiment de gêne profond régnait en elle, ce qui ne semblait pas être perçu par le reste de l'équipe. **Je sais que tu es fatiguée de tous ces tournages, mais cette scène de combat est importante pour la suite des événements**, avoua l'homme, lui faisant rappeler une fois de plus qu'elle devait embrasser Katie dans les heures à venir. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes régnait assidûment sur les siennes, réchauffant son cœur d'affection.

Un frisson parcourut son corps pour la énième fois de la journée à la pensée de la brune. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait concrètement, même si elle avait une idée au fond de son cœur.

Melissa savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au charme de l'époustouflante beauté de Katie. Ses orbes étaient d'un vert puissant, attirant toute once d'attention. Son âme pure comblée d'une gentillesse incomparable sortait tout droit d'un conte de fée idyllique. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi parfaite ?

**-Désolée**, laissa-t-elle échapper en prenant un souffle rapide et profond. Son cœur battait de façon irrationnel. Elle prit de courte respiration et ferma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose.

Elles avaient finalement réussi à tourner la scène avec deux essais supplémentaires et quelques coupures maquillage étant donné que Kara était supposée avoir reçu de violents coups. On lui avait posé deux fausses cicatrices profondes remplies de faux sang. La sensation de la pâte collante était plus que désagréable et elle espérait rapidement s'en débarrasser. Elle décida finalement de se lever et d'aller prendre un peu l'air

**-Melissa! **Entendit -elle raisonner derrière elle. Elle stoppa tout mouvement et se retourna brusquement pour tomber face à Chyler (Alex). La rouquine la fixait du regard, avec une expression d'incompréhension. **Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle timidement.

**-Oui, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?** Répondit-elle rapidement, même trop rapidement. Son cœur se mit à s'emballer une fois de plus.

-**Peut-être parce que nous avons recommencé dix fois une scène qui ne prends pas plus de deux essais habituellement,** lâcha-t-elle en croisant les bras et en froissant les sourcils tout en inclinant légèrement la tête vers la droite. Melissa roula des yeux et laissa échapper un souffle d'agacement. **Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire,** ajouta la jeune mère en penchant la tête sur le côté opposé.

**-Quelque chose s'est passé hier**, avoua un peu trop rapidement la blonde en bougeant sa jambe dans un geste de détresse.

**-Laisse moi deviner, **commença la rousse en plaçant son doigt sous le menton faisant mine de réfléchir. **Est-ce à propos de Katie ?** Demanda Chyler un sourire aux lèvres.

-**Comment le sais-tu ?** Déclara Melissa pas plus haut qu'un souffle en attirant la femme vers sa loge afin d'éviter toute propagation de rumeurs stupides.

**-Peut-être parce que tout est à propos de Katie avec toi,** affirma la rousse en haussant les épaules.

**-Nous nous sommes embrassées,** avoua Melissa en posant ses mains sur son visage rempli de faux sang. Elle grimaça à la sensation.

**-Vous vous êtes embrassées?!** S'exclama Chyler en retour tout en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'étonnement. La situation avait pris un rebondissement en si peu de temps et la surprise était clairement visible sur son visage.

**-Oui... beaucoup... sur ce canapé**, lâcha Melissa en pointant du doigt l'objet où l'autre femme était assise.

**-Oh mon Dieu!** S'écria-t-elle en se levant rapidement, **rien de plus n'est pas ?** Demanda-t-elle la voix apeurée. Melissa secoua la tête, un léger sourire d'amusement sur son visage, entraînant un souffle de soulagement de Chyler qui put se rasseoir sur le sofa. Les joues de Melissa avaient pris une teinte étonnamment foncée de rouge, et son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle posait les mains sur ses hanches glissant légèrement sur le tissus lisse de son costume.

**-Nous nous entraînions pour aujourd'hui et tout a dérapé, **avoua avec malaise Melissa.** Dieu j'ai tellement honte, **s'écria-t-elle à elle-même. **Je suis partie comme une lâche après l'avoir complètement chevauchée**, affirma-t-elle en cachant son visage.

Le rire de Chyler raisonna dans la loge, attirant le regard interrogateur de Melissa.

**-Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais!** S'exclama la blonde en se relevant brusquement.

**-Vous êtes deux idiotes amoureuses l'une de l'autre depuis des années, comment puis-je ne pas me moquer ? **Affirma la rousse en essuyant les larmes de moquerie qui coulaient de ses joues. Elle prit une longue respiration afin de calmer ses rires incessants.

**-De quoi parles..**

**-Oh allez Melissa, ne t'efforce pas de me mentir**, la coupa la femme en haussant les sourcils et en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. **Tu tournes dans cinq minutes. Calmes toi...**lâcha la jeune mère en posant une main sur l'épaule de la femme en costume.** Je pense qu'une discussion sera nécessaire après votre scène, **ajouta t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-**Je ne peux pas,** lâcha la blonde en faisant les cent pas. Le stress et la peur se mêlaient en elle, parcourant chaque cellule de son corps dans un flux désordonné et rapide.

**-Tu dis cela comme si tu avais le choix, mais le crew t'attend. Tu dois te ressaisir,** avait répondu Chyler en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule de Melissa. Et c'est avec ce geste d'encouragement que la jeune femme se dirigea vers le lieu de tournage de la prochaine scène.

Katie se trouvait dans sa loge, se baladant sur les récents articles écrits sur la série. Elles éprouvaient divers sentiments à la lecture de ses chroniques pour certaines aberrantes. Les rumeurs du futur couple phare de la série ne cessaient de croître depuis la table de lecture d'hier. Les réactions semblaient plutôt bonnes, voire même excellentes, mise à part pour une minorité de personnes qui n'allait certainement pas faire décroître les audiences de la série.

Elle posa son téléphone à ses côtés alors que ses yeux lui faisaient mal, se frappant mentalement d'avoir oublié sa paire de lunettes à son appartement. Katie se mit à fixer le canapé sur lequel elle était assise, semblable à celui qui se trouvait dans chaque loge. Son estomac se retourna alors que son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, suivant un rythme bien trop important pour une respiration normale.

Elle déposa calmement sa main sur son cœur, essayant de l'adoucir au mieux avant que quelqu'un ne rentre dans la pièce pour commencer sa préparation. Mais le souvenir des lèvres de Melissa sur les siennes entremêlait ses pensées dans un champ de bataille infinis et meurtrier. Une multitude de frissons parcoururent son corps au souvenir de la douceur et de la délicatesse de sa langue contre la sienne, dansant harmonieusement dans un rythme soutenu et particulier.

Cela avait définitivement été le meilleur baisé de toute sa vie. Mais le cœur de Katie se serra au rappel du mariage récent de la blonde. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à elle, elle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer dans une telle situation. Melissa était heureuse et mariée, et la brune ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Sentiments stupides_

Melissa attendait sur le balcon de l'appartement de Lena depuis déjà pas mal de minute. Les maquilleurs faisaient quelques retouches aux fausses plaies qu'elle avait touchées quelques minutes auparavant et continuaient de rendre son apparence encore plus ignoble qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle pouvait sentir le liquide froid glisser contre sa peau, venant par moments rejoindre le sol, attiré par la force de gravité.

Le temps semblait à rallonge et le stress ne cessait de croître en elle. Comment cela était-il même possible ? Elle prit quelques profondes respirations et leva les yeux vers le ciel, observant le toit du hangar dans lequel ils filmaient.

Elle entendit les maquilleurs quitter la scène, signe que le tournage allait reprendre d'ici quelques secondes. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, et monta sur la rambarde du balcon, se tenant au mur de fond vert derrière elle. Elle devait se lancer sur le tapis rembourré posé sur le sol du faux balcon de Lena.

Cette partie de la scène fut un jeu d'enfant à tourner, mais le pire restait à venir. Le tapis fut retiré. Melissa devait dorénavant rouler de quelques tours sur le sol afin de rendre la scène plus réaliste au montage.

**-Action!** Entendit-elle crier, ce qui la poussa à effectuer les deux rotations prévues, tout en affichant un regard douloureux. Et faisait mine d'avoir du mal à se relever, tête face au sol dur et froid lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de main qui au simple toucher rendit tout son corps électrique.

Elle sursauta faiblement au contact, reconnaissant parfaitement la douceur de Katie dans le geste. Elle prit un profond souffle à travers ses faux gémissements de douleur et se retourna vers le visage horrifié de l'autre femme.

**-Kara**, avait-elle laissé échapper remplis d'une douleur incommensurable, parcourant de ses mains le corps "meurtri" de la blonde. **Kara ça va ?** Ajouta-t-elle remplie d'une fausse panique jouée à la perfection. **Oh mon Dieu Kara, je dois appeler le DEO**, lâcha-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone avec une rapidité impressionnante.

**-Non,** finit par répondre Melissa suivi d'un gémissement. Son regard tomba finalement dans celui de Katie. Son cœur se mit frénétiquement à battre, cherchant à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle était tellement belle. Ses cheveux tombaient librement le long de ses épaules alors qu'elle portait des vêtements décontractés, ce qui au passage était inhabituel de la part de Lena.

Melissa ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, se frappant mentalement pour avoir réalisé ce geste.

**-Je vais bien**,** j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de soleil et de réconfort devant un bon film,** avoua-t-elle calmement en s'asseyant avec un visage de douleur.

**-Viens ici**, lâcha Katie en attrapant sa main et en la tirant debout sur ses deux pieds afin de marcher jusqu'au canapé blanc du loft de Lena. Une chaleur agréable se propagea dans le creux de son estomac au toucher de Katie. Melissa put ressentir une pression chaude autour de ses doigts, signe d'encouragement pour la scène à venir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement face à la caméra, se laissant tirer sur le sofa de la manière la plus douce possible. Katie attrapa une trousse de pharmacie et s'approcha un peu trop près de Melissa. Elle se trouvait dans son espace personnelle, ce qui la fit complètement haleter pendant quelques secondes. La brune attrapa une compresse aspergée d'un peu de démaquillant et attrapa le menton de Melissa avec sa main gauche. La sensation de chaleur émanant du visage de la femme en costume la fit haleter à son tour.

Elle pouvait sentir l'air chaud de la respiration de la blonde s'abattre sur son visage, ayant une odeur plus qu'agréable. L'autre femme quant à elle avait contracté la mâchoire dans un mouvement aléatoire. L'humidité glissant sur le coin son visage dans un geste doux retirant le flux visqueux avec une légère pression lui fit perdre son souffle. Ou bien s'était-il accéléré ? Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à le deviner.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle perdit le contrôle de ses yeux et rencontra les orbes verts pétillants. L'expression du visage de Katie était tellement parfaite que cela semblait réel. Si seulement elle savait ...

Katie fixait les yeux d'un bleu océan profond, se battant pour réaliser entièrement sa tâche. Les yeux de Melissa glissèrent sur ses lèvres dans un mouvement rapide mais percevable, ce qui la fit inconsciemment mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sentait que le moment commençait à s'attarder, et savait que c'était le moment, elle devait l'embrasser.

Melissa de son côté n'avait plus le courage de se lancer sur les lèvres de la femme face à elle comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait observer était la beauté des traits parfait de Katie qui la fixait si intensément que son cœur s'était à nouveau mis à battre la chamade.

_Cœur stupide._

Puis elle le sentit enfin... Ce sentiment d'explosion et d'euphorie. Ce sentiment de bonheur et de délicatesse. D'explosion de sentiment faisant vibrer l'intégralité de son corps dans une joie incommensurable.

L'amour

Les lèvres de Katie se trouvaient à nouveau entre les siennes. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés à la douceur du contact, la faisant virevolter dans un tourbillon d'extase. Leur cœur battait en rythme, créant une mélodie harmonieuse et délicate.

Les mains de Melissa se déplacèrent de part et d'autre des hanches de Katie, l'attirant dans une position inversée à celle de la veille. Katie glissait discrètement sa langue sur la partie inférieure des lèvres de Melissa, espérant que cela ne se verrait pas à la caméra.

Ses hanches étaient en feu suite au contact des mains de l'autre femme émanant une quantité de chaleur beaucoup trop importante pour elle à gérer. Melissa prit finalement son courage à deux mains après avoir entendu les producteurs crier de couper, pensant dans un premier temps que Katie ne l'avait pas entendu au vu de la profondeur du baiser.

Elle finit alors par se séparer de la femme face à elle, plongeant avec regret son regard dans ses yeux. Le cœur de Melissa sauta un battement alors qu'elle envoyait un petit sourire à la beauté face à elle qui semblait totalement déboussolée.

Katie se frappa mentalement pour ne pas avoir entendu les cris de fin de tournage. Elle resta assise pendant quelques secondes sur Melissa, se remettant de ses émotions lorsqu'elle comprit enfin dans la position intime qu'elles étaient.

**-Désolée**, lâcha-t-elle accompagnée d'un sourire alors qu'elle se reculait enfin des deux jambes finement sculptées de l'autre femme.

**-Mesdames s'étaient géniales! Probablement le meilleur baiser de la série! **S'exclama le producteur en s'approchant des deux femmes encore secouées par les émotions.** J'espère que les prochains seront tout aussi convaincants, **ajouta-t-il avant de se retirer avec un clin d'oeil. Les joues des deux actrices prirent une teinte rouge alors qu'elles fixaient chacune le sol, entourées par les échos des personnes présentes dans la salle qui rangeaient le matériel de tournage. Katie finit par se lever, prise d'un élan de courage voulant briser le silence oppressant.

**-Désolée pour hier**, entendit-elle, attirant son regard vers la blonde qui tenait nerveusement son visage dans ses mains pour cacher une rougeur plus qu'apparente.

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda Katie d'une voix sûre et calme, ne voulant pas faire paraître sa nervosité.

**-Je me suis emportée,** avoua la blonde tout en évitant la paire d'yeux verts perçants qui la fixait.

**-C'est pas grave, ça arrive, **répondit Katie en haussant les épaules. Elle s'approcha de Melissa et attrapa une autre compresse avec un zeste de démaquillant. Elle remonta légèrement le visage de Melissa et vint avec délicatesse essuyer ses lèvres pleines de rouge à lèvres. Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent dans un premier temps, mais elle finit par se laisser fondre par ce sentiment de béatitude totale.

Katie finit par se reculer la main tremblante, essuyant à son tour ses lèvres avec la même compresse menant Melissa à mordre sa lèvre inférieur.

**-Je suppose que nous allons devoir répéter cette routine**, plaisanta Melissa en visant le papier désormais tâché de rouge.

-**Et bien étant donné que Lena adore les rouges à lèvres rouges je suppose que tu as raison, **rétorqua Katie en rigolant légèrement. Melissa haussa les épaules en souriant, heureuse que la gêne avait finit par se dissiper rapidement. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais une idée stupide lui vint en tête après s'être rapidement rejoué sa discussion avec Chyler. Elle se retourna brusquement vers Katie qui rassemblait ses affaires et prit à nouveau la parole.

**-On a quelques lignes à revoir pour demain, ça te dirait de venir à mon appartement dîner ?**Demanda-t-elle calmement, priant pour que ses joues ne prennent pas une teinte rouge stupide. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle regardait Katie réfléchir un instant. Il se serra à la peur du rejet, mais tous ses sentiments se dissipèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut le petit sourire apparaissait sur le visage de la brune.

Elle fixait son apparence à travers le miroir depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Son jean clair longeait ses jambes musclées à la perfection alors qu'elle portait un simple tee shirt blanc avec une annotation "_I dont mind_", une marque qui reversait ses bénéfices à une association pour la santé mentale. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, laissant en liberté quelques mèches rebelles sur les côtés de son visage. Elle avait appliqué un léger maquillage, ne voulant pas en faire trop et son niveau d'élégance semblait répondre à ses souhaits.

Une sonnerie retentis dans son appartement, signe pour elle qu'il était temps d'aller ouvrir la porte. Son cœur battait frénétiquement, augmentant partiellement la vitesse de son souffle. Elle prit quelques profondes respirations alors qu'elle alignait ses pas afin d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

La vue qui s'offrit à elle ne fit que dégrader son état. Son souffle s'était perdu face à la beauté de Katie. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés et si naturels tombaient sur chaque côté de son visage. Un maquillage léger et si différent de Lena avait été appliqué sur son visage alors qu'elle portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir surplombé d'un long manteau gris. Melissa déglutie à la vue, observant dans un premier temps le regard confus de Katie face au silence qui s'offrait à elle.

**-Hey, entre, **finit par dire Melissa après ce court mais à la fois long silence. Elle se décala et offrit l'accès à la femme face à elle qui retira son manteau afin de se sentir plus à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait à l'appartement de Melissa, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle, fronçant tout d'abord les sourcils au manque de photo de Chris et elle qui se trouvait habituellement sur tous les murs.

**-Tu veux boire quelques choses ? **Demanda Melissa en haussant un sourcil. Katie se retourna brusquement vers la femme.

**-Je veux bien un verre de vin si tu en as,** lâcha Katie tendrement en offrant un sourire amical. Le cœur de Melissa se serra au geste affectueux. Elle sortit alors deux grands verres de vin qu'elle remplit jusqu'à la moitié et le tendit à la brune face à elle.

**-Chris n'est pas là ?** Demanda Katie, attirant le regard gêné de Melissa qui fit une grimace rapide.

**-Non, il ne vient jamais me voir pendant le tournage,** répondit-elle tristement en haussant les épaules. La confusion apparut sur le regard de l'autre femme, se rappelant des paroles de la veille. Melissa comprit à son tour qu'elle s'était piégé toute seule dans un autre moment embarrassant.

**-Je pensais qu'il...**

**-J'avais besoin d'une excuse pour me justifier,** la coupa Melissa en prenant une grosse gorgée de vin, espérant que les effets de l'alcool prennent rapidement possession de son corps.

-**Les répétitions étaient parfaites, regardent où cela nous a menés aujourd'hui**, rétorqua Katie avec un petit rire afin de détendre l'atmosphère. **Même si nous avons techniquement échangé les rôles**, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix remplie de flirt. Melissa ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux et de cacher la rougeur présente sur son visage. Elles se dirigèrent dans le salon, s'asseyant côte à côte face aux feuilles éparpillées sur la table.

**-Est-ce que nous sommes censées répéter tout cela ?** Demanda Katie en écarquillant les yeux. La blonde rigola légèrement à la réaction de l'autre femme et haussa les épaules.

-**Nous devrions faire les plus importantes**, répondit-elle en tirant une feuille au hasard. Elle répéta le geste afin de tomber sur une scène qui lui paraissait plus appréciable que les autres. **Ceci semblerait faire l'affaire,** dit-elle après l'avoir lu rapidement. Elle la tendit à Katie et patienta quelques instants afin que celle-ci puisse à son tour la lire. Elle observait la femme concentrée froisser légèrement les sourcils à la lecture, signe qu'elle était pleinement concentrée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux différentes expressions du visage de Katie qui ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien.

**-Très bien, allons y, **lâcha la brune en se calant contre le fond du fauteuil après avoir bu une gorgée de vin. Melissa déposa son verre sur la table, et s'inclina légèrement dans sa direction, se rapprochant légèrement d'elle sans que leurs jambes ne se touchent. La respiration de Katie semblait s'accélérer au geste doux de l'autre femme. Elle fixait les yeux bleus océan face à elle, d'une couleur plus profonde que sous les lumières artificielles des projecteurs du plateau de tournage. Elle secoua légèrement la tête afin de sortir de ses pensées et prit une profonde respiration.

**-Lena, nous devons parler**, avait finalement commencé par dire Melissa d'un ton sérieux mais doux à la fois.

**-Je sais**, répondit Katie au souvenir de lecture des lignes.

**-Ce qui s'est passé hier était**... Melissa fit mine de perdre ses mots.

**-Inattendu**, ajouta Katie. Melissa sourit mentalement à la commodité de la scène. Ses souvenirs de son geste d'hier la hantaient encore en ce même moment, la poussant un être moins concentré. La similitude des paroles avec ce qu'il s'était réellement passé hier dans la loge la fit frissonner. Elle prit une profonde respiration et reprit la parole.

**-Surprenant effectivement**, répondit-elle faiblement en portant ses mains aux visages, faisant mine de jouer avec ses lunettes invisibles.

**-Mais j'ai aimé cela**, avoua Katie en posant sa main sur le genou de Kara. La blonde rougit au geste et leva son regard dans celui de la femme face à elle. Elle aimerait avoir l'espoir que la discussion était réelle, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

**-Moi aussi,** répondit Melissa en glissant sa main sur celle de Katie et en la pressant légèrement.

Une chaleur incontrôlable prit possession de son corps, accélérant son pouls comme à son habitude. Les battements frénétiques de leur coeur devenaient de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure du temps passé ensemble. La pensée de l'une et de l'autre les rendait folles à tout point de vue. Les pensées de Katie étaient entremêlées, prenant quelques respirations pour se calmer. Elle devait continuer.

**\- Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai vu dans mon bureau**, commença Katie les joues légèrement rougies au rappel.** La beauté de ton visage m'a tout de suite marqué. J'ai rapidement compris que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux femmes étant donné que tu ne répondais pas à mes flirts flagrants,** ajouta-t-elle accompagnée d'un petit rire.

**-Je n'y ai jamais fais attention,** la coupa Melissa avec humour, les joues rosées.

**-Comment est-ce même possible !** S'exclama Katie en rigolant.

**-Je ne pensais pas qu'une femme aussi belle et puissante que toi pourrait un jour s'intéresser à une petite journaliste comme moi,** déclara Melissa en haussant les épaules avec légèreté.

**-Est-ce qu'on est en train de se dire que nous nous aimions depuis près de quatre ans d'amitié?** Demanda Katie accompagnée d'un rire de bon cœur. Le cœur de Melissa sauta un battement à la vue du sourire de la femme. Elle s'approcha délicatement de Katie, profitant de la chaleur environnante et de sa main toujours dans la sienne.

-** Je t'aime**, avoua Melissa en plongeant son regard dans celui de Katie. Le souffle de Katie se coupa aux paroles de la blonde. Cela semblait si sincère que son visage se décomposa pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle la femme face à elle n'ait pas remarqué son comportement.

Sa main se dirigea vers le visage de Melissa et se posa avec douceur sur sa joue droite. Une larme ne put s'empêcher de sortir de son œil, courant à toute vitesse contre sa peau sèche et brillante.

-**Je t'aime aussi mademoiselle Danvers**, avoua la femme à la blonde. Elle était supposée s'embrasser, mais cela ne semblait pas nécessaire, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était capable de le faire face aux caméras. Les sourcils de Melissa se contractèrent à la vue de la larme glissant le long de la joue de Katie. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans le script et trouva que ceci était un parfait ajustement de celui-ci.

Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de suivre le fluide salé jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres de la brune. Une force inexplicable la poussait à se jeter sur les lèvres de l'autre actrices. Elle essaya de se reculer mais en vint. La puissance des yeux verts de Katie l'appelait à nouveau, se rendant rapidement compte qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit.

La brune quant à elle tentait de réguler sa respiration face au désir exponentiel l'attirant à attraper fermement les lèvres de Melissa entre les siennes. Elles étaient très proches et pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre contre leur visage, s'entrechoquant dans une danse endiablée.

Les secondes défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante, le silence remplissait la pièce et Katie s'apprêtait à se reculer de cette proximité dangereuse jusqu'au moment où elle sentit la main de Melissa glisser à l'arrière de son cou et l'attirer dans un baiser merveilleux.

Leurs lèvres glissaient les unes contre les autres dans un mouvement passionnel, y laissant un goût plus qu'exquis. Leur bouche dansait en rythme dans un geste rempli d'amour et d'affection. Les frissons parcouraient le corps des deux jeunes femmes. Katie sentait la main de Melissa resserrer la sienne et la tirer sur elle dans une position devenue bien trop familière.

Melissa poussa sa langue vers l'entrée de la bouche de Katie qui ne put que l'accepter. Le rythme s'intensifia une fois de plus. Les mains de Melissa étaient désormais posées sur les hanches de Katie, s'adaptant parfaitement à la forme de son corps. Katie haleta au toucher mais continua d'emprisonner les lèvres de la blonde entre les siennes. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit une des mains de Melissa glisser jusqu'à son postérieur, le pressant faiblement dans un geste sûr et ferme.

Elle quitta la bouche de la femme et glissa une multitude de baiser le long de son cou. Melissa jeta sa tête en arrière afin d'agrandir la surface de plaisir. Ses mains se positionnèrent dans les poches arrière du jean de Katie, l'attirant un peu plus vers son corps chaud. Les parois de son estomac semblaient prêtes à se détacher, tirées par un flot de papillons affolés.

Katie suça la peau de la clavicule l'autre actrice, prête à laisser une marque d'amour alors qu'elle mordillait faiblement la zone. Un gémissement de bonheur sortit de la bouche de Melissa qui baissa à nouveau la tête, attirant Katie dans un autre baisé profond.

Ses mains quittèrent le fessier de Katie qui gémit à la perte de contact, et vint déboutonner la chemise blanche de la brune dans un geste rapide et précis. Une fois terminé, elle la poussa vers l'arrière, menant Katie à se trouver munie de son soutien-gorge en dentelle blanc. Elle quitta la bouche de l'autre femme et baissa le regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la poitrine développée.

Katie sourit à la réaction et jeta sa tête en arrière à la sensation des lèvres de l'autre femme sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir les mains de la blonde glisser contre son dos, provoquant une multitude de frisson le long de sa peau.

Puis elle réalisa. Elle réalisa qu'elles faisaient une erreur. Melissa était mariée, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle ne pouvait pas détruire un couple.

**-Melissa,** lâcha-t-elle faiblement, la blonde ne recula pas pensant dans un premier temps que la brune venait de gémir son prénom. La palpitation dans la partie inférieure de son corps ne faisait que s'accentuer et elle était aveuglée par le plaisir du moment. **Melissa**, ajouta Katie en levant le regard de la femme. **Ce n'est pas dans le script,** avoua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de la femme face à elle.

-**Je m'en fiche**, affirma Melissa prête à reprendre ses baisers.

**-Nous ne pouvons pas**, la coupa Katie en se reculant légèrement du corps de la blonde.

**-Pourquoi ?** S'exclama Melissa frustrée, les yeux remplis de désir. Katie attrapa la main gauche de la femme, la levant devant leurs yeux tout en montrant l'annulaire gauche. La bouche de Melissa s'entrouvrit à la réalisation. Elle secoua la tête faiblement, les larmes s'abattant à toute vitesse le long de ses joues.

**-Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Melissa, mais rien ne pourra jamais se passer entre nous, tu es mariée**, avoua Katie en se levant et en attrapant sa chemise afin de la mettre rapidement, le cœur brisé.

**-Katie...**

**-Je vais y aller, je suis désolée pour tout ça, **ajouta la brune en attrapant son sac non loin de là. Melissa se leva rapidement, et attrapa dans un geste plus que dramatique la main de Katie.

**-Toutes ses années j'ai pensé que tu étais une femme inatteignable pour moi, **affirma Melissa.** Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois mon cœur n'a pas cessé de s'accélérer, et crois-moi que j'ai essayé de le calmer**, ajouta la blonde avec un petit rire. **J'aime tout chez toi, tu es drôle, magnifique et tellement gentil alors que je suis profondément stupide. Je me suis mariée avec Chris car je pensais que jamais tu ne retournerais ses sentiments profonds que j'essaie d'enterrer en moi depuis quatre ans maintenant. Mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces,** déclara Melissa accompagnée d'un flot de larmes chaud et persistant.

**-Tu m'aimes ?** Demanda faiblement Katie s'approchant d'un pas faible vers la blonde, une larme coulant à son tour sur sa joue.

**-Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un**, avoua Melissa en souriant stupidement les yeux bordaient de larmes. **J'avais vraiment besoin que tu le saches, et je suis désolée de te mettre mal à l'aise si tu ne retournes pas ses sentiments mais.**..Elle fut coupée par les douces lèvres de la brune, s'abattant avec frénésie sur les siennes, dans un mouvement lent et doux.

Leurs larmes s'entremêlaient dans leur baiser devenu salé. Les sentiments désormais partagés avaient fait fuir la lourdeur portée par leur cœur depuis tant d'années.

**-Je suppose que notre histoire est vraiment celle de Kara et Lena,** lâcha Katie accompagnée d'un grand sourire.

**-J'ai quelques petites affaires à régler avant cela**, affirma Melissa en détournant le regard pendant quelques secondes. Katie leva avec douceur son menton, mordillant sa propre lèvre inférieure afin d'empêcher le désir de prendre possession de son corps.

**-Je serais là,** affirma-t-elle, provoquant un large sourire à apparaître sur le visage de la blonde avant de déposer un dernier baisé sur ses lèvres et de l'attirer dans un câlin serré.

_**Quelques mois plus tard**_

Melissa avait finalement rompu son mariage avec Chris. Le délai étant court, il n'avait pas eu besoin de divorcer mais simplement d'annuler leur contrat de mariage. Chris avait été triste d'entendre que sa femme ne voulait déjà plus de lui, mais l'homme avait rapidement retrouvé le bonheur avec une autre femme jouant dans sa nouvelle série, legacies.

Les médias avaient été affolés par la nouvelle, et ils avaient rapidement découvert qui était le nouvel amour de Melissa Benoist. La toile avait été alarmée lorsqu'ils ont appris que Melissa était finalement tombée sous le charme de Katie Mcgrath et les deux femmes étaient devenue le couple phare de l'année.

Elles pouvaient après toutes ses années enfin profiter de leur amour dans un bonheur absolu, et partager ses sentiments qu'elles avaient pendant si longtemps cachées au plus profond de leur être. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient enfin heureuses ensemble et plus rien ne pourraient venir en travers de leur chemin.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis pour que je puisse savoir si je peux refaire des OS de ce genre à l'avenir ou si c'est trop bizarre :') Merci d'avoir lu !**

**PS: J'ai une fic en préparation supercorp dans l'univers de l'université. Elle sortira sans doute courant février ;)**


	13. OS 13 (Un noël à la Luthor)

**Résumé** : Lena est réveillée par les appels incessant de sa mère adoptive, Lillian, qui lui propose un de passer le réveillon au manoir. Le problème étant qu'elle n'a pas encore annoncé à sa mère, pourtant "proche", avoir quitté James et s'être mise en couple avec Kara.

**Info :** Suite de l'OS 9

**Avertissement**: Scène mature en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Mardi 24 décembre 2019, 11h28, Villa de Lena Luthor:**

Le téléphone de Lena sonnait depuis déjà quelques minutes, la poussant à sortir de son sommeil reposant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, accueillie par la lumière du soleil, reflétée sur la couverture blanche recouvrant le balcon de sa chambre. Elle sourit faiblement face au paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle tenta d'attraper le téléphone qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet mais un bras puissant était enroulé autour d'elle. Une sensation de bonheur parcourut son corps, posant sa main sur la douceur de celle de sa compagne.

La brune décida alors d'ignorer l'appel, se retournant avec toute la délicatesse du monde pour ne pas réveiller la blonde, encore profondément endormie. La femme d'affaires se mit à observer le visage paisible de sa petite amie, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur de le casser.

Ses traits semblaient détendus à son paroxysme, respirant profondément à travers son sommeil. Elles nageaient dans un bonheur inouï depuis quelque temps. Les épreuves avaient été dures à surmonter, mais elle l'avait fait. En effet, Lena se souvenait du retour de James et mon El quelques mois auparavant.

_**Flashback: Il y a sept mois**_

Une semaine et demie après la réalisation, Lena se tenait aux côtés de Kara, la tenant fermement contre son corps nu. La future femme d'affaires glissait ses doigts souples contre le dos de la bénévole, traçant à la perfection sa colonne vertébrale. Des petits frissons parcouraient le corps de la jeune Danvers, bien trop occupée à somnoler la tête posée dans le cou de celle qu'elle aimait.

Un petit aboiement résonna à l'étage inférieur. L'étudiante en science l'ignora, pensant dans un premier temps que le chiot avait faim...encore. La petite Lexa avait définitivement le même appétit que sa seconde maîtresse.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur la mine endormie de Kara, qui gémissait faiblement lorsque sa main atteignait le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. La futur PDG rit de la réaction de sa...compagne ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment...Kara avait retiré la bague que Mike lui avait offerte. Elle reposait toujours au même endroit, posée négligemment au fond de son sac.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de lèvres contre son cou, glissant avec facilité des baisers humides, et mordillant sa peau avec délicatesse, prête à marquer sa gorge déjà bien colorée.

Un gémissement angélique sortit de sa bouche, provoquant un flux à glisser dans la partie inférieure de leurs corps respectifs. Kara continua ses petits gestes, laissant sa main glisser le long du corps de la brune endolorie. Ses derniers jours avaient été assez sportifs, mais Kara ne semblait définitivement pas fatiguée du marathon qu'elles avaient enduré.

La bénévole les posa avec délicatesse contre les côtes de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa petite amie. Elle se mit à la chatouiller, provoquant un gloussement de la part de la future femme d'affaire. Kara chevaucha la brune, ignorant leur nudité respective.

La jeune Luthor riait aux éclats, accompagnée de petits cris la suppliant d'arrêter, lorsque la porte s'ouvrir... Leur visage se décomposa face à l'entrée de deux hommes suivis d'une valise.

**-Bébé pourquoi y a-t-il un chiot dans .**..James stoppa toute parole face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Kara, seins nus, chevauchant celle qu'il aimait. La bénévole se déplaça avec rapidité aux côtés de la jeune Luthor, remontant le drap au-dessus de leur corps dépourvu de vêtements.

Mike se trouvait à côté de l'homme, tout aussi choqué par la situation. Un silence pesant se mit à régner dans la pièce, éclairée par le soleil, traversant les rideaux épais de la chambre principale.

Lena ouvrit la bouche pour stopper le silence, mais le choc l'empêchait de penser correctement. Ils n'étaient pas supposés rentrer aussi vite. Elles ne devaient pas leur annoncer de cette façon... Mais les deux hommes se trouvaient face à elle, ne les quittant pas du regard, bien trop noir pour que Kara puisse lever les yeux du drap.

**-Pour...pourquoi es-tu nu à côté de ma fiancée?** Demanda Mike à Lena, s'approchant d'elle brusquement.

**-Ce n'est pas évident**? Lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement, bien trop concentrée à réaliser la scène qui se déroulait face à elle.

**-Tu baises avec ma femme ?**! S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur la jeune Luthor nu. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose de stupide, Kara le repoussait violemment du lit, le faisant tomber contre le sol dur.

**-Ne la touche pas!** S'écria t-elle rouge de colère. Une veine ressortait de son front et de son cou, prouvant son état second soudain.

**-Lena, comment peux-tu me faire ça **? Demanda James effondré, les pleurs quittant ses yeux avec force.

**-Je ne peux pas me battre contre mes sentiments James. Je suis désolée**, avoua Lena sans passer par quatre chemins, quittant l'homme des yeux, honteuse de son comportement inadmissible.

Elle avait toujours critiqué les hommes qui trompaient leur femme ou les femmes qui trompaient leur homme, parlant d'eux comme des monstres ignobles et irrespectueux. Et aujourd'hui, elle était à leur niveau, ayant blessé un homme, certes pas parfait, mais respectueux.

**-Tu aimes ma femme!?** Cria Mike à travers la pièce, massant son bras qui avait percuté le sol.

**-Je ne suis pas ta femme Mike,** déclara Kara, encore choquée de la violence à laquelle son corps avait réagi pour protéger sa bien aimée.

**-Allez vous faire foutre**, lâcha l'étudiant en photographie, quittant la pièce en furie, abandonnant sa valise.

**-Tu me dégoûtes**, lâcha Mike en se retournant, attrapant leurs bagages par la même occasion. Il laissa les deux femmes choquées, mais en quelque sorte soulagées d'avoir fait face à leur petit ami respectif.

_**fin flashback**_

**-Arrête de me regarder**, lâcha la blonde sous un souffle endormi. Lena sortit alors de ses pensées, submergée par un sourire bien trop grand.

**-Je ne peux pas les éloigner d'une telle beauté**, avoua Lena en posant sa main sur la joue rougie de la bénévole, laissant son pouce glisser sur la peau souple et parfaite.

**-Ne fais pas ça**, rétorqua Kara les yeux toujours fermés. Lena fronça les sourcils, retirant sa main de la joue de la blonde. La jeune Danvers ouvrit subitement les yeux à la perte du contact, tombant nez à nez avec la face surprise de la future femme d'affaire. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure face à sa réaction.** Pas ça**, dit-elle en attrapant la main de sa compagne pour la reposer contre sa joue.** M'embarrasser**, avoua la jeune Danvers, provoquant un autre rougissement profond de sa part, et un grand sourire de celle de Lena.

La brune s'approcha, prête à poser avec délicatesse ses lèvres contre celles de sa petite amie, quand un poids soudain s'abattit sur les deux femmes, les faisant sursauter de peur. Une langue rugueuse vint s'abattre sur leurs visages respectifs, faisant fuir le chat qui se trouvait à leurs pieds. Kara se mit à rire mélodieusement face à la jalousie flagrante de leur jeune chienne, déjà bien lourde pour son âge, sous le regard émerveillé de Lena.

La Luthor roula des yeux, et tourna son corps vers sa table de chevet afin d'attraper son téléphone.

_Appels manqués de "Maman"_

Lena sauta hors du lit. Sa respiration s'était subitement accélérée, inquiétant la jeune Danvers dans un premier temps.

**-Chérie ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle après s'être levée et dirigée vers elle, posant une main réconfortante dans le bas de son dos.

**-Oui**, avoua la brune après quelques profondes respirations.** Nous sommes le 24 décembre et j'ai raté ses appels de bonne fête. Elle va être fâchée**, déclara la jeune Luthor paniquée. Kara sourit au comportement de sa petite amie, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

**-Rappel là, cela ne fait que quelques minutes,** lâcha la blonde en déposant quelques petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Le jeune Luthor gémit faiblement et leva avec délicatesse le menton, laissant plus de place pour les lèvres angéliques de la bénévole.

Kara se sépara brusquement de son cou, lâchant toute prise sur son corps. Le visage de Lena tomba dans l'incompréhension face au comportement de sa petite amie. La blonde se retourna, souriant de pleine dent en pointant son téléphone du doigt.

**-Ta mère**, déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, balançant faiblement les hanches. Lena mordit sa lèvre inférieure, exaspérée du mouvement plus que provocateurs de la personne qu'elle espérait devenir sa future femme. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de penser plus à cette idée puisque la sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sursauter à nouveau.

_Appel entrant: maman_

Lena serra des dents et fit glisser son pouce dans un mouvement fluide et tremblant afin de répondre à l'appel de sa mère adoptive.

-**Allô**, lâcha-t-elle faiblement en plissant des yeux.

**\- Tu te décides enfin à me répondre. Quelle audace de faire attendre une Luthor sans qui plus est se trouve être ta mère**, la gronda Lillian d'un ton puéril et hautain.

**\- Je suis désolée, nous avons dormi tard maman**, répondit Lena, écarquillant les yeux au passage.

**-Nous ?** S'enquit la plus vieille Luthor surprise.

**-humm, je...,**

**-Ne t'embarrasse pas plus ma chère. Je ne savais pas que James et toi auraient survécu une année de plus**, la coupa Lillian, exaspérée que sa fille ne se rende pas compte que ses sentiments étaient purement platoniques à l'égard de l'homme.

**-Euh, oui**, laissa échapper la brune en s'asseyant sur le lit, posant nerveusement sa main libre contre le matelas.

**-Je ne t'appelle pas pour te souhaiter de bonne fête,** avoua la mère de la futur femme d'affaire sérieusement. Lena fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension face au ton assidu de sa mère. **Je sais que le 24 décembre se passe chez les Olsen, mais ton frère et moi apprécierons ta présence cette année,** ajouta-t-elle déterminée. En effet, James la privait de sa famille tous les ans au profit de la sienne. Elle ne se plaignait pas étant donnée qu'Alex était la femme de la sœur de James, et que par conséquent Kara venait. Elles connaissaient les Olsen depuis leur plus tendre enfance et Eliza les attendait souvent le lendemain à Midvale.

Lena réfléchit quelques secondes. Sa famille lui manquait, même si elle entrerait un lien...spéciale avec elle.

**-D'accord**, rétorqua-t-elle un peu trop rapidement, sans avoir pensé à Kara, ni même à ses plans de soirée qu'elle avait prévu.

Les deux femmes ne se rendaient pas chez les Olsen cette année. Leur relation avec leur ex était encore quelque peu compliquée, bien qu'elle s'améliorait au fil des semaines. Surtout depuis que James avait trouvé l'amour à nouveau avec une fameuse Lucy.

**-Je crois que tu as mal compris ma question**, déclara Lillian sarcastiquement. Lena pouvait sentir les yeux de sa mère rouler à travers le téléphone.

**\- Je..**. Lena réfléchit à comment elle pouvait annoncer la nouvelle au téléphone. Lillian avait toujours apprécié Kara, mais sans plus apparent.** Nous serons présents,** lâcha la jeune Luthor la voix vacillant faiblement. Elle pria pour que sa mère ne le remarque pas.

**-Très bien. Rendez-vous à 19 h. Soyez pas en retard,** déclara la femme, raccrochant au nez de sa fille, encore choquée de l'appel. Lena savait une chose.

Ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau, et sa soirée était fichue.

**Mardi 24 décembre 2019, 12h09, Villa de Lena Luthor:**

Kara préparait le déjeuner depuis déjà quinze minutes. Deux assiettes étaient dressées. Elle avait mis deux pancakes, des œufs brouillés et quelques tranches de bacon grillés à Lena. Elle s'était préparée la même chose, mais en quantité bien plus importante.

Elle plia les tranches de bacon afin de former une sorte de petit cœur, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Fière de son travail, la jeune Danvers se mit à sourire, plaçant l'assiette de l'autre côté de l'îlot central.

Elle regarda la Luthor s'installer sur le siège face à elle, le regard vide, dénué d'émotion. Kara fronça les sourcils et fit le tour du plan de travail, s'installant aux côtés de la futur femme d'affaire.

**-Bébé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **Demanda la blonde en entourant ses bras autour de son cou. Lena soupira, baissant ses yeux sur l'assiette face à elle qui ne put l'empêcher de la faire sourire. **Est-ce que ta mère a dit quelque chose ? **Ajouta-t-elle, accompagnée d'une veine apparente sur son front, signe de son énervement.

**-Pire,** répondit-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune bénévole.

**-Dis-moi chérie**, lâcha Kara en poussant une mèche du visage de Lena derrière son oreille.

**-Elle nous invite ce soir,** rétorqua la brune dépitée. La bouche de Kara s'ouvrir sous le choc de l'annonce. Qu'avait-il de pire que de passer le réveillon de Noël avec Lillian ? **Enfin James et moi, **avoua Lena faiblement.

**-Et bien... Nous n'avons pas à y aller, **rétorqua Kara. **Je veux dire... Tu peux lui dire que James et toi aviez convenu d'aller chez les Olsen,** laissa-t-elle échapper sous la panique. Lena se sépara brusquement de son corps, ancrant le regard dans le sien.

**\- Tu sais comment est ma mère Kara..**. commença Lena.** Elle est capable d'envoyer des gens nous kidnapper pour nous ramener de force**, affirma Lena en posant sa tête sans ses mains. **Et j'ai déjà confirmé...**

**-Quoi ?!** S'écriaKara, submergée par la panique.** Mais elle ne sait pas pour nous! Si elle sait que j'ai touché à sa fille elle va ...** Kara se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas. **Elle va me tuer!** S'exclama t elle dans un premier temps.

**-Elle t'apprécie plus que James chérie,** avoua Lena en se dirigeant vers la blonde en panique.

**\- Oui car j'étais ton amie à l'époque, pas ta petite amie,** déclara-t-elle la voix tremblante.

\- **Et bien... allons-y en tant qu'amie,** lâcha Lena en poussant ses mains autour du cou de la jeune Danvers.

-**Non**! Répondit-elle brusquement. **Je ne veux pas passer notre premier réveillon de Noël en tant que couple comme des amies, une nouvelle fois, **déclara Kara en croisant les bras, frôlant par la même occasion les seins de sa petite amie.

-** Et bien avouons le à ma mère alors, **lâcha la brune, posant avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne, les capturant fermement entre ses lèvres. Cette soirée allait définitivement être inoubliable.

**Mardi 24 décembre 2019, 18h12, Villa de Lena Luthor:**

Kara se regardait dans le miroir depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Elle observait la robe blanche, marquant ses courbes à la perfection. Son maquillage faisait ressortir ses orbes d'un bleu profond et pétillant, rongés par la nervosité qui ne cessait de croître en elle. Deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, s'emboîtant à la perfection avec son corps musclé.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur les bras marqués de quelques dernières traces de bronzage. Lena posa son menton contre l'épaule de la jeune Danvers, profitant de la hauteur de ses talons et des pieds nus de Kara.

**-Tu es magnifique,** déclara-t-elle contre son cou, provoquant une multitude de frisson le long de son corps. Kara sourit, observant sa petite amie à travers le reflet de la glace. Lena se mit à embrasser son cou, la faisant faiblement gémir.

**-Lena,** laissa t-elle échapper faiblement. **Ne fait pas ça**, la prévient-elle, incapable de la faire physiquement arrêter.

**-Pourquoi pas ?** Demanda la jeune Luthor, mordillant avec délicatesse la peau afin de ne pas laisser de trace.

**-Parce que nous devons démarrer dans cinq minutes, et que même si ma peau résiste à tes marques d'amour, ton rouge à lèvres, lui, va rester incruster à ma peau. Et je ne pense pas que Lillian soit d'accord avec ça,** souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner faisant face à la huitième merveille du monde.

-**Tu**... Les mots se perdirent dans la bouche de la bénévole, bien trop absorbée par la beauté de sa compagne. La robe émeraude mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites et ses yeux plus que magnifiques. Elle se demandait comment elle, Kara Danvers, avait pu obtenir l'amour d'une femme aussi pétillante, aussi magnifique et intelligente que la future PDG. **Whoua**, ajouta-t-elle, bien trop distraite pour laisser sortir des paroles cohérentes. Lena lui sourit, l'éblouissant par la même occasion.

-**Quoi** ? Demanda la brune, observant le regard puissant de Kara sur elle. La blonde mordit sa lèvre inférieure, l'observant de haut en bas.

**\- Tu es parfaite**, avoua-t-elle, gonflant par la même occasion le cœur de la future femme d'affaire. **Je t'aime**, ajouta la blonde, faisant pétiller les yeux de Lena.

**\- Tu vas me faire pleurer, arrête,** déclara Lena en poussant rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Kara. La jeune Danvers sourit, replaçant à nouveau une mèche de cheveux de Lena, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. **Je t'aime aussi**, avoua-t-elle en passant ses mains sur les fesses musclées de sa compagne.** Maintenant met tes chaussures, ton manteau et va dans la voiture, je te rejoins, **lâcha-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le fessier.

\- **Oui madame. Puis-je conduire **? Demanda Kara avec espoir.

**\- Tu peux tout me demander ce soir...sauf ça, **déclara Lena, provoquant le roulement yeux de la part de la bénévole.

Lena observa la femme sortir de la chambre qu'elles partageaient depuis six mois. Kara avait rapidement emménagé dans la villa de la brune, bien trop excitée de rattraper tout le temps qu'elles avaient perdu au cours de ses longues années. Quatre ans ... C'était le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour se trouver, et elles savaient que jamais elles ne se quitteraient.

C'est pour cela que Lena tira une petite boîte en velours rouge de son coffre-fort bien caché. Le seul bijoux qu'elle avait de sa mère biologique, celle avec qui elle avait passé les quatre premières années de sa vie. Elle le serra contre son coeur, fermant les yeux par la même occasion.

**-Porte moi chance maman,** lâcha-t-elle sous un souffle en mettant le collier autour de son cou et sous sa robe, avant de se précipité vers la voiture dans laquelle l'attendait une Kara plus que nerveuse.

**Mardi 24 décembre 2019, 18h56, Manoir Luthor:**

Elles attendaient sur le pas de la porte, les pieds congelés par la neige qui tapissait le sol d'une manière subtile et délicate. Lena frappa son poing contre le bois du manoir Luthor. Kara resserra sa prise sur la main de sa compagne, absorbant par la même occasion sa nervosité exponentielle.

Elle pouvait entendre les pas résonner contre le parquet derrière la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que celle-ci s'ouvre, révélant par la même occasion son frère, vêtu d'un costume noir et blanc, simple mais pourtant si cher.

**-Lena! Te voilà **! Exclama l'homme en se décalant pour permettre aux deux femmes d'entrer.** Je pensais que tu viendrais en compagnie de ton étalon,** lâcha l'homme en observant Kara qui se crispa brusquement, lâchant par la même occasion sa prise sur la main de Lena. La brune roula des yeux, retirant son manteau afin de l'accrocher aux portes manteau.

**-Mademoiselle Danvers**, ajouta Lex en l'aidant à retirer son trench.

**-Merci**, rétorqua-t-elle au geste, poussant son regard dans la jalousie flagrante de la brune.

Les deux femmes suivirent l'homme à travers les longs couloirs, les menant tout droit au salon étrangement chaleureux. Un couple de vieille personne se trouvait sur le sofa principal, alors que Lillian était assise dans son fameux fauteuil crapaud. La pièce dansaient à la lumière du feu de bois, surplombé par les lampes bien trop onéreuses pour que Kara s'y intéresse.

**\- Lena, je pensais que tu venais avec James !** S'exclama la plus vieille Luthor en se dirigeant vers Kara d'un pas lent qui plongea la Danvers dans une transe de nervosité.

**\- Et je pensais que Lex et toi étiez seuls**, lâcha la future femme d'affaire en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine.

**-oh très chère, les Luthor ne passent jamais Noël seuls. J'avais besoin de trouver une excuse invoquant la pitié..**. Lena roula des yeux aux paroles de sa mère, bien sûr, cela était bien trop étrange de voir sa mère sans compagnie à noël. Sa famille avait l'habitude de prévoir de grands apéritifs dînatoires avec les collaborateurs d'L-corp.

L'hypocrisie régnait généralement dans la pièce, tentant de conclure des accords plus que farfelu que Lillian et Lex n'avaient pas réussit à boucler dans l'année, laissant le soin à la magie de noël de les amadouer. Mais aujourd'hui cela semblait différent. Seul le couple de vieillards était présent, silencieux et attentif à la scène qui se déroulait face à eux. L'héritière d'L-corp ne les avaient jamais vu, et elle était sur qu'ils n'étaient pas des personnes riches, à la recherche d'un quelconque contrat avec une firme transnationale.

**-Mademoiselle Danvers**, ajouta Lillian en attrapant fermement la main de Kara et ancrant son regard dans le bleu de la bénévole. Ce moment dura quelques longues secondes, faisant déglutir la blonde au passage. Quelque chose semblait différent à travers le regards qu'elle lui lançait. Il semblait agressif mais à la fois doux, comme ci elle essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. L'estomac de Kara se retourna, rongée par la peur que lui procurait Lillian.

**-Maman, laisse-la,** lâcha Lena en s'approchant d'elle afin de la serrer rapidement dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes femmes dirent bonsoir aux autres invités, avant de s'installer sur le dernier canapé assez grand pour elles et Lex.

**-Lena, je te présente tes grands-parents,** lâcha Lillian d'un signe de main. La jeune Luthor s'étouffa avec sa gorgé de champagne, provoquant la panique soudaine à grimper dans Kara. La blonde poussa sa main dans le creux du dos de la future femme d'affaire, la suppliant du regard pour aller bien. La révélation avait été plus que bâclée, bien trop abrupte pour la sensibilité de Lena vis-à-vis de sa famille biologique.

La bénévole ne pu s'empêcher d'insulter mentalement Lillian. Pourquoi lui avait-elle annoncé la nouvelle de cette manière ? Sans prendre aucune précaution...

**-Ça va**, lui dit Lena timidement en envoyant un sourire plus que flamboyant, poussant la plus vieille Luthor à porter un regard interrogateur. **Mes grands-parents **? Demanda-t-elle maladroitement, sentant toujours les cercles dessinés par sa compagne dans son dos.

**-Les parents de ta mère. Ils viennent tout droit d'Irlande pour te rencontrer,** avoua la brune. **C'était en quelque sorte ta surprise**. **Je serais sans doute venu te chercher moi-même des mains de cet idiot de James si tu avais refusé de venir**, affirma Lillian en haussant les épaules.

**\- Je pensais...**

**-Nous étions exilées en Écosse à l'époque**, répondit la vieille dame, coupant la parole de la PDG.** Nous t'avons cherché pendant des années, ne connaissant pas le nom de ton géniteur. Ta mère nous l'avait toujours caché**, affirma t-elle tristement. Les yeux de Lena étaient bordées par les larmes, bien trop submergée par l'émotion à ce même moment. La main de sa compagne vint rejoindre la sienne sur sa cuisse, la serrant fermement afin de montrer qu'elle était là pour elle.

**\- Mon prénom est Abhcan et voici Katherine. Nous sommes les Mcgrath**, lâcha le vieillard ému par le fait de retrouver sa petite fille. Une larme de joie glissa le long de la joue de Lena. Ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse ou de douleur, non.

C'était une larme de joie. Sa famille biologique l'avait retrouvé après tant d'années. Ils pourraient lui en apprendre plus sur sa mère et sa jeunesse. Toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée pouvaient enfin être résolu.

**\- Je.**..commença-t-elle la voix vacillante. Elle se retourna vers sa mère, lui lançant un sourire que Lillian n'oublierait jamais. **Merci**, lui dit-elle faiblement, serrant sa poigne autour des mains de Kara dont le cœur respirait la joie. **J'ai tellement de questions**, lâcha la jeune Luthor en observant le couple heureux.

**-Tu auras tout ton temps pour nous les poser. Nous comptons nous installer ici. L'Irlande est très jolie, mais nous n'avons plus de famille là-bas,** avoua l'homme tristement. Lena était leur seule famille restante. La future femme d'affaire se leva alors, quittant avec regret le contact de sa compagne afin de rattraper le couple dans un câlin serré. Kara captura le moment avec une photo discrète, observant du coin de l'œil le visage émerveillé de Lillian.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait la femme si détendue et heureuse. Elle l'ignora, bien trop captivée par l'émotion que provoquait la scène face à elle.

Une fois de retour à sa place, Lena tourna son attention vers sa petite amie. La fixant avec intensité. La bénévole vint du bout des doigts essuyer les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de la jeune Luthor, lui faisant pencher la tête dans le mouvement.

Lillian fixait l'interaction face à elle. Celle à laquelle elle avait toujours fait face. Mais aujourd'hui cela semblait différent. Aujourd'hui James n'était pas là, et Mike non plus. Aujourd'hui aucune d'elles ne semblait se fuir du regard ayant peur d'être repérée, aucune d'elles évitait les contacts chaleureux et intimes.

Quelque chose avait changé. Lillian se racle la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde...ou presque.

**-Lena?** Commença Lillian. Lex rigola au comportement de sa sœur, bien trop absorbée par les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. La jeune Luthor fixait avec intensité la bouche de sa compagne qui lui souriait faiblement et amoureusement. **Lena** ! S'écria un peu plus fort Lillian. Les deux femmes sursautèrent, posant leur pair d'yeux sur la Luthor. **Où est James ?** La future PDG racla nerveusement sa gorge, posant ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère adoptive.

**\- Je l'ai quitté**, avoua t-elle, baissant les yeux vers le sol. La question était arrivée un peu trop vite, entravant le bonheur qui venait de la submerger quelques secondes auparavant.

**\- Eh bien, il était temps. Votre relation commençait à devenir plus que ridicule**, déclara Lillian. Lena comprit alors soudainement pourquoi elle n'avait jamais aimé l'homme.** Et toi Kara, comment va Mike ?** La blonde bougera nerveusement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix qu'elle n'avait toujours pas utilisée de la soirée mise à part lors de l'accueil.

**-mmh, je... Je l'ai quitté également,** balbutia-t-elle. Un sourire grandissait sur le visage de la femme.

**\- Quelle coïncidence... n'étiez vous pas supposés vous marier** ? Demanda Lillian en glissant la coupe de champagne entre ses lèvres, se jouant de la situation qui s'offrait à elle. Elle était une Luthor, comment était-elle supposée ne pas en profiter ?

**-Euh, je ...oui mais...je ..j'aimais une autre personne**, bégaya t-elle finalement, buvant à son tour le reste de sa coupe de champagne. Elle en avait vraiment besoin.

**-Je suppose que vous vous tenez compagnie depuis,** commença la plus vieille Luthor, provoquant un rougissement de la part des deux femmes. **Tu as de nouveau quelqu'un dans ta vie Lena ? Enfin je veux dire, tu n'étais pas seule ce matin d'après ce que j'ai compris,** lâcha la milliardaire, amusée de l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les deux femmes face à elle.

**-Oui en effet, j'ai quelqu'un**, déclara Lena jouant avec sa coupe de champagne. Elle pouvait sentir la jambe de Kara bouger nerveusement contre sa cuisse.

**-Oh, je pensais que vous étiez ensemble**, déclara Katherine, un peu déçue de la nouvelle. Un silence puissant s'installa dans la pièce, provoquant à tous les regards de se poser sur les deux femmes qui semblaient plus que gênées.

Le mutisme soudain affirma alors les paroles de la grand mère de Lena. Kara fixait le sol, devenu plus qu'intéressant à ce même moment de la soirée alors que l'héritière d'L-corp attrapait discrètement sa main tremblante. La chaleur parcourait leurs corps respectifs, mais le stress intense de la révélation surplombait le tout.

**-Je...,** commença Lena, les mots lui manquants subitement. Le couple de vieillards ne comprenait pas la scène s'offrant à eux, observant les différentes personnes dans la pièce. Lex quant à lui se moquait de situation, bien trop absorbé par son téléphone. Puis il y avait Lillian. La plus vieille Luthor fixait les deux femmes, se mordant la langue afin de contenir les émotions qui la traversait.

**-Presque cinq ans,** lâcha la femme en se levant, se dirigeant tout droit vers la blonde qui la fuyait du regard. Son visage se durcit, tandis qu'elle tirait le regard de la bénévole dans le sien. Lena lança un regard de compassion à sa compagne, bien trop paniquée. **Cinq ans que je te connais et que te comporte comme l'amie de fille, et que je te considère comme telle avec un traitement adéquat ! Eh bien je vais te dire ma chère**, ajouta la cinquantenaire, absorbant l'expression bien trop apeurée de Kara par la situation qui se déroulait face à elle.** Bienvenue dans la famille...enfin.**

L'angoisse se dissipa soudainement, attirée par le sourire soudain que lui portait la mère de sa compagne. Elle plissa les yeux, rongée par l'incompréhension. Lena analysa rapidement le regard de sa mère, elle-même surprise par sa réaction.

**-Madame Luthor je...je ne comprends pas**, avoua-t-elle timidement, resserrant sa prise sur la main de Lena.

**-Enfin ma chère..., je savais que vous finirez ainsi dès lors que je vous ai vus interagir ensemble pour la première fois,** avoua la femme en haussant les épaules. **Rien ne peut berner une Luthor**, déclara-t-elle en lançant un regard sur sa fille plus que surprise.

**-C'est pour ça que tu détestais James ?** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Une partie oui, et puis, cet homme ne te méritait pas,** affirma-t-elle avant de retourner à sa place.

**-La famille s'agrandit,** lâcha Abhcan accompagné d'un sourire plus que je gigantesque, resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de sa femme. Kara ne put empêcher une larme de bonheur à quitter son œil droit, libérant la joie mais aussi la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers mois.

Elle avait pensé pendant des semaines à ce moment fatidique, se terminant généralement par un pur massacre sanglant. Kara secoua la tête, lançant son regard dans celui de sa compagne maintenant détendue, lui donnant un air qui disait: _Tu as vu...je te l'avais dit._

**Mardi 24 décembre 2019, 23h59, Manoir Luthor:**

Il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Lena avait reçu un album photo de sa mère biologique et elle. L'émotion avait été plus que palpable, déchirant ses entrailles au vu de la beauté des photos qu'elle avait survolées. Kara avait reçu le cadeau destiné à James, une brosse à toilette personnalisée. Ce cadeau avait apaisé l'émotion émouvante qui régnait dans la pièce depuis l'ouverture du cadeau de Lena.

La soirée s'était déroulée sans encombre. Mais il restait une chose que Lena devait faire, et pour cela, elle devait ramener Kara à un seul endroit...

**Mercredi 25 décembre 2019, 00h13, Manoir Luthor:**

Il était temps pour le couple Mcgrath de rejoindre la chambre que leur avait proposé Lillian à l'étage. Ils allaient rester ici le temps de trouver une petite maison que les Luthor prenaient à leurs frais. Lena était plus qu'heureuse de voir que ses grands-parents, bien que très âgés, étaient toujours bels et bien vivants. Elle voulait leur demander tellement de choses que cette soirée de réveillon n'avait été que le début du récit de sa vie.

Le couple rejoignit alors l'étage après que Lena leur ait promis de les voir dans les jours à venir, dès son retour de Midvale pour fêter Noël avec la famille de Kara. Eliza était au courant de la relation des deux femmes. Elle avait étrangement eu la même réaction de Lillian, et avait accueilli Lena à bras ouvert, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa fille adoptive.

Il était temps également pour elles de rentrer afin de se reposer pour les longues heures de route qui les attendaient le lendemain. C'est avec un au revoir émouvant que les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent la voiture.

\- **C'était** ... Lena stoppa toutes paroles, cherchant le mot adéquat pour définir cette soirée.

-**Intense** ? Répondit Kara, attirant le regard amusé de Lena. **J'en ai d'autres... effrayant ? Stressant ? Angoissant ? Paniquant ? Émouvant ?**

**-Tous ces termes ont leur place pour cette soirée**, la coupa Lena en démarrant la voiture, avant de poser sa main contre la cuisse de sa femme.** Je rajouterai inattendu**, déclara-t-elle, se concentrant sur la route.

**-Je n'ai jamais vu ta mère ainsi,** avoua Kara en resserrant sa prise sur la main libre de la future femme d'affaire, heureuse que la Luthor ait une voiture automatique.

**-Moi non plus**, affirma la brune, encore choquée de la réaction de Lillian. Kara observa les alentours, sûre de ne pas être passée par ici tout à l'heure.

**-Lena, je crois que nous ne sommes pas sur le bon chemin**, déclara la jeune Danvers en fronçant les sourcils. La future PDG tourna sa tête quelques secondes, observant la mine confuse de sa compagne.

**-Fais moi confiance**, avait lâché Lena avant de retourner son attention sur la route et se concentrer pour cette fin de soirée.

**Mercredi 25 décembre 2019, 00h42, ? :**

Lena gara la voiture sur un parking bien trop familier aux deux femmes. Kara descendit de la voiture, suivant le mouvement de sa compagne.

**-Lena, que faisons-nous au lycée ?** Demanda la bénévole confuse, n'ayant pas remis les pieds ici depuis près de cinq ans.

**-Tu vas voir,** lâcha la jeune Luthor en attrapant la main de sa petite amie, l'amenant vers le bâtiment éclairé. Le cœur de Kara battait la chamade. La chaleur jonchait chaque partie de son corps au contact doux de sa bien-aimée. Un frisson parcourait sa peau, tandis qu'elle alignait ses pas intriguée.

La bénévole écarquilla les yeux lorsque la brune ouvrit la porte du bâtiment scolaire, la tirant à travers les longs couloirs familiers. Après quelques minutes de marche, ses yeux tombèrent sur un endroit particulier. Un lieu qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

**-Tu reconnais cet endroit ?** Demanda Lena, ouvrant les portes de la grande bibliothèque.

**-Comment pourrai-je l'oublier ?** Affirma la blonde en entrant dans le lieu plus que fantastique, le lieu où Lena et elle s'étaient rencontrée. **Je t'ai sauvé la vie ce jour-là,** ajouta-t-elle en posant fièrement ses mains sur ses hanches musclées, affichant un sourire de victoire.

**-Redescends Supergirl,** déclara Lena en roulant des yeux, provoquant un petit rire de la part de sa compagne.** En effet, tu as rattrapé ce gros livre avant qu'il ne tombe sur ma tête**, ajouta Lena en attrapant le fameux roman d'amour, qui ne pesait pas si lourd que ça.

**-"La chartreuse de Parme",** lu Kara**. Je dois avouer l'avoir lu après notre rencontre. Il me liait à toi en quelque sorte**, avoua la jeune Danvers les joues rougissantes. **Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me voir en Gina. Elle aimait Fabrice de tout son coeur, mais c'était un amour non réciproque, brisant.** **Elle s'est donc jetée dans les bras de ce fameux comte, essayant au mieux d'oublier son amour, échouant par la même occasion. Je ne savais pas que mon Fabrice retournait mes sentiments,** finit-elle en posant le livre à ses côtés, observant le visage émerveillé de la futur PDG.

**-Je ne savais pas tout ça**, lâcha la jeune Luthor, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de sa belle, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Kara déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée, frissonnant au contact qu'elle aimait tant. **As-tu une idée de ce que nous faisons ici ?** Demanda Lena en se reculant du visage de la blonde. Celle-ci fit mine de réfléchir, posant un doigt sous sa lèvre inférieure.

**-Eh bien,** commença-t-elle en glissant ses mains sur les fesses de la future femme d'affaire. **Pour réaliser tes fantasmes de lycéenne? **Demanda la cadette des Danvers en attrapant fermement le fessier de la brune, et la levant pour la poser sur une des tables à ses côtés. Elle vint brusquement poser ses lèvres contre le cou exquis de sa compagne, provoquant un subit gémissement de surprise.

**-Eh bien..., je**. Lena était bien trop absorbée par les mouvements de celle qu'elle aimait, que son but précis s'éloignait de ses pensées. **Non**, réussi-elle finalement à dire, poussant la jeune Danvers à se reculer confuse.** Enfin je veux dire, oui j'ai eu des fantasmes sur toi et la super-table sur laquelle je suis assise, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour cela,** déclara-t-elle finalement, **mais les plans peuvent changer... après.**

**-Après quoi ?** S'enquit Kara en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où sa compagne voulait en venir.

**-Laisse-moi parler**, lâcha Lena en rigolant faiblement, puis descendit de la table afin de se trouver presque à la même hauteur que la blonde. **Je t'ai ramené ici pour te montrer à quel point tu es importante pour moi,** commença la jeune Luthor. **Je n'étais pas supposée venir ici ce fameux jour. Lex venait de se faire arrêter par la police, encore... J'étais censée être en cours, mais j'avais tellement besoin d'espace que je suis venue me réfugier ici. Ce jour si merdique s'est transformé en un jour inoubliable quand mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, **déclara la jeune Luthor, poussant une mèche de cheveux blonde derrière l'oreille de la prunelle de ses yeux. Kara la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il lui fallut déglutir pour continuer.

**-Tu es arrivée dans ma vie, et depuis ce jour tu n'as fait que l'illuminer. Même si je pensais que ton cœur appartenait à Mike, mon amour n'a cessé de croître, et mes sentiments à se forger. Mais quand il t'a proposé en mariage, mon cœur s'est brisé violemment. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle douleur dans ma vie. Je pensais que c'était terminé pour moi, que j'avais perdu toute occasion de faire avancer notre relation,** ajouta-t-elle accompagnée d'un petit rire au souvenir. Sa main se leva, essuyant la larme de bonheur qui glissait le long de la joue de sa petite amie. Ses yeux brillaient, submergés par l'émerveillement que lui procuraient les paroles de celle qu'elle aimait.

**\- Il y a sept mois, quand j'ai appris que tu aimais une femme, j'ai ressenti cette jalousie resurgir à nouveau. Je voulais savoir son nom pour la trouver et la tuer...** Kara écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur, faisant rire la brune au passage. J**e rigole, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de connaitre tes critères de beauté chez une femme**, dit Lena en haussant les épaules. **Quand tu as dit que c'était moi, un feu de joie s'est déclenché en moi. Je pensais devenir folle ou rêver. C'était complètement fou. **Le coeur de Lena se mis à battre frénétiquement, le moment fatidique s'approchait à grands pas, et son discours à sa fin.

**-J'ai vécu les meilleures semaines de ma vie en ta compagnie plus qu'amicale. J'ai enfin pu ressentir l'amour. Pas cet amour stupide et stéréotypé que l'on voit dans les films, pas cet amour que je me forçais à avoir pour James, mais celui avec un grand A.** Les jambes de Kara se mirent à trembler légèrement alors qu'elle observait la brune se reculer faiblement de son corps. Les larmes coulaient désormais de ses yeux tels un flot, provoquant les mêmes émotions à Lena, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle pour continuer.

**-Je sais que ça peut paraître tôt, mais je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années, et je n'ai plus à m'en cacher aujourd'hui. Je veux montrer au monde que tu m'appartiens, que je t'aime et que par la même occasion que tu es miennes.** Lena fit un pas de plus en arrière, poussant sa main autour de son cou, et tirant le collier dont l'extrémité était cachée sous sa robe. Elle attrapa le bijou accroché à la chaîne, le cachant dans la paume de sa main, puis tourna son attention vers la blonde. La future femme d'affaire se laissa tomber sur son genou droit, se sentant un peu stupide à ce même moment, mais rien ne pouvait la remplir autant de bonheur que le visage que faisait Kara.

**-Voudrais-tu faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde en acceptant cette bague, et en devenant mon épouse?** Demanda finalement Lena dont le cœur ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Elle pouvait l'entendre résonnait dans sa tête, pressée de connaitre la réponse. Kara tremblait de bonheur, ne parvenant pas à sortir de parole de sa bouche, bien trop bouche bée par la situation.

**-Je ne peux pas**, répondit finalement Kara. Le visage de Lena tomba à l'annonce. Son cœur s'arrêta sous le choc, se brisant par la même occasion. J**e ne peux pas faire de toi la plus heureuse du monde en acceptant cette bague,** ajouta Kara en faisant un pas dans sa direction, l'aidant à se relever. Elle ancra son regard dans celui plus que confus d'une Lena blessée.** Car en l'acceptant, je deviendrais l'être le plus épanoui et chanceux de l'univers.** Le sourire de Lena apparut à nouveau sur son visage. Comment avait-elle pu tomber dans le piège de la jeune Danvers? **J'accepte cette bague sans avec plaisir,** déclara finalement Kara, attirant la Luthor dans le baiser le plus émouvant qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé.

Les douces lèvres de Lena s'ajustaient parfaitement aux siennes dans un feu de joie inouïe, glissant délicatement contre elles avec amour. Elles se séparèrent enfin, poussant Lena à glisser la bague de sa mère sur l'annulaire gauche de la bénévole. Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle, reconnaissant le bijoux de famille de l'une des héritières Luthor, entourant son doigt à la perfection.

**-Je t'aime,** avoua Kara à son tour, provoquant le sourire merveilleux de Lena. Les deux femmes ancrèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, absorbée par une sphère bien trop puissante pour ce monde. Il dura quelques secondes, mais sembla se dérouler des minutes entières, exclu de la réalité de l'espace temps.

**-Est-ce qu'on peut réaliser ton fantasme d'écolière maintenant ?** Demanda finalement Kara, innocente et remise de ses émotions surprenantes.

**-Tu as brisé le moment Kara!** S'exclama Lena, poussant légèrement son épaule dans un geste franc.

**-Désolée, mais cette robe m'excite vraiment,** avoua-t-elle, **et je ne vois pas de caméra dooooonnnc...**Lena coupa les paroles de sa bien-aimée par un baiser désespéré, enroulant ses bras avec force autour de son cou. Elle passa avec délicatesse ses mains dans la chevelure angélique blonde, provoquant un faible gémissement de la part de la cadette des Danvers.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus à Kara pour attraper à nouveau le fessier de celle qu'elle pouvait désormais appeler sa fiancée, la plaçant avec délicatesse sur cette même table de travail en bois foncé. Elle se plaça entre ses cuisses, sentant une main glisser contre ses abdominaux parfaitement définis.

Celles de Kara agrippaient fermement les hanches de sa compagne la poussant fermement contre son corps. Elle quitta ses lèvres de la brune, rejoignant son endroit favoris sur son cou, celui où elle pouvait sentir les battements de cœur frénétiques de sa belle contre sa langue.

-**Kara**, gémit la brune, lançant sa tête va l'arrière pour agrandir la surface de baiser. La blonde sourit contre la peau nu, tapissée par une multitude de frissons. La bénévole remonta ses bisous le long de la mâchoire de Lena, puis attrapa avec délicatesse ses lèvres entre les siennes à nouveau, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa main droite frôla la cuisse de Lena qui déglutit au contact. Elle remonta avec lenteur et sensualité la robe de sa bien-aimée, provoquant un afflux de papillon contre les parois de son estomac.

Qu'est ce qu'elle l'aimait...

Kara glissa avec tendresse ses doigts contre la douce cuisse de la jeune Luthor, la faisant par la même occasion trembler de bonheur. Elle ne stoppa pas son action, surprise de ne sentir aucune sensation de dentelle. Elle quitta les lèvres de sa fiancée, ancrant son visage interrogateur dans celui de Lena, qui lui lança un regard en coin, bien trop révélateur.

**\- Tu es incroyable**, avoua-t-elle, capturant à nouveau fermement ses lèvres. Sa main trouva ainsi le centre déjà nu de sa belle, envahit d'un plaisir palpable et intense. Elle sourit entre ses lèvres, sentant l'état dans lequel elle pouvait mettre sa petite amie, et laissa ses doigts glisser contre son excitation généreuse, effleurant son organe de plaisir au passage. Elle absorbait les gémissements de sa belle dans sa bouche.

-**Kara**, gémit à nouveau la brune, remplie par une frustration indescriptible. L'excitation d'avoir fait de Kara sa fiancée la parcourait violemment, mélangée à la beauté physique de celle-ci. **S'il te plaît,** lâcha-t-elle faiblement, se rapprochant du corps de sa compagne . La jeune Danvers sourit, continuant sa provocation contre le centre de la jeune Luthor qui se tordait d'empressement.

Elle succomba finalement à sa belle, glissant deux doigts entre ses parois humides. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et énergiques, provoquant à Lena l'abandon de réponse aux baisers. Son esprit était bel et bien concentré ailleurs. Elle gémissait de vive voix, oubliant dans un premier temps l'endroit désert dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Son cœur battait la chamade, provoquant l'accélération de son rythme respiratoire. Kara commençait déjà à sentir les parois de sa compagne se resserrer contre ses doigts agiles, tandis qu'elle appliquait de faible poussée sur son bouton gonflé.

C'est sur ce geste parfait que Lena fut libérée dans un plaisir plus qu'inouï, gémissant de vive voix le nom de la blonde contre sa peau lisse et brillante, la mordillant faiblement de plaisir bien trop concentrée sur la sensation incroyable dans le bas de son ventre.

La bénévole ralentit alors que rythme, quittant les lèvres encore inertes de sa fiancée libérée, pour rejoindre son cou pour la énième fois. Elle sentait la respiration frénétique de la brune s'abattre contre la peau tiède, laissant place à une chair de poule intense.

Dieu, qu'elle l'aimait.

**-Joyeux Noël**, souffla-t-elle, comblée par cette soirée bien meilleure qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle pouvait grâce à cette alliance appeler Lena sienne, et rien d'autre ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.

* * *

_**Hey ! Voici un petit OS de noël faisant suite à l'OS 4**_**. **_**Joyeux noël à vous tous, en espérant que vous passerez un bon et agréable moment! :D**_

_**PS: Ce très long OS était le dernier OS de l'année**__** (normalement) Je fais une petite pause pour terminer ma fanfiction qui a dérivé d'un OS (vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon profil "**__**un sacrifice éphémère**__**" :)**_

_**Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!**_


	14. OS 14 (What if)

_**Avertissements**__: _SPOILERS épisode 100 / Illustration graphique de la violence!

**INFO**: J'ai commencé à écrire cet OS il y a 2-3 mois, et elle ressemble assez au synopsis sorti la semaine dernière sorry :/ Les spoilers proviennent des vidéos sorties il y a quelques semaines :D

_**Et si Kara avait le choix de révéler son identité secrète avant que Lex ne le fasse ? Et si un ultimatum s'offrait à elle ? Choisir entre sa réalité et une réalité alternative dans laquelle celle qu'elle aime ne la déteste pas. Que choisira-t-elle ? Faudrait-il déjà expérimenter cette réalité... (Il y a des modifications de réalité !)**_

* * *

Kara était assise sur son canapé, sirotant un chocolat chaud en ce doux début de printemps reposant. Faire le vide dans sa tête était quelque chose qui était devenu récurrent ces derniers jours. Il fallait dire qu'à peine revenu d'une crise si bouleversante, le travail la mettait quelque peu à dure épreuve, sans parler de ses affaires en tant que Supergirl.

Lex, Lillian, Leviathan... L'année avait à peine commencé qu'elle voulait déjà prendre des vacances. La pression que lui infligeait Lex était telle, qu'elle attrapait généralement un mal de crâne à la fin de ses journées chargées, et le manque de soleil d'hiver ne l'aidait pas forcément ces derniers jours.

Lena était toujours belle et bien ancrée dans ses pensées également. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa conférence à l'effigie de son frère. Elle se souvenait du pincement de coeur qu'elle avait pu ressentir, observant la jeune Luthor faire l'éloge de son semblable, lui accordant l'attention du monde. Ça lui donnait clairement envie de vomir...

Un violent fracas raisonna juste derrière elle, la faisant sursauter et sortir de ses pensées plus que déprimante. Elle sauta hors de son canapé, cherchant immédiatement après la source du bruit soudain. Elle tomba nez à nez face à un homme vêtu de noir, la dévisageant avec un sourire plus qu'énervant.

La mâchoire de Kara se contracta alors qu'une lueur rougeâtre prit possession de ses yeux, montrant sa subite supériorité face à la situation. Elle observa alors l'homme se crisper, envahit d'une peur certaine, ce qui la fit se détendre. Ornant un visage interrogateur, elle s'approcha calmement de l'homme qui se mit soudainement à rire de vive voix, l'effrayant soudainement.

Elle tenta en un coup de vent de l'attraper, mais l'homme disparu, et se retrouva assit, une fraction de seconde plus tard, sur son canapé. Elle fronça les sourcils, serrant ses propres mains dans une forte poigne, faisant entrer ses propres ongles dans la chaire de sa paume. Quand aurait-elle le moindre repos!

**-Qui es-tu **? Demanda-t-elle brusquement, marchant devant l'homme dont les jambes étaient croisées.

**-On se fout de qui je suis**, avoua l'homme en haussant les épaules, plaçant ses mains autour de ses genoux.

**-Que veux-tu **? Grogna la blonde, commençant déjà à perdre patience.

**-Toi que veux-tu ?** Rétorqua-t-il, provoquant le froncement de sourcils de la part de la Super.

**-Que veux-tu dire par là **? S'enquit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-**Je peux corriger la plus grande erreur de ta vie en claquant des doigts**, avoua-t-il nonchalant, observant la propreté de ses ongles à chaque parole annoncée. **Je peux sentir ta détresse depuis le fin fond de l'univers, et ce depuis pas mal de mois déjà. Tu me donnes en quelque sorte mal à la tête, et j'ai vraiment pris la décision de t'aider afin de profiter de mes vacances sur Gallifrey**, déclara-t-il sans aucune barrière. La mâchoire de Kara s'entrouvrit à l'évocation de cette planète inconnue, et des capacités étonnantes de l'homme face à elle.

**-Donc?**

**-Donc quoi ?** Demanda Kara, perdu dans ses propres pensées soudaines.

**-Quelle est la pire erreur que tu es pu faire ? Cette chose sur laquelle tu te lamenta depuis plusieurs semaines?** Demanda le brun en se levant du canapé, attrapant les mains moites de la cadette des Danvers.

**-Mentir à ma meilleure amie, **déclara-t-elle sérieusement, les larmes coulant de ses yeux avant qu'un éclair de lumière ne l'éblouisse.

Kara apparut seule au centre du DEO. Les membres présents couraient dans tous les sens ignorant sa subite apparition. Les alarmes résonnaient fortement dans sa tête, alors qu'elle observait les installations anciennes du DEO, celles d'il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Elle s'avança près de la table principale où elle put trouver une Alex débordée, s'occupant d'une chose à la fois dans la manière du possible.

**-Où étais tu ?** Demanda brusquement la directrice du DEO en se retournant vers sa soeur.

**-Je...-je-Je ne veux même pas savoir,** la coupa Alex,** je t'ai dit de ne pas sortir d'ici, c'est dangereux pour toi dehors. Il y a une prime de plus de cinq millions de dollars sur ta tête Kara! Les gens n'hésiteront pas à t'abattre,** déclara la rousse, la voix craquant faiblement.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** Demanda-t-elle faiblement, ne sachant pas dans quelle situation elle était à ce même moment. Alex fronça les sourcils.

-**Toi rien, mais ton double diabolique a complètement détruit la maison blanche avant-hier. Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que toutes les polices du pays sont après toi ?** S'enquit Alex en observant le visage de Kara se transformer. Elle venait de se retrouver seize mois dans le passé, à une période assez délicate de sa vie, et le manque d'information sur cette réalité ne la rassurait pas forcément.

**-Non, non, non, non**, lâcha-t-elle se dirigeant vers les toilettes les plus proches suivies par le regard inquiet de sa sœur. Elle entra rapidement dans la pièce, poussant son crâne contre le carrelage froid du mur. **Où est tu ?**! S'écria-t-elle à travers la pièce, tournant sur elle-même afin de trouver l'homme qu'elle avait perçu quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle grogna lorsqu'elle ne perçut aucune réponse, retournant dans la salle de contrôle du DEO.

**-Où est Lex ?** Demanda la blonde à Brainy, qui se retourna soudainement pour lui faire face, surpris de la question.

**-En prison pourquoi ?** s'enquit le Coluan en froissant les sourcils.

**-Et Lena ?** Ajouta Kara avec espoir, passant ses mains sur ses hanches.

**-Au tribunal, comme prévu. Les chances de révéler ton secret aux juges sont nulles donc tout va bien,** déclara le brun, se retournant vers l'ordinateur à nouveau, laissant une Kara plus que bouche bée.

Lena connaissait son secret.

* * *

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient aux bruits sourds qui résonnaient dans la salle d'audience. Sa jambe tremblait légèrement face à la salle pleine face à elle. Les journalistes se battaient pour les meilleures places face à la barre d'accusation. Les agents de sécurité les poussaient derrière les barrières de sécurité, laissant la place aux avocats et au juge pour procéder à l'interrogatoire dans les meilleures conditions.

Lena jouait avec l'ourlet de son costume prune, déglutissant faiblement face au stress exponentiel qui grandissait en elle. Elle saisit les bois de la barre, la serrant dans une forte prise, observant la centaine de paire d'yeux collés sur elle.

**-Madame Luthor,** commença un homme, s'avançant près d'elle avec prestance. **Vous êtes ici comme témoin externe potentiel face à l'attaque de Supergirl contre la maison blanche**, ajouta-t-il, provoquant le froncement de sourcil de la part de la PDG.

**-Pourquoi ? **Demanda-t-elle brusquement, provoquant le blond à pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté.

**-Nos sources nous ont déclaré que vous connaissiez l'identité de notre ancien héros national, **avoua-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas déterminé. Lena entrouvrit la bouche, surprise de la raison de sa présence.

En effet, elle avait toujours été au courant de l'identité de Supergirl. Sa meilleure amie le lui avait avoué il y a de cela quelques années. Il fallait dire qu'une pauvre paire de lunettes et une queue-de-cheval ne pouvaient tromper la Luthor hautement graduée.

Et puis elle n'allait pas mentir, ses deux femmes étaient vraiment très attirantes, et les similitudes entre les deux personnages qu'incarnées sa meilleure amie étaient flagrantes. Lena abandonna ses pensées, rappelée par la réalité qui se déroulait face à elle.

Elle se mit à trembler. Bien qu'habituelles, les raisons de sa venue aujourd'hui étaient bien trop délicates pour lui faire garder son calme.

**-Je ne sais pas qui se cache derrière ce costume**, mentit-elle sérieusement, provoquant le roulement d'yeux de la part de l'avocat. Ses yeux tombèrent derrière l'homme, où elle crut apercevoir les traits d'une personne familière, mais elle l'ignora, bien trop concentrée à garder le tas d'émotion qui se battait en elle.

**-Pouvez-vous alors nous expliquer pourquoi Supergirl se trouve à votre bureau presque tous les midis pour le déjeuner ? **S'enquit l'avocat en commençant à faire des petits pas dans diverses directions.

**-Je-... C'est mon amie, **déclara Lena en haussant les sourcils, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues.

**-Amie vous dites. Cela me semble un peu faible comme mot,** lâcha-t-il avec dédains. **Qu'en bien même vous ne connaissez pas le réel prénom de votre fidèle amie **? Lena secoua la tête, échappant au regard curieux de l'homme. **Qu'en est-il de votre amie Kara Danvers ? Aurait-il un lien entre Supergirl et elle ?**

**-Elles sont amies également**, avoua Lena, resserrant son emprise sur le tissu de son pantalon de costume.

**-Vous devriez coopérer madame Luthor. Je crains que vous voudriez passer la fin de votre vie aux côtés de votre frère en prison pour trahison,** laissa échapper l'homme en s'approchant de la femme d'affaires dont le regard ne laissait paraître aucune peur.

**-Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais**, affirma-t-elle dans le mensonge tandis qu'une légère couche de sueur commençait à se former sur ses tempes.

**-Je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter ici,** lâcha le juge en tassant les papiers les uns sur les autres. **Madame Luthor est relâchée sous surveillance gouvernementale**, déclara-t-il avant de donner un coup avec le petit maillet fait de bois dur contre son bureau.

L'avocat roula des yeux, lançant un regard noir à la jeune Luthor, dont le sourire montrait son triomphe.

**-On en a pas fini Luthor,** souffla-t-il avant de récupérer ses affaires, et de quitter la salle d'audience, les pas alignés dans une détermination flagrante. Les flashs des appareils photo aveuglaient Lena alors qu'elle quittait la salle bondée en compagnie de son garde du corps.

L'homme ne la quittait plus depuis quelques jours. Il fallait avouer que les tentatives de meurtres et de kidnapping ne cessaient de s'intensifier. Ils arrivèrent finalement dehors, et Lena observa que son chauffeur n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle haussa les épaules, et commença à marcher vers la rue adjacente.

Elle fut rapidement interpellée par Benjamin Lockwood. Il lui lança un grand sourire qu'elle retourna avec hypocrisie.

**-Mademoiselle Luthor, **lâcha-t-il stoppant toute marche.** Des problèmes avec la justice ?** Demanda-t-il en observant la grande bâtisse derrière eux.

**-Je suis une Luthor, la justice est toujours à mes trousses**, avoua-t-elle en continuant de marcher. Son garde du corps avait pris de la distance, voulant lui laisser une once d'intimité avec l'homme qu'elle détestait.

**-Rien à voir avec notre chère Supergirl ?** S'enquit-il sérieusement, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

**-Non**, répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement. L'homme s'arrêta face à elle, à côté d'une petite camionnette. La pluie commençait à tomber, mouillant ses vêtements fins et tombant dans ses cheveux nettement coiffés. Une vague de frissons parcouru son corps. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le froid ou la pression qui montait peu à peu en elle.

**-Pourquoi mentez-vous ? J'étais présent dans la pièce,** déclara l'homme en haussant les épaules. **Je suis sûr que vous connaissait notre chère héros, **ajouta-t-il, la faisant rouler des yeux. Elle tenta de passer à ses côtés, mais fut arrêtée par son bras.

**-Que me voulez-vous ? **S'enquit-elle sérieusement. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un sac vint s'enrouler autour de sa tête. Elle se sentit à pousser par une seconde paire de mains dans le van, tandis que les cris de son agent résonnaient au loin, s'éloignant peu à peu sa position.

* * *

Kara faisait les cent pas depuis près d'une heure. Lena avait fini de se faire interroger depuis trente minutes, mais elle n'avait toujours pas reçu des nouvelles de sa part malgré la quantité énorme de message qu'elle lui avait laissé.

**-Kara calme toi,** déclara Alex tentant d'obtenir les caméras de surveillance près du bâtiment. **Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle doit être occupée avec les journalistes. **La cadette Danvers stoppa ses pas, rongeant un de ces ongles en observant sa sœur.

**-Je devrais peut-être aller faire un tour,** lâcha-t-elle rapidement en retirant ses lunettes brusquement, n'observant pas son costume se matérialiser. Elle grogna alors, se souvenant de son ancien costume.

**-Tu ne peux pas Kara **! S'exclama la rousse en s'approchant rapidement de sa soeur. **Je te rappelle que le monde est après toi depuis deux jours, **ajouta la directrice en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.** Assis toi et laisse-moi faire mon travail**. Kara finit par hocher la tête, s'asseyant sur la chaise face à l'ordinateur, la peur dévorant ses entrailles de pleine dents.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette réalité, elle ne savait pas si celle-ci était permanente, mais elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec celle-ci.

La camionnette subissait de légères secousses, prouvant qu'elle s'éloignait des routes goudronnées de National City. Le stress commençait à la ronger. Son cœur battait étrangement la chamade, la poussant dans une panique exponentielle.

Elle ne pouvait pas crier, étant donné que le tissu du sac était toujours fermement appuyé contre sa bouche. Elle respirait à peine à travers l'épaisseur de celui-ci, éblouie par les ténèbres qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle savait pertinemment qui l'avaient enlevé. Les raisons, elles, étaient plus floues. Elle se demandait sérieusement si tout cela était lié à l'interrogatoire auquel elle avait dû faire face avant de se faire embarquer.

Elle pouvait encore percevoir le sourire en coin du leader des agents de la liberté, serrant les mains face à la haine qui grandissait en elle.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle avait cessé de se débattre. Cela ne servait à rien, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seule face aux deux hommes qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Crier semblait également être une mauvaise idée, Kara ne l'entendrait certainement pas à cette distance. Il fallait dire qu'ils roulaient depuis déjà près d'une heure.

Le véhicule se stoppa brusquement. Lena percuta violemment sa tête contre un des dossiers heureusement rembourrés du vanne. Elle entendit la porte de la camionnette s'ouvrir, la poussant à haleter faiblement. Elle sentit deux paires de mains s'enrouler de chaque côté de ses bras. Ils la traînèrent à une vitesse ahurissante à travers un chemin boueux.

Lena n'avait même pas le temps d'aligner ses pas que ses bottes glissaient contre la terre molle, s'enfonçant peu à peu au fur et à mesure de la distance parcourue. Elle sentit la prise forte contre se resserrer, sachant pertinemment que ce contact dure lui provoquerait sans doute des ecchymoses.

La femme d'affaires pouvait sentir une odeur de végétation, reflétant la fraîcheur de ce début de printemps. Les alentours étaient calmes, montrant qu'il n'y avait aucune civilisation alentour. Elle était seule. Elle allait certainement mourir.

Elle espérait que quelqu'un parvienne à la trouver, même si ce n'est que son corps, ne voulant pas moisir seule, comme elle l'avait souvent été dans la vie.

L'odeur de bois était persistante alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être bâtiment. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dans un hangar désaffecté, une ancienne maison, ou qu'en bien même un chalet.

La PDG sentit son poids tomber contre une chaise rigide. Ses mains furent rapidement placées à l'arrière de son dos et menottées ainsi que ses pieds. Dans un geste rapide et sûr, le sac sur sa tête disparu, laissant place à la faible luminosité de ce qui semblait bel et bien être à chalet.

Elle fonça les sourcils, fermant faiblement les yeux afin d'empêcher un trop gros flux de lumière à travers sa rétine. Tout était flou, elle était perdue. Les deux hommes se trouvaient face à elle, la fixant avec force. Ils n'avaient pas l'air effrayé des répercussions futures et de leurs gestes actuels.

Les deux hommes n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, et Lena s'apprêtait à le découvrir.

* * *

**-Kara**, commença Alex, observant la jambe de sa sœur rebondir nerveusement de haut en bas. **Arrête de bouger**, déclara-t-elle d'un ton de voix légèrement instable, rongée par l'énervement du geste, et la peur pour son amie dont elles n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle.

Le téléphone de Kara se mit à vibrer. Le super atteignit celui-ci à une vitesse plus que rapide, n'observant pas qui tentait de l'appeler.

**-Lena ?! **S'exclama-t-elle avec espoir.

**-Je crains que cela ne soit pas le cas mademoiselle Danvers**, déclara la voix au bout de la ligne. Au fil des paroles son visage se décomposa, écoutant avec attention l'homme. Alex se mit légèrement à trembler lorsque les images de vidéosurveillances apparurent devant elle. Elle se retourna vers sa soeur, dont les larmes coulaient des yeux, raccrochant le téléphone qu'elle prenait de tenir en main.**-Lena...**

**-Je sais**, la coupa Alex, se levant vers elle et la prenant fermement dans ses bras. **Nous allons la trouver, je te le promets.**

* * *

Lena observait la salle, plongée dans l'obscurité. Une simple petite lumière pendait au plafond, suivant un mouvement de pendule causé par l'isolation insalubre du petit chalet . Tout était digne d'une vulgaire série policière.

Elle ne sait pas pendant combien de temps elle était resté là, dans le noir les mains ligotés dans le dos, empêchant une circulation sanguine fluide. Kara devait déjà sans doute la chercher, son comportement étant inhabituel. Mais l'odeur du plomb la fit tressaillir. Le cœur de Lena se mit à battre à tout rompre. La panique la submergea enfin, apeurée des événements à venir.

-**Madame Luthor**, commença une voix grave et froide alors que son visage apparut, éclairé par une faible lumière. Benjamin ornait un regard glacial qui envoya une onde de choc à travers la colonne vertébrale de Lena.

**-Que voulez vous ?** Demanda Lena la voix légèrement tremblante.

**-Je suis celui qui pose les questions**, rétorqua violemment l'homme alors que l'autre déverrouillait la porte. Le sourcil droit de Lena s'arqua dans l'incompréhension alors qu'elle les dévisageait du regard.

Les questions parcouraient sa tête, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Son nom était désormais propre, aucune accusation n'était dirigée contre elle. Elle était une femme qui cherchait à faire le bien autour d'elle.

**-Nous avons remarqué que vous entretenez de bon rapport avec notre héros national**, la bouche de Lena s'entrouvrit, elle était amoureuse de cette femme, e**st-ce correct?**

**-Oui c'est correct, nous cherchons toutes les deux à faire le bien pour**... Une vive douleur apparut le long de sa jour, provoquant une petite larme à sortir de ses yeux. Était-ce pour la douleur de la gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de l'homme, ou pour la peur ?

**-Répondez simplement!** Cria l'homme, lui faisant plisser les yeux.

**-Oui**, répondit-elle faible.

**-Qui est-elle?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

**-Je ne sais pas**, rétorqua Lena en haussant faiblement les épaules. Son autre joue se mit à chauffer. Elle serra les dents de douleur.

**-Vous mentez ! Nous savons de source sûr que vous connaissez Supergirl mademoiselle Luthor,** avoua Ben des sourcils froncés dans l'énervement.** Quand est-il de votre chère amie, Kara Danvers?** Demanda-t-il un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Lena se mit à rire de plein cœur.

**-Laissez mon amie en dehors de cela**, cracha-t-elle suivit d'un regard noir. Un coup s'abattit sur son nez, laissant glisser une coulée de sang frais venant s'accumuler entre ses lèvres et tacher ses dents parfaites. Elle se retint de gémir de douleur suite au violent coup et ne baissa pas son regard, le laissant profondément ancré dans celui de son ravisseur.

-**Personne ne vous a dit que frapper une femme reflétait votre manque de virilité ?** Demanda sarcastiquement Lena accompagnée d'un rire sournois. Elle le fixait dans les yeux alors qu'il fait un hochement de tête dans la direction d'Otis grave, son bourreau. Lena le suivit du regard alors que l'autre homme semblait chercher un objet dans la mallette avec laquelle il était entré.

Elle vit Otis sortir ce qui semblait être un fouet, et en l'espace d'une seconde, une douleur lancinante fut émise sur sa cuisse droite, la marquant certainement d'un rouge profond sous sa jupe tailleur. Le choc de la douleur l'avait empêché de crier alors que ses yeux étaient fermement fermés pensant au fait où Kara pouvait la retrouver à tout moment, ou peut-être pas.

Peut-être qu'elle était condamnée pour de bon cette fois-ci. Peut-être que c'était la fin, qu'elle ne rêverait plus le visage angélique de Kara, qu'elle ne sentirait plus son odeur, ses touchers, qu'elle ne ressentirait plus rien que la froideur éternelle, et le noir des ténèbres. Son heure était peut-être arrivée après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Ses pensées furent rapidement coupées alors qu'elle recevait un second coup sur la cuisse, puis deux autres dans les côtes, bloquant tout accès à l'oxygène dans ses poumons, et la laissant à bout de souffle. Elle serra les dents douleurs, ne pouvant empêcher un léger gémissement de sortir de sa bouche.

**-Ça fait quoi de ressentir de la douleur mademoiselle Luthor**? Demanda l'homme, **de ressentir ce que j'ai ressentis quand Supergirl à fait arrêter ma femme en prison ? Et qu'elle s'est suicidée pour être libre à nouveau.**

**-Supergirl n'a fait que son travail**. J**'ai ressenti la douleur de beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, physique, morale et mentale. J'y suis habituée, et ce n'est pas votre petit jeu qui me tuera, **rétorqua-t-elle les yeux remplis de rage et des larmes de douleur.

* * *

**-Son garde du corps m'a dit que ça faisait près d'une heure**, lâcha la cadette Danvers, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce après avoir calmé ses longs sanglots. **À quoi sert-il s'il ne peut pas la protéger d'un kidnapping ! **S'exclama-t-elle à elle-même.

**-L'heure de l'enregistrement correspond,** rétorqua la directrice du DEO, essayant de rendre la qualité de la caméra meilleure afin d'identifier les ravisseurs.

L'air ne trouva rapidement plus le chemin des poumons de Kara. Elle se trouvait dans une réalité alternative, sans consentement visible, ne sachant pas si celle-ci allait être permanente ou non, et avec une Lena en danger ultime.

Elle se mit à haleter, cherchant un soutien physique pour tenir debout, alors que sa soeur se précipita vers elle rapidement afin de la maintenir sur ses pieds.

**-Kara, respir**e, lâcha Alex à travers un souffle alors qu'elle tenait la jeune femme fermement.

**-Je -je ne peux pas**, balbutia-t-elle à travers ses respirations brusque, pensant à d'innombrables scénarios à la fin tragique.

**-Tu dois retrouver ton calme afin de pouvoir localiser Lena rapidement**, déclara la directrice du DEO en appliquant de léger cercle sur la peau exposée de sa soeur afin de la calmer. Perdre du temps dans les premières heures suivant les disparitions était clairement la chose à ne pas faire. **Nous allons la retrouver...**

Les yeux tremblants de Kara, se dirigèrent derrière sa sœur, qui la tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras. Sa respiration reprit un rythme correct, mais ses yeux se froncèrent lorsqu'elle perçut une multitude d'interférences sur les différents écrans du DEO.

Elle se sépara alors d'une Alex surprise, et avança d'un pas vers la technologie de la bâtisse. Il eut tout à coup un l'incroyable silence dans la grande pièce où se trouvaient les deux femmes. Les agences étaient regroupées autour d'elle, mais également au centre de la pièce où se trouvait un écran géant.

Un petit bruit fut émis de chaque écran. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la tête de Benjamin Lockwood apparut devant chacun d'eux. Le cœur de Kara sauta un battement, et se mit à accélérer de façon anormale.

**\- Bonjour National City,** commença l'homme se reculant légèrement de la caméra.** Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour la justice, la vengeance, et l'humanité. Je détiens la clé qui pourra venger l'attaque faite à la démocratie américaine il y a de cela deux jours. J'ai en ma possession la personne à qui Supergirl tiens certainement le plus**, avoua l'homme en se reculant faiblement afin de faire apparaître le corps fatigué de la jeune Luthor.

Les muscles de Kara se crispèrent, envahi par une multitude de tremblement intense, ne lâchant pas l'écran du regard alors que sa sœur criait aux agents de localiser l'appel entrant. Elle observait la brune, dont les contusions visibles lui fendait le cœur.

Une traînée de sang coulait le long de sa tempe et de ses lèvres, laissant paraître des ecchymoses violette déjà bien formées. C'est à ce moment que la Super su, elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse... Elle ne l'avait pas protégé comme elle le lui avait toujours promis.

Par sa faute, de par son unique existence, une femme innocente, tellement bonne pour ce monde est en réel danger. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'avait pas été égoïste, si elle n'avait pas laissé ses sentiments l'atteindre. La femme qu'elle aimait été en danger, et elle ne savait même pas si cette réalité n'était qu'un rêve, ou sa nouvelle vie.

**-Pourquoi me fais-tu cela**, se déclara-t-elle à elle-même sous un souffle, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi l'homme l'avait envoyé dans cette réalité. Elle ne perçut aucune réponse, essayant d'écouter les battements de cœur faible à travers la caméra.

**-Fait coucou à la caméra,** lâcha le brun en relevant la tête de la PDG. Lena fixa la lentille de l'objectif, laissant échapper un petit sourire en coin sachant pertinemment que Kara était derrière l'un des nombreux écrans. C'était un sourire qui semblait dire que tout allait bien se passer... **Je ne t'ai pas dit de sourire ! **S'écria l'homme, jetant une gifle tout droit dans le visage déjà meurtri de du jeune Luthor .

Un leger sifflement sortit de la bouche de la femme, provoquant l'écrasement soudain du cœur de Kara, comme si elle se faisait attaquer par des lames lacérantes au niveau de son organe vital. Une multitude de larmes coulait sur ses joues, laissant une traînée de sel amer sur sa fine peau.

**\- Cher Supergirl, si tu veux revoir cette... chose**, déclara-t-il en pointant Lena du doigt.** Il te suffit de te rendre à la conférence que j'ai prévue demain sur la grande place près du port, et annoncer au monde qui tu es vraiment, **déclara Ben en s'approchant à nouveau de la caméra. S**i tu n'es pas là à dix heures pétante, tu peux dire adieu à la Luthor. Et n'essaie pas de venir, où elle mourra dans des fabuleux feux d'artifice.** C'est avec ces dernières paroles que la caméra se coupa, laissant chaque écran de la bâtisse dans un noir profond.

**\- Je vais le tuer !** S'exclama la kryptonite en se levant brusquement de son siège. Elle se dirigea dans déterminé vers le balcon, avant d'être attrapée par les agents du DEO.

**\- Kara ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu ne sais même pas où elle est,** déclara Alex, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

**\- Je ne peux pas la perdre! Pas encore ! Pas de cette façon !** Cria Kara, posant ses mains sur chaque côté de ses tempes.

**-De quoi parles-tu ?** S'enquit la directrice du DEO, observant les gestes désespérés de sa sœur.

**\- Je-Je ne viens pas d'ici...**

* * *

**-Eh bien, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu**, déclara l'homme en éteignant la caméra. Lena roula des yeux, essayant d'ignorer au maximum la douleur accumulée au niveau de ses articulations et de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur fraîche du sang, commencer à coaguler au contact de l'oxygène.

La douleur lancinante dans sa tête, sans doute provoquée par les coups mais également par le dur labeur qu'elle fournissait, ne cessait d'évoluer au fil des heures. Elle leva le regard vers l'homme, ignorant la douleur, et pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite.

**\- Vous pensez réellement qu'elle va risquer son identité pour moi ?** Ricana la brune, espérant de tout son cœur que la Super ne fasse pas un geste aussi débile. Elle est kryptonienne, je suis une Luthor, nos familles sont ennemies depuis des années, déclara-t-elle une voix faible et légèrement éteinte mais assez puissante pour provoquer le roulement d'yeux de la part de l'homme.

**-Si vous le dites mademoiselle Luthor. Vous devriez peut-être réfléchir à la situation, nous nous verrons demain, dix heures sans faute.** L'homme sortit la tête haute, laissant le bourreau de Lena lui donner quelques violents coups dans les côtes, la quittant trois minutes plus tard. La porte se referma, laissant place à nouveau au faible éclairage.

Elle prit un long souffle et gémit à la douleur ressentie. L'homme lui avait sans doute brisait une côte alors qu'elle sentait le liquide hématosé couler de sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux afin de rattraper ses dernières heures de sommeil gâchées. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir était le visage de Kara, ce qu'elle appelait depuis déjà de nombreuses années sa maison.

**-Pardon ?! Comment Lena n'a pu se rendre compte de ton identité secrète pendant plus de 3 ans ?** Demande a la directrice du DEO, après que sa sœur lui avouer la vérité sur cette fausse réalité. **Donc je n'existe pas . Oh mon Dieu, je n'existe pas...**

**\- Je ne sais pas**, avoua la blonde. Avec tous les changements de cette année, je ne suis plus sûre de rien, affirma calmement la jeune Danvers, observant le visage crispé de sa sœur. J**e ne sais même pas si cette réalité est définitive, et si mon ancienne à tout simplement disparu... mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je dois la sauver, elle ne peut pas mourir de ma faute,** déclara Kara, observant expression de visage d'Alex changer.

**\- Es-tu sûr ? Si cette réalité s'avère être définitive pour toi, tu risques de passer une vie plutôt merdique,** avoua Alex, s'approchant de sa sœur afin de lui relever le regard.

**\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, tout ce que je veux c'est que Lena survive,** Alex observa des yeux de sa sœur, et hocha faiblement la tête avant de reculer de quelques pas.

**\- Eh bien, allons préparer ton discours Supergirl**...

* * *

La nuit avait été anormalement longue. Et est-ce vraiment la nuit ? Lena ne savait pas trop. les fenêtres semblaient clôturer par du plancher, comme le feraient les gens durant une apocalypse. Elle était isolée de tout bruit extérieur, ne sachant nullement combien de temps il lui restait avant d'attendre l'heure fatidique qu'étaient dix heures.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle ne savait pas si Kara allait la secourir, si elle allait abandonner toute liberté pour elle, toute sa vie pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas que la blonde succombe aux attentes de Benjamin, mais elle ne pouvait nier que dans un sens une petite partie d'elle voulait vivre, mais cette décision était bien trop égoïste.

Elle savait que si Supergirl se dévoilait au monde, sa vie serait définitivement terminée. La pensée de la blonde lui fit légèrement oublier la torsion habituelle de son estomac. Il n'était pas rare que la brune saute un dîner, et un déjeuner, mais ces derniers temps, avec la présence de la journaliste, elle a pris l'habitude de manger. Et actuellement, elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

Sa bouche, elle, été tellement sèche, qu'elle pouvait sentir une pâte se former au fond de sa gorge. Elle sentait la lourdeur sous ses yeux s'accumuler, preuve de son manque de sommeil. La douleur sur son visage, et au niveau de ses côtes lui provoquait de léger vertige, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait sans doute être marquée.

Elle tourna son poignet, afin de tenter de se libérer, mais ce mouvement accentua la douleur déjà présente dans son corps. Elle gémit faiblement, roulant les yeux dans la douleur.

La PDG sursauta, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller brusquement. Elle tourna la tête vers celle-ci, faisant craquer les os de son cou par la même occasion, et observa deux hommes entrer à nouveau dans la pièce. Ben s'approcha d'elle, tirant un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, il se détourna quelques secondes afin d'allumer la télévision.

De son côté, Otis posa une sorte de valise sur la table face à elle, ne l'ouvrant pas tout de suite afin de préserver le suspense.

**\- Comment s'est passé votre nuit madame Luthor ? **Demanda le brun, détournant ses yeux de la télé. Lena ne répondit pas, lançant un regard plus que son sombre vers l'homme. Il sourit, fier de la réaction obtenue, et s'assit sur la chaise face à elle. Otis fit le tour de la chaise, et vint se placer juste derrière la PDG, posant ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules. **Ton destin se scellera d'ici quelques minutes, je doute que tu survives à cela, **avoua ben, brisant instantanément le cœur de la jeune Luthor...

**-Vous vous attendiez à quoi d'un super ? Nos familles se détestent, elle ne brisera pas sa vie pour moi**, déclara la brune, sachant pertinemment que ses paroles n'étaient pas réelles. Mais elle espérait que Kara prenne une bonne décision, n'abandonnant pas sa vie de super pour elle. C**e n'est pas un pauvre idiot comme toi qui va découvrir une telle révélation**. Lena a eu à peine le temps de prendre une autre respiration que ses cheveux furent tirés par une poigne forte à l'arrière de sa tête, provoquant son regard à se lever vers le plafond. Grimaçant de douleur, elle sentit le souffle chaud soudain de l'Homme face à elle se rapprocher, se dirigeant tout droit vers son oreille.

**\- Eh bien, je suppose que votre mort sera assez explosif, **avoua-t-il en se reculant d'elle, et en ouvrant la valise alors qu'Otis, lui, tenait toujours ses cheveux dans une poigne forte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, le regard de Lena tomba face à la bombe assez imposante. Une larme coula le long de ses yeux, reflétant sa douleur physique mais également mental.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie épanoui. La seule chose positive qu'elle pouvait en retenir était Kara. Elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir pardonné de lui avoir caché sa véritable identité. Mais... N'était-elle pas censée être au courant depuis le début de leur amitié ? Des flashs soudain parcourut son esprit, rêvait-elle?

Un flashnews apparut sur la télévision, la faisant sortir de ses pensées, révélant sa meilleure amie vêtue d'un manteau long et d'une chemise bleue qu'elle portait si bien. Une seconde larmes coula sur les joues déjà tachée de Lena. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la jeune femme, car même si elle n'était pas censée mourir face à la révélation, Lockwood semblait déterminé à la tuer.

Les pensées de Lena s'entrechoquaient, oubliant le questionnement précédant, et espérant de tout cœur que Kara ne prend pas la stupide décision de la sauver. Elle était déjà condamnée à mourir.

Son sang se glaça, elle n'entendait plus rien, observant la télé de médiocre qualité. C'est dents se serraient les unes contre les autres, alors qu'elle observait sa meilleure amie ouvrir sa chemise, regardant l'objectif de la caméra,** je suis Supergirl,** avait-elle dit, provoquant l'explosion de joie des bourreaux de la femme d'affaires.

* * *

Kara se tenait face à la foule, essayant d'éviter les multiples micros qu'elle recevait presque dans le visage. Elle était censée être une fugitive à ce même moment, mais aucun mouvement de se faisait contre elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, étaient les journalistes crier son nom, demandant une explication face mensonge international qu'elle avait monté.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se concentrer à entendre le moindre battement de cœur qui lui indiquerait la présence de Lena quelque part sur Terre. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien.

L'émotion la combla de plus belle, essayant de garder son calme face à la situation. Elle entendait les cris des journalistes, mêlés à la stupeur des policiers. Qu'était-elle censée faire en ce moment ?

Son interphone émis tout à coup un bruit, signe que sa sœur essayait de la joindre. Elle plaça sa main contre son oreille, se concentrant sur les bruits étouffés de la voix d'Alex. Son cœur battait la chamade, essayant de calmer sa respiration afin de mieux gérer la situation.

**\- Kara, nos radars ont détectés la présence de Lena à une heure d'ici, mais également d'une bombe reliée à notre réseau de communication,** déclara Alex à travers l'interphone. La blonde ouvrir la bouche rapidement, pensant rapidement à un piège, mais elle s'en moquait.

**\- Combien de temps reste-t-il avant l'explosion ?** S'enquit-elle rapidement avant de décoller dans les airs face à la foule en furie face à elle.

**\- Quinze secondes**, déclara Alex avant de donner les coordonnées précises du lieu. La Super s'envola dans les airs, poussant son corps à des capacités inimaginables, brûlant la surface de ses vêtements en tissu, pas assez résistants face à l'intensité des forces exercées contre son corps.

5 secondes

Elle pouvait sentir sa peau chauffer également, se brisant par fragments à la surface alors qu'elle s'approchait du point d'arrivée.

2 secondes

Ses os lui faisaient mal, bouillonnant comme il le ferait en présence de kryptonite. Son corps tremblait violemment, mais elle continuait de pousser sa vitesse au-delà de ses forces.

0,5 seconde

Elle entra en collision avec le bois aspergé de plomb, commençant un contact visuel avec la femme d'affaires dans un mauvais état. Le dernier avant d'être submergée par une vague noire intense, l'attirant dans des ténèbres profonds.

* * *

Kara se réveilla en sursaut sur son canapé, posant avec rapidité sa main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait, elle allait bien. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle se leva, vacillant faiblement. La journaliste se rattrapa de justesse sur le canapé, observant sa main étrangement rouge. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la rougeur provoquée par une irritation, non, la couleur était d'un vif puissant, presque comme si son sang voulait sortir de son corps, poussant contre l'épiderme de sa peau.

Elle remonta sa manche, affichant des brûlures douloureuses le long de ses bras. Les sourcils se froncèrent, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait ses blessures lorsque la vague de souvenirs l'envahit.

Sa tête se tourna dans chaque direction de son appartement, cherchant l'homme qui venait de lui faire vivre un cauchemar. Ne l'apercevant pas dans un premier temps, elle attrapa son téléphone, cherchant rapidement Supergirl dans la barre de recherche. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle ne perçut pas d'article sur son alter ego et son identité réelle.

Elle calma sa respiration, pensant à la brune qu'elle avait vue mourir quelques secondes auparavant sous ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une réalité alternative, ou une simple simulation, mais les marques sur son corps, elles, étaient réelles. Elle pouvait sentir la douleur de chacune d'elle traverser son corps, la faisant faiblement gémir.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un homme apparut face à elle, celui qu'elle avait vu quelques heures auparavant? quelques minutes auparavant ? Elle ne savait pas trop...

**-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? ! ? **S'écria Kara en attrapant l'homme par le col. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se téléporter hors de la poigne de Kara, se retrouvant sur le canapé non loin de là. Il croisa les jambes l'une sur l'autre, plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre du dossier du canapé et prit un long souffle.

**\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais** ? Demanda le brun en penchant faiblement sa tête. **Savoir ce qu'aurait été ta vie si tu avais avoué ton secret à ta meilleure amie,** ajouta-t-il sérieusement en se retournant vers elle.

**\- Tu l'as tué ! tu nous as tué **! S'écria-t-elle violemment, faisant face à l'homme avec une colère bouillonnante.

**\- Je n'ai fait que te montrer une réalité probable, celle qui se déroulait dans la plupart des simulations faites,** avoua-t-il en se levant.

**\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?** S'enquit la journaliste, alors que les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues brûlantes, se souvenant des événements déstabilisants.

**\- Le message me paraît clair**, affirma-t-il avec un léger rire mesquin... Kara secoua violemment la tête, croisant les bras afin de calmer ses émotions.** Le but ultime de cette expérience était de te faire comprendre que la plus grosse erreur que tu aies faites dans ta vie était en fait la meilleure**, ajoute à le magicien, posant ses mains de part et d'autre des épaules de la journaliste. **Te révéler à Lena plus tôt vous aurait toutes les deux détruites.**

**-Eh bien, tu arrives trop tard c'est déjà fait,** avoua Kara avant de tomber dans son canapé. L'homme suivit le mouvement, se tournant faiblement vers la femme.

**\- le passé est scellé, mais l'avenir, lui, ne dépend que de toi. Saches que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir vécu l'expérience,** finit-il avant de disparaître.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, voulant crier après l'homme afin qu'il lui donne plus d'informations sur cette subite annonce, ne sachant pas vraiment où celui voulait en venir. Elle plissa les yeux face à la douleur parcourant son corps, mais la présence de ses pouvoirs la rassura. Elle pouvait toujours entendre à plusieurs kilomètres de sa position.

Elle en profita pour trouver le battement mélodieux qui la faisait temps sourire. La journaliste souffla de soulagement, lorsqu'elle entendit l'organe précieux de Lena battre. Mais celui qui semblait différent de d'habitude. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'inquiétant rapidement de l'état de santé de la brune, et se mit alors à voler en direction de l'appartement de celle qu'elle aimait.

Elle se posa avec force sur le balcon de la brune, observant son reflet dans la vitre face à elle. Elle avait oublié de retirer ses vêtements, risquant son identité sur un coup de tête. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a choquait le plus.

La Super s'approcha un peu plus de la vitre, et remarqua les traits de son visage complètement brûlés, là défigurant presque à ne plus la reconnaître. Le soleil n'agissait pas assez rapidement pour la guérir, il lui faudrait bien des jours pour avoir bonne mine.

Ignorant son physique actuel, Kara écouta les battements de cœur de Lena qui ne cessaient de s'accélérer. Elle entra en furie dans l'appartement, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper afin d'annoncer sa présence.

Son regard tomba vers le sol, où la brune était entendue, tenant une de ses mains contre ses côtes et essuyant le sang de son visage grâce de l'autre. En effet, la douleur parcourait le corps de la jeune Luthor, brûlant chacun de ses os et ses organes au passage.

Elle ne comprenait pas les événements soudains, mélangeant une réalité qui n'était pas sienne et celle dans laquelle elle vivait. En un battement de cils, elle s'était retrouvée à l'abri, loin de cette explosion, mais toujours accompagnée des contusions qui marquaient son corps.

Kara

Elle venait de lui sauver la vie, brisant la sienne à la même reprise. Est-ce même réel ? Pourquoi était-elle dans un état lamentable si ce n'était pas le cas? Un bruit l'interpella, la faisant se retourner vers une blonde stoïque et très impactée par ce qui semblait être des brûlures.

Les yeux de la PDG s'écarquillèrent à la vue, n'éprouvant qu'une peine immense face à la souffrance qu'avait dû endurer la cadette des Danvers, dont les larmes s'écoulaient de ses joues, entrant en contact avec les plaies vives de son visage.

**-Kara, **parvint à dire la brune, tendant la main légèrement, invitant la jeune femme s'approcher d'elle. Son état devait être plus que lamentable, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment était d'entrer en contact avec la Super au regard perçant. Celle-ci s'approcha, la scannant rapidement du regard, et grimaçant face aux nombreuses contusions, bien que médicalement pas très dangereuses.

Elle posa une main à l'arrière du dos de Lena et sous ses jambes et la porta jusqu'au canapé, n'échangeant aucune parole. Une sensation étrange parcourut le corps des deux femmes. Une chaleur étrangement douce, provoquant une énergie vitale étonnante à travers chaque cellule de leur corps.

La douleur semblait se dissiper face à ce doux touché, effleurant leur peau avec légèreté et continuité. Kara posa la femme d'affaires sur le sofa, étourdi par le surplus de sensation soudain. Ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de la jeune Luthor, partageant sa surprise face à la situation.

**-Merci,** déclara Lena, faisant référence à bien plus que le simple porté réalisé. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, surprise de la facilité à laquelle le pardon l'avait submergé. Elle tendit sa main vers les joues de Kara, essuyant la larme au coin de son oeil tout en évitant les blessures de son visage faiblement refermées.

La blonde pencha sa tête dans le toucher, gémissant légèrement au contact chaud qui lui rendait une énergie incroyable. _Est-ce cela l'amour _? Se demanda-t-elle, cherchant à former une phrase correcte.

**-Tu es toujours en colère?** Demanda-t-elle faiblement, tel un jeune enfant face à ses parents. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres humides de Lena, ne pouvant s'empêcher de retirer son regard des orbes bleu azur.

**\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas**, commença-t-elle, provoquant la crispation du regard de la journaliste. **Devrais-je en vouloir à une personne qui vient de jeter sa vie par la fenêtre et tout risquer pour me sauver ?** S'enquit-elle rhétoriquement, permettant au visage de la blonde à se détendre. Elle attrapa sa main, la tirant un peu vers elle, afin de ressentir cette incroyable chaleur qui semblait guérir chaque partie de son corps.

Elle observait par la même occasion les plaies de Kara se refermer, ne remarquant pas toute suite que les siennes en faisant tant.

**-Tu m'as fait tellement peur,** avoua Kara, s'approchant d'elle un peu plus afin de tirer leur main sur son coeur, voulant lui faire parvenir tellement de chose à travers son geste. **Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute, **s'excusa-t-elle en fuyant soudainement Lena du regard. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le changement d'humeur soudain.

**-Pourquoi dis-tu cela** ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement, s'asseyant face à elle tout en ignorant ses côtes encore douloureuses.

**-Un homme est venue, et il m'a demandé qu'elle était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie,** commença-t-elle, baissant les yeux vers le sol.

**-Et? **S'enquit Lena de plus belle, voulant connaître les raisons de sa presque morte.

**-Te mentir, **déclara Kara, provoquant une multitude de sentiment en Lena**. Il m'a envoyé dans cette réalité, et m'a montré les événements probables qui auraient eu lieu si tu avais tout avoué, **finit-elle, osant lever à nouveau les yeux vers la Luthor surprise. Un long silence suivit, ne provoquant nullement le brisement de contact entre les deux femmes, bien trop absorbées par l'amour qui coulait dans leur veine.

**-Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire récemment,** déclara à son tour Lena. **Tu sais, mon projet et tout ça**, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire, mordant lentement sa lèvre inférieure. Les yeux de Kara se dirigèrent vers celles-ci, ignorant l'intensité de son regard. La Luthor le remarqua, s'approchant faiblement afin d'observer la réaction de celle qu'elle aimait.

Le développement de relation avait été soudain et surprenant, étonnée de voir que la blonde face à elle semblait elle aussi ressentir la connexion soudaine. Elle prit alors une profonde respiration, et se jeta sur les lèvres de la journaliste, provoquant un gémissement de la part de l'autre femme, surprise, mais heureuse de l'initiative prise par la Luthor.

Leurs lèvres se mirent à mouver les unes contre les autres, sentant par la même occasion une chaleur environnante brusque, supprimant toutes douleurs encore présentes dans leur corps respectif. La douceur esquisse du baiser fit gémir Lena à son tour, provoquant un sourire spectaculairement grand de la part de la super, dont les mains reposaient contre l'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme.

Ses genoux semblaient s'enfoncer dans le sol alors qu'elle se trouvait accroupie devant la brune qui explorait sa bouche à la perfection. Le manque d'air les fit reculer, provoquant une subite stupeur sur les visages des deux femmes. Une main glissa contre la joue de Kara, ne sentant plus aucune douleur du récent accident. Sa peau était à nouveau lisse et brillante, tout comme l'était celui de Lena, dépourvu de marque de violence.

Leur amour avait permis une régénération des violences passées, bien que physique, il avait aidé leur être à retrouver une paix profonde, les poussant dans une longue croisière infinie où le mensonge n'était qu'un lointain souvenir et où triomphait l'amour.

* * *

_**Après près de 3 mois d'écriture par manque d'inspiration je suis parvenue à la fin de cet OS xD le premier de l'année, donc bonne année: D J'espère que cet OS vous aura remonté le visage moral au dernier épisode ainsi qu'à celui de ce soir / demain ... Désolée pour la fin assez brusque, mais je suis assez pressée de mettre à jour donc ...;**_

_**J'ai posté le fic basé sur l'OS 6, donc n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil et commenter, ça me fera plaisir car sans mentir l'inspiration fuit loin de moi :( (en l'occurence sur ce site, c'est Madoka Ayu qui a posté :)) Il y a aussi une autre fic assez sombre mais à fin heureuse "un sacrifice éphémère" que vous pouvez lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait il manque simplement l'épilogue que j'écrirais pendant les vacances :)**_

_**Voilà: D. Je ne vais peut-être pas reprendre tout de suite les OS régulièrement car je dois avancer sur ma fic universitaire, sinon je la posterai jamais et je vais peut-être faire une réécriture de ma première fic supercorp, comme ça je la poste ici :D**_

_**À bientôt !**_


	15. OS 15 (un bouquet qui change une vie)

**Résumé**: Jack envoie des fleurs à Lena dans l'espoir de la charmer mais la livreuse s'avère être plus intéressante que la tentative de séduction de Jack.

**Avertissement**: Aucun

* * *

Lena rentra chez elle après une longue journée chargée. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de retirer sa paire d'escarpin noir bien trop onéreuse pour la majorité de la population de la ville. Elle émit un long soupir, faisant glisser son trousseau de clefs sur le marbre du plan de travail de sa cuisine.

Se rendant d'un pas lent derrière son îlot central, elle se versa un verre de vin, une quantité importante pouvait peut-être lui faire oublier sa dure journée. Elle glissa le cristal entre ses lèvres, savourant le goût esquifs du liquide prodigieux qui glissait à travers sa gorge.

De petits coups sur la porte furent émis, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Était-ce Jack ? L'homme prétendait connaître son emploi du temps, mais Lena savait très bien qu'il avait demandé à sa secrétaire de lui indiquer lorsqu'elle quittait les bureaux de son entreprise.

Jack et elle étaient en quelque sorte un peu plus qu'amis. Enfin... C'est ce que l'homme pensait. Il ne cessait de courtiser la brune, n'étant nullement transparent envers ses intentions, mais Lena n'était pas réellement intéressée.

Elle fit alors glisser le verre à pied sur le plan de travail et aligna ses pas vers la porte, préparant mentalement son futur rejet. Elle prit la peine de prendre une profonde respiration, posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et l'ouvrir sans vérifier l'identité de son visiteur à travers le judas de celle-ci.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un bouquet de fleurs. Un bouquet de chrysanthème plus particulièrement, d'un jaune éclatant. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée de recevoir ces fleurs à la signification ... pas très joyeuse. Ses yeux furent dévier vers la chevelure cachée par les chrysanthèmes, d'un blond bien plus attrayant.

-**Bonsoir**, déclara la femme en poussant le bouquet dans les bras de Lena. La brune l'attrapa, ne remarquant pas toute suite les traits de visage de l'autre femme. L'incompréhension régnait sur son visage, inspectant le bouquet pour trouver une possible carte. **Peut-être que cette carte, que je suis censée vous lire, vous aidera,** déclara de plus belle la blonde, attirant les orbes vertes de Lena sur elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la jeune Luthor put ressentir le saut de son battement de cœur. Comment une femme pouvait-elle être aussi belle ? La jeune blonde avait les cheveux attachés en une queue-de-cheval, reposant sur son épaule droite, tandis qu'une casquette régnait sur sa tête, stéréotype type des livreurs...

Son manteau de travail la rendait incroyablement et étonnamment très attrayante, laissant Lena sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

**-Je-Bonsoir, je- Je suis désolée, j'essaie de comprendre la signification de ses fleurs**, balbutia-t-elle difficilement, essayant d'expliquer son manque de parole.

**-Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été assez surprise de la commande. Habituellement on me les demande pour un enterrement, et non à livrer en personne à une jolie femme**, avoua la jeune blonde, observant les joues rougies de la brune. Elle mordit inconsciemment sa lèvre, ouvrant la carte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

**-Dites-moi**, lâcha Lena en observant la lettre. La livreuse hocha la tête, levant légèrement la carte afin de visualiser les mots correctement.

_**-Chère Lena,**_

_**Je t'offre aujourd'hui ce joli bouquet de fleurs afin de te prouver que je pense toujours à toi. Bien que le développement de notre relation semble apathique, je sais qu'il relate de la croissance du désir, et j'espère qu'il dépassera cette étape prochainement.**_

_**Avec amour**_

_**Jack**_

Un léger silence suivit, laissant Lena dans une position assez inconfortable. Elle se mit à jouer avec la tige des fleurs, n'osant relever son regard dans celui de la femme.

**-Êtes-vous d'accord ? **Demanda la jeune blonde en penchant faiblement la tête sur le côté, se demandant pourquoi la femme d'affaires semblait gênée à se même moment.

**-Vous m'en voyez embarrasser, je suis désolée,** finit par avouer la PDG, posant les fleurs sur le bureau à ses côtés et déposant ses mains sur les côtés de son visage.

**-Il ne comprend pas vos signes n'est-ce pas ?** S'enquit la livreuse en rangeant la carte dans sa poche. Lena hocha la tête faiblement, rongée par un sourire plus que nerveux.

**-Vous savez... les hommes**, déclara Lena en lançant son regard vers le sol, devenu étrangement plus intéressant.

**-D'où le fait de jouer dans l'autre équipe**, avoua la livreuse, poussant la brune à relever le regard, attrapant le clin d'œil de justesse de la femme. Elle rougit la plus belle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire sur son visage. Cette femme était vraiment attirante...** Eh bien, Mademoiselle Luthor, je vous souhaite un agréable fin de soirée.**

**-Merci...**Lena stoppa ses paroles, penchant légèrement la tête.

**-Kara, juste Kara, **déclara la femme avant de reculer d'un pas. **J'espère que Jack se rendra compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment votre type !** Déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la bâtisse. Lena referma la porte avec lenteur, posant son crâne contre le bois dure et mordillant sa lèvre à la pensée de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Sa respiration faisait course avec les battements frénétiques de son cœur, frappant contre sa cage thoracique dans une pure douceur. Ses mains tremblaient contre la surface solide, marquant une sensation inédite dans l'intégralité de son être. Elle se décala faiblement, effleurant son cœur du bout des doigts afin de sentir la vitesse surprenante qu'avait prise son organe plus que précieux.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, ce sentiment de bonheur intense, mêlé à la joie surprenante et immodérée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit la signification du mot coup de foudre. Le lien entre sensations et pensées se fit plus que rapidement, perdant par la même occasion la notion du temps.

Elle avait juste le prénom de la blonde, qui, par la même occasion avait oublié de lui rendre la carte sur laquelle figurait le nom de l'enseigne. _Stupide Luthor,_ se dit-elle en se frappant le crâne avec sa paume de main. Elle, une Luthor, incapable de se contrôler face à une simple livreuse de fleur...ou plutôt une incroyable livreuse de fleur.

_Oh mon Dieu, Luthor, reprends-toi,_ se gronda-t-elle en s'éloignant de la porte afin de rejoindre à nouveau la cuisine. Elle attrapa son verre et le bût d'une gorgée, ignorant les répercussions que ce geste aurait le lendemain.

Abandonnant son verre sur le marbre brillant, Lena attrapa le bouquet de fleurs, respirant la douce odeur des végétaux semblant encore remplie de vie.

**-Et merde**, lâcha-t-elle à haute voix, se frappant mentalement. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ?

Kara rentra avec difficulté à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa grande sœur, Alex. Il fallait dire qu'à cette heure de la journée, les routes de National City étaient bondées, accueillant les personnes les plus huppées de la ville vers les quartiers chics où se trouvait l'appartement de sa dernière cliente.

Le sien se trouvait à l'opposé de la ville, se situant juste au-dessus de son magasin de fleurs, _Rao's flowers Shop_. Elle avait réussi à se faire un nom ses derniers mois, mais s'occuper des livraisons en personne le soir lui permettait en quelque sorte de se faire un peu plus d'argent, et elle n'allait certainement pas le refuser.

Elle se réveillait généralement de très bonnes heures, commençant le travail vers six heures afin de mettre en place les bouquets de la journée, et rentrait le soir vers vingt trois heures, après avoir fait les dernières livraisons prévu au cours de la journée, remplaçant sa livreuse Nia, qui elle, travaillait l'après midi.

Elle descendit de sa moto, ignorant ses vêtements trempés et entra dans la vieille bâtisse bien entretenue. Même après cette longue journée, Kara prit les escaliers, évitant l'ascenseur sans aucun regret, détestant les petits endroits clos. Elle entra rapidement dans l'appartement, laissant tomber son manteau trempé sur un des radiateurs, se rappelant qu'elle devrait le retirer plus tard si elle ne voulait pas mettre le feu à son appartement.

La fleuriste attrapa le repas que sa sœur lui avait préparé, et le fit chauffer rapidement aux micro-ondes. Il ne lui fallut que dix minutes à le finir, affamée de sa longue journée de travail.

**-Enfin de retour**, lâcha Alex, une serviette enroulée dans les cheveux. Kara hocha la tête, buvant son verre d'eau d'une traite avant de ranger sa vaisselle.** Comment s'est passé ta journée? **Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Kara, se rappelant de sa dernière livraison.

**-Plutôt bien**, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules, incapable de retirer le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

**-Kara ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?** Demanda-t-elle, essuyant ses cheveux afin de les brosser. Les joues de Kara prirent une teinte rouge, se surprenant elle-même de sa subite incapacité à former une phrase, les mots ayant déserté sa bouche de manière plus que surprenante. **Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?** S'enquit Alex, analysant les gestes hésitants de sa sœur.

**-Non,** mentit Kara, se souvenant du doux sourire de la jeune Luthor, éclairant ses sens de façon plus que divine.

**-Kara.**.., laissa échapper la rousse en haussant un sourcil, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur mentait.

**-Peut-être**, avoua-t-elle alors en serrant les dents afin d'empêcher au grand sourire de quitter ses lèvres. **Mais elle semble déjà être prise, malgré sa réticence envers cet homme**, déclara tristement Kara, se préparant un thé afin de se préparer pour la nuit.

**-Que s'est-il passé ? Comment est-elle ? **Demanda joyeusement la future doctoresse, frappant ses mains les unes dans les autres afin de montrer son excitation. Kara roula des yeux, et s'empressa de raconter sa dernière livraison à sa sœur. Elle s'attarda sur chaque détail, chaque sensation et regard qu'elle avait échangé avec la femme, n'oubliant pas sa tentative sérieuse de flirt.

**-Tu as livré des fleurs et tu as flirté avec la LENA LUTHOR ! **S'exclama Alex en se levant et en cachant son visage avec l'aide de ses mains. **C'est le rêve de centaines, voire de millier de femmes Kara. Tu aurais dû en profiter !** Ajouta Alex, observant le regard perdu de sa sœur. **Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Lena Luthor**, déclara la rousse en haussant les sourcils, étonnée du manque de culture flagrante de sa sœur.

**-Elle vient tout juste de révolutionner la nanotechnologie avec ses nano-robots ultra performants, elle est la milliardaire la plus convoitée de la ville Kara ! **S'exclama Alex face à sa sœur perdue, dont le regard s'était plus qu'effondré.

Lena Luthor était hors de limite pour elle, simple petite fleuriste...

Lena se rendit à son bureau le lendemain, les souvenirs de la vieille remplissant ses pensées dans une redondance énervante. Ses heures de sommeil tenaient sur une seule main, ayant tentait d'arrêter de se morfondre sur sa réaction stupide la vieille face à la livreuse.

**-Miss Luthor!** S'exclama une voix derrière elle, la faisant se retourner. Elle perçut Jess, sa secrétaire, la courser, perchée sur des talons aiguilles presque aussi élevés que ceux de la PDG. La jeune Luthor sourit face à son employée dévouée, et pencha lentement la tête se demandant ce que la brune pouvait lui annoncer.

**-Monsieur Spheer vous attend dans votre bureau**, annonça-t-elle avec un regard d'excuse. J**'ai tenté de le dissuader d'entrer, mais il tenait vraiment à vous parler**, elle fit une pause, s'avançant légèrement vers sa patronne,** d'un certain geste d'affection qu'il aurait eu pour vous hier, **finit-elle sous un souffle, observant autour d'elles si des employés indiscrets écoutaient leur conversation.

Lena roula des yeux, remerciant la jeune femme avant de rejoindre son bureau. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement sûr et rapide, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'arrière de son bureau alors que le brun la fixait intensément.

**-Merci pour les fleurs**, commença-t-elle en levant son regard dans le sien.

**-De belles fleurs pour une jolie femme,** déclara l'homme en s'asseyant face à Lena, déçu qu'elle ne l'ait pas embrassé.

**-Jack.**..tenta-t-elle, voulant mettre fin à cette mascarade. Mais une autre idée lui vint en tête, la faisant stopper toutes paroles. Elle racla sa gorge, serrant les dents afin de mettre en place son visage d'actrice. **Où les as tu eu ? Elles sont vraiment...magnifiques**, lâcha-t-elle, observant le regard de l'homme se détendre dans un large sourire.

-**Je ne peux dévoiler mes atouts ainsi,** avoua l'homme en croisant ses jambes.

**-Je t'en prie,** déclara Lena, plissant faiblement les yeux dans une moue étonnante. L'homme secoua la tête, se moquant du visage désespéré de Lena.

**-Peut-être la prochaine fois**, affirma-t-il avant de se lever et de s'éloigner du bureau. **Je suis heureux de savoir que les fleurs sont votre péché mignon mademoiselle Luthor, **lâcha t-il dans une tentative flagrante de flirt.

**-Eh bien, cette boutique offre des fleurs plus qu'incroyables, je n'en ai jamais vu de telles de ma vie,** mentit Lena, se rappelant du genre de fleur qu'il avait commandé. Mais ces chrysanthèmes restaient les plus beaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus.

**-Eh bien, je retiens!** Lâcha l'homme en ouvrant la porte. **À bientôt Lena ! **C'est ainsi que l'homme disparu à travers les portes, emmenant par la même occasion l'espoir de Lena quant à revoir la blonde de la veille.

* * *

_**Trois semaine plus tard:**_

Kara venait de rentrer dans son petit magasin, cherchant à occuper ses esprits. Il fallait dire que sa rencontre avec Lena l'avait en quelque sorte bouleversée... Elle, Kara Danvers, femme forte et presque indépendante. Elle s'était empressée de faire quelques recherches sur la femme, observant ses inventions plus qu'extraordinaires.

Elle était un génie inatteignable. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour s'y faire à l'idée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne la reverrait sans doute jamais. La société d'aujourd'hui séparait les personnes selon leur statut social, et Kara faisait partie du bas de l'échelle, tandis que Lena, elle, en était à l'opposé, se rapprochant du ciel telle la déesse qu'elle était.

La fleuriste se souvenait des rougeurs sur la peau de la femme, cherchant à cacher sa gêne flagrante face à la situation, répondant positivement à ses flirts. Peut-être que les critères sociaux ne devaient pas définir les relations, mais de toute manière, Kara ne pouvait approcher la jeune femme.

Enfin, elle ne pouvait plus, étant donné qu'elle avait perdu l'adresse de celle-ci, stupide comme elle était ... La seule preuve de leur rencontre était la carte qu'elle avait oubliée de lui donner. De toute manière, la fleuriste doutait que la PDG ne lui en veuille, étant donné qu'elle ne semblait guère apprécier l'homme qui lui courrait après.

La petite cloche de sa porte fut émise, signe qu'une personne entrait dans son magasin. Elle releva la tête de derrière son comptoir, tombant nez à nez avec l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant.

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. L'homme pensa qu'il relevait uniquement de la bonne humeur, mais Kara, elle, souriait face à la possibilité de revoir sa belle. En effet, Jack se trouvait face à elle, les mains fermement fourrée dans les poches de son long manteau noir.

**-Monsieur Spheer, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite **? S'exclama positivement Kara, ne lâchant pas l'homme du regard. Celui-ci lui sourit, et observa les différentes plantes aux alentours, ses yeux retombants sur un bouquet de chrysanthème. _Ne fait pas ça_, se dit Kara, observant l'homme regarder la potée de cimetière qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt, ornant une petite bannière indiquant : Repose en paix.

**-J'ai eu d'incroyable retour sur votre bouquet la dernière fois, et j'aimerais utiliser vos services une seconde fois**, provoquant à l'expression de visage de Kara à se froisser dans l'incompréhension. Est-ce que la brune était finalement tombée sous le charme de l'homme ?

**-Euh, oui, pas de problème**, déclara Kara, légèrement secoué par les événements alors qu'elle attrapait un crayon, les mains pleines de terreau, faisant grimacer le scientifique.** Je vous écoute**, ajouta-t-elle, observant l'homme.

**-J'aimerais que vous lui livriez une dizaine de bouquet de chrysanthème, ainsi que le pot de fleurs là-bas, **affirma Jack en retirant sa carte dorée de son portefeuille. Le visage de Kara blanchi, ne pouvant faire ce que l'homme lui demandait.

**-Êtes-vous sur ? Ce sont des fleurs de jardin, ou de cimetière, surtout pour le pot de fleurs,** lâcha la fleuriste, essayant de changer les choix du jeune homme.

-**oui**, affirma-t-il, **elle a vraiment aimé le bouquet, je ne peux tout simplement pas risquer de changer, **avoua-t-il en tendant la carte à Kara.

**-Le montant est de 340 dollars, vous ne voulez rien changer ? **Jack secoua la tête, paya et la remercia avant de quitter le petit magasin, laissant Kara dans une situation plus que délicate.

* * *

Lena entendit des coups sur la porte et serra les dents en fronçant les sourcils. Qui pourrait la déranger à une heure aussi tardive ? La PDG se leva de son canapé, sur lequel elle était assise depuis quelques heures. Finir de travailler tôt lui avait permis de se détendre tout en continuant ses recherches sur la belle blonde, qui ne la menait à rien.

Il fallait dire que ses hypothèses n'étaient pas forcément justes. Elle cherchait une boutique de renommée, connaissant Jack, bien qu'elle préférait les petits fleuristes locaux, mais l'homme était de nature artificielle, et elle ne doutait pas une seconde que celui-ci puisse sortir de sa zone de confort et chercher un fleuriste hors des quartiers riches de National City.

Une fois à la porte, Lena l'ouvrit, ignorant pour la seconde fois l'existence de judas. Elle fut accueillit cette fois ci par un pot de fleurs, qui bien qu'attrayant, ne reflétait que le deuil et les sentiments fragiles, les mêmes fleurs qu'elle avait reçues trois semaines plus tôt. Ses yeux se levèrent dans ceux de Kara, ne pouvant empêcher un fou rire lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Leur voix se mêlaient harmonieusement dans un éclat de bonheur, faisant accélérer leur cœur dans une danse plus qu'effrénée.

**-Je suis désolée**, commença Kara en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. **J'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Selon lui, vous auriez apprécié le bouquet que je vous ai livré, **annonça Kara, provoquant le rougissement des joues de la brune. Elle ne su quoi répondre, piégée en quelque sorte par la situation.

-**Merci**, lâcha Lena en attrapant le pot, effleurant les mains de la fleuriste par la même occasion. Un courant électrique traversa leurs corps respectifs. Kara ressentait cette tension unique, mais elle ne savait pas si elle s'était réciproque, connaissant à peine la femme d'affaires face à elle.

**-Ce n'est pas terminé**, avoua Kara, se décalant faiblement de sa place afin de montrer les dizaines de bouquets étalés sur le palier de l'appartement de Lena, faisant barrière à toute personne qui voudrait passer.

Son regard s'écarquilla face à la beauté qui s'offrait à elle, observant la diversité de fleurs, dont les couleurs s'adaptaient parfaitement entre elles.

**-Je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai pris le soin de faire de beau bouquet et de changer la commande sans permission, mis à part le pot**, déclara Kara avec un léger sourire.

**-Elles sont magnifiques Kara,** avoua Lena en s'approchant de chacun d'eux, ne voyant pas le regard émerveillé de la fleuriste lorsque son prénom sortit de la bouche de la PDG._ Elle se souvient de moi,_ se dit-elle calmement, essayant de cacher le feu de joie qui bouillonnait en elle. **Quelle était la commande initiale ? **Demanda la femme d'affaires en se retournant vers la blonde aux joues rougies.

**-Devinez..**. se moqua avec légèreté Kara, provoquant une grimace de la part de Lena à la mention indirecte des chrysanthèmes.

**-Ça a dû vous prendre tellement de temps, je suis désolée**, s'excusa la brune en attrapant un bouquet afin de sentir l'odeur fraîche des fleurs de printemps.

**-Ne vous excusez pas, je suis celle qui l'ait voulu. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une femme comme vous recevoir une dizaine de bouquet de chrysanthème, c'est du suicide, **déclara Kara, cherchant à flirter une nouvelle fois avec la milliardaire. La brune sourit en coin, voulant répondre subtilement.

**-Puis-je ainsi considérer que vous êtes celle qui m'offre des fleurs**? Demanda la PDG en haussant un sourcil, observant le visage de la fleuriste rougir, tandis qu'un grand sourire se glissait sur son visage.

**-Eh bien, si vous considérez que la personne qui offre les fleurs est celle qui les choisit de par leur réelle signification alors oui**, avoua Kara, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, observant le sourire infini qui se formait sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune Luthor.

**-Dans ce cas, tutoyez-moi mademoiselle Kara, livreuse et compositrice de bouquets incroyables,** affirma Lena en se relevant, observant le choc traverser les yeux de la blonde devenue incroyablement calme. Lena pensa avoir fait une erreur et s'apprêta à s'excuser lorsque Kara prit la parole:

**\- Je prends ce superbe compliment, mais Kara Danvers sera plus simple**, répondit Kara avec un léger sourire. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean, soudainement gênée par la situation. **Et vous- je veux dire tu, peux me tutoyer également**, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, observant les yeux verts de Lena, ceux qu'elle n'avait pu oublier ces dernières semaines.

Un petit silence suivit. Les deux femmes pouvaient sentir la gêne réciproque prendre le dessus sur toutes autre sensations, mais cette gêne cachait bien plus. Chacune d'elles le sentait, ce sentiment d'être impressionnée à ne plus en avoir les mots, cette sensation souvent ressentie lors du premier rendez-vous. Elles pouvaient toutes les deux ressentir la frustration de ne pas savoir ce que l'autre ressent, alors qu'aucune relation n'était établie en elles.

L'air était plus qu'électrique, et non dans le mauvais sens du terme. Elles se regardaient les yeux avec une intensité incommensurable, brûlant presque leur être à la même occasion.

Le moment de gêne s'était rapidement transformé en quelque chose de différent, de puissant. Une bulle s'était installée en les deux jeunes femmes, formant une sorte de porte vers un futur commun, une amitié, une relation ? Elles ne pouvaient en être sûre étant donné qu'elles ne savaient rien l'une de l'autre.

Une porte claqua dans le couloir, annonçant la venue d'une personne. Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent au bruit fort, observant le seul et unique voisin de Lena passer dans le couloir, enjambant grincheusement le tas de fleur, que Kara avait soigneusement disposée sur le pas de la porte de la femme d'affaires.

L'homme les ignora, jurant son mécontentement alors qu'il entrait dans son appartement non loin de là. Les deux femmes reconnectèrent leurs yeux, se mettant à rire de plus belle face à la situation qui venait de se dérouler. Kara finit par secouer faiblement la tête, se baissant afin d'attraper un bouquet.

**-Besoin d'aide pour tout rentrer ?** Demanda-t-elle avec joie tandis qu'elle fixait le sourire de la brune qui s'étendait de plus en plus sur son visage.

**-Avec plaisir**, répondit-elle alors, attrapant le bouquet que Kara avait en main avant de se diriger vers son plan de travail, où elle le déposa. La fleuriste la suivit de près, déposant deux autres bouquets au même endroit, tandis que ses yeux se baladaient dans la pièce, la faisant légèrement entrouvrir la bouche.

**-C'est magnifique**, lâcha Kara, ne quittant plus la vue que Lena avait sur la ville.

**-Même après trois ans, je ne n'y suis toujours pas habituée,** avoua Lena en se positionnant contre son îlot central, croisant les bras dans le geste.** Rentrons les bouquets et je t'ouvrirais les portes du balcon, **déclara la PDG, provoquant un élargissement du sourire de Kara. La femme d'affaires rougit face à sa proposition, elle était venu si naturellement. **Enfin si tu as le temps,** ajouta-t-elle, ne voulant pas paraître grossière quant à sa demande.

**-J'adorerais**, finit par accepter la blonde, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la brune afin de remplir sa tâche rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à la PDG de réagir. Il ne lui fallut que trente secondes pour se trouver à nouveau aux côtés de la femme, attendant avec impatience de se rendre avec elle sur le balcon.

Lena fut surprise de ne pas ressentir ce sentiment d'oppression, de peur qu'elle avait souvent en présence d'inconnus. Il fallait avouer que les tentatives contre sa vie étaient assez récurrentes, et être piégée par une jolie et jeune femme semblait être le cadet de ses soucis.

Au fond d'elle, Lena savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à la femme face à elle. Cette femme dont la simple vue d'une ville illuminée en ce début de printemps était plus que réjouissante.

Elle l'emmena sur le balcon, ouvrant timidement la baie vitrée afin de dévoiler la beauté de National City. Le calme de cette fin de soirée contrastait avec les pénibles coups de klaxons, et bruit de moteur émis au cours de la journée. L'odeur de la douce brise semblait s'éloigner de celle de la pollution. Le ciel brillait, éclairé par des milliers d'étoiles, corrélant avec les lumières artificielles de la ville.

Cette vue donnait à Kara l'envie de voler, de déambuler entre les bâtiments sans aucune restriction, à vitesse folle et non limitée, sans aucun danger.

Lena observait le visage angélique de la blonde. La voir si touchée par la vue, provoquait une accélération fulgurante des battements de son cœur. Décidément, ce coup de foudre la tuerait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, était de s'approcher de la femme, et d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, afin d'admirer la vue avec encore plus de profondeur.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir de telles pensées alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien de la fleuriste ?

**-Cette vue est incroyable**, lâcha Kara, brisant le silence léger qui s'était de nouveau établi entre les deux femmes avant de se retourner vers elle, réalisant qu'elles étaient étonnamment proches. Un énième contact visuel s'établit entre elles, faisant vibrer chaque partie d'elles dans un feu doux et surprenant.

La respiration de Kara se bloqua, essayant de se retirer de la situation avant de faire un geste déplacé, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Détacher ses yeux des orbes verts était un acte plus que déchirant, mais elle le devait.

Lena mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ressentent cette incroyable tension, grandissante au fil des minutes. Tout ce dont à quoi elle pouvait penser était les lèvres de la femme sur les siennes, une pensée bien trop déplacée, ne connaissant pas assez la jeune femme..

La fleuriste parvint finalement à s'éloigner, repensant à son client, qui cherchait clairement à impressionner la superbe femme face à elle. Il ne la méritait pas, qui cherchait à séduire en utilisant des moyens financiers? ...

-**Alors**, commença-t-elle, brisant l'intense moment qu'elles venaient toutes les deux de vivre. **Vais-je te livrer indéfiniment des fleurs de la part de monsieur Spheer ?** Demanda timidement Kara, voulant connaître la situation amoureuse de la femme face à elle.

**-Eh bien, je ne vais pas te mentir, je lui ai fait croire que j'avais aimé ses fleurs afin d'avoir le nom de ta boutique, **déclara Lena, sachant pertinent que sa phrase n'était pas correcte. **Enfin, tes fleurs sont incroyables ! Mais juste la signification des chrysanthèmes ne m'a pas réellement charmé,** avoua t-elle, baissant les yeux vers le sol de son balcon.

**-Tu aimes mes fleurs **? Demanda Kara, les yeux pétillant de bonheur face aux compliments.

**-Bien sûres, elles sont magnifiques!** S'exclama la brune, lançant son regard vers les fleurs derrière elle. **Malheureusement, je ne m'y connais pas réellement en botanique**, affirma-t-elle tristement, se mettant à jouer avec ses doigts.

**-Eh bien, je pourrais t-aider avec cela,** répondit Kara, jouant timidement avec le bout de sa queue-de-cheval.

**-Veux-tu passer demain ?** Demanda faiblement Lena, surpassant sa soudaine timidité face à la beauté de la femme. **Pour prendre un verre ?** Ajouta-t -elle sérieusement. Les yeux de Kara s'élargirent à la demande. Il devait être près de vingt deux heures, et la fatigue la rongeait, elle se demandait si sa tête lui jouait des tours. **Enfin... tu pourrais m'expliquer les significations de ces fleurs,** tenta Lena comme excuse, attristant légèrement la blonde, qui ne pouvait éloigner ses yeux du vert profond.

**-C'est une excellente idé**e, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.** Demain est mon jour de repos en plus**, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire. **Voici mon numéro**, ajouta-t-elle en sortant une carte de sa poche, provoquant un énorme sourire de la part de la jeune Luthor, qui l'attrapa avec joie, admirant le morceau de papier blanc et doré.

**-Je t'enverrais un message pour l'heure,** déclara Lena suivant la blonde qui marchait vers l'entrée de l'appartement, abandonnant les lumières magnifiques de la ville à cette heure de la journée.

**-Eh bien, vivement alors**, affirma Kara avec un grand sourire, provoquant la propagation de celui-ci sur le visage de Lena.** À demain Mademoiselle Luthor,** ajouta la blonde avant de quitter le bâtiment, laissant une PDG surprise, mais heureuse, flottant dans un bonheur absolu.

* * *

Kara venait de rentrer de sa dernière livraison. Les yeux verts de sa cliente hantaient ses pensées contre sa volonté. Ils éblouissaient ses sens, presque à lui faire valoir un accident sur la route du retour. Elle découvrait toujours ce type de sensations, ne comprenant pas forcément à quoi ils s'apparentaient, mais elle en avait une idée assez clair.

Pourquoi devait-elle tomber pour une femme aussi belle et riche ? Eh bien, peut-être parce que Lena avait tout pour elle, la beauté, l'intelligence, la grâce... N'importe qui aurait un incroyable coup de cœur pour la jeune Luthor. Enfin... Peut-être que c'était plus qu'un simple et unique coup de foudre.

La PDG occupait ses pensées sans arrêts depuis trois semaines, et Kara pensait devenir folle. La fleuriste avait l'impression que le destin l'avait mené à elle, où était-ce qu'une simple et stupide coïncidence? Bien sur que ça l'était... Son travail lui permettait en effet de rencontrer un grand nombre de personnes. Les chances de tomber sur une femme magnifique étaient donc assez élevées, mais c'était Lena Luthor...

Elle grogna intérieurement, se sentant stupide d'avoir accepté l'invitation, sachant pertinent qu'elle ne serait rien d'autre qu'un gâchis gay, et qu'elle ne se sortirait pas de la situation facilement.

La fleuriste était une femme d'apparence timide, lâchant des sourires à ses clients, ou simplement aux passants à travers les vitres. Mais lorsque Kara se sentait attirée par quelqu'un, elle passait généralement à l'attaque, se sentant comme une femme puissante, au point de vue physique et moral. Flirter faisait partie de son quotidien, ne laissant jamais passer une jolie fille avec qui elle pourrait s'amuser quelques semaines tout au plus.

Elle détestait être prise au piège dans une relation. Ses conquêtes étaient généralement pleines de jalousie, et assez stupides malheureusement, intellectuellement parlant... La blonde finissait ainsi à leur briser le cœur, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais pu sentir de lien ou même de sentiment envers elles. Mais aujourd'hui Kara sentait quelque chose...quelque chose de différent...

Elle sentait l'accélération subite de son cœur, elle sentait augmentation proportionnelle de sa respiration avec celui-ci. Une étrange sensation de chaleur chatouillait les parois internes de son estomac, alors qu'elle pensait au visage angélique de la brune. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle ne connaissait rien d'elle, ignorant les informations données par les médias, puisque les journalistes étaient généralement subjectifs, s'alimentant de rumeurs stupides.

Elle finit par se coucher, les pensées pleines de questionnement, espérant qu'elle parviendrait à s'endormir dans les minutes à venir...

* * *

**Le lendemain**

_"bonjour Jack, je voulais te remercier pour les fleurs, et j'espérais que tu puisses me rejoindre pour le déjeuner, je pense que nous devons parler_"

**-Vous trouvez le message correct**, demanda Lena à sa secrétaire, alors qu'elle croisait ses mains dans un geste nerveux, ne voulant pas briser le cœur de l'homme qui courait après elle depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

**-Hey bien, je...je pense qu'il ne va pas comprendre vos intentions à travers celui-ci**, déclara Jess, provoquant un souffle d'exaspération de la part de la jeune Luthor, ayant essayé de composer ce message pendant près de dix minutes. **Il peut être interprété de deux façons différentes, mais c'est un bon moyen pour l'attirer ici,** déclara Jess en haussant les épaules tandis qu'elle tendait à nouveau le téléphone à Lena.

**-J'ai besoin qu'il passe à autre chose**, avoua-t-elle en le rangeant dans la poche de sa veste, comprenant soudainement que ses paroles étaient révélatrices. Elle leva son regard dans celui de sa secrétaire, lisant le questionnement sur son doux regard. Jess pencha la tête, essayant de comprendre le langage corporelle de sa patronne, comprenant sans doute pourquoi elle s'était enfin décidée à mettre un râteau au scientifique.

**-Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi ? **S'enquit-elle alors, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'elle observait les gestes de détresses de sa chef, qui cherchait clairement à fuir la situation.

**-Et bien ses actions deviennent assez gênantes**, déclara-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **Il m'a fait livrer plus de 300 $ de fleurs, des chrysanthèmes ! **S'exclama-t-elle sous un chuchotement, provoquant un rire sourd de la part de Jess.** Heureusement que la livreuse à changer la commande,** ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire, baissant les yeux vers le sol. Jess fronça les sourcils, faisant lien avec les demandes de Lena dans les semaines passées. Elle lui avait demandé de faire des recherches sur une certaine Kara, une livreuse basée dans la ville ou ses alentours...

**-Avez-vous rencontré quelqu'un Madame Luthor **? Demanda brusquement la petite brune, habituée à être amicale avec sa patronne, bien qu'elle respectait toujours le vouvoiement qu'elles aient mis en place depuis déjà bien des années. Les joues de Lena prirent une teinte rouge, surprise de la question. Mais elle savait très bien que sa secrétaire connaissait ses penchants pour la gent féminine.

**-Était-ce si facile à lire? **Demanda t-elle avec une voix d'un ton plus aiguë qu'habituellement, sentant ses joues chauffer à la remarque de la petite brune.

**-Peut-être ? Enfin je ne sais pas... **Lâcha Jess en haussant les épaules, attrapant le tas imposant de feuilles, et les tendant à Lena, qui les attrapa après quelques secondes d'égarement. Si Jess l'avait remarqué, se pouvait-il que Kara aussi ?

* * *

**-Salut beauté**, déclara Jack en s'approchant dangereusement de Lena, se penchant dans un geste brusque et négligé. Le mouvement laissa à peine le temps à la PDG de se retirer et de tourner son visage, afin de recevoir un bref baiser sur la joue. **On joue toujours à cela alors**, ajouta-t-il déçu, lançant par la même occasion ses mains dans les poches, balançant faiblement ses hanches de gauche à droite.

**-Jack, je pense que nous devons clarifier la situation**, affirma Lena, s'asseyant sur son siège de bureau, faisant signe à l'homme de s'asseoir face à elle. Son visage se durcit faiblement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas faire quelque chose de juste pour l'homme.

**\- Je t'écoute**, lâcha-t-il en croisant les jambes, enroulant ses bras autour d'elles, afin de se sentir le plus à l'aise possible. Lena observa Jack à la barbe parfaitement et finement taillée. C'était un bon garçon, certes lourd, mais il se battait pour ce qu'il voulait, et malheureusement Lena avait été dans son collimateur.

**-Je te remercie pour les fleurs et toutes les petites attentions**, commença-t-elle, provoquant un petit sourire sur les lèvres du brun, fier d'avoir fait plaisir à la femme. **Mais nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin Jack, **avoua-t-elle faiblement, poussant ses orbes verts dans le marron de l'homme.

La mâchoire de Jack s'élargit mollement, choqué de la déclaration brusque. Un pli se forma entre ses cils, accompagnant son étonnement brusque face à la situation.

**-Je ne comprends pas**, avoua-t-il, se levant subitement, affichant son visage crispé. **Je t'ai offert des fleurs, des soirées restaurant, des bijoux, que fallait-il de plus ?** Déclara-t-il, accompagné de mouvement large de ses mains. Lena regarda l'homme, qu'elle avait sans doute blessé.

**-Je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments Jack, j'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas**, avoua-t-elle faiblement, baissant les yeux honteusement vers le bureau alors que ses pensées dérivèrent sur des orbes d'un bleu profond. Elle avait essayé de tout son cœur, mais rien de semblait fonctionner...

**-Vous les femmes! Vous savez profiter des faiblesses des hommes,** grogna-t-il, prenant la porte, laissant une Lena choquée, mais soulagée...

* * *

Kara tournait en rond dans son appartement depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Tout d'abord, elle avait commencé à penser à ramener un bouquet de fleurs à la PDG. Mais les souvenirs de la veille lui criaient de ne pas le faire, et ce, pendant un certain temps. Dégouter la brune des fleurs , n'était certainement pas la chose à faire étant donné que c'était son métier...

Elle avait ensuite réfléchi à ramener autre chose, et s'était dit que peut-être qu'une bouteille de vin fera l'affaire, une bouteille qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas achetée...

Ensuite était venu la réflexion sur sa future tenue. Elle avait essayé deux robes différentes, les deux seules qu'elle avait, puis était passée à ses jupes, pour finir par ses pantalons. La fleuriste avait finit par opter pour quelques choses de simple, un jean noir, et une chemise fluide blanche, légèrement retroussée dans son pantalon, lui donnant un style un peu plus soigné.

Choisir cette tenue lui permettait de jouer sur différents plans. En effet, elle était habillée pour une soirée donc le devenir n'était pas clair, et sa tenue pouvait entrer dans les différentes possibilités d'évolution de sa relation avec la femme d'affaires.

Femme d'affaires...

Kara eut une suée à la simple évocation du statut prodigieux, de celle pour qui, elle avait eu un énorme coup de cœur. Comment est-ce possible ? Ses pensées l'empêchaient de finir d'appliquer correctement son maquillage sobre, mettant tout de même en valeur ses yeux.

Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas rivaliser avec ceux de la Luthor, mais ils faisaient partie de ses atouts, et elle en profitait pour les souligner. C'est alors d'un pas tremblant qu'elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, démarrant vers sa première destination, à la recherche d'une bouteille de vin, qui elle l'espère, l'aiderait à passer la soirée.

* * *

Lena termina de se pomponner, heureuse d'avoir fini sa préparation à temps. Elle avait réussi à quitter les portes d'L-corp, cinq heures avant son départ habituel, ou plus précisément, à l'heure où elle était censée arrêter chaque jour.

Jess l'avait taquiné, remerciant sérieusement l'inconnue qui avait réussi à faire sortir la PDG de son bureau. Peut-être qu'elle penserait finalement enfin à elle...

La femme d'affaires avait lâché ses vêtements et sa coiffure de travail, laissant place à une chevelure libre et légèrement ondulante, ainsi qu'à un pantalon moins formel et un haut bordeaux, laissant percevoir la beauté de son teint.

Elle paraissait moins stricte à travers ses vêtements, et si on la connaissait réellement, on pouvait apercevoir le stress commençait à ronger les parois de son estomac, apeurée de la soirée à venir. Pourquoi avait-elle invité la femme ? Oui elle voulait la revoir, et elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'incroyable à la simple vue de la fleuriste, mais est-ce réciproque ?

Certes Kara semblait gentille envers elle, utilisant des sourires et paroles démonstratives, mais n'est-ce pas son métier de mettre leur client de bonne humeur ? Peut-être que la blonde avait accepté l'invitation en dépit, ne voulant pas risquer le potentiel que Lena devienne une de ses nouvelles clientes...

Devait-elle annuler ? Bien... C'était stupide sachant qu'il approchait l'heure fatidique qu'elle-même avait imposé, dix-neuf heures... Est-ce réellement une heure pour boire un verre ? Il était un peu tard, et c'est pour cela que Lena avait décidé de commander un petit bataillon de nourriture chez un commerçant diversifié, espérant que l'autre femme apprécie le dîner qui serait livré dans l'heure à venir.

Une sonnerie retentit, provoquant un sursaut de la part de la Luthor, assise confortablement dans son canapé, bien trop occupée à penser sur la façon dont allait se déroulée la soirée...

Elle se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte, essayant de calmer son cœur, qui ne cessait d'accélérer à chaque pas, reflétant parfaitement tout la pression accumulée au cours des dernières heures.

Il lui fallut prendre un long souffle pour avoir le courage d'ouvrir la porte, révélant la beauté angélique qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit à la vue bien trop addictive. Kara eut une réaction semblable, faisant presque tomber la bouteille qu'elle tenait en main.

-**Kara! Hey!** Déclara Lena d'un ton suave, et affectueux, se décalant afin d'ouvrir la voie. **Vous pouvez entrer**, ajouta-t-elle, ne voulant pas trop brusquer la blonde avec un tutoiement venant de nul part. Kara lui sourit et entra dans l'appartement, observant immédiatement la vue de la veille, aujourd'hui éclairée par le soleil présent à l'horizon, entament lentement son ascension derrière les plus grands bâtiments de la ville.

-**C'est pour vous**, finit-elle par lâcher, abandonnant la vue magistrale, pour en trouver une, encore bien meilleure. Lena s'approcha, attrapant la précieuse bouteille afin d'en admirer le contenu.

-**Je vois que vous avez opté pour un cru que j'affectionne particulièrement,** affirma la femme d'affaires, entraînant l'élargissement du sourire de Kara, soudainement heureuse de son choix.

**-J'ai longuement hésité, mais je trouvais que celui-ci prouvait vous correspondre le plus, **affirma-t-elle sincèrement, **vous pouvez me tutoyer, cela ne me dérange pas**, déclara la fleuriste, rangeant nerveusement ses mains dans les poches avant de son pantalon.

-**Et bien toi de même alors,** rétorqua Lena, essayant de ne pas demander les raisons du choix de vins de Kara, peut-être qu'elle devrait attendre... La blonde hocha faiblement la tête, se mordant rapidement sa lèvre inférieure, qui ne perçut pas inaperçu à la femme d'affaires.

Lena sourit alors, et ouvrit la bouteille afin de verser deux verres. Elle avisa la femme du coin de l'oeil, la trouvant étonnamment détendu.

**-J'ai réalisé que dix-neuf heures était une heure assez tardive pour un verre, j'ai pris le soin de commander de la nourriture si tu as faim, j'espère qu'elle te plaira**, avoua Lena, une rougeur évidente s'emparant de ses joues. Celles de Kara chauffèrent également.

Aimer les femmes lui était souvent insupportable, puisque jongler entre les signes d'un simple dîner entre amies, ou un rendez-vous était plus que compliqué. Lena se semblait pas s'intéresser à elle, si on écartait bien évidemment le petit flirt de la veille, mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi inviter la fleuriste à boire un verre le lendemain ?

C'est à ce moment que Kara perçut le tas de fleurs, jonchant chaque recoin de la pièce, lui donnant un aspect plus vivace et joyeux que la veille. La jeune femme était fière de voir ses fleurs, parfaitement exposées, dans l'appartement d'une telle femme...

Les fleurs, bien sûr, la raison de sa venue...

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un coup d'air, lui indiquant l'arrivée à ses côtés de la PDG.

-**Merci**, dit-elle en attrapant le verre à pied, qui semblait si fragile qu'elle n'osait pas le garder trop longtemps dans ses mains. **Je suis une fanatique de la nourriture, je crains de tout manger,** affirma Kara avec un petit sourire, suivant la brune afin de rejoindre le balcon, où Lena avait pris le soin de placer une petite table ainsi que deux chaises, toutes deux en direction du soleil.

-**Il y en a assez pour un bataillon, je crains qu'un repas ne suffise pas à engloutir la nourriture en route,** plaisant la PDG, en se retournant vers la fleuriste alors qu'elles prirent chacune place sur une chaise.

\- **En voici un défi,** lâcha Kara en ancrant son regard dans celui de la brune, qui rougit en retour. Décidément, que lui arrivait-elle, elle, descendante de la famille Luthor...

-**Depuis quand es tu fleuriste ? **Demanda finalement Lena, après avoir souri à la femme pour sa réponse.

-**Eh bien, je suis arrivée à National City il y a neuf ans, donc je dirais cinq-six ans,** commença Kara.

-**Donc, tu n'es pas de la ville...**

**-Non, je viens de Midvale, dans l'Utah. C'est une petite ville, rien de semblable à National City. C'est pour cela que j'ai dû déménager… Les fleuristes ne sont pas voués à une très bonne carrière dans une petite ville,** avoua-t-elle, prenant une gorgée de son vin alors qu'elle observait le coucher de soleil. **Et toi ? Tu es d'ici ? **Le décor idyllique semblait les mener dans un autre monde, alors que la conversation se déroulait avec aisance.

\- **Non, je viens d'Irlande en fait,** affirma Lena, attirant immédiatement le regard de la Danvers dans le sien.

**-Je savais que je pouvais entre un petit accent dans ta voix, **confessa la blonde, attirant par la même occasion la pleine attention de Lena.

-**J'ai un accent ?** Demanda-t-elle alors surprise, laissant échapper la dernière syllabe d'un ton plus aigu que la normale, montrant sa soudaine excitation quant à la conversation.

-**Je trouve, très faible, mais doux, et chaleureux,** déclara la fleuriste, provoquant aux pommettes de Lena à se retrousser, tandis qu'un sourire prenait clairement procession de son visage.

-**C'est la première fois que je reçois un tel compliment, merci,** la remercia-t-elle en mordant faiblement sa lèvre inférieure.

**-Même pas de Jack ?** Plaisanta Kara, faisant référence aux deux premières fois qu'elle avait vu la brune. La femme d'affaires roula des yeux, accompagnée d'un sourire face à celui en coin de Kara, fière de sa taquinerie.

-**J'ai enfin mis les choses au clair avec lui. La situation devenait ridicule, **affirma-t-elle faiblement. Kara sentit un poids soulager sa poitrine, l'autorisant en quelques sortes de respirer à nouveau. Lena était seule, et ne semblait plus avoir de garçon accroché à ses pieds, comme un boulet de prisonnier...

-**Dommage, je n'aurais plus de commande géante à livrer,** formula la cadette Danvers en souriant, taquinant la femme d'affaires face à elle.

-**Peut-être pas, mais je vais devenir cliente de ta boutique dans tous les cas,** avoua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de vin. Kara la remercia à travers un sourire, ne pouvant laisser échapper aucun mot de gratitude, bien trop heureuse de la nouvelle...

-**Pourquoi ne pas être restée en Irlande ? **Demanda la fleuriste, revenant sur l'affirmation de Lena, qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt.

-**Ma mère est décédée lorsque j'avais quatre ans,** commença Lena, posant son verre de vin sur la table afin de rencontrer le regard désolé de la fleuriste. **Mon père vivait ici, aux États-Unis. J'ai donc été transférée à Métropolis, et lui et ma belle-mère, Lilian, m'ont élevé. Et voilà où j'en suis, un frère fou, une belle-mère meurtrière et un père mort**, affirma Lena, provoquant un certain regret en Kara pour lui avoir posé la question.

-**Je n'aurais pas dû, désol...**

**-Non, non, tout va bien,** la coupa la PDG avec un petit étirement des lèvres. **C'est ainsi que va la vie. Je vis au jour le jour, espérant que chacun sera meilleur, **admit-elle avec un sourire en coin, voulant changer de conversation après avoir plombé l'ambiance de début de discussion.

-**Si ça peut te consoler j'ai également été adoptée,** avoua Kara, prenant une gorgée du vin qu'elle venait d'acheter. Lena arqua un sourcil, voulant en savoir davantage sur ce que la blonde venait de lui annoncer. **Mes parents sont morts dans l'explosion de leur laboratoire quand j'avais treize ans,** ajouta-t-elle tristement, mordant timidement sa lèvre inférieure au souvenir de ses congéniteurs.

Lena se pencha sur la table, attrapant timidement la main de la blonde dans la sienne, attirant directement son regard dans le sien. Un sourire apparut sur leur visage commun, tandis que la PDG semblait transmettre un message de soutien à travers son regard. Le toucher doux avait provoqué une multitude de sensations au sein des deux femmes, des sensations qu'elles n'avaient pas, ou peu ressenti au cours de leur vie.

Leur coeur battait en rythme, priant pour que le contact récemment initié ne ce coupe pas de sitôt. Les parois de leur estomac vibraient dans un feu de joie inébranlable, effaçant le monde alentour.

Le soleil disparaissait derrière les bâtiments de National City, attirant par la même occasion le stress accumulé de ce rendez-vous, qui était devenu quelque chose de chaleureux et excitant. Apprendre à connaître une personne était sans doute la première étape d'une quelconque relation, et les deux jeunes femmes s'en sortaient pour le mieux, discutant sous le ciel, rempli des couleurs vives d'un coucher de soleil.

Le sentiment d'être en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous amoureux était réciproque aux deux femmes, et il ne fallait pas se le cacher, elles le savaient toutes les deux. Mais la peur du rejet, posait des barrières à cette réalisation mutuelle.

Depuis quand n'avaient-elles pas ressenti ces sensations ? Depuis quand Lena n'avait pas regardé quelqu'un intensément dans les yeux ainsi ? Car oui, les deux femmes avaient initié un contact visuel intime, se fondant chacune dans les orbes de l'autre, des orbes d'une couleur intense, reflétant une quantité surprenante de désir et ...d'amour?

Est-ce déjà de l'amour alors qu'elles ne se voyaient que pour la troisième fois ? Les questions s'enchainaient dans leur tête, les laissant toute deux dans un silence confortable, augmentant peu à peu le désir déjà bien brûlant entre elles.

La sonnerie de l'appartement finit par retentir, provoquant l'éloignement du contact des deux femmes, bien déçu de ne plus ressentir le contact électrisant de l'autre. Lena se leva, lançant un petit sourire à Kara, alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'elle pour se rendre à la porte.

Kara lui rendit le geste, se levant à son tour afin d'admirer la vue splendide. Elle resta sur le balcon quelques minutes, avant de se décider de rejoindre Lena, qui étalait la tonne de nourriture qu'elle avait commandée sur la petite table de son salon.

Les yeux de la fleuriste s'écarquillèrent à la vue de tant d'aliments, lui mettant directement l'eau à la bouche.

-**Whoua, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de nourriture, **déclara Kara en s'asseyant sur le canapé, suivant le mouvement de la PDG.

-**J'ai peut-être exagéré**, avoua la femme d'affaires, avisant la table remplie et les sacs encore pleins à ses côtés. **Je distribuerais le reste aux personnes sans abri demain matin,** ajouta-t-elle attirant le regard attendrissant de Kara.

-**Tu es une personne incroyable,** affirma Kara en attrapant une frite, posée non loin de là, attirant par la même occasion les yeux pétillant de la PDG, qui souriait désormais de pleines dents face à la gentillesse du discours de son invitée.

Personne ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi... Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était incroyable, ni même Jack qui l'avait courtisé pendant des semaines. Son coeur venait de subir une incroyable accélération, tandis que ses entrailles la chatouillaient. Elle, Lena Luthor, était définitivement attirée par la femme face à elle, et cela allait certainement la détruire...

**Deux heures plus tard:**

Le repas s'était déroulée dans une parfaite harmonie. Les deux femmes avaient partagé leur vie, bien différente l'une de l'autre. Elles avaient partagé des anecdotes sur celle-ci, sans aucune honte de se sentir jugée, ou même moquée. Kara avait partagé son désir d'être devenue fleuriste, et Lena buvait ses mots, se sentant envoutée par la même occasion.

C'est ainsi que les deux femmes étaient enfin venu au sujet tant attendu, à ce cours de botanique que Lena attendait avec impatience. Elles se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre, choisissant par quel bouquet elles devraient commencer.

-**Commençons par la potée de cimetière, je veux en savoir plus sur les chrysanthèmes,** déclara Lena sous un rire. Kara copia le geste, s'avançant timidement vers les fleurs vives.

-**Eh bien, ils sont destinés à des occasions...assez triste, telle la mort, mais ils peuvent également refléter la fragilité des sentiments**, lui apprit Kara, haussant les épaules au souvenir du brun lui commandant une dizaine de bouquets de ce genre.

-**C'est en parfaite opposition avec le fait de courtiser, **déclara Lena en roulant des yeux. La fleuriste sourit et hocha énergiquement la tête, tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-**J'ai donc remplacé ses fleurs par des cyclamens, qui elles soulignent la durabilité des sentiments**, avoua Kara, en pointant les fleurs roses du doigt. **Je les ai couplé avec des gardénias, qui elles, soulignent la beauté féminine,** ajouta-t-elle, provoquant le scintillement des yeux de la PDG. **Elles constituent la majorité des bouquets, car peu de fleurs ont de réelles significations pour moi. **Lena se retourna de la fleuriste, attrapant le bouquet qu'elle avait préféré.

-**Et celui-ci ?** Demanda Lena, provoquant l'élargissement du sourire de Kara. La blonde attrapa chacun de trois différents types de fleurs, les admirant avec fierté.

-**Je suis contente que celui-ci te plaise,** **j'y ai mis tout mon coeur,** avoua-t-elle timidement, tenant une des fleurs dans sa main.

-**Voici un géranium. Cette fleur permet de demander quelque chose, comme une permission.** Elle attrapa une seconde fleur d'un rouge un peu plus pâle, mais attirant. La fleuriste leva ses yeux dans ceux de la femme face à elle, prenant une profonde respiration. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle pensait à ce moment, et elle n'était définitivement pas prête, mais il était temps de se lancer.

Elle reprit alors la parole:

\- **Cette fleur est un hibiscus. Elle a la particularité d'être portée par les femmes qui ont un coeur à prendre à Tahiti. C'est la fleur de l'amour, aux significations très variées, mais je préfère celle où elle lance une invitation à un rendez-vous,** déclara Kara, les genoux légèrement tremblants alors qu'elle observait la confusion dans les yeux de Lena.

Ses intentions ne semblaient pas encore assez claires, et elle espérait que la dernière fleur puisse lever les doutes que la PDG pouvait se poser. C'est ainsi que Kara attrapa la dernière et ultime fleur d'un violet clair et pétillant.

-**Et enfin, voici une hellébore,** annonça-t-elle, prenant un pas de plus dans la direction de Lena, qui se figea face à la proximité inédite. **L'offrir, c'est attendre une réponse, une réponse dans mon cas à la signification des autres fleurs offertes**, finit Kara, observant le doute quitter les orbes de la jeune Luthor.

Lena fut envahie par une vague d'émotion, comprenant les allusions de la femme face à elle. Elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir attirée involontairement, elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir la tension grandissante dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas folle.

Elle attrapa alors les fleurs, les posant sur le plan de travail à ses côtés, se rapprochant un peu plus de la femme.

-**Quel genre de fleurs t'offrirai-je pour dire "oui"? D**emanda Lena, un sourcil provocateur ornant son visage, alors que le visage tendu de Kara reprenait de la confiance, la laissant brusquement reprendre son souffle.

**-Il y en a tellement, que réfléchir me ferait perdre du temps sur l'acte que je compte accomplir**, avoua-t-elle, passant ses bras autour de la fine taille de la femme plus petite.

**-Que voulez-vous faire miss Danvers ?** S'enquit Lena, arquant son sourcil, signe de désir évident. Kara vida l'intégralité de ses pensées, et se jeta sur les lèvres de la femme face à elle avec avidité et besoin d'assouvir ce désir qui trônait en elle depuis quelques semaines.

Un gémissement de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de la PDG, qui accepta le baiser avec empressement. Elle pouvait enfin goûter à la douceur exquise des lèvres qu'elle enviait depuis des semaines. Leurs lèvres mouvaient en parfaite harmonie, se découvrant, seconde après secondes, dans une danse suave, reflétant l'appétence et le besoin de partager un tel acte, malgré le peu de fois qu'elles s'étaient vues.

Elles se sentaient toutes deux à la fois si fortes et impuissantes face à la situation se déroulant à leur gré. C'était bien la première fois qu'elles ressentaient une telle attirance, une telle attraction avec quelqu'un.

Le baiser dura quelques longues secondes, peut-être même une minute, mais le désir de prendre de l'air les avait fait se séparer, provoquant un contact visuel intense et surprenant. Leurs yeux brillaient de bonheurs alors qu'elles ne voulaient pas se séparer du contact chaud qu'apportait l'autre. Il se faisait malheureusement tard, et les deux femmes travaillaient le lendemain...

Kara se sépara alors de l'étreinte chaude de celle pour qui son coeur s'était emballé. Un sourire ornait leur visage, affichant le bonheur singulier et intense qui circulait en elles.

-**Merci pour ce soir**, déclara Kara, repositionnant les fleurs dans le bouquet.

-**Merci à toi d'être venue**, rétorqua Lena, repositionnant une mèche de cheveux de la blonde derrière son oreille.

-**Je ne peux rien refuser à une telle femme**, avoua la fleuriste en haussant les épaules.

-**Eh bien, dans ce cas, accepterais-tu de venir dîner avec moi demain, dans un petit restaurant en périphérie de la ville ? **Demanda Lena avec espoir, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure par la même occasion.

-**Non**, déclara Kara en secouant négativement la tête. **Je ne peux rien te refuser sauf cela**, ajouta-t-elle, observant la décomposition du visage de Lena. Elle sourit face à la peur évidente de la femme face à elle. **Je suis celle qui a demandé le premier rendez-vous, donc, me ferais tu l'honneur de m'accompagner pour un premier rendez-vous ?** S'enquit-elle alors, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté alors qu'elle observait le sourire de la femme d'affaires réapparaître.

-**Je l'accepte,** lâcha Lena, avec un grand sourire, se jetant une ultime fois sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de la laisser partir. Décidément, elle en deviendrait accro. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ne le soit pas déjà...

-**Eh bien, je vous vois demain, miss Luthor, **déclara Kara, le sourire plaqué aux lèvres, abandonnant une femme d'affaires pensive, et positive sur un futur heureux...

* * *

**Un an et demi plus tard:**

Kara était penchée contre la balustrade du balcon de sa future femme, entourée de quelques plantes qu'elle avait prit soin d'installer, égayant le large balcon de sa compagne. Elle admirait là vu qu'elle avait toujours apprécié, une vue idyllique, mais qui ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la vue de sa conjointe. Elle sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, provoquant une multitude de frisson à parcourir son corps, dans un feu de joie extrême.

-**Hey**, chuchota Lena à son oreille, venant par la même occasion poser quelques baisers dans le creux du cou de la blonde, lançant son regard à sa tour vers le ciel rosé de cette fin d'après-midi. Lena se tenait là, enrouant le coeur de sa future femme, comme elle l'avait imaginé il y a quelques mois. C'était réel... Elle était heureuse, enfin, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

-**Je t'aime**, lui chuchota Kara, provoquant l'accélération subite de son coeur, faisant résonner les paroles de son amour dans une douce et puissante mélodie. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, réalisant à quel point elle était chanceuse...

**-Je t'aime aussi Kara**, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de sa belle, admirant la vue face à elle avec plus de profondeur, et d'envie qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu.

* * *

_**Hey! Et voici un petit OS, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster sur ce site :) J'ai jamais vu Kara fleuriste et livreuse donc je me suis dis "pourquoi pas" xD. C'est un petit OS détente, pour ce début de confinement xD J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien, ainsi que votre famille :) **_

_**Merci pour les dernières reviews postées ( le fidèle guest J :) Madoka et paiw ) ça me fait vraiment plaisir!**_

_**J'espère que cet OS vous auras plus :) A bientôt!**_


	16. OS 16 (Perte inhibition)

**Résumé** : Cela fait désormais un an que Kara et Lena sont devenus amies. Kara est désespérée par la profondeur de ses sentiments envers la puissante PDG, et souffre de plus en plus de leur proximité pour autant platonique. Mais un beau jour de printemps, Kara doit faire face à un monstre, aux griffes étrangement...rouge et brillantes... Je vous laisse donc lire pour découvrir ...

**Info**: J'ai inséré 2 photos pour les messages sur wattpad mais malheureusement je ne peux pas les mettre ici, du coups bah, il n'y a que le message en italique, sorry :(

Bonne lecture ;) (PS: Merci à Madoka pour le titre xD)

* * *

_**Réponses aux commentaires MP et ici pour J :) Merci à vous!**_

_**J:**__** Hey you ! Merci pour ton commentaire sur le dernier OS (aussi pour le chapitre 4, mais je répondrais plus tard xD) Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plus, c'était un petit OS détente, et j'en ferais peut-être d'autre du coup :p Pour le destin, en effet, Jack en fait grandement partie, elles peuvent le remercier xD**__** Ah nan, je pouvais pas laisser Kara assassiner Lena avec 10 bouquets de chrysanthèmes xD. Merci pour ton super commentaire en tout cas :D**_

* * *

Kara se baladait, dans le ciel désormais sombre de National City, profitant du calme, et de la douceur de ce début de printemps. Les crimes semblaient s'être atténués depuis quelques jours, lui permettant ainsi de se relaxer.

Il fallait dire que sa meilleure amie occupait une grande partie de ses pensées ses derniers temps. Sa beauté, son intelligence, son charisme, tout trottait inlassablement dans la tête de Supergirl, et c'était juste...trop.

Elles se connaissaient depuis près d'un an, et les flirts intempestifs de la femme d'affaires commençaient réellement à la rendre folle. Chaque phrase en cacher une autre, chaque geste semblait calculer, elle avait cette unique impression d'être la proie désarmée d'une panthère...

Elle, Kara Danvers était bien trop faible pour répondre à de tels flirts, laissant penser à son amie qu'elle était juste une femme innocente. Mais au fond, ça la frustrait.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de goûter aux lèvres pétillantes et charnues de son amie, à embrasser les lignes parfaites de son cou, à lécher et mordiller chaque partie de son corps, et ce, à bien des endroits, mais elle ne pouvait pas, il était bien trop tard, leurs relations étant déjà étiquetées.

Peut-être que Lena ne lui pardonnerait même pas le jour où elle apprendrait qu'elle était Supergirl, peut-être qu'elle ne voudrait plus la voir, et cela la détruirait sans doute, car elle en était devenu en quelques sortes accro.

La frustration grandissait, jour après jour, et ça lui faisait mal... Une larme coula le long de sa joue, rejoignant le sol, une centaine de mètres plus bas, attirée par la gravité terrestre. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi faible, elle, la femme d'acier... Comment aimer pouvait rendre quelqu'un si vulnérable, si lamentable...

Peut-être qu'un jour elle serait assez forte pour affronter ses démons . Peut-être qu'elle serait assez forte pour avouer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur . Mais c'était peu probable, parce que finalement, elle restait Kara Danvers...

* * *

_**Le lendemain**_:

Kara se dirigeait vers le grand bâtiment de sa meilleure amie, voulant lui apporter le déjeuner. Elle savait pertinemment que la brune n'aurait pas pris le temps de manger, bien trop occupée à remplir son rôle de PDG.

Son coeur battait incroyablement vite à en devenir pénible, espérant que personne d'autre dans le bâtiment n'ait de super ouïe comme elle. Elle fut accueilli chaleureusement par les employés de la jeune Luthor, lançant un sourire lumineux à chacun d'eux, pressant ses pas vers l'ascenseur vide.

La journaliste appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de sa meilleure amie, essayant de calmer son cœur erratique. La porte commença à se fermer, mais une main rapide passa devant les capteurs, ouvrant à nouveau la double porte.

Ses yeux tombèrent dans des prunelles, aussi clairs que l'eau d'un lagon. Le vert provoqua un tiraillement au sein de l'estomac de Kara, bien trop hypnotisée par la beauté de son amie pour s'en rendre compte. Elle portait une chemise de couleur émeraude, ajustée dans une jupe tailleur, bien trop près des hanches pour l'esprit pourtant saint de la cadette des Danvers.

-**Kara! Quelle surprise! **S'exclama la PDG, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire charmant et éclatant. **Comment vas-tu ?** S'enquit-elle, ignorant l'intensité du regard de son amie, bien trop occupée à signer le papier que lui tendait jess, sa secrétaire, avant de les laisser seule.

La bouche de Kara était entrouverte, cherchant péniblement une phrase simple pour répondre à une question qui l'était encore plus. Les portes se fermèrent, lui faisant réaliser son long silence.

-**Je-Bien**, finit-elle par dire, jouant nerveusement avec la tige de ses lunettes. **Et toi** ? Ajouta-t-elle, son souffle reprenant un rythme peu à peu conforme à la moyenne, entraînant la chute de ses battements de coeur par la même occasion.

-**Mieux depuis que tu es ici**, avoua la brune, un sourire en coin, se retournant vers son amie aux joues rosées. **Tu m'as apporté un Big belly burger **? Demanda la femme d'affaires, un éclair de bonheur parcourant son visage au hochement de tête de sa meilleure amie. **Tu sais comment parler aux femmes**, ajouta-t-elle, le regard en coin, et le ton de voix étonnamment enjôleur.

Kara baissa le regard vers le sol, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ses joues tournant sans doute au rouge cramoisi, mais la jeune Luthor devait certainement y être habitué...Heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie délibératrice indiquant l'arrivée à leur étage la fit souffler de soulagement.

-**Allez viens, ça va refroidir**, déclara la brune avec enthousiasme, sortant du petit espace, celui que Kara détestait tant, mais qu'elle semblait totalement avoir ignoré grâce à la présence de sa meilleure amie.

Elle la suivit alors, ses yeux tombant pendant une longue seconde sur les hanches bien trop balançantes à son goût.

"_Focus Kara"_, se dit-elle à elle-même, suivant de près sa meilleure amie sans autre regard indiscret.

-**Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?** Demanda Lena, sortant le déjeuner que la jeune Danvers venait de poser sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise, face à celle-ci, voulant rester le plus loin possible de la femme d'affaires.

Elle croisa ses jambes l'une sur l'autre, et retira discrètement un bouton de sa chemise, trouvant la chaleur de la pièce étouffante.

-**Je savais que tu sauterais le déjeuner, du coup j'ai pensé que peut-être ton estomac réclamerait quelque chose à manger,** déclara la blonde avec un petit sourire, observant celui de son amie se détendre. Lena s'assit sur le canapé, attrapant une frite tandis qu'un petit rictus se formait sur son visage, prenant une respiration, prête à rétorquer.

**-Ce n'est pas la seule chose que je voudrais sauter**, déclara-t-elle, son sourcil droit haussé d'une manière dont Kara ignorait encore la possibilité. La journaliste fronça les sourcils, attrapant une frite à son tour.

-**Le dîner aussi** ? Demanda t-elle alors, ne comprenant pas la réponse de son amie, dont les yeux roulèrent d'exaspération. Lena se redressa alors, le regard de l'autre femme s'attardant sur elle alors que ses lèvres étaient étalées dans un sourire.

-**Non, je ne veux pas sauter le dîner**, la rassura-t-elle tandis que Kara attrapa sa paille dans sa bouche afin de siroter son soda. **Plutôt** **Supergirl**, ajouta-t-elle, provoquant le rejet de toute substance liquide de la bouche de la journaliste, atterrissant droit sur son pantalon clair et sur le tapis en poil synthétique étendu sur le sol, une toux sèche ayant prit possession de son corps. **Kara ça va ? **S'inquiéta la brune, les yeux écarquillés face à la réaction de son amie.

-**Umm, oui tout va bien, j-je ne m'attendais pas à je veux dire-...rhoo...à ça, **lâcha-t-elle une fois sa toux calmée, ayant compris l'allusion de la femme d'affaires.

-**C'est une femme puissante et magnifique, je suis sûre que tout le monde fantasme sur elle**, lâcha la PDG en attrapant une serviette, s'approchant de sa meilleure amie afin d'éponger le liquide de ses vêtements désormais tachés.

Kara rougit face à leur proximité. Bien trop de choses se déroulaient dans sa tête à ce même moment. Sa meilleure amie venait clairement de lui annoncer vouloir avoir des relations sexuelles avec son alter ego, et en plus de cela, elle se trouvait à genoux, touchant tendrement le haut de ses cuisses afin d'éponger le liquide de ses vêtements.

Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud... Ses mains tremblaient légèrement face au désir incontestablement puissant, des frissons parcouraient son corps en vague, et son corps s'enflammait dans un feu brûlant et dangereux. Elle devait sortir d'ici...

-**Kara, respire, je pense que tu fais une crise d'allergie, tu sembles bouillante,** lâcha la PDG en posant sa main sur le crâne de son amie, cherchant à confirmer ses doutes.

**-Non, tout va bien, je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai une réunion avec Snapper, et je suis en retard de dix minutes, il va me tuer!** Lâcha-t-elle rapidement, se levant dans la précipitation, s'extirpant par la même occasion du contact de Lena. **Je suis désolée pour le bazar, je me rattraperais plus tard ! **S'écria-t-elle finalement, marchant beaucoup trop rapidement pour une humaine lambda, abandonnant la jeune Luthor triste et confuse.

* * *

Elle volait depuis une heure déjà, essayant de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Il fallait avouer que Lena y avait bien été fort aujourd'hui avec elle. Mais la femme d'affaires n'avait pas fait exprès, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas son identité secrète.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une blague ou non mais l'annonce avait fait exploser son coeur dans une joie immense, mais également dans une peine atroce, créant une dichotomie explosive entre tous ses sentiments.

Lena fantasmait sur elle, enfin, sur Supergirl, mais qui ne le faisait pas ? Elle pouvait souvent entendre des personnes appeler son pseudonyme sous un gémissement assez...sexuel. Ça la mettait mal à l'aise, et lui donnait clairement envie de vomir, se sentant en quelque sorte abusée...

D'un autre côté, elle se sentait triste, triste de savoir que son amie semblait apprécier les femmes de pouvoir, quelque chose peut-être qu'elle symbolisait, mais qui était loin d'être ancré dans ses moeurs.

Puis, au vu de la délicatesse de Lena dans ses paroles et face à son honnêteté, elle lui aurait déjà avoué depuis longtemps si elle avait eu des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour elle. Et bien que la femme d'affaires flirtait avec elle, rien ne confirmait que son amie pouvait la trouver attirante.

**-Supergirl, il y a une urgence sur la dixième avenue, extraterrestre de niveau 3, une équipe vient d'être envoyée**, lâcha Alex à travers son oreillette, lui coupant toutes pensées.

"_Enfin un peu de distraction"_, se dit-elle avec un soupir de reconnaissance.

**-Je suis sur mon chemin,** répondit-elle, fonçant droit vers l'adresse que lui avait fournie sa sœur.

* * *

Kara se battait depuis quelques minutes déjà contre le monstre de niveau trois. C'était une catégorie assez dangereuse, et elle devait se la jouer intelligemment si elle ne voulait pas finir écrasée comme une crêpe, que ce soit entre les mains ou les chaussures de l'inconnu.

Son adversaire était d'une taille assez conséquente. Son corps était développé et gras, de couleur grise, tandis que des poils blancs s'attardaient sur quelques parties de son corps. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune transperçant, de la même couleur que ses dents, assez pointues pour provoquer un frisson dans le corps de la jeune Danvers.

Elle volait autour de lui à grande vitesse, essayant d'esquiver ses grandes griffes, d'un rouge éclatant, ne sachant pas à quoi pouvait être due la couleur. Est-ce du sang de ses victimes ? Non, c'était improbable, il aurait certainement pris une couleur plus sombre au contact de l'oxygène. Mais du coups, qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ?

Elle abandonna la pensée, réussissant à esquiver les coups de la bête pendant de longues minutes, tournant autour de lui à vitesse croissante, jusqu'à ce que le monstre change de tactique.. Il tendit les bras, et attaqua la Super comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une mouche en plein vol.

Esquiver les coups commençait honnêtement à devenir difficile, mais Kara restait concentrée, essayant de mettre les événements du déjeuner de côté. Mais à cette simple pensée, pourtant aussi rapide que l'éclair, la blonde ne réussit pas à éviter un violent coup, déchirant son costume et lacérant son abdomen d'un geste précis et puissant.

Un râle de douleur sortir de sa bouche, sentant son corps tomber vers le sol goudronneux, tout comme le faisait la bête à ses côtés, mourant comme une abeille après avoir piqué sa proie. Avait-il était conçu dans le seule but de la détruire ?

La blessure provoquait une sorte de déchirement à travers son corps, comme s'il était entouré d'épine vicieuse et mal intentionnée. Sa respiration n'était que détresse, cherchant la moindre particule d'oxygène, ses poumons s'acharnant sur ses côtes certainement brisées. Elle lança un regard vers son ventre, le sang s'échappant tel un torrent progressif.

Le son qui parvenait à ses oreilles semblait se décupler en un concert accablant et insupportable, lui faisant plisser les yeux d'inconfort, tandis que son cœur semblait ralentir progressivement son ascension.

C'était trop... Beaucoup trop pour que la cadette des Danvers ne puisse le supporter. Elle se laissa alors sombrer vers les ténèbres, espérant trouver un réconfort à travers la douloureuse souffrance de son corps, mais aussi de son cœur...

* * *

Kara se réveilla lentement dans une pièce, éclairée par ce qui semblait être une lampe solaire. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les plissant finalement lorsque le rayonnement lumineux parvint à sa rétine, grognant soudainement à la sensation.

Elle se redressa subitement, ignorant ses blessures récentes, et brisa la lampe d'un coup net et puissant la faisant atterrir brutalement contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle détestait se réveiller avec un tel faisceau de lumière à travers ses paupières...

Elle s'assit, retirant par la même occasion la stupide blouse d'hôpital, la laissant dans ses sous vêtement. Une fois cela fait, elle baissa les yeux vers son abdomen, recouvert de bandage imbibés de sang séché. Elle haussa un sourcil, et les retira brusquement, ignorant les complications que cela pouvait entraîner, mais heureusement pour elle, sa peau était guérie, consolidée comme par pure magie.

Elle se leva alors, enfilant son costume de rechange dans le coin de la pièce, voulant à tout prix quitter ce lit et cette pièce étouffante, ayant un besoin pressant de liberté. La journaliste se dirigea vers la porte, et essaya de l'ouvrir, maîtrisant parfaitement sa force, mais celle-ci était fermée.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant un peu plus fort, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un la retienne volontairement à travers ses murs épais de verre. Elle appuya alors sur son oreillette de communication, ayant une petite idée de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Ses nerfs commençaient peu à peu à monter, attendant que la personne prenne l'appel, la laissant patienter pendant quelques secondes, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier son état mental déjà fragile.

**-Alex où est tu ?! Pourquoi la porte de la chambre est fermée !?** S'exclama sévèrement Kara, son besoin de liberté grandissant peu à peu en elle, tentant d'apaiser la colère croissante par toutes les manières.

**-Je ne peux pas te faire sortir Kara, tu...il y a de la kryptonite rouge qui circule dans ton sang, ça serait trop dangereux, pour nous, mais aussi pour toi,** lâcha Alex à travers l'oreillette, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pièce sécurisée, une paire de menotte faite de la pierre verte tant redoutée à la main.

**-Il y a aucune kryptonite dans mon sang, je me sens parfaitement bien! Maintenant vient m'ouvrir ou je casse la porte,** répondit sérieusement la journaliste, son souffle augmentant progressivement à chaque parole, montrant sa colère évidente. Sa tête commençait réellement à bouillonner et son corps à s'agiter.

**-Tu ne pourras pas, si tu brises le verre, les diffuseurs de kryptonite verte s'enclencheront et te paralyseront,** la prévint Alex consciencieusement, augmentant peu à peu la colère déjà palpable de la kryptonienne.

**-Je suis Supergirl ! Rien ne pourra m'arrêter à sortir de ce trou à rat !** S'exclama la cadette des Danvers, un éclair de fureur parcourant ses yeux pour la énième fois déjà. **Et je t'interdis d'utiliser la moindre kryptonite sur moi, où tu auras affaire à moi! Je ne pense pas que tu sois de taille à m'affronter! **Ajouta la blonde, un sentiment d'impatience rongeant son être petit à petit.

**-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Kara!** S'exclama Alex sérieusement, accélérant son rythme afin de faire face rapidement à la kryptonienne, son cœur battant la chamade, appréhendant la possible réaction de sa sœur à sa présence.

**-Ou quoi ? Tu me tueras ? Ahah, tu seras morte bien avant! **Ricana l'héroïne, essayant de repérer l'emplacement des propagateurs. **Maintenant éteint les diffuseurs ou chaque agent fera affaire à moi dans l'heure à venir,** déclara Kara sous un avertissement, la mâchoire serrée pour retenir tout geste qui pourrait la mettre dans une mauvaise posture. Il fallait penser avec sa tête, et non sa colère.

**-Kara, on ne sait pas combien de temps va agir la kryptonite, et je doute qu'elle se dissipe dans les six prochaines heures, tu pourrais faire quelque chose que tu regrettes**, affirma Alex, la peur croissante face à l'autorité que pouvait avoir sa sœur, un frisson de peur parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

**-Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber**, affirma la journaliste, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, observant la pièce s'ouvrir par la même occasion, il était temps..

**-Quoi ? Tu capitules déjà ?** S'enquit la rousse surprise, se trouvant enfin devant la porte en verre, ancrant ses yeux dans le bleu glacial de ceux de la Super. Un rire machiavélique remplit la pièce, gelant instantanément le corps de l'agent du DEO, reculant de quelques pas, effrayée du comportement de la kryptonienne.

La kryptonite rouge était entrée en contact avec son sang, contrairement à sa première infection. Alex ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne savait pas quand les effets seront dissipés, ou même s'ils le seront un jour, bien que ses équipes travaillaient avec acharnement sur un possible remède depuis déjà quelques heures.

**-Bien sûr que non, je dis juste qu'on est mieux servie seule que par soi-même,** articula la cadette des Danvers, serrant son poing droit fermement, le balançant vers l'avant, et brisa le verre épais, activant une alarme stridente dans la pièce.

Ses veines se mirent à briller d'un vert puissant, lui faisant grincer violemment des dents. Puis en un éclair, elle était sortie de la pièce, abandonnant l'air toxique et sa sœur, assommée sur le sol froid et dur du DEO.

* * *

_**Trois heures plus tard: (Heure 6)**_

Kara avait finit par s'endormir dans une botte de foin, en périphérie de la ville. Elle n'avait peut-être pas été exposée longtemps à la kryptonite verte, mais son corps en avait pris un sacré coups au vu de la concentration de celle-ci.

Est-ce que sa sœur voulait la tuer ? Certainement. Allait-elle se venger ? Qu'elle soit ou non sous l'influence de kryptonite, ses principes moraux restaient les mêmes, elle ne pouvait pas tuer, sauf si réellement sa vie en dépendait. De plus, sa sœur n'était plus une menace pour le moment, alors à quoi bon perdre du temps ?

Elle avait déjà dormi bien trop longtemps, le soleil commençait peu à peu à se coucher, n'ayant pu profiter de cette journée ensoleillée... Elle s'assit alors, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une petite poule, s'approchant d'elle à petits pas, bougeant la tête pour adapter sa vue sur la kryptonienne. Sa confiance semblait grandir à chaque foulée, tandis que Kara se leva, s'approchant doucement d'elle à son tour.

-**Booouuuh**, cria la blonde en claquant des mains et en s'avançant d'un pas brusque vers la petite bête qui sursauta, se mettant à courir dans la direction opposée, accompagnée de gloussements, reflétant sa peur soudaine.

Kara se mit à rire bruyamment, se moquant du comportement de l'animal qui avait fini par disparaître dans les hautes herbes du champs voisin. Une fois son éclat terminé, elle s'assit à nouveau, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, cherchant à faire quelque chose de divertissant.

Le son assourdissant de son estomac attira son attention. Elle avait étrangement faim. Elle se mit alors à voler en direction d'une petite épicerie, essayant de s'éloigner du périmètre du DEO, qui devait certainement la chasser à ce même moment.

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas de difficulté à les fuir, mais jouer avec des marionnettes ne semblaient pas être son passe temps favoris pour le moment.

Elle entra dans le petit magasin, faisant sonner la cloche de la porte, observant les différentes étagères placées avec soin au centre du petit commerce. Tout était bien remplis et ordonné, montrant le faible afflux de clients dans cette partie de la ville. Kara l'ignora, et se dirigea vers le comptoir, ou un vieillard peinait à rester debout.

Le regard de l'homme se détendit à la vue, les yeux plissés, brillants d'admiration face à l'entrée inattendue de la kryptonienne. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris, essayant d'être présentable face à la femme puissante qui lui rendait visite.

**-Supergirl! Quel honneur de vous accueillir dans mon magasin,** lâcha le vieil homme, un sourire couvrant son visage, ne faisant que renforcer l'ego de la jeune Danvers. Elle s'arrêta une fois face à lui, positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches, la mâchoire fermement serrée, ne voulant laisser paraître aucune émotion.

**-Donnez-moi des raviolis chinois,** déclara-t-elle froidement, observant les sourcils de l'homme se froisser légèrement face au ton utilisé. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus doux et affectueux, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie n'est-ce pas ?

**-Bien sur!** Déclara l'homme, se dirigeant vers les cuisines, rappliquant avec un sachet entier de potstickers. Il lui tendit, un petit sourire encore étalé sur son visage ridé, s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de sa caisse, heureux et fier de pouvoir offrir le repas à l'héroïne de la ville. **Ce sera tout ?**

La femme ne répondit pas, s'envolant à toute vitesse sur un des toits de la ville, ignorant le vieillard choqué et déçu de sa rencontre avec la journaliste. Rencontrer ses héros pouvait s'avérer être décevant...

Elle se mit alors à manger son dîner, n'ayant aucune pitié pour le pauvre homme qu'elle venait de dépouiller, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre pour s'amuser.

Il y avait plusieurs options qui s'offraient à elle. Braquer une banque? Non, pas assez discret, bien que rapide. Détruire l'appartement d'Alex ? Non, elle était sonnée pour le moment, ça réaction ne serait pas à la hauteur de ses espérances...Et pourquoi pas…. brûler la maison de Snapper ?

_Excellente idée. _

Elle engloutit alors le reste de ses potstickers et se mit à voler à l'autre bout de la ville, passant par-dessus les nuages afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle arriva devant la demeure aisée. Celle-ci paraissait assez vieillotte, bien que parfaitement entretenue, reflétant la richesse de l'homme. La façade était large, peut-être même trop pour un homme célibataire, et était faite de bois sombre, ce qui faciliterait sans doute l'ascension du feu dans la maison.

**-C'est juste un petit avertissement**, lâcha-t-elle de vive voix avec un haussement d'épaule, et les lèvres collées dans une moue évidente. Puis ses yeux se mirent à briller dans une lueur orangée, lançant un faisceau lumineux sur la façade de la grande maison, qui au contact brûlant, se mit à s'enflammer dans un feu explosif.

Kara se mit à sauter d'excitation face à la maison, heureusement vide, qui commençait peu à peu à s'embraser, explosant comme un feu d'artifice un 14 juillet. Ses yeux semblait briller d'admiration, comblant son cœur d'exaltation. Cela faisait près d'un an que l'homme en avait après elle, et se venger lui procurer une sensation de liberté et de puissance extrême.

Elle entendit le moteur d'une voiture s'éteindre non loin de là, suivit par des pas rapide et irrégulier, accompagnés d'un souffle lourd.

**-Supergirl! Qu'attendez-vous pour éteindre le feu! **S'exclama la voix bien trop familière de l'homme, remplit d'une étrange panique.

**-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?** S'enquit-elle alors sérieusement, se retournant vers son patron, dont les yeux reflétaient l'incendie derrière elle. Ses mains se positionnèrent sur ses hanches, comme elle en avait l'habitude, un sourire étirant peu à peu ses lèvres.

**-C'est votre boulot non ?** Répliqua l'homme, une lueur de tristesse traversant ses yeux lorsqu'il observait la maison disparaître sous les flammes ardentes. Certes il avait de l'argent, certes s'était sa maison secondaire, mais une partie de sa vie était enfermée entre les murs de l'édifice.

**-Et vous ? Votre boulot ? C'est de sans cesse mettre la pression à vos employés ? À les dénigrer sans arrière-pensée ? À les enfoncer au fond du trou jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fou ? **Grogna la cadette des Danvers en s'approchant de l'homme à chaque parole, dirigeant son index dans sa direction. La bouche du directeur en chef s'entrouvrit, s'asséchant face à la proximité de la kryptonienne dont le regard était distant, et puissant, les sourcils fronçés dans un air sévère.

**-Je n'****éteindrai**** pas ce feu, et si vous êtes en danger, ne comptez pas sur moi, du moins le temps que vous persécutez Kara Danvers et le reste de vos employés,** cracha-t-elle, s'envolant sans attendre la réaction de l'homme, dont la bouche tombait presque au sol.

* * *

_**Heure 7:**_

Une sonnerie de téléphone attira l'attention de Kara. Elle se baissa, ouvrant la petite poche sous le talon de sa botte afin de l'attraper, observant les différents nouveaux messages. Il était quasiment tout de sa sœur, lui faisant rouler des yeux d'exaspération. Quand la laissera t-elle vivre sa vie ? Au moins elle était réveillée et semblait aller bien alors c'était peut-être le moment d'aller la voir?

Mais avant de verrouiller le téléphone, un message en particulier attira son attention:

_"Kara! Hey! Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles, tu sais ? À propos de Snapper... À-t-il était sévère avec toi ? Si oui je suis sûre que je pourrais y remédier, un coup de téléphone et il est viré... à toi de voir ;) Je voulais également te demander des nouvelles de Supergirl... J'ai vu son combat à la télé, elle a l'air mal-en-point :( J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientot -Lena"_

Le sourire de la cadette des Danvers s'élargit à la pensée de sa meilleure amie. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui rendre visite? Peut-être qu'elles pourraient parler ? Ou faire bien d'autre chose...

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit à nouveau, la faisant grogner d'exaspération et la poussant à quitter ses pensées fortement sympathiques.

**-Quoi?** Lâcha-t-elle fermement, écoutant la respiration courte de sa sœur à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**-Kara, viens à ton appartement, on doit parle**r, rétorqua la rousse, essayant de contrôler au mieux le son de sa voix. La journaliste grogna et raccrocha, se dirigeant en un flash vers son appartement, non loin de là, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier si oui ou non c'était un piège.

Elle fit une entrée fracassante, brisant l'une des fenêtres de son appartement, ne pensant pas au fait qu'elle devrait sans doute la réparer plus tard, avec le peu d'argent que son travail lui fournissait.

**-Que veux tu ?** Souffla-t-elle sévèrement, sentant le corps de sa sœur se figer. Alex détestait être à ce point vulnérable, mais les souvenirs de cette même situation ayant eu lieu deux ans auparavant la paralysèrent.

Elle se retourna, cachant ses mains derrière son dos, s'apprêtant à essayer de raisonner la journaliste. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à lui faire comprendre la gravité de son comportement ?

**-C'est toi qui as mis le feu chez snapper ?** S'enquit-elle dans un premier temps, faisant un pas vers la kryptonienne, serrant les dents afin de retenir les tremblements de ses mains. Kara souleva un sourcil, observant les yeux plissés de sa soeur, signe d'un mal de tête intense. Elle devait avoir une légère commotion cérébrale après le coup qu'elle lui avait infligé plus tôt...

**-Quoi ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie je pourrais faire un truc pareil**, lâcha Supergirl, la voix remplie d'un profond sarcasme, roulant des yeux face à la bouche entrouverte de l'agent du DEO. **Quoi ? Il le méritait!**

**-Ce n'est pas toi ! Kara Danvers n'agirait jamais avec une telle stupidité! Que se passerait-il si la ville finissait par le découvrir ?** Déclara Alex, les yeux se remplissant peu à peu de colère face à l'absurdité du geste de la fille du ciel.

**-Je ne suis pas Kara Danvers, je suis Kara Zor El de krypton, **commença la blonde, le ton lourd, faisant un pas dans la direction de sa soeur, **Kara Danvers est faible, elle se laisse marcher dessus, comme vous, humains stupides. Elle n'est pas digne de mon espèce, qu'elle crève, elle, et son comportement pathétique! **Grogna la cadette des Danvers, le front désormais contre celui de de la rousse dont le souffle s'était brusquement accéléré, les yeux brillants dans la peur et la tristesse.

La colère traversait ceux de Kara dans un flux permanent, provoquant finalement l'arrêt de la respiration d'Alex, qui pouvait sentir le souffle irascible de la kryptonienne sur son visage crispé.

**-Quoi ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? Tu ne t'excuses même pas d'avoir tenté de me tuer ?** Ajouta la Super, ignorant les gestes de sa sœur, bien trop concentrée à tuer l'agent du regard.

**-Je suis désolée**, lâcha finalement la rousse, plantant une seringue dans le cou de la blonde, dont le regard changea brusquement en quelque chose d'encore plus intense. Kara attrapa l'objet du bout des doigts, retirant l'aiguille imbibée de kryptonite de sa peau, et la jetant loin d'elle sur le sol.

En un éclair, elle tenait la rousse dans les airs, par le cou, serrant fermement sa prise pour éviter toute entrée d'air. Elle se délectait de la vue, ignorant ce que sa soeur venait de lui injecter, étant donné que le liquide ne semblait pas fonctionner.

**-Tu tiens bien de ton père... Planter un coup de couteau dans le dos de sa famille est un art chez les Danvers**, cracha-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, écoutant les bruits étouffés de l'étrangement d'Alex parvenir à ses oreilles. **L'oxygène te manque ? Toi, petit être humain, petite merde que tu es ?** Maugréa Kara, penchant sa tête vers la gauche, un sourire tapissant son visage. **J'ai d'autre chose à faire que broyer ton cou, des choses bien plus intéressantes et plaisantes, comme... entendre Lena crier mon nom pendant toute une nuit. Ne cherche pas à m'interrompre, ou je te promets que je t'ôte la vie,** cracha-t-elle, lâchant le corps fatigué de sa sœur sur le sol, sans aucun avertissement, tombant dans un bruit sourd contre celui-ci.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par l'annonce de sa sœur, l'observant prendre la fenêtre et disparaître dans le ciel sombre de la ville.

* * *

Le bruit bref d'un soufflement de vent attira l'attention de la PDG, dont le corps commençait à se tendre face au manque de réponse de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi inquiète entre les réunions, le combat de Supergirl et le mutisme de Kara.

Elle se retourna alors vers la grande baie vitrée de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres face l'arrivée inattendue de l'héroïne, dans un costume flambant neuf et sans aucune trace d'égratignure. Elle se dirigea alors rapidement vers son balcon, ouvrant la baie vitrée pour inviter la kryptonienne à rentrer.

**-Supergirl! Quelle surprise ! Comment aller vous ? J'ai vu votre combat cette après-midi, je vous pensais blessée**, déclara la brune, observant la Super entrer dans son bureau tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle.

**-Rien que mon corps ne puisse supporter,** rétorqua la blonde, laissant glisser son doigt le long du bureau de la Luthor, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre plus que le vide. Elle se retourna alors, faisant face à la femme d'affaires.

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ?** Demanda Lena d'une voix suave, attirant les yeux de Kara qui brillaient dans un éclair de désir. Un petit rictus se forma sur le coin de sa bouche.

**-J'en ai une petite idée Miss Luthor,** répondit la journaliste sur le même ton, provoquant le haussement de sourcils de la brune, qui n'était clairement pas prête à recevoir une telle réponse. Elle se ressaisit, observant le sourire de satisfaction qu'ornait la fille du ciel sur son visage, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bar, ignorant le comportement étrange de l'alien.

**-Voulez-vous un verre ?** Demanda Lena, recevant un mouvement de tête horizontale en réponse, signe du refus. La brune but une gorgée de whisky, essayant de détendre les muscles de son corps, encore crispée de cette longue journée. **Alors... À quoi dois-je votre visite ?** Demanda la femme d'affaires, s'approchant à nouveau de la Super afin de s'appuyer contre son bureau et poser son verre à ses côtés pour croiser ses bras.

**-À vous de me le dire miss Luthor**, rétorqua Kara, les mains sur ses hanches, s'approchant d'un pas vers la PDG, ne laissant plus qu'un bon mètre de distance entre elles. La respiration de la jeune Luthor s'accélèra face à l'étrange proximité entre elles, n'y étant pas habituée.

**-Vous m'en voyez confuse, bien que votre visite ne me déplaise**, avoua Lena, son sourcil droit étant toujours haussé d'une manière semblant presque impossible.

**-Vous savez...mon ouïe développée peut percevoir chaque personne qui prononce mon pseudonyme dans cette ville**, déclara Kara, provoquant la faible ouverture de la bouche de la jeune Luthor. **Et je suis quasiment sûre d'avoir entendu votre conversation forte intéressant avec Kara ce midi,** ajouta-t-elle, provoquant une rougeur surprenante sur les joues de la brune. Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kara, fière de l'effet qu'elle avait pu faire ressentir à sa meilleure amie. Était-elle gênée? **Êtes-vous mal à l'aise mademoiselle Luthor ?** Demanda-t-elle finalement d'un air aguicheur.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent, ne comprenant pas comment les rôles avaient pu s'inverser aussi vite. Supergirl avait toujours cet air timide en sa présence, mais là, elle semblait si...déterminée à la séduire. C'était étrange, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela plaisant.

**-Je... C'est...je ne m'y attendait pas**, balbutia Lena, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. Comment pouvait-elle faire subir ce genre de chose à Kara ?

**-Je ne pouvais pas ignorer cette invitation forte intéressante**, avoua la cadette des Danvers, faisant un demi-pas de plus dans sa direction, la figeant instantanément.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle sentait la main de la Super brosser ses avant-bras, encore croisés sur sa poitrine, alors qu'une chaleur se dissipait en elle dans un feu intense, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais ressenti.

De son côté, Kara se sentait enfin libre de toute honte et peur, ses désirs la guidant, commençant peu à peu à se rapprocher de la jeune Luthor, le cœur battant étrangement rapidement, mais gardant tout de me le contrôle sur ses actions.

Elle se pencha finalement vers l'avant, effleurant l'oreille de la PDG, sa respiration lourde et chaude provoquaient un flux indescriptible en Lena, qui ne savait plus quoi dire, ni faire, bien trop hypnotisée par le contrôle de la Super.

**-Alors miss Luthor ? On est silencieuse tout à coup ?** S'enquit Kara sous un souffle, provoquant un énième frisson à parcourir le corps subjugué de sa meilleure amie, faisant glisser ses mains des avant-bras vers les hanches de la femme d'affaires, la tenant dans une prise douce, mais ferme.

Son cœur résonnait dans les oreilles de la cadette des Danvers, heureuse de voir l'effet que son alter ego pouvait avoir sur la femme pourtant puissante face à elle, dont les jambes s'étaient mises faiblement à trembler.

Ce n'était pas de la peur, loin de là, mais un désir ardent qui commençait réellement à l'atteindre. Son souffle saccadé faisait écho dans la pièce, alors que ses yeux étaient ancrés dans le bleu puissant de Supergirl, mélangée avec une lueur étrange de rouge qu'elle n'avait jamais perçu auparavant, mais l'ignora, bien trop absorbée par le contact brûlant initié.

Elle se sentit tout à coup soulevée, sentant ses fesses entrer en contact avec le bois de son bureau, tandis que son verre et ses papiers, pourtant importants, se trouvaient désormais sur le sol, ayant provoqué un fracas puissant dans la pièce.

Un halètement de surprise sortit de sa bouche. Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Supergirl sur le côté de ses cuisses, les ongles légèrement appuyés contre le tissu afin de marquer la chair cachée.

**-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi, Kara**, parvint-elle finalement à articuler à travers sa respiration saccadée, un sourire accompagnant ses paroles alors qu'elle observait le visage de la Super se tendre.

**-Comment le sais-tu ?** Rétorqua la journaliste, perdant un peu le contrôle sur la situation face aux paroles surprenantes de sa meilleure amie. Elle tenta de se reculer, mais les bras puissants de la femme d'affaires avaient fini par s'enrouler autour de son cou, l'empêchant de s'éloigner sans utiliser la force, et honnêtement, elle n'en avait pas envie.

**-Peut-être parce que... Peu importe si tu te présentes à moi en tant que Kara ou Supergirl, la façon dont tu regardes ma poitrine reste la même, bien qu'elle soit unique,** finit par lâcher Lena, le choc du comportement de sa meilleure amie se dissipant peu à peu afin d'apprécier le moment surprenant.

**-On peut dire que tu m'as eu, encore une fois, mais sache que je ne suis plus cette pauvre petite journaliste timide qui ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à cause de ses stupides sentiments**, commença Kara, provoquant le froncement de sourcil de Lena face au comportement étrange de la cadette des Danvers. **Je suis libre désormais, libre de ma partie d'humanité, et je vais accomplir chaque désir qui brûle en moi depuis des semaines maintenant, **ajouta-t-elle, provoquant une vague de désir en Lena, n'ayant jamais pensé pouvoir se trouver dans une telle situation avec la journaliste.

**-Et à quoi s'apparentent vos désirs... Supergirl ?** Lâcha la femme d'affaires, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle sentait le corps de la Super se fondre de plus en plus dans le sien, ne laissant plus aucune once de distance entre elles.

**-Laisse-moi plutôt te montrer**, affirma Kara d'un ton envouteur, ses lèvres tombant sur le cou exposé de la PDG.

La fille du ciel applica un long baiser contre la peau chaude, voire brûlante, de sa meilleure amie, savourant la surface de celle-ci avec enthousiasme. Sa peau était si douce que Kara en était déjà accro. Lena pencha sa tête sur le côté, hypnotisée par le contact plus que surprenant, sentant les lèvres mouillées de la cadette des Danvers contre son cou.

Un gémissement guttural sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit les dents de la blonde attraper un bout de sa chair tendue, se délectant de la sensation incroyable qui se propageait en elle.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle essayait de faire comprendre à sa meilleure amie ses sentiments, que ce soit à Kara ou Supergirl, et ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une réponse positive un jour, encore moins d'une telle intensité.

Comment la jeune femme pourtant si timide pouvait s'acharner ainsi sur son cou pourtant innocent ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais les sensations provoquées par le toucher étaient puissantes, et y renoncer ne serait que pur délire.

Kara se mit peu à peu à remonter ses baisers vers l'oreille de la PDG dans une trainé passionnée, mordant son lobe avec délicatesse, faisant ouvrit la bouche de Lena, remplie d'une envie incommensurable. Elle en profita alors pour abandonner cette partie du corps de sa belle, et de foncer sur ses lèvres pétillantes.

La femme d'affaires gémit pour la seconde fois, surprise. Elle n'avait pas imaginé leur premier baiser si puissant, impatient et ardent, non, elle aurait pensé qu'il serait doux, intime et nerveux... Des sensations bien lointaine à l'intensité avide de celui qu'elles partageaient à ce même moment. Mais ça serait mentir de dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas…

Les lèvres de la jeune Luthor étaient d'une douceur inouïe, à en faire tourner la tête. Le goût de whisky était faible, mais elle pouvait sentir le côté fruité de celui-ci, tapissant ses lèvres désormais humides.

Leurs lèvres glissaient les unes contre les autres dans un rythme intense et bâclé, voulant toutes deux découvrir la bouche de l'autre avec fougue et rapidité, ignorant l'environnement inadapté du bureau de Lena.

À tout moment Jess pouvait rentrer, à tout moment, une photo d'elles pouvait être prise par un drone, ou même un habitant de l'immeuble d'en face, à tout moment cette séance de baiser intense pouvait mal se terminer, et pour autant, la femme d'affaires s'en moquait.

Elle sentait les mains de la Super remonter sa jupe, centimètre par centimètre, brûlant chaque cellule de sa peau au passage, la perturbant presque à lui faire oublier comment respirer.

Kara s'apprêta finalement à entrer sa langue dans la bouche de la femme d'affaires, et à atteindre son but ultime lorsqu'elle se figea, son corps se crispant peu à peu face à la réalisation de la situation.

Lena fronça les sourcils dans la frustration, ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux, les ancrant dans le bleu de la Super, l'éclair de rouge ayant disparu de ses iris, remplacé par une expression de choc intense.

Elle se recula alors soudainement du corps mou de désir de son amie, les yeux écarquillés dans l'horreur. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Sa respiration était saccadée et elle observait le visage confus de la jeune Luthor, tandis que son corps brûlait toujours d'un désir intense.

Ses lèvres étaient engourdies, et ses joues prirent une teinte pourpre bien plus foncée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, le regard intense de la femme d'affaires la mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise... Comment était-elle censée s'expliquer ?

**-Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** Lâcha-t-elle alors, se laissant tomber contre le sol, le corps tremblant, commençant peu à peu à réaliser les événements.

La PDG avait réussi à calmer son souffle erratique, descendant du bureau afin de rejoindre sa meilleure amie sur le sol, ne comprenant pas le soudain changement d'humeur de celle-ci.

**-Kara ? Tout va bien ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?** Demanda la brune confuse, ayant remis sa jupe en place, posant une main sur la joue de sa journaliste, attirant ses yeux larmoyant dans les siens. La blonde entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour laisser échapper quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortait, le choc rongeant chaque partie d'elle. **Kara, réponds moi, tu me fais peur.. **Tenta t-elle à nouveau, les genoux désormais sur le sol.

**-N-Non, j..je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû venir ici,** parvint finalement à dire la blonde en se levant, commençant à faire les cent pas, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux désormais en bataille.

**-Oh... Je vois,** répondit Lena, le regard triste, s'asseyant sur son canapé, non loin de là, évitant les yeux bleus de la kryptonienne, et passant ses mains sur son visage de nouveau , quant-à elle, planait dans ses pensées, essayant de se remémorer les événements de sa journée.** J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose cloch...**,

**-Oh mon dieux Alex! Je dois y aller, je suis désolée! **La coupa la blonde, prise par un mouvement de panique, ses souvenirs se construisant peu à peu dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle vu faire du mal à Alex ? Elle disparu du bureau dans un éclair, abandonnant une Lena dépitée, excitée et frustrée à son comble.

* * *

**-Alex!** S'exclama la kryptonienne en entrant par la fenêtre qu'elle avait brisée quelques minutes plus tôt, essayant de trouver sa soeur, rongée par un sentiment de panique intense.

Elle la trouva sur le canapé, un gant d'eau froide placé contre sa gorge meurtrie, le visage pâle et taché de larme. Elle reposait mollement sur le sofa, l'appartement dont le silence brisait le coeur de la journaliste.

Le regard de la rousse sembla s'écarquiller à la vue du retour de la Super, persuader qu'elle finirait le travail entrepris quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'enfonça alors dans le canapé, s'éloignant du corps tremblant de la Super.

Kara mordit sa lèvre inférieure, une larme s'écoulant contre sa joue, réalisant le comportement dangereux et impardonnable qu'elle avait eu. Ce n'était peut être pas de sa faute, mais si elle avait été attentive, si elle avait fait attention, et si elle pouvait contrôler ses pensées, elle n'aurait pas été touchée par la bête, elle n'aurait pas été atteinte par cette maudite kryptonite, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...

**-Alex, c'est moi, je suis désolée, je suis terriblement désolée, je ne voulais pas,** déclara-t-elle, un sanglot prenant possession de son corps, s'approchant peu à peu de sa soeur effrayée, qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le canapé.

**-Ne bouge pas!** Cria l'agent du DEO, la voix étouffée par la douleur à sa gorge. **Comment je peux être sûre que ce n'est pas l'une de tes super-ruses ?** Grogna Alex, les yeux brillants dans l'attente d'une réponse, l'appréhension rongeant son corps dans un feu ardent.

**-Si je te dis que je viens de me ridiculiser devant Lena après avoir reprit le contrôle et qu'elle n'ose plus me regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ça confirme mes propos ? **Il fallait avouer qu'Alex voulait laisser échapper un rire à ce même moment, et l'aurait sans doute fait si tous les événements avaient été différents.

Ses yeux étaient tout de même écarquillés sous le choc, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ayant complètement oublié le départ de la super pour aller voir la PDG. Et si ça s'était mal passé ?

Mais ça n'était pas le cas… Il fallait éviter toutes pensées accablantes… Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment, c'était de recevoir un câlin de la part de sa soeur.

Elle tendit alors timidement les bras, serrant le corps tremblant de la Super dans une prise douce et affectueuse, l'écoutant parler, entre ses sanglots, de sa journée et de ses horribles actions, et ce, jusqu'à l'épuisement...

* * *

_**Le lendemain :**_

Kara avait finit par se rendre au travail le lendemain matin. Ses pensées étaient confuses, et ses inquiétudes grandissaient face au manque de message de la part de Lena. Mais elle ne vouait pas à lui en vouloir, puisque elle-même n'en avait pas envoyé.

C'était rare d'avoir un aussi long silence radio. Habituellement, la femme d'affaires lui envoyait un petit message pour commencer la journée, ou même une petite photo d'un animal mignon, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait rien reçu et ça l'accablait.

Le souvenir des lèvres de la PDG contre les siennes, de son corps brûlant s'adaptant parfaitement aux siens, de sa peau aussi douce que de la soie, à la sensation des tendons tirés de son cou et de ses mains entourées autour du sien...Tout cela la mettait dans un état second, occupant la majeure partie de son cerveau alors qu'elle sentait un éclair d'excitation la frapper.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi confiante, aussi charmeuse et désirable la veille ? La kryptonite avait agi contre ses peurs, contre ses craintes et ses doutes, et lui avait permis de goûter aux lèvres si attirantes de sa meilleure amie. Mais…. Que se serait-il passé si Alex ne lui avait pas injecté l'antidote avant ? Aurait-elle juste...profité de Lena ainsi ? Aurait-elle eu des relations sexuelles sous le coup de l'impulsivité, sur...un bureau ?

Pas que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour cela... Mais alors qu'elle repensait au moment, la réalisation la frappa... Lena connaissait son secret. Il fallait s'en douter, comment cacher son alter ego à travers un costume frôlant le ridicule ? Il devait certainement avoir mieux qu'une paire de lunettes et qu'une pince dans les cheveux non ?

Elle devait désormais lui apporter un dossier, qu'elle devrait signer, lui empêchant de divulguer toutes informations qu'elle connaissait sans doute depuis des mois maintenant, un dossier qu'elle devait bien évidemment lui apporter au plus tôt et en main propre, c'est-à-dire entre les midis…

Elle le l'avait pas prévenue, et son stress ne cessait d'évoluer au fil des minutes, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait éviter de contrarier Alex, dont l'état n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme...

-**Danvers! Dans mon bureau!** S'exclama la voix énergique de Snapper, la faisant sursauter, sortant immédiatement de ses profondes pensées. Elle repositionna ses lunettes, se dirigeant d'un pas timide et effrayé vers le bureau de son chef, celui dont elle avait brûlé la maison la veille.

Allait-il la virer ? Il devait certainement penser qu'elle avait fait appel à Supergirl pour l'intimider, lui, qui était désormais destiné à vivre dans son appartement en pleine ville.

Elle entra dans le bureau, les joues rougissantes, fermant la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir sur le siège, face à l'homme qui l'observait au-dessus de ses lunettes. La journaliste racla alors sa gorge, fuyant le regard perçant de l'homme face à elle, mal à l'aise de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

**-Mademoiselle Danvers**, commença-t-il sur un air plus décontracté qu'habituellement. **J'ai eu une longue réflexion cette nuit, après...vous avez certainement dû en entendre parler,** ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de main amorphe.

La mâchoire de la blonde se serra, essayant de comprendre le but de cette réunion de crise. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, les cachant sous ses cuisses. Elle se penchait faiblement vers l'avant, essayant tant bien que mal de concentrer son souffle. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ? Allait-il la virer ? Avait-il comprit qu'elle était Supergirl ?

Ses pensées fusaient à une vitesse phénoménale, réfléchissant déjà à comment elle allait payer ses factures, à comment elle retrouverait un travail dans le même secteur.

Tout était flou, et elle attendait simplement que tout cela se finisse. Elle se redressa alors, ancrant finalement son regard dans celui de son chef, dont le sourcil était haussé face au comportement inquiet de la journaliste.

**-Je te fais une promotion**, déclara-t-il finalement, faisant par la même occasion tomber la mâchoire de Kara. J**'ai conscience de la façon dont j'ai pu te traiter, et je ne m'en excuserai pas, car ça serait hors de mon personnage, mais ça a permis une progression exponentielle de ta part, et je pense que tu les prêtes à gravir les échelons**, affirma l'homme chauve, attrapant un papier et l'offrant à la blonde qui l'attrapa, la bouche toujours entrouverte. Elle observa les modalités de son nouveau contrat, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

**-Journaliste d'investigation ? Merci beaucoup monsieur Carr, ça signifie énormément pour...**

**-Ton travail ne va pas se faire tout seul Danvers. Alors soit gentille et éloigne toute cette bonne humeur et ce sourire de mon bureau, j'ai autre chose à faire,** déclara l'homme avec une certaine amertume. La blonde haussa alors les épaules, sortant du bureau afin de rejoindre le sien, l'esprit un peu plus détendu qu'auparavant.

* * *

_**Quatre heures plus tard:**_

C'est avec un pas lourd et effrayé que Kara traversait le hall d'entrée de L-Corp, évitant les regards souriants et joyeux des employés de la firme multinationale.

Chaque foulée était tremblante, révélant le sentiment d'appréhension qui grandissait en elle. Son visage était fermé, tenant fermement la petite mallette qui refermait le petit dossier qu'elle devait faire parvenir à la femme d'affaires.

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage de Lena, regrettant ne pas être venue en tant que Supergirl face à l'anxiété qui commençait à atteindre son pic. Elle attrapait la barre de l'ascenseur derrière elle, essayant de calmer sa respiration frénétique, bien différente que d'habitude.

Elle sentit le métal se rétracter sous la puissance de son geste, lui rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle ainsi. Elle prit alors une profonde respiration, calmant son angoisse, n'ayant même pas remarqué que l'ascenseur était arrivé à son point d'arrivée.

**-Kara! Comment vas-tu ?** Lâcha Jess, s'approchant de la blonde, dont le corps essayait de cacher la barre de maintien désormais difforme derrière elle. Elle reprit soudainement ses esprits, essayant de tirer ses lèvres dans un sourire, sonnant bien trop faux pour la secrétaire qui décida de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas se mêler des affaires des autres.

**-Bien et toi ?** Demanda-t-elle alors, sortant de l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre le sol plat.

**-ça va**, rétorqua joyeusement l'assistante de Lena, croisant ses amis l'une dans l'autre. **Lena est dans son bureau, elle semble un peu éteinte ce matin. **

Le corps de Kara se crispa à l'information, voulant tout à coup faire demi-tour. À quoi s'était-elle attendu au juste ? Elle l'avait abandonné, après l'avoir certainement excité, sans aucune excuse ni explication sur la se dirigea dans l'ascenseur, ne quittant pas la blonde des yeux, puis reprit la parole.

**-J'espère que tu lui feras attraper de nouveau le sourire car elle a une réunion vraiment importante cette après-midi. Bonne journée! **S'écria-t-elle à travers les portes de l'élévateur, laissant la cadette des Danvers stoïque et pétrifiée, debout, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du bureau de sa meilleure amie.

Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, ou est-ce des minutes ? Elle ne savait pas trop... Mais elle entendit des pas résonner dans son oreille interne, s'approchant peu à peu d'elle.

**-Jess? À quelle heure arri..**.la voix familière se stoppa brusquement, et la bouche de Kara s'entrouvrit, sentant un regard lourd dans son dos. Elle ne bougea toujours pas, essayant de se ressaisir. La multitude d'émotion en elle devenaient incontrôlables, et elle regrettait honnêtement d'être venue, bien qu'elle y était obligée.

**-Kara **? Lâcha Lena avec interrogation et surprise. La journaliste se retourna, doucement, les yeux toujours ancrés sur le sol, honteuse de ses actions de la veille, essayant de calmer ses battements de coeur frénétique en prenant une respiration profonde et structurée.

**-Bonjour... Lena, **parvint-elle finalement à articuler, levant les yeux vers ceux de sa meilleure amie. La brune avait les yeux écarquillés, sans doute surprise de voir la journaliste présente au vu des événements de la vieille. **Je... Je t'apporte des documents importants pour...tu sais ? **Balbutia Kara, s'approchant de son amie avec un pas hésitant. La mine de Lena sembla tomber, comme si elle était déçue par la raison de la venue de la journaliste.

**-Oh, oui, bien sûr entre,** lâcha-t-elle alors, ouvrant la porte et se décalant de la double porte afin de laisser Kara pénétrer dans son bureau. La blonde avança, ignorant le regard de la PDG sur elle. **Assied toi**, ajouta la brune, montrant d'un mouvement de la main la chaise devant son bureau.

Kara plaça la petite mallette sur le bureau de sa meilleure amie, essayant de vaincre ses pensées déplacées tandis qu'elle l'ouvrait à l'aide de son empreinte digitale, sortant le petit dossier précieux. Elle le tandit à la femme d'affaires, qui essaya de ne rien toucher d'autre que le papier à l'échange, se mettant finalement à lire le petit dossier.

L'air dans la pièce était lourd, et Kara pouvait entendre le coeur battant incroyablement vite de Lena, bien que le sien l'était encore plus...Elle bougea nerveusement ses pieds, essayant d'occuper ses pensées, mais c'était bien trop dur.

Comment penser à autre chose alors que tout ce qui se trouvait dans son esprit se trouvait également dans la pièce ? Comment essayer d'éviter le malaise grandissant dans la pièce ? Les minutes défilaient, et la nervosité de Kara ne cessait de croître.

Elle observait du coin de l'oeil le regard concentré de la PDG, remarquant une tache bleuâtre sur son cou, dissimulée par une épaisse couche de maquillage.

"_Oh Rao, calme toi,_" Se dit-elle, les yeux s'échappant rapidement de l'endroit exposé.

**-J'ai terminé**, déclara Lena, tendant le dossier à la blonde qui le mit instantanément en sécurité dans la mallette avant de se relever. Le bruit soudain d'éclat de verre résonna dans la pièce, tandis que la journaliste fit un pas en arrière, avisant le verre écrasé de la veille sous ses chaussures. Le whisky sec sur les parois émanant une odeur fruitée.

**-Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas,** déclara rapidement la cadette des Danvers, se penchant pour attraper le reste du verre dans ses mains afin que personne ne se blesse et encore moins Lena.

**-Tu n'avais pas pitié pour lui hier, **lâcha la brune en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine, observant le rouge prendre possession des joues de sa meilleure amie, n'ayant vraisemblablement aucune compassion pour elle.

Kara ne pouvait plus fuir, il était bien trop tard. Elle jeta alors le verre à la poubelle, sentant le regard perçant de la femme d'affaires sur elle, la détaillant avec force et intensité. Puis elle se retourna de nouveau vers elle, ses mains jointes l'une contre l'autre, se donnant le courage de prendre la parole dans cette situation étrange et gênante.

**-Je suis désolée**, lâcha-t-elle, attirant les yeux de Lena dans les siens, se retenant de fuir, ce qui rendrait la situation encore plus horrible qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**-Pourquoi ? Avoir fui après avoir presque eu des relations sexuelles avec moi, ou pour m'avoir fait un silence radio sans aucune autre explication ? **S'enquit la PDG avec un mépris évident, envoyant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de la cadette des Danvers. **Explique-moi car même si j'ai essayé, je ne comprends absolument pas ton changement brutal de comportement. **Elle décala tout son poids sur sa jambe droite, les bras toujours retroussés contre sa poitrine, et la tête penchée dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Kara baissa les yeux, mordant timidement sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de construire un discours efficace et court dans sa tête. La situation la gênait au plus haut point, et Lena n'arrangeait clairement pas les choses à ce même moment.

-**J'ai eu un combat hier, **commença la journaliste, bien qu'elle savait que Lena avait déjà cette information. **Le monstre m'a lacéré le ventre, et ses griffes étaient remplies d'une substance que Maxwell Lord à créer en laboratoire, il y a presque deux ans maintenant. Cette substance est habituellement sous forme de pierre, puisqu'elle provient de la kryptonite elle-même, en formant un tout nouveau type, la kryptonite rouge. Mais cette fois-ci, elle a été liquéfiée, et elle a circulé dans mon sang jusqu'à ce que Alex m'injecte l'antidote juste avant de venir, et je suppose qu'il a fait effet peu de temps après...tu sais..**. Finit Kara, jouant nerveusement avec ses lunettes, observant la mine confuse de Lena.

**-De la kryptonite rouge ?** Souffla-t-elle alors, un sourcil bombé dans l'incompréhension.

**\- Elle a pour effet de révéler la partie la plus sombre de la personne et de provoquer des changements de comportement,** avoua la cadette des Danvers, baissant les yeux vers le sol, accablée par la honte, fuyant toujours le regard abasourdi de la femme d'affaires, qui cherchait toujours à comprendre si les événements de la veille étaient désirés ou non ...

**-Mais... Du coup, tu ne voulais pas faire tout ça . Enfin, je veux dire... Tu le regrettes ?** Finit par répondre la PDG, dont leur coeur battait d'appréhension face à la future réponse de sa meilleure amie.

**-Bien sur que oui je le regrette, comme je regrette d'avoir dépouillé ce pauvre vieillard,** rétorqua Kara brusquement avec évidence, pensant par la même occasion à aller offrir un salaire au pauvre homme, et brisant le cœur de la Luthor par la même occasion. Elle s'approcha d'un pas de la brune, attrapant ses mains, les yeux de la femme brillant de douleur face à la possibilité d'un futur rejet, ne sachant pas ce que la blonde s'apprêtait à lui dire.

Elle baissa alors les yeux à son tour vers le sol, essayant d'ignorer le bleu perçant de sa meilleure amie, une lueur qui lui faisait bien trop mal au coeur pour le moment. Elle sentit alors l'une des mains de Kara quitter les siennes, remontant dans un geste tendre son menton, afin de créer un puissant contact visuel, les marquants toutes les deux en profondeur.

L'hésitation émanait du regard de la journaliste, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains, sachant pertinemment que c'était le moment ou jamais et prit une profonde respiration avant de reprendre la parole.

**-Je voulais t'emmener à un rendez-vous, te parler de ma famille biologique, de ma planète, de t'entendre parler des choses que tu aimes, ou que tu détestes. J'aurais également voulu parler de quel genre de couple nous serions... Tu sais, le genre ultra populaire de la ville, où discret et nageant dans un bonheur infini,** lâcha Kara avec un haussement d'épaules, provoquant un petit rire silencieux de la part de Lena, dont le sourire ne cessait de croître, bien trop hypnotisée par le regard de sa meilleure amie, dont les pupilles commençaient à se dilater alors que l'humidité semblait prendre peu à peu place dans ses beaux yeux bleus. L

a blonde prit une profonde respiration, s'apprêtant à reprendre la parole une fois de plus:

**-J'aurais voulu savoir si tu aimerais mes supers déjeuner au lit, et toute l'attention que je pourrais te porter. Si tu dors du côté droit, ou du côté gauche, peu importe le temps que tu me laisses te prendre dans mes bras la nuit. Je sais que ça fait un peu beaucoup pour un premier rendez-vous, mais j'ai ses sentiments en moi qui me font imaginer un futur beaucoup trop rapidement... En clair…. je voulais te faire passer une soirée incroyable pour mériter ce baiser, et voilà que je me fais contaminer par de la kryptonite rouge,** finit la jeune Danvers, une larme coulant de sa joue face à son monologue.

Elle sentit le pouce de Lena frotter doucement contre sa joue, le contact visuel toujours intense, ignorant pour la seconde fois l'environnement dans lequel elles se trouvaient...La jeune Luthor s'approcha d'elle un peu plus, se détachant des mains de la Super afin de les ramener derrière le cou de la journaliste aux joues rougies, elle-même surprise des paroles qu'elle avait parvenue à sortir.

La femme d'affaires plaça l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure dorée et brillante de la cadette des Danvers, l'attirant dans un geste suave vers son visage, ayant pour unique but de goûter à nouveau à ses douces lèvres dont elle avait eu un aperçu la veille.

Puis les deux femmes le sentirent. Ce déferlement de sensations merveilleuses et étonnantes à travers le corps respectifs.

C'était un mélange de bonheur, d'allégresse, d'extase et de béatitude, qui mettait fin à leur frustration. Tous ces mois d'attentes, et le stress des événements de la veille, étaient enfin récompensés dans ce baiser attendrissant et timide.

Leurs lèvres glissaient les unes contre les autres dans une danse suave et enchanteresse, mêlée à la larme de soulagement de la cadette des Danvers, dont les mains reposaient désormais sur les hanches de sa belle, cherchant à contrôler les tremblements presque imperceptibles de ses jambes. Un flux d'euphorie traversait leur âme, les faisant sourire dans le baiser gracieux, digne d'un stupide film romantique.

Lena caressa la mâchoire de Kara du bout des doigts, lui faisant ouvrir un peu plus la bouche, retenant un gémissement guttural de justesse. Cette action permit enfin à la femme jeune Luthor d'explorer la bouche de sa bien-aimée plus en profondeur, glissant dans un premier temps sa langue contre les lèvres de la journaliste, puis après un accord silencieux, la fit entrer avec hésitation dans la bouche de l'autre femme, sa tête inclinée lui permettant un meilleur accès.

Kara était aux anges, sentant son coeur s'accélérer, les bruits alentour étant estompés par l'action, sentant le parfum de la brune naviguer dans ses sinus. Le goût exquis et sucré des lèvres de la jeune Luthor étaient bien trop parfaits pour mettre fin à ce baiser...

Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus, le désir grandissait en elle d'une façon bien trop significative, lui faisant attraper inconsciemment le bureau de la femme d'affaires qu'elle serra d'une prise forte, provoquant un bruit sourd dans la pièce, assez fort pour attirer l'attention de la PDG.

Lena parvint enfin à se détacher des lèvres de la blonde, bien trop intriguée par le bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre, se reculant de sa meilleure amie dont les yeux étaient toujours fermés, ayant peur de les ouvrir, pensant qu'elle était peut-être en plein rêve.

**-Kara ?** Parvint à lâcher la brune, provoquant l'ouverture des yeux de la journaliste, et l'apparition d'un petit sourire sur son visage.

**-Ummm?** Rétorqua-t-elle, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour formuler une phrase cohérente après le baiser incroyable qu'elle venait de partager avec la jeune Luthor. Les lèvres de Lena s'étendirent à leur tour dans un sourire, observant la blonde, encore submergée par l'euphorie.

**-Eh bien...tu viens de casser mon bureau,** déclara-t-elle, provoquant l'écarquillement des yeux de la cadette des Danvers, les jetant sur sa main, qui tenait désormais une partie du bois luxueux, la faisant rougir de plus belle, prête à s'excuser. Mais la brune la coupa avec un rapide baiser, se reculant d'elle brusquement.

**-Maintenant que je connais la partie la plus sombre de toi, j'obtenais pour un matériau plus résistant la prochaine fois,** déclara Lena avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire, faisant rouler Kara des yeux. **Mais avant, voulez-vous m'accompagner à un rendez-vous ce soir Mademoiselle Danvers?** Ajouta la brune, haussant un sourcil, observant le sourire grandissant de la journaliste.

**-Avec grand plaisir Miss Luthor,** répondit Kara, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Toute cette détresse, cette frustration et tristesse seraient désormais plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait enfin trouvé cette étincelle manquante à sa vie. Et ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne l'abandonnerai jamais...

* * *

**_Hey! _**

**_Bon je devais faire une quatrième une lecture de l'OS, mais vu la taille honnêtement flemme xD Donc j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes et de phrases chelou xD _**_**N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ma nouvelle fiction :) (OS inspiré par la dernière fic de Dark)**_

**_J'ai l'idée de mon prochain OS, et j'essaierai de l'écrire pour dans 2-3 semaines :)_**

**_Bonne journée et prenez soin de vous!_**


	17. OS 17 (Part1: Quand l'alchimie s'emmêle)

**Résumé**: Lena étudie une nouvelle pierre qui s'avère être un tout nouveau type de Kryptonite et l'inspecte dans son laboratoire sans connaître les effets plausibles de celle-ci, le problème étant que Supergirl lui rend visite le soir même et entre avec la substance inconnue de tous...

**Avertissement: **Aucun

**Info: **Très long OS divisé en deux parties :) Première partie 10K mots

**Note**: Merci pour tout vos commentaires! Je vous ai normalement répondu en MP, et J je te réponds tout en bas :D Bonne lecture

* * *

Lena se trouvait dans son bureau depuis un nombre bien incalculable d'heures. Sa journée avait été longue et interminable, jonglant entre les réunions, les interviews de différents journalistes et ses dernières recherches. Elle était complètement épuisée.

Heureusement pour elle, le rayon de soleil qu'était Kara lui avait aidé à tenir la journée, lui ayant apporté une joie incommensurable pendant le déjeuner, le seul repas que Lena avait daigné manger aujourd'hui. Cette visite régulière n'était pas grand-chose mais ça lui avait permis à faire le plein de bonne humeur pour faire face à cette journée interminable.

Elles se connaissaient depuis un peu plus d'un an et la scientifique n'avait jamais eu de telles amitiés dans le passé. Au fond, elle savait qu'il y avait bien plus, mais elle ne préférait pas y penser, surtout depuis que sa blonde préférée était la proie d'un jeune homme nommé Mike. Il avait littéralement apparu de nulle part, devenant par la même occasion le colocataire de Kara et Il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, ne voulant pas paraître comme une femme jalouse et possessive envers sa meilleure amie.

Il était vrai qu'elle trouvait parfois le comportement de la journaliste étrange. Il lui arrivait de disparaître en plein milieu de leur déjeuner, de la trouver tremper jusqu'aux os, et même littéralement sentir le brûlé, comme si elle avait assisté à un feu de forêt.

Mais la jeune Luthor ne trouvait pas de raison à ses actions, et elle ne se posait pas réellement de questions quant à la véracité des propos de la cadette des Danvers, bien trop envoûtée par le charme de celle-ci.

Elle entendit un bruit étrange, attirant son attention, et lui faisant quitter ses pensées. C'était comme-si une rafale de vent s'était engouffrée dans le laboratoire pourtant isolé, se situant au sous-sol d'L-corp, l'entreprise multinational qu'elle dirigeait depuis que son frère était en prison.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ignorant l'écho qui lui était parvenu aux oreilles afin de reconcentrer son attention sur la pierre face à elle. Celle-ci était d'un éclat orangé sublime, reflétant avec force et puissance la lumière artificielle du laboratoire. Elle l'avait acheté pour une modique somme d'argent mais les propriétés de la pierre et la dureté presque semblable à celle d'un diamant l'avaient réellement interpellé.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait fabriquer du matériel de meilleure qualité si elle arrivait à cerner les propriétés physico-chimiques de celle-ci? Les résultats n'étaient pas censés tarder, le scan tournant depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes.

**-Mademoiselle Luthor,** lâcha une voix féminine derrière elle, la faisant brusquement sursauter, ne s'étant pas attendue à recevoir de la visite. Elle se retourna brusquement, ses yeux tombant sur les traits familiers de l'héroïne de la ville, dont les bras étaient fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

Ses cheveux brillaient, montrant à quel point ils devaient être soyeux. Son costume était cintré, laissant percevoir ses jambes toniques et étonnamment musclés et ses yeux...oh...ses yeux était d'un bleu incroyable, d'une beauté presque insoutenable.

**-Supergirl, vous m'avez fait peur,** déclara-t-elle sérieusement avec un faible rire, déposant ses deux mains sur son palpitant alors que les orbes bleus de la femme puissante la fixaient intensément, semblant presque sonder son âme. Elle sentit une sensation étrange dans le creux de son estomac, mais l'ignora, son attention étant bien trop dirigée vers sa curiosité.

**-Il est tard vous savez... La nuit est faite pour dormir**, déclara la Super en avançant de quelques pas vers la femme d'affaires, dont la bouche était faiblement entrouverte, surprise de l'attention que lui offrait la fille du ciel. Elle baissa finalement les yeux vers sa montre, observant qu'il était près de trois heures du matin, comprenant pourquoi sa journée lui paraissait longue...

**-En effet, il est tard**, répondit-elle finalement, frottant ses tempes douloureuses bien qu'elle était désormais habituée aux migraines...

**-Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?** S'enquit la kryptonienne, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et redressant sa posture, envoyant une étrange onde de désir en Lena.

_"Je suis vraiment fatiguée"_ se dit-elle, pensant que la sensation d'appétence était due à son état d'épuisement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent finalement à la réalisation que son chauffeur l'attendait certainement encore en bas, et ce depuis trois longues heures, minuit étant son heure de départ habituelle.

**-Oh mon Dieu, Scott...**

**-Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui il y a quatre heures. Ne le renvoyez pas, j'ai réellement dû insister pour qu'il parte. Il voulait attendre pour vous, et il est vraiment très gentil, **la coupa la Super, débitant ses paroles rapidement, lui rappelant Kara lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Cette pensée la fit sentir plus légère, un sourire s'étendant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

**-Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, **déclara la brune avec un haussement lent d'épaule, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être heureuse d'avoir Supergirl comme taxi pour la nuit. **Je dois juste attendre les résultats de la pierre et nous pourrons y aller**, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers le cailloux orangé.

La fille du ciel fronça un sourcil, s'approchant un peu plus de la paillasse afin d'observer de quelle pierre pouvait parler Lena. La brune sentit le corps chaud l'approcher, la faisant légèrement se tendre, la proximité la touchant d'une manière étrange.

La kryptonienne ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua son inspection, frôlant le bout de ses doigts sur la trouvaille de son "amie" jusqu'à ressentir un petit coup d'électricité. Elle grimaça et se recula brusquement, observant le visage de la femme d'affaires se tordre dans l'inquiétude alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son avant-bras, sentant à son tour un courant étrange la traverser.

**-Ça va ?** S'enquit hâtivement la brune, fronçant les sourcils dans l'inquiétude tandis que sa main reposait toujours sur le poignet de la Super qui hochait la tête.

**-Y a-t-il de l'énergie à l'intérieur ?** Rétorqua la blonde, se délectant du contact chaud au niveau de son poignet bien que ses yeux reposaient consciencieusement sur la pierre qui brillait de mille feux derrière elles, bien plus qu'elle ne le faisait auparavant.

Les sourcils de Lena se froncèrent sérieusement, alors qu'elle avisait le cristal, la confusion prenant place en elle. L'écho de sa machine retentit finalement, signe que la recherche était terminée. Elle se précipita alors rapidement vers elle, jetant un oeil sur la feuille, ses yeux s'élargissant de plus en plus au fil de la lecture.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda la fille du ciel, consciente que le mutisme de la scientifique et son expression de visage ne présageait rien de bon. Elle observa les prunelles splendides et brillantes de la PDG se lever, s'ancrant dans les siennes avec une expression extrême de confusion. Celle-ci plissa les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration par la même occasion.

**-Je... C'est de la kryptonite**...souffla Lena, provoquant l'écarquillement brusque et soudain des yeux de Supergirl, coupant son souffle par la même occasion.

**-De ... De quoi **? Balbutia-t-elle sérieusement en secouant la tête, observant la brune attraper l'objet de main nue, se précipitant à l'autre bout de la pièce pour l'enfermer dans un coffre renforcé de plomb et appuyer sur un bouton, déclenchant le protocole de l'autodestruction du contenue. **Je ne comprends pas, je...j'ai juste reçu un coup d'électricité et je n'ai jamais vu de kryptonite orange**, déclara sérieusement la kryptonienne, essayant sa vision aux rayons X pour s'assurer que ses pouvoirs étaient toujours présents.

**-Vous êtes sûre ? Tout va bien ?** S'enquit sérieusement Lena après avoir rapidement lavé ses mains, ne voulant pas avoir de reste de cristaux sur celles-ci, ne connaissant pas les répercussions de l'objet en question.

-**Oui, je me sens parfaitement bien,** répliqua la Super avec un haussement d'épaules, observant les deux orbes inquiets qui reposaient sur elle, provoquant un flux de béatitude en elle. Elle sentit les mains de la scientifique sur son visage, écartant ses yeux avec tendresse pour observer ses réflexes oculaires et attrapant un stéthoscope, l'approchant avec danger de son coeur.

Lena plissa les sourcils, écoutant les battements incroyablement rapides de la fille du ciel alors qu'elle baladait l'objet contre le blason de la maison d'El. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal, son palpitant se contractait beaucoup trop rapidement.

-**Votre coeur bat vraiment vite, je pense que quelque chose ne va pas,** déclara-t-elle sérieusement, observant les prunelles de la kryptonienne s'écarquiller alors qu'elle secouait la tête, essayant de trouver une excuse quant à la rapidité frénétique de son organe précieux.

**-Les battements de coeur des kryptoniens sont plus rapides que ceux des humains**, mentit-elle sérieusement, observant le sourcil droit de Lena se lever d'une manière très peu commune.

**-Oh, je ne savais pas**, rétorqua la brune en se reculant d'un pas, ne voulant pas entraver l'espace personnel de l'héroïne. **Eh bien, tout semble aller pour le mieux. Ce type de kryptonite n'a peut-être pas d'effet sur vous. Je devrais faire quelques tests avant de rentrer pour...**

**-Non,** la coupa hâtivement la fille du ciel, croisant pour la seconde fois les bras sur sa poitrine. Lena pencha la tête sur le côté, surprise. **Il est trois heures du matin Mademoiselle Luthor, vous devez rentrer vous reposer. Vous êtes humaine à ce que je sache, et les humains doivent dormir**, ajouta-t-elle fermement.

**-Mais vous...**

**-Pas de mais,** la coupa-t-elle encore une fois, observant la bouche faiblement entrouverte de la scientifique, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir terminer ses paroles. **Je vais très bien, et vous êtes clairement fatiguée**, lâcha la blonde, observant les lourdes cernes se dessiner sous les yeux de la femme d'affaires.

**-Très bien**, rétorqua finalement Lena en roulant des yeux, retirant sa blouse pour laisser apparaître son chemisier blanc et sa jupe tailleur serrée, accompagnée de ses talons bien trop hauts pour une journée aussi longue. Les joues de la Super prirent une teinte rouge presque imperceptible, mordillant sa lèvre face à la beauté de la jeune Luthor, ignorant le balancement dans le creux de son estomac.

**-Supergirl ?** Lâcha la brune, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce, attirant les yeux perdus de la super-héroïne dans les siens. **On y va ? **S'enquit-elle, observant l'hochement de tête de la blonde, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, sac à la main et manteau sur le dos.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton qu'un courant d'air fit à nouveau écho dans la pièce, l'embarquant au passage. En une fraction de seconde, elles étaient sortit du bâtiment, ne sachant même pas par quel chemin la blonde les avait sorties du bâtiment. Les battements de son corps avaient accéléré dans la surprise, et la kryptonienne semblait l'avoir entendu car elle avait ralenti son rythme, laissant le temps à la femme de s'habituer à la vitesse.

**-Est-ce que ça va ?** Souffla Kara près de son oreille, provoquant un flux de chaleur dans le corps de la PDG tandis qu'elle sentait la silhouette musclée de la femme puissante pressée contre elle, une de ses mains sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses omoplates, cette même position dans laquelle elle l'avait rattrapée lorsqu'elle s'était faite attaquée et balancée sans vergogne au-dessus de son balcon.

**-Oui,** répondit-elle simplement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour sortir une phrase constructive, profitant du vent frais de cette fin d'été glisser contre son corps, faisant rougir ses pommettes alors que les mèches semblaient s'échapper de son chignon encore parfait.

Le voyage à peine commencé, il était déjà fini... Lena sentit à nouveau ses pieds toucher le sol, triste de sentir l'usine à chaleur qu'était la fille du ciel s'éloigner d'elle tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard incroyablement adorable. Les mains de la Super se trouvaient derrière son propre dos, se balançant faiblement sur ses pieds, signe d'une certaine nervosité, et la scientifique ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir tout désir abrupt.

_"J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir"_ Se dit-elle, observant la mine timide de l'héroïne.

**-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené,** déclara finalement la jeune Luthor, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour placer les mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon derrière son oreille.

**-Le plaisir est pour moi**, rétorqua la kryptonienne, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire alors qu'elle observait celui en coin de la scientifique.

**-Je vais finir par travailler tard plus souvent,** lâcha Lena dans une tentative flagrante de flirt, se frappant mentalement d'avoir laissé échapper de telles paroles, bien que le rougissement visible sur le visage de la Super la fît se sentir puissante.

**-Ça ne me dérangerait pas, bien que je tienne à votre santé, r**épondit l'héroïne, provoquant l'ouverture de la bouche de la scientifique sous le choc, surprise de l'annonce. **Passez une bonne nuit Mademoiselle Luthor, en espérant que vous dormirez plus longtemps demain**, déclara-t-elle de plus bel avant de décoller, et de s'éloigner du balcon, abandonnant une Lena étonnée, mais le coeur battant incroyablement rapidement face au moment rare qu'elle venait de partager avec la Super...

Elle devait définitivement en parler à Kara le lendemain.

Kara se réveilla de son sommeil étrangement long. Elle avait été surprise de ne pas s'être fait réveiller pendant la nuit, comme c'était souvent le cas pour une mission sauvetage surprise. Elle souffla longuement et se retourna dans sur son matelas étrangement duveteux, la changeant de celui à ressort.

La cadette des Danvers fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours clos alors qu'une migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Comment est-ce possible ? Avait-elle bu ? Et même si c'était le cas, les rayons intenses du soleil qui traversaient ses paupières, réchauffant par la même occasion son corps étaient supposées la guérir en moins d'une minute, non ?

Elle gémit alors, tournant sa tête dans son oreiller, un parfum familier parcourant ses sinus, provoquant une étrange sensation dans son bas-ventre. Pourquoi son oreiller sentait Lena ? Et pourquoi le soleil était aussi intense alors qu'elle se souvenait avoir fermé ses rideaux la veille ?

Elle fronça sérieusement les sourcils, s'asseyant dans le lit, les yeux toujours clos, soutenant son poids à l'aide de ses bras légèrement inclinés vers l'arrière. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, les plissant face à la puissance du soleil, l'éblouissant dans un premier temps. Mais lorsque ses pupilles s'adaptèrent à la luminosité, elle fut surprise d'observer qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son appartement.

La pièce lui était inconnue, bien que le design et l'odeur lui firent deviner qu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. La hauteur sous plafond était surprenante, laissant la place à une grande et large vitre, dont la luminosité s'abattait contre les murs grisés de la chambre.

Le lit était large et les couvertures moelleuses, lui donnant envie d'y rester un peu plus longtemps, se mordant timidement la lèvre inférieure.

Son nez se retroussa, confuse de se retrouver dans le lit de sa meilleure amie. Était-elle restée hier ? Peut-être qu'elle était revenue ? Mais où était son costume ? Elle baissa alors les yeux, observant qu'elle portait un sweat du MIT, lieu d'étude de Lena et ses jambes sous les couvertures semblaient étrangement nues, sentant la douceur des draps contre sa peau.

Elle haussa les épaules face à sa mémoire perdue et se leva, quittant la chambre pour tomber dans le couloir familier, lui confirmant ses doutes quant au lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avança pieds nus, trouvant la force de gravité étrangement élevée aujourd'hui alors que ses yeux semblaient un peu plus proches du sol qu'à son habitude.

Elle ignora cette sensation, écoutant les grognements de son estomac et alignant ses pas les yeux mi-clos. Elle avait terriblement faim, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis près de 24 heures et utilisé ses pouvoirs pendant des heures.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise de ne pas percevoir son amie, l'appartement semblant réellement tenta d'utiliser son audition développée mais n'entendit rien d'autre que le chant des oiseaux et les bruits lointain des voitures étouffés. Elle fronça sérieusement les sourcils, tentant de voler mais rien ne se passa. Avait-elle perdu ses pouvoirs ?

Elle aligna avec rapidité ses pas dans le grand appartement, cherchant le moindre signe de son amie, mais ses poumons et ses muscles s'épuisèrent bien trop rapidement, la faisant haleter bruyamment, se penchant vers l'avant pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux.

Grâce à ce geste, la blonde remarqua le teint étrangement pâle de ses jambes sculptées et fines, tandis que la vision périphérique de ses yeux laissait paraître de longues mèches de cheveux ébène, total opposé de sa couleur naturelle.

**\- Oh Rao, qu'est ce que**... Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se rendit compte que sa voix n'était pas la même. Elle semblait plus douce, presque sensuelle et charnelle, une voix qu'elle connaissait mieux que toutes...

La journaliste haleta de surprise, sentant son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, lui donnant presque l'impression de suffoquer alors qu'elle se dirigeait avec rapidité vers la salle de bain de sa meilleure amie.

Elle ouvrit la large porte, tombant sur la grande pièce décorée d'un marbre blanc éclatant, jonchant chaque recoin de la pièce jusqu'à se fondre dans le mobilier certainement coûteux. Elle ignora la beauté de celle-ci, l'ayant déjà utilisé il y a quelques semaines après une soirée jeux et s'avança vers le miroir.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, elle haleta brusquement à la vue, son souffle se coupant sans aucun avertissement alors que les yeux d'une palette infinie de vert la fixaient intensément, provoquant un flux intense dans son corps et son bas-ventre. Elle observait actuellement Lena, vêtue d'un pull et d'une culotte en dentelle noire, laissant percevoir sa chair tant convoitée juste derrière, la faisant déglutir.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait la brune avec si peu de vêtement, et ça ne serait sans doute pas la dernière puisqu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans le corps de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne lâchait pas son regard du vert, sachant qu'il était désormais le sien, déglutissant sérieusement à la vue splendide que lui offrait le corps de la scientifique... Enfin plutôt le sien...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour se retrouver ainsi ? Et si elle était dans le corps de Lena, ou était la conscience de la brune ?

**-Oh Rao,** souffla Kara à nouveau, comprenant que Lena se trouvait sans doute dans son corps, avec ses pouvoirs... C'était fichu, la jeune Luthor n'était pas idiote, elle allait sans doute rapidement comprendre son identité secrète, et tous ses plans pour lui annoncer ses dernières semaines étaient fichus.

Elle entendit la sonnerie du téléphone de Lena faire écho dans l'appartement, attirant brusquement son attention alors qu'elle se précipitait hors de la pièce, manquant presque de se casser la figure. Sa maladresse semblait, elle, toujours aussi présente...Elle attrapa le cellulaire et décrocha, l'amenant rapidement à son oreille.

**-Lena **? S'enquit-elle rapidement, ayant bien évidemment fait l'erreur de ne pas regarder l'identité de l'appel entrant.

**-Mademoiselle Luthor ? Vous allez bien ?** S'enquit une voix féminine à travers le téléphone, la faisant serrer des dents.

**-Jess! Oh ...je suis désolée, je suis un peu confuse ce matin,** mentit-elle, la voix tremblotante, prenant appuie sur l'îlot central de la cuisine de sa meilleure amie, la quantité surprenante d'informations lui faisant tourner la tête.

**-Vous êtes sûre ? Je m'inquiétais, vous aviez une réunion importante de prévue ce matin. J'ai réussi à la reporter à demain, et j'ai annulé vos rendez-vous de cette après-midi, **déclara hâtivement l'assistante de Lena, d'un ton de voix concerné.

**-Oh, je suis désolée, je suis rentrée tard hier, **affirma la journaliste, espérant que cela passerait comme excuse. Mais avait-elle besoin d'excuse quand elle était censée être sa propre patronne ? Elle seule décidait de ses heures de travail, n'est ce pas ?

**-Ce n'est pas grâve, vous avez besoin de repos**, lâcha sérieusement Jess, provoquant un sourire à s'étendre sur le visage de Kara, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se soucier de sa meilleure amie. **Je voulais également vous informer que Supergirl avait déjoué la sécurité hier, mais vous devez déjà être au courant,** ajouta-t-elle, faisant déglutir la journaliste.

-**Euh...oui je... Enfin elle...**

**-Oh, désolée, c'est votre vie privée, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise**, déclara l'assistance, accompagnée d'un rire de nervosité.** Profitez de votre journée de repos, et bonne après-midi à vous! **S'exclama t-elle gaiement à travers le téléphone.

_"Après midi ?!"_

**-Merci Jess, à vous aussi, bonne journée,** lâcha Kara, les joues étrangement rouges alors qu'elle observait l'horloge qui lui indiquait 12H34, mettant fin à l'appel par la même occasion. **Oh Rao,** lâcha-t-elle sérieusement en posant une main sur son front, n'ayant pas autant juré depuis sa dernière dispute avec Snapper.

Elle devait trouver Lena...

Lena se réveilla brusquement au son du vacarme d'ustensile s'écrasant violemment contre le sol, non loin de là. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, la main posée sur son coeur qui battait la chamade. Y a t-il quelqu'un dans son appartement ? Cela ne serait pas la première fois...

Elle ouvrit ses yeux est fut surprise de voir la pièce sombre. Faisait-il toujours nuit ? Elle ne fermait jamais ses volets. En effet, la lumière du jour lui permettait de se réveiller plus rapidement et facilement, et c'était sa première motivation pour partir au travail le matin.

Elle se pencha alors sur sa droite, souhaitant allumer sa lampe, qui ne semblait pas se trouver sur son emplacement initial. Elle soupira alors, puis se leva, avançant vers sa porte. Mais avant d'y arriver, son pied percuta, sans douleur apparente, ce qui semblait être une chaise, qui se brisa au contact pourtant faible.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ignorant ce qu'elle venait de percuter et tendit les mains pour trouver le mur de sa chambre, qui semblait être plus petite qu'à son habitude. Elle ignora la sensation et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui semblait-être l'interrupteur de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle l'alluma, elle haleta brusquement à la vue qui s'offrait a-t-elle, la chambre de Kara, celle où elle avait passé deux nuits après leur soirée jeu et avoir bu une quantité importante de vin, l'empêchant de rentrer chez elle en toute sécurité. La pièce n'était pas très grande et les couleurs pâles des murs en totale cohésion avec les draps lui faisant clairement penser à sa meilleure amie.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Avait-elle été kidnappé ? Par Kara? C'était peu probable...Faisait-elle un rêve ? Cette hypothèse semblait réellement être la meilleure pour le moment et la plus plausible. Elle haussa les épaules, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, puis ouvrit le volet, sentant brusquement les cellules de son corps s'émoustiller au contact des rayons du soleil.

Une douce chaleur la parcourait, semblant l'embrasser dans une étreinte chaleureuse, presque brûlante. Elle fronça les sourcils une fois de plus, face à la sensation incroyable, et dirigea son attention vers le sol de l'immeuble, le bruit des voitures étant plus fort qu'à son habitude, accompagné d'un sifflement étrange qui ne semblait pas lui donner de migraines.

_"Étrange_" Se dit-elle, se retournant vers la porte afin de se diriger vers la cuisine, le bruit attirant sérieusement son attention. Elle ignora la chaise détruite au passage, bien trop intriguée par le vacarme, le rêve semblant étrangement réel. Elle aligna ses pas à travers le petit couloir, observant les cadres de la blonde sur les murs, dont un où elles étaient ensemble, ses bras posés autour des épaules de la journaliste.

Elle sourit et avança vers la cuisine, son estomac réclamant de la nourriture, et ça serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'engloutirait pas un bon déjeuner.

**-Kara! Tu es réveillée!** Cria la voix d'un homme alors qu'elle atteignit la cuisine, la faisant sursauter presque à tomber sur ses fesses. Elle haussa un sourcil et observa Mike face à elle, un tablier lâchement enroulé autour de son cou, affichant un sourire idiot alors qu'il tenait dans la main une assiette de crêpes brûlées et granuleuses.

**-Je ne suis pa.**.. Lena stoppa ses paroles, le son de sa voix lui paraissait étrangement plus aigu et énergique. Était-elle malade ? Peut probable, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à ce même moment.

**-Kara ça va ?** Demanda le brun, faisant un pas dans sa direction, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez la scientifique qui baissa les yeux sur son corps. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors qu'elle observait sa poitrine bien moins développée, et ses bras, eux, bien plus musclés. **Tu veux du café ? Du jus d'orange ? Des pâtes ? Du...**

**-Juste...laisse-moi réfléchir ...Mike, **déclara la jeune Luthor, observant son teint plus bronzé qu'à son habitude, et ses jambes un peu plus longues.

**-Tu viens de m'appeler Mike ?** S'enquit le brun, ne laissant vraisemblablement pas le temps à Lena de prendre ses repères face à ce qu'elle semblait croire être un rêve.

**-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton prénom ?** Lâcha sarcastiquement la jeune Luthor en levant ses yeux dans les marrons de l'homme.

**-Eh bien... Tu ne m'appelles généralement pas comme ça ici, c'est étrange**, avoua l'homme triste, se retournant pour sortir sa dernière crêpe carbonisée du feu. Lena plissa son nez à l'aveu, se demandant réellement comment Kara pouvait appeler Mike entre ses quatre murs. Chéri ? Mon amour ? Mon coeur ? Bébé...Elle grimaça à la pensée, peut-être étaient-ils désormais en couple ? À quoi s'attendait-elle de toute façon ?

L'homme était charmant bien que casse-pieds, elle vivait en colocation avec lui depuis déjà trois mois, il fallait bien s'attendre à un changement dans leurs relations, non? Puis de toute manière, pourquoi s'en souciait-elle? Elle devait certainement être dans un stupide rêve... .

**-Pourquoi ? Je t'appelle comment d'habitude ?** Demanda-t-elle sérieusement, attrapant une tasse afin de se verser un peu de café noir.

**-Par mon prénom... Mon El, **avoua l'adulte sans se poser de questions, bien trop absorbée à décoller la pâte grillée de la poêle. Lena recracha son café à l'annonce, mais aussi au goût de celui-ci, bien trop horrible pour en avaler la moindre quantité. Pourquoi l'homme s'appelait Mon El ? Cela sonnait presque comme un nom kryptonien ou étranger à son goût.

**-Oh...euh ok,** déclara-t-elle, ignorant l'annonce. Elle posa finalement la tasse, commençant à trouver ce rêve un peu trop lucide à son goût. Elle connaissait pas mal de test de vérification pour savoir si elle rêvait ou non, mais elle était scientifique, et cette situation était bien trop impensable pour être réel.

L'un des conseils donnés par les professionnels de la santé dans ce genre de situation était essayé de léviter ou de voler. Le subconscient suivra et confirmera tout simplement si l'individu est en plein rêve ou non…

Lena ferma alors les yeux, se sentant ridicule à ce même moment, mais elle devait simplement confirmer ses doutes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, et ignorant les paroles incessantes du colocataire de sa meilleure amie.

Elle sentit son poids s'alléger, ses pieds quittant le sol petit à petit, la faisant haleter brusquement. Perdant le contrôle, Lena se retrouva à percuter le sol, provoquant un puissant vacarme et fissurant le parquet de la cuisine de son amie, sans douleur apparente. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que ses doutes étaient finalement confirmés...

Elle rêvait...

**-Kara! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **S'exclama sérieusement Mike, se précipitant au côté de la jeune Luthor pour l'aider à se relever.

_"Pourquoi je rêve d'être dans le corps de ma meilleure amie bon sang_!" Se dit-elle, essayant d'ignorer les mains froides de Mon El contre ses bras nus.

**-Je... Je vais bien**, balbutia-t-elle, se reculant du toucher écoeurant de l'homme, sentant sa tête tourner lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau debout sur ses pieds. Ses mains se dirigèrent directement sur ses tempes, grimaçant face au son aigu qui lui parvenait aux oreilles, commençant peu à peu à s'intensifier, lui faisant agripper ses propres cheveux tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux.

**-Dois-je appeler Alex ?** S'enquit Mike paniqué, cherchant son propre téléphone.._. _

_"Idiot, bien sûre que tu dois l'appeler"_, se dit-il, se grattant l'arrière de la tête alors que Lena se trouvait en boule sur le sol, gémissant face aux sons bruyants qui parcouraient ses oreilles, un vertige incessant tournant dans sa tête. Puis elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir brusquement, son prénom parvenant à ses oreilles comme une mélodie familière mais pourtant si inhabituelle.

C'était sa propre voix, criant après son prénom, l'amenant à perdre un peu plus raison, la dichotomie de ses pensées s'intensifiant alors que son souffle semblait s'accélérer. Lena ne les combattit pas, fermant les yeux et sombrant dans les ténèbres, bien trop envieuse de retrouver sa réalité, celle où elle n'avait pas le malheur de voir sa meilleure amie en compagnie d'un homme stupide.

À ses côtés se trouvait Kara, habillée d'un sweat et d'un jogging, une tenue bien étrange lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le corps de son amie. Sa migraine était toujours présente alors que son souffle était rapide, fatiguée d'avoir dû monter les quatre étages menant à son appartement en courant. Heureusement que la scientifique avait un chauffeur, car Kara n'aurait clairement pas assumé une course d'une dizaine de kilomètres à travers la ville.

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle se posait contre son propre corps recroquevillé et inconscient, la pression montant alors qu'elle vérifiait si Lena allait bien. Elle avait dû s'évanouir sous le choc ou sous la panique, puis... se retrouver piégée dans le corps d'une kryptonienne n'avait pas qu'un côté positif...

En effet, le changement brusque des sens pouvait être un problème, surtout sans entrainement pour en avoir le total contrôle. Lena l'avait certainement perdu et jumelé à sa panique, son subconscient avait préféré l'attirer vers un sommeil profond.

**-Lena? Que... Que fais-tu ici ?** S'enquit Mike, téléphone à la main alors qu'il tentait de cacher le trou qu'avait provoqué Lena dans le sol plus tôt. Kara ignora l'homme, les yeux bien trop concentrés sur son corps, sentant une sensation de surprise étrange prendre possession de son être. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait observer son corps autre que devant une surface reflétant son apparence. **Lena...**

**-Mon El s'il te plaît, arrête de parler,** lâcha Kara, ignorant les sourcils du brun se froisser dans l'incompréhension quant au ton utilisé, mais aussi face au fait que la brune venait de l'appeler par son vrai prénom.

**-Comment? Mon prénom... Tu...**

**-As tu appelé Alex ?** Lâcha la journaliste, observant la confusion régner sur le visage du jeune homme, mordillant sa joue intérieure et hochant la tête, aucune parole en sortant, bien trop surpris. Elle tenta de glisser ses mains sous son corps pour porter Lena sur le canapé, une chose bien trop étrange, mais échoua lamentablement, soupirant de frustration.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans le marron toujours aussi surpris de son colocataire, haussant un sourcil avec signe de main, invitant l'homme à mettre son corps sur le canapé, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre, bien trop déterminé à cacher le trou dans le parquet à l'aide de son corps.

Kara n'avait peut-être pas sa super vue, mais elle remarqua rapidement le sol fissuré, la faisant haleter. Comment allait-elle pouvoir réparer cela ? Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la femme allongée sur le sol.

**-Que s'est-il passé ? **Demanda-t-elle à mon El qui ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises afin d'essayer de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne semblait sortir de celle-ci. Elle roula alors des yeux, frottant sa main sur son front, essayant de calmer sa migraine incessante, comment les humains pouvaient endurer cette douleur à longueur de journée ? **Mets là sur le canapé**, déclara-t-elle alors, prenant de longue respiration, essayant de comprendre cette situation. Mais lorsque les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent, elle comprit.

Ce coup d'électricité, l'éclat orangé de la pierre, la kryptonite...

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?** S'exclama Alex, courant auprès du corps allongé de sa soeur sur le sofa, ignorant Mike et la vraie Kara à quelques pas d'elle, ouvrant les paupières fermées du corps de la blonde afin de visualiser ses possibles réflexes oculaires. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit aucune réponse, elle se releva alors, fronçant les sourcils et remarquant la présence de la brune. Elle s'avança sérieusement vers celle qu'elle pensait être Lena et haussa un sourcil. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **S'enquit-elle hâtivement, observant Kara écarquiller des yeux face à l'intensité du regard de sa soeur, les yeux de celle ci s'attardant sur sa tenue inapproprié pour une PDG.

**-Je...euh... C'est moi,** déclara la journaliste avec un rire nerveux, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. La rousse fronça sérieusement les sourcils face au comportement inhabituel de celle qu'elle pensait être son amie... une amie qui n'était d'ailleurs pas au courant de l'identité secrète de sa soeur.

**-C'est...toi ? Toi quoi ? Qui l'a mis dans cet état ? **Demanda Alex, la voix un peu plus portante, posant à son tour ses mains sur ses hanches, un éclair de surprise traversant ses yeux.

**-Quoi ? Non!** S'exclama Kara en secouant la tête rapidement. **Je... C'est moi Alex! Kara! Tu sais dans le genre Lena et moi avons changé de corps,** ajouta la kryptonienne en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, ignorant la mâchoire de Mike s'ouvrir brusquement à la nouvelle, comprenant enfin le comportement étrange de sa colocataire.

**-Oh mon Dieu, c'est une blague n'est ce pas ?** S'enquit Alex avec espoir, alors que les yeux verts face à elle se baissaient vers le sol, confirmant les propos précédents.** Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! **Lâcha-t-elle en grimaçant, trouvant la situation vraiment étrange, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait crier en plein dans le visage de Lena Luthor...

**-Je... J'étais avec Lena cette nuit...**

**-Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu, je ne veux pas connaître la suite,** la coupa Alex, bouchant ses oreilles, ayant peur de ce qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de sa cadette. Ses yeux étaient déjà écarquillés dans l'horreur, supposant ce qui avait pu se passer durant la nuit, bien qu'elle était loin de la réalité des faits.

**-Oh Rao,** lâcha la voix rauque de la Super, retirant les mains des oreilles de sa soeur alors qu'elle roulait hâtivement des yeux. Alex sembla la supplier du regard, comme par peur de connaître la suite de ses propres. **Elle était dans son laboratoire à trois heures du matin et étudiait une pierre orangée. Juste avant d'obtenir les résultats je l'ai touché et j'ai ressenti une étrange sensation d'électricité. Puis les résultats physico-chimique du test ont indiqué que c'était un tout nouveau type de kryptonite. Au début tout allait bien, je l'ai ramené et je suis rentrée. Puis, ce matin, je me suis réveillée chez elle, et elle ici, **finit rapidement Kara, observant les prunelles écarquillées de sa soeur face à la découverte.

**-Ce n'est pas possible, c'est pas possible,** répéta Alex en attrapant son visage dans ses mains, secouant sérieusement la tête alors qu'elle comprenait la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. **J'espère que tu te rappelles que Lena et toi avait une visite à l'hôpital à assurer, ainsi qu'une levée de fond demain,** déclara la rousse, posant sérieusement ses mains sur ses hanches.

**-Oh Rao, j'avais oublié! **S'exclama la cadette des Danvers, sa voix résonnant dans sa tête, lui faisant poser ses mains sur ses tempes afin de soulager sa migraine.** On peut annuler ?**

-**Eh bien, sauf si tu veux voir la joie des enfants malades retomber...** Déclara l'agente du DEO, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**-Mais c'est dangereux! J'ai mis des semaines à me contrôler!** S'exclama sérieusement Kara concernée.

**-Ouais, et elle a cassé le sol de la cuisine donc question contrôle**, ... Le regard d'Alex et Kara se tourna vers Mon El qui venait de prendre la parole, haussant les sourcils face à son intervention plus qu'inutile, observant les deux femmes dont les mains étaient posées sérieusement sur leurs propres hanches.** Euh...une crêpe ? **Proposa-t-il alors, tendant son assiette de crêpes brûlées, provoquant le roulement d'yeux de Kara et Alex alors qu'elles éloignaient à nouveau leur attention de lui.** Bon, je vais ranger je suppose**, souffla-t-il dans ses dents.

**-Ton corps a acquis des réflexes. J'ignore comment tout cela fonctionne mais ton cerveau est toujours là-bas**, déclara la rousse en pointant la Lena endormie sur le canapé. **Tu ne devrais que lui faire des rappels et on a un peu plus de 24 heures pour la préparer.**

**-On ne peut pas demander de l'aide à J'onn?** S'enquit Kara, inquiète, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne croyait pas en sa meilleure amie, non, loin de là. Elle souhaitait juste la garder en sécurité, loin de tout danger potentiel, sachant qu'à tout moment, un homme armé de kryptonite verte pouvait l'attaquer.

**-J'onn est epuisé de son dernier combat, on ne peut pas lui demander d'utiliser son reste d'énergie pour un petit détail**, déclara Alex en haussant les épaules, passant rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux courts.

**-Un détail non négligeable Alex!** S'exclama hâtivement la kryptonite.** Et si elle se blesse ? **

**-Celle qui serait la plus apte à se blesser c'est toi Kara, tu es dans le corps d'une humaine je te rappelle**, affirma l'agente, en la pointant sérieusement du doigt. **Nous devrions l'amener au DEO dans la salle couverte de plombs. Eeeet ...je pense que vous allez devoir avoir une bonne conversation avant de commencer**.

Kara sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension mais hocha la tête dans un mouvement positive, sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester ici.

Lena se réveilla doucement à nouveau, étirant ses bras au-dessus de la tête avant de bailler. Elle stoppa à nouveau tout mouvement lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas sous elle bien moins moelleux qu'à son habitude, la faisant ouvrir subitement les yeux, s'asseyant dans la précipitation.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle se tenait dans une pièce assez large, au mur sombre alors qu'une lumière artificielle tapissait le plafond, pourvu d'une simple et large baie vitrée menant sur un balcon.

Mais ce n'est pas la pièce qui la fit haleter, non, c'était la forme de son propre corps assise, les yeux fixés sur un PC alors que ses sourcils étaient froncés d'une manière si différente qu'elle le faisait habituellement. Les orbes verts tombèrent finalement dans les siens, surprise de l'intensité du regard, la mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise.

_"Ai-je une jumelle maléfique maintenant ?"_ Se demanda-t-elle, pensant qu'elle avait été involontairement lancé dans un nouveau rêve.

**-Lena ?** Souffla la femme, ses paroles résonnant fortement dans les oreilles de la scientifique qui grimaça faiblement.

**-Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle occupait toujours le corps de sa meilleure amie au son de la voix angélique et bien moins froid qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.** Pourquoi je suis toujours dans le corps de Kara ? **S'enquit-elle pour elle-même, ignorant la brune face à elle se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

**-Lena, tu dois m'écouter**, déclara Kara, s'avançant vers la blonde afin de poser une main sur sa cuisse. La femme d'affaires élargit ses yeux dans la surprise, souhaitant se reculer du contact qui semblait presque bien trop réel pour elle. Ce geste la fit tomber en arrière, fracturant par la même occasion le lit sur lequelle elle était allongée.** Wow, wow, ça va aller Lena, écoute-moi juste, **lança la brune en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

**-Pourquoi tout semble si réel ? **Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, les yeux verts fixés sur elle alors qu'elle tenait son poids à l'aide de ses deux mains, faiblement inclinées en arrière.

**-Peut-être parce que ça l'ait ?** Lâcha Kara telle une question, attirant brusquement la paire d'yeux bleus sur elle, presque à la faire rougir. Lena fixa la journaliste pendant quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion lorsqu'un rire sortit de sa bouche, remplissant la pièce avec puissance, Kara l'observant avec surprise.

**-Je ne sais pas quelle partie de mon cerveau vous a créé, mais vous avez décidément un bon sens de l'humour**, affirma la PDG en secouant la tête, frottant ses mains sur ce qui semblait-être un pantalon de pyjama.

**\- Lena, je suis sérieuse, **déclara la journaliste, attirant une fois de plus les yeux de la femme d'affaires.** Je... C'est moi, Kara,** avoua faiblement la fille du ciel, observant la confusion prendre place sur les traits fins du visage face à elle. Lena pencha la tête sur le côté, se relevant afin de faire face à celle qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

**-De...de quoi parlez-vous enfin,** lâcha la jeune Luthor, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Kara serra la mâchoire, s'avançant un peu plus vers son corps, prenant une profonde inspiration.

**-Je... Les effets de la kryptonite orange sont de provoquer un changement de corps**, affirma la cadette des Danvers sous un souffle, fixant désormais le sol.

**-Quoi ? Eh bien, c'est stupide, j'ai changé de corps avec toi pas avec super**... La scientifique stoppa ses paroles, sa bouche s'entrouvant sous le choc, comprenant peu à peu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Et si elle ne rêvait pas ? Et si tout cela était la réalité? Et si...** Tu... Kara Danvers est Supergirl ... **Déclara-t-elle faiblement, les yeux encore écarquillés sous le choc.

La journaliste fronça les sourcils dans la peur, bougeant nerveusement son poids sur ses pieds alors qu'elle sentait la pression augmenter en elle face au visage surpris qu'ornait Lena. Elle mordit rapidement sa lèvre inférieure, prenant une profonde inspiration pour s'expliquer.

**-Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, je voulais te garder en dehors de tout ce bazar et je ne veux pas que tu finisses blessée par ma faute, car toutes les personnes qui le savent finissent par être un danger un jour ou l'autre et je sais que tu es une Luthor, ce qui te met déjà dans des positions compromettantes, je ne voulais pas faire un combo et t'attirer plus d'enn..**.

**-Kara, ça va, je... Juste deux secondes... Je... Il y a beaucoup d'informations**, lâcha la scientifique, coupant les paroles rapides de son amie et posant ses mains sur son front, essayant d'assimiler ses dernières paroles tandis qu'elle se tortillait nerveusement sur chacun de ses pieds.

**-Je...je vais te laisser**, déclara sérieusement la Super, le coeur lourd alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, les jambes tremblantes et les yeux brillants. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se contrôler face à Lena ? Même lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son corps...

Avant même de pouvoir arriver à la porte, elle entendit un rapide coup de vent, fouettant l'air avec force et surprise. Puis, Kara sursauta face à l'arrivée surprenante de Lena, face à elle, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel geste.

**-Comment j'ai fait ça ?** S'enquit la jeune Luthor alors que la main de Kara était directement posée contre son propre coeur, haletant pour l'air, ignorant les yeux brillants de surprise de sa meilleure amie.

**-Whoua, je comprends pourquoi les gens sursautent quand j'arrive comme ça,** lâcha faiblement la journaliste, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale tandis que son coeur battait frénétiquement.

**-Désolée,** lâcha la jeune Luthor, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle semblait déjà bien à l'aise dans son nouveau corps. **J'ai toujours voulu affronter la physique...et je n'ai pas fait exprès**, affirma la femme d'affaires, observant le froncement de sourcil de la part de son amie, surprise de son comportement après l'annonce faite quelques instants plutôt.

**-Tu n'es pas fâchée?** Demanda Kara, mordillant sa lèvre supérieure dans l'appréhension.

**-Eh bien, ça change de se retrouver dans le corps d'une super-héroïne,** avoua la scientifique, les lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire alors que la bouche de la journaliste s'entrouvrit pour dire quelque chose.

**-Non, je veux dire, tu sais... Pour le mensonge**, rétorqua finalement Kara, les yeux baissés vers le sol alors que ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie, gênée par toute la situation.

**-Kara...** Lâcha la jeune Luthor en s'approchant d'un pas. Elle posa une main sous son menton, trouvant ce moment vraiment bizarre, mais souhaitant rassurer son amie. **Nous nous connaissons depuis un an, nos familles ont des antécédents. Je comprends. Peut-être que si tu m'avais menti pendant deux ou trois ans, la situation aurait été différente,** avoua la PDG, haussant les épaules, observant son propre visage se détendre alors que ses dents étaient alignées dans un sourire.

**-Vraiment ? **Lâcha gaiement la kryptonienne, les joues encore brûlantes, mais son coeur battant moins rapidement.

La femme d'affaires hocha positivement la tête, sentant l'atmosphère plus légère. Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la sensation étrange dans le creux de son estomac s'intensifia encore un peu plus, surprise de le ressentir même hors de son corps. Elle savait à quoi cela correspondait, et ça serait mentir de dire que ça ne la tuait pas jours après jours.

Elle ressentait enfin ses mythiques papillons, ceux qu'elle avait pensé disparaître à jamais lorsque son premier amour, Kenny, était mort lors de son adolescence. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur parcourir son corps, les frissons tapisser son épiderme, son coeur battre de façon démesuré.

C'était un sentiment d'apaisement et de tendresse, et ça lui faisait du bien après toutes ces années à la quête d'un possible amour. Et devant elle se trouvait la femme qui faisait battre son coeur.

Bien qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans le corps adapté, son âme, elle, était toujours là, et ça prouvait à Kara qu'elle n'était pas seulement amoureuse du physique à tomber de la scientifique, non, mais aussi de son âme et de son grand esprit. Elle était amoureuse de son intelligence, de sa façon de parler et de penser, de sa prestance et de son aura. Lena Luthor était puissante, en tout point de vue.

**-Eh bien, savoir que ma meilleure amie est la femme la plus puissante de la planète est plutôt cool**, affirma finalement la PDG, observant le large sourire de Kara dont le coeur avait repris un battement normal.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, révélant Alex et J'onn, s'avançant vers elles avec détermination. La scientifique tressaillit à face à l'expression froide de l'homme, le connaissant simplement de vue.

**-Mademoiselle Luthor, contente de vous voir sur pieds**, lâcha J'onn en tendant la main à la véritable Lena. Il grimaça à la force du contact serré autour de sa main, la PDG ne mesurant pas encore sa force.

**-Où sommes-nous ? **Demanda-t-elle soudainement, observant les alentours réellement pour la première fois. Les trois autres individus se lancèrent un rapide coup d'oeil et Kara observa J'onn lui faire un petit hochement positif de tête, lui donnant le feu vert.

**-Nous sommes au DEO, le département des opérations extra normales**, avoua la cadette des Danvers, observant le visage de Lena changer sous la surprise, comprenant rapidement qu'on venait de lui avouer l'existence d'une organisation secrète.

**-Une fois la situation remise en place, vous devrez signer quelques papiers**, la scientifique hocha positivement la tête, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, un sentiment d'allégresse la parcourant face à la confiance soudaine accordée, même si elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement d'autre choix que de lui en parler. **Kara as tu parlé à l'hologramme de ta mère ? **S'enquit le directeur du DEO, les jambes un peu écartées alors que ses mains étaient fièrement positionnée sur ses hanches, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

**-Oui, la base de données est vide,** avoua-t-elle faiblement copiant le geste de l'homme face à elle par habitude.

**-Combien de temps prendrait la mise en place d'un canon qui pourrait inverser le processus? **Demanda finalement Alex, observant Lena hausser les épaules, surprise de la question. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, machouillant ses lèvres dans un geste rapide et bâclé à la recherche d'une réponse concise et complète.

**-Il faudrait d'abord cibler la partie du corps où se loge notre conscience, puis trouver une possible explication, mettre en place des théories et les appliquer. Cela prendra des mois, voir des années. Je pensais même cela impossible avant, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais travaillé sur ce type de projet, **affirma Lena en croisant les bras, avalant avec difficulté sa salive. **Peut-être que toucher à nouveau la pierre inversera le processus ?** S'enquit-elle sérieusement, observant la mine de la journaliste tomber. **Je l'ai détruite, bien évidemment, j'avais oublié ce détail, **déclara la jeune Luthor, roulant des yeux, les baissant vers le sol alors qu'elle croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine, secouant négligemment sa tête de gauche à droite.

**-Nous trouverons un moyen**, lâcha Kara en s'approchant de Lena, posant une main sur son épaule légèrement plus haute que les siennes. Les orbes bleus fusionnèrent avec le vert, quelque chose qui arrivait si souvent mais qui paraissait si étrange à ce même moment...** Je te le promets.**

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini par être laissée seule dans la grande pièce, entament une longue conversation sur la situation et les pouvoirs de Kara. Peu à peu, au cours de la journée, Lena apprenait à se servir de chacun d'entre eux, sous l'oeil avisé de la cadette des Danvers. C'était une mentor incroyable, ravie de voir sa meilleure amie expérimenter ses capacités surhumaines.

Elle la voyait sourire, se délectant de toutes ses sensations de liberté que lui offraient les pouvoirs. En effet, la scientifique se sentait plus légère, libre de toutes pressions sociales, libre de son travail et des attentes du monde sur elle. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait juste être elle sans avoir peur de ce que le monde pouvait penser, n'ayant nul besoin de contrôler chacun de ses mouvements et paroles.

Elle se sentait forte, puissante et en pleine forme alors qu'elle frappait un mannequin fait d'un métal presque indéformable sous les yeux avisés de sa meilleure amie, donc la mine semblait se fermer, fronçant un sourcil alors que les chacun des coups de Lena résonnait dans sa tête comme un coup de tambour incessant et ennuyant.

La scientifique connaissait cette expression de visage par coeur, celle qu'elle voyait presque chaque soir dans son miroir avant de se coucher en espérant que sa migraine de calme, celle qui rendait ses journée irritable et insupportable.

Elle arrêta soudainement tout mouvement, stoppant le bruit puissant, ce qui attira les prunelles vertes dans les siennes. Elle reprit son souffle doucement, s'avançant vers son corps, dont la position était lâche et fatiguée.

**-Kara ?** Lâcha-t-elle, observant la kryptonienne hausser un sourcil, la mâchoire serrée dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur martelante.** Est-ce que tu as pris mon traitement ce matin ?** S'enquit la jeune Luthor d'une mine inquiète, penchant faiblement sa tête sur la droite. Kara secoua faiblement la tête, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure face à l'intense douleur. Elle qui n'avait jamais à faire face à ce type d'endolorissement au niveau de son crâne était servie pour un premier mal de tête. **Nous devrions rentrer, **lâcha alors la PDG, attrapant la bouteille d'eau en contrôlant sa force afin de ne pas l'exploser sous une simple pression.

**-Non, nous devons te préparer pour demain, je...**

-**Kara, nous n'avons pas seulement changé de corps, j'ai littéralement ton cerveau et tes réflexes**, déclara sérieusement Lena, pointant sa tête du bout des doigts. **Je pense avoir pris la main et tu dois te reposer pour ma réunion de demain. Heureusement que Jess a pu la reporter, ces investisseurs sont vraiment importants.** L'annonce attira les yeux écarquillés de la fille du ciel, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans la peau d'une PDG.

-**Oh Rao, dit moi que ces personnes ne font pas aussi peur que Cat et toi. Je veux dire pas que tu me fais peur hein! Enfin un peu, mais juste au début, mais maintenant tout va mieux! Rhoo, je ...**

**-Ça va Kara,** la coupa Lena avec un petit rire, heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie après cette journée intense en émotion et événements. **Eh bien ce sont des hommes et femmes d'affaires, mais tu dois être plus forte qu'eux. Nous parlerons de tout ça demain matin, il est l'heure de rentrer, **avoua t-elle finalement, rassemblant leur affaire à une vitesse légèrement surhumaine.

**-Où vas-tu ? **S'enquit Kara en observant la brune se diriger vers la porte de la pièce, attirant brusquement son regard. **C'est l'heure de voler**, déclara-t-elle sérieusement, observant les yeux de la femme d'affaires s'écarquiller, un voile de surprise mêlé à de la peur balayant son regard.

**-Quoi ? non, non, non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée**, rétorqua la jeune Luthor en secouant frénétiquement la tête, un sourire nerveux tapissant désormais son visage tandis que sa mâchoire était serrée.

**-Oh, allez Lena, ne fait pas comme si tu n'en avais pas envie,** répondit la journaliste, le ton étonnamment aguicheur, provoquant le froncement des sourcils de la PDG, surprise de la nature séductrice et de la profondeur de sa propre voix.** Allons-y**, ajouta Kara en attrapant sa propre main, se dirigeant vers le petit balcon de la pièce.

Lena mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'une pression immense commençait à inonder tout son être, provoquant à ses yeux de se fermer, essayant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

**-Et si je te laisse tomber ? Et si mon corps s'écrase et tu meurs ?Et si...**

**-Lena calme toi, ça va aller, enfile juste le costume derrière toi et allons-y! **S'exclama la Super, coupant les paroles confuses et rapides de sa meilleure amie.

Le vol s'était agréablement bien passé. Le début avait été un peu chaotique, s'adaptant à la force de gravité sur son corps tandis qu'elle tenait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, avec une facilité étrangement déconcertante. Lena s'en était finalement incroyablement bien sortie, et les avait ramené à son appartement sans difficulté apparente.

Elle avait trouvé vraiment étrange le fait de tenir son propre corps dans ses bras, mais la chaleur qui en dégageait était intense, lui rappelant que la personne qu'elle tenait n'était pas elle-même mais la femme pour qui elle avait de profonds sentiments.

Cette simple pensée fit battre son coeur encore plus rapidement, augmentant considérablement son débit respiratoire et la chaleur dans le creux de son estomac, bien que celle-ci l'apaisait.

Elles se trouvaient là, dans le large salon de Lena, s'adaptant à l'étrange scénario qu'elles vivaient. La jeune Luthor pouvait sentir le costume de Supergirl coller chacun de ses muscles développés à la perfection, ne lui donnant pas le sentiment d'étouffer, bien au contraire.

Elle avait l'impression que ses muscles pouvaient mouvoir comme bon leur semblaient, tandis que la transpiration de son corps pouvait facilement se frayer un chemin à travers le matériau étrange du costume de sa meilleure amie. Le seule petit problème étant la jupe qui devait certainement empêcher la réalisation de certains mouvements, étant plus pour l'esthétique que la pratique.

_"Un pantalon serait bien mieux_," se dit-elle sérieusement alors qu'elle le retirait, fatiguée de cette longue journée d'entraînement.

**-Doonc, je... Euh...je suppose que... Tu sais ...c'est l'heure de...se laver,** balbutia Kara en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, effleurant quelques mèches échappées de son chignon négligé qu'elle avait fait le matin même.

**-Oh, j'avais oublié ce détail,** avoua Lena avec un léger rire, observant la nervosité croissante sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. **Eh bien, va prendre une bonne douche, j'irai après toi, tu es fatiguée**, déclara la scientifique en haussant les épaules, pliant soigneusement le costume alors qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau dans ses vêtements d'entraînement.

**-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas... Tu sais...**

**-Gênée ?** La coupa Lena, observant la journaliste hocher nerveusement la tête alors qu'elle cherchait à attraper ses lunettes inexistantes du bout des doigts. Un petit rire se fraya un chemin entre les dents de la femme d'affaires, secouant faiblement la tête face à la question de son amie.** Eh bien, un corps est un corps. Je ne suis pas une femme pudique. Puis, si tu ne veux pas que je regarde, je ne regarderai pas. **

**-Oh,** répondit Kara, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir aux paroles de la PDG tandis qu'elle sentait une brûlure s'accaparer de ses joues pâles. **Je... Eh bien...euh...oh Rao, je reviens, **finit par dire la cadette des Danvers avant de fuir dans la salle de bain de sa meilleure amie, attrapant quelques vêtements aux passages.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Kara se pencha sur le lavabo, incapable de lever ses yeux vers son reflet, ayant l'impression de se faire sonder l'âme par sa meilleure amie, une sensation bien trop étrange lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le corps de celle-ci. Elle ferma alors les yeux, retirant les couches de vêtements qu'elle avait rapidement mises ce matin, n'ayant qu'une hâte, en finir avec cette douche.

Elle détourna ses yeux du miroir, luttant pour ne pas jetter un coup d'oeil tandis qu'elle entrait rapidement dans la douche, commençant sérieusement sa toilette. Elle commença par ses cheveux, puis ses bras, et passa ses mains sur sa poitrine étrangement développée, attirant brusquement et involontairement ses yeux.

**-Oh Rao**, souffla-t-elle à la vue, ses yeux s'écarquillant face aux seins parfaitement sculptées, lui faisant mordre sa lèvre inférieure alors que sa tête se leva à nouveau avec regret. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ?

_"Ne regarde plus, ne regarde plus_" Se répéta t-elle à elle même, levant les yeux vers le plafond de la douche italienne, mordillant fortement sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder à ses désirs, sentant une chaleur intense dans le bas de son corps. "_Eh merde"_

De l'autre côté de l'appartement se trouvait Lena, rigolant faiblement lorsqu'elle entendit le coeur rapide de la fille du ciel ainsi que son fameux appel à Rao, une petite rougeur surprenante s'emparant de ses joues à l'idée que son comportement soit lié à la découverte de son corps...

Elle s'avait que c'était une sorte d'atteinte à la vie privée, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher, ses oreilles se concentrant comme par réflexe sur les battements frénétiques de son organe vitale, la faisant faiblement déglutir.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux femmes étaient lavées et avaient mangé une quantité étonnamment énorme de nourriture à elle deux. Lena n'avait pas profité de la vue du corps de Kara, se contentant de percevoir une petite partie de ses abdos en retirant ses vêtements qui l'avait laissé dans un boxer et une brassière d'entraînement.

Après sa douche, la scientifique avait appelé le fournisseur qui lui avait vendu la kryptonite, et l'homme lui avait affirmé qu'il n'en possédait plus, lui ayant vendu le seul échantillon. Cette nouvelle n'était malheureusement pas très bonne, ne sachant pas si le processus pourrait être renversé sans la pierre orangée.

Elles avaient décidé de partager l'appartement jusqu'à ce que la situation redevienne comme avant, espérant que le problème puisse se régler pendant la nuit, bien que cela semblait peu probable.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit avec Kara, l'une allongée à côté de l'autre, mains posée sur le ventre respectif du corps qu'elles possédaient alors qu'elles fixaient le plafond dans un silence presque assourdissant.

Les joues de la journaliste étaient rosées à la pensée de savoir que la femme d'affaires l'avait peut-être vu nu. Elle n'avait pas honte de son corps, loin de là, mais c'était une femme pudique, surtout avec une personne envers qui elle avait de profonds sentiments.

Toute cette situation était folle, et la journée avait été épuisante. Les questions parcouraient leur tête, et elles ne comprenaient pas comment la situation pourrait être réglée, mais elle savait que ça serait le cas au fond de leur coeur, et elles ne sortiraient que grandies de cette expérience.

**-Merci pour aujourd'hui,** souffla Lena, attirant les orbes verts vers elle, éclairés par la douce lueur de la lune qui traversait la grande fenêtre de la chambre.

**-Pourquoi ? **S'enquit Kara, se retournant vers son amie dont les yeux étaient toujours ancrés au plafond.

**-De m'avoir fait confiance avec ton identité et tes pouvoirs,** déclara Lena, bien qu'elle savait que son amie n'avait pas réellement eu le choix.

**-Eh bien, même si cette situation est étrange, saches que je me sens délivrée de ne plus te cacher qui je suis,** avoua la cadette des Danvers en s'asseyant en tailleur, observant son corps allongé face à elle, les yeux bleus se dirigeant finalement sur elle.

La scientifique se retourna sur son côté droit, surélevant sa tête à l'aide de sa main, initiant un contact visuel alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure à la vue de son corps assit en tailleur.

L'intensité des prunelles vertes lui fit perdre la tête. Non pas parce que ses propres yeux étaient au delà d'une beauté sublime, non, mais du fait que derrière ses orbes se trouvait Kara, celle qui contrôlait ce regard, celle qui la fixait intensément, provoquant un flux intense de chaleur, lui faisant presque perdre la tête.

Son coeur battait la chamade, et elle était heureuse d'être la seule à pouvoir l'entendre, rougissant faiblement au fait que toutes les autres fois, Kara avait dû se rendre compte que son palpitant battait étrangement à sa proximité.

Elle écouta alors inconsciemment celui de Kara, surprise de la rapidité étrange de celui-ci, la mélodie se mêlant parfaitement à la sienne dans un son harmonieux et apaisant.

Elle observait la cadette des Danvers rougir face au contact intense, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire à la vue, prête à couper le silence agréable qui s'était instauré pendant quelques longues secondes.

**-Doonc, quel est ton nom ? **S'enquit Lena curieuse, observant les lèvres de la journaliste s'étendre, un sourire tapissant désormais son visage alors qu'elle prit une profonde inspiration remplie d'excitation face à la longue nuit qu'elles s'apprêtaient certainement à passer.

**-Je m'appelle Kara Zor El et je viens de krypton…**

* * *

**Voilà :) Première partie de cet OS :D J'espère que ce n'était pas trop confus, c'était assez compliqué et weird d'inverser leur corps xD Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, certainement d'ici une semaine ou deux :) La prochaine partie sera peut-être un peu plus longue et les choses pourraient se compliquer xD **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter et prenez soin de vous !**

* * *

**J **: Hey, je te réponds pour la dernière fois dans cet espace XD dans un premier temps, merci de ta review! Je vais essayer de te répondre avec les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de l'OS xD

En effet, je suis d'accord avec toi :( L'amour n'est pas tout beau tout rose :( Il peut être te rendre heureux comme te détruire :(

Pour le combat je t'avoue que j'ai laissé mon cerveau s'étendre XD Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose d'original et je n'avais jamais vu un monstre type abeille aux griffes pleines de kryptonite route xD

Pour l'épicier j'ai eu mal au coeur XD mais t'en fais pas, Lena lui a offert une belle retraite après que Kara lui ait expliqué les événements xD

Pour les pensées d'Alex sur une possible agression sexuelle honnêtement je ne sais pas :O C'est possible en effet, en même temps vu l'état de Kara ça ne serait pas étonnant, mais elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Lena, et même à sa soeur (enfin...elle ne la tuerait pas xD)

Pour la petite remarque: "Peu importe si tu te présentes à moi en tant que Kara ou Supergirl, la façon dont tu regardes ma poitrine reste la même" Je trouvais ça drôle, l'idée met venu de twitter il me semble, contente que ça t'ait plus du coup xD

Haha, je suis contente que tu apprécies la kryptonite rouge, peut-être que j'en referais à l'avenir sans que le remède intervienne cette fois-ci... xD

Bon, si tu apprécies les OS léger j'en ferais un peu plus à l'avenir (dans le type AU) le prochain (prévue pour le moment normalement XD) ne le sera pas, malheureusement, mais j'ai quelques idées pour les autres :) Je vais déjà essayer de finir ma fic, puis je m'y reconsacrerai un peu plus :D

Encore merci en tout cas!


	18. OS 17 (Part 2:Quand l'alchimie s'emmêle)

_**Avant de commencer je voulais juste vous remercier de vos super commentaires. Ça me fait énormément plaisir et me pousse à continuer à écrire! 🙈 C'est la première fois que j'écris autant sans me lasser, et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi car j'ai un nouveau projet pour vous en cours dans l'univers de Supergirl :) Je ne dis rien pour l'instant, on ne sait jamais :) Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Résumé**__**:**_ Les choses se compliquent...Malgré l'absence de la kryptonite, Kara et Lena doivent faire face à quelques complications qui ne les laisseront pas sans conclusion.

_**Avertissement**_: Aucun

_**Note**_: Presque 10 k mots également, je pense que c'est mon plus long OS, et certainement celui où j'ai passé le plus d'heures xD

* * *

Kara plissa son nez face au frisson qui parcourut son corps, tapissant chaque parcelle de celui-ci sans désagrément, le manque de couverture en étant sans doute la raison. Elle ouvrit alors lentement les yeux, déglutissant face à la faible lumière de la lune qui parvenait à trouver un chemin à travers sa pupille.

Elle s'étira faiblement et redressa lorsqu'elle perçut la couverture flotter juste au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux se fronçant dans un premier temps dans l'incompréhension. Elle pencha faiblement sa tête, tirant le tissu afin qu'il lui retombe dessus, le geste provoquant l'apparition de son réel corps, flottant à un peu plus d'un mètre du lit, un souffle régulier s'échappant des lèvres de celui-ci.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue, les souvenirs de la veille s'infiltrant peu à peu en elle. Sa meilleure amie était dans son corps, et elle était dans le sien. Heureusement, sa migraine semblait s'être calmée, certainement grâce aux médicaments qu'elle n'avait cette fois-ci pas oublié de prendre.

Elle sourit alors, observant la scientifique en sommeil profond et sans doute rempli de rêve au vue de petit rictus sur son visage. Kara tendit alors le bras, essayant de tirer sur l'épaule de la femme d'affaires, chuchotant son prénom sans succès.

La réveiller était en quelque sorte un déchirement de coeur au vu de son expression mignonne, mais dormir sans couverture et avec le corps d'une femme au pouvoir kryptonien dans les air qui à tout moment pouvait tomber et casser le lit, n'était définitivement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

La cadette des Danvers se leva alors, essayant de trouver son équilibre sur le matelas moelleux presque à percuter le mur juste derrière tête la première. Elle se rattrapa heureusement, à l'aide de sa main, sur les biceps musclés qui étaient normalement les siens. La fille du ciel se pencha vers sa meilleure amie, mettant tout son poids pour faire descendre le corps de la femme d'affaires vers les draps.

Ceci sembla fonctionner. Elle sourit alors, se reculant afin de rejoindre à nouveau le bout de son lit, lorsqu'elle perçut son corps se mettre de nouveau à flotter. Elle soupira, n'ayant qu'une solution pour que Lena reste ancrée sur le matelas et ne lui vole pas sa couverture à nouveau. Elle ne réfléchit pas, bien trop fatiguée, et lança sa jambe droite sur son corps, posant sa tête sur sa réelle poitrine avant de remonter la couverture sur elles. Elle soupira de bonheur face à la quantité de chaleur que lui apportait son amie et ferma les yeux, se délectant de la sensation de brûlure qui coulait dans ses veines.

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard**__**:**_

Lena se réveilla à son tour, sentant un léger poids contre sa poitrine, un poids presque semblable a une plume si on ignorait le souffle qui lui parvenait dans le creux du cou. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, submergés par une chevelure sombre, la faisant presque paniquer, se demandant qui pouvait actuellement avoir la tête contre sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les cheveux n'appartenaient à nulle autre qu'elle-même.

Elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle perçut les traits fins de son propre visage, son nez légèrement plissé et sa mâchoire détendue, la bouche presque entrouverte.

"_Je ne suis pas si horrible quand je dors finalement_", se dit elle, les lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Kara resserrer sa prise sur sa taille. Il fallait avouer que c'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient ainsi, l'une sur l'autre, même si les conditions n'étaient pas les meilleures.

Kara ouvrit à son tour les yeux, sentant un regard lourd sur elle. Elle gémit bruyamment dans un premier temps, essayant d'enfouir un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de la femme à ses côtés, une chose bizarre lorsque cette femme avait son propre corps bien que ça ne semblait pas la déplaire à ce même moment...

C'est au son d'un petit rire qu'elle ne sut interpréter qu'elle se releva brusquement, ses orbes écarquillés retombant dans le bleu de ceux de Lena, ses joues tournant dans un rouge cramoisie habituelle alors qu'elle cherchait une excuse à son geste.

**-Oh Rao, j...je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, t-...tu dormais dans les airs et tu volais la couverture du coup j'ai essayé d..de trouver un moyen de te faire redescendre mais j'étais vraiment fatiguée et...euh du coup...**

**-Kara, ça va**, la coupa Lena, un petit rire sortant de sa bouche tandis qu'elle observait la rougeur sur son propre visage, une chose pourtant rarissime, lui faisant mordre timidement la lèvre inférieure. **Je n'ai presque pas senti ma tête,** avoua la scientifique en haussant les épaules.

Kara bougea nerveusement, heureuse dans un sens que le rapprochement n'avait pas été de trop, car elle pourrait réellement s'y habituer, bien que la prochaine fois, elle préférait réellement être dans son propre corps.

**-Je vais préparer le déjeuner**, finit par lâcher Kara, s'extirpant rapidement de la pièce afin de cacher la gêne intense en elle, alignant ses pas avec une rapidité surprenante sous le regard lourds de la scientifique.

Elle avançait à une vitesse étrangement rapide, prête à entrer dans la cuisine jusqu'au moment où elle sentit une sorte de mur invisible mettre frein à son avancé, la faisant rebondir et atterrir sur le sol, une douleur étonnamment intense se dissipant dans son coccyx. La cadette des Danvers gémit bruyamment alors que des pas rapides s'avançaient dans sa direction, une main se posant sur son épaule comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

**-Kara! Ça va ?** S'exclama Lena ayant fait irruption dans la cuisine, attrapant le corps de sa meilleure et le plaçant sur le canapé. Elle s'agenouilla face à elle, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et inclina faiblement la tête, concernée. **Que s'est-il passé ? **S'enquit la femme d'affaires, le visage emplit d'une émotion évidente.

**\- La cuisine..**.commença Kara essoufflée, les yeux de Lena se posant juste derrière son épaule. **Il y a un mur invisible, **déclara t-elle avec un mouvement de main, tournant faiblement son bassin pour regarder dans son dos. **Tu devrais pouvoir le voir avec la vision à rayon X**, souffla la cadette des Danvers, essayant d'ignorer les mains chaudes sur ses genoux.

Lena fronça les sourcils et se releva, observant derrière Kara. Elle secoua finalement la tête lorsqu'elle perçut un vide presque astral.

**-Je... Il n'y a rien Kara...**

* * *

_**Deux heures plus tard, au DEO**_

**-Nous avons une réunion, une levée de fond et une visite à l'hôpital, tout ça sans pouvoir s'éloigner l'une de l'autre de plus de dix mètres, comment suis-je supposée rester calme ? **S'enquit sérieusement Lena, posant une main sur son front, et le massant du bout des doigts, essayant de chercher des réponses à ses questions.

**-Nous allons y arriver Lena, comme toujours**, tenta Kara en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie, et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

**-Je ne sais pas Kara**, répondit la jeune Luthor, son coeur battant la chamade face au toucher chaleureux.** Plus les heures passent, plus j'ai cette nette impression de voir la distance se réduire.**

**-Votre lien est au-delà du partage d'un corps**, lâcha Alex, qui venait de faire irruption dans la partie médicale du DEO, tenant quelques papiers en main, certainement les résultats des examens, **il est également psychique. Vos esprits sont reliés l'un à l'autre part un lien puissant. J'onn a une idée, mais il était vraiment surpris par celle-ci, il a donc décidé de faire quelques recherches avant de vous en parler**, finit la rousse, posant ses mains sur ses propres hanches.

**-Le scan de recherche pour la kryptonite orange n'a rien donné **? S'enquit Kara, plissant son nez et croisant les bras. L'agente du DEO secoua tristement la tête, s'excusant avec un faible sourire avant de prendre à nouveau la porte. La Super laissa échapper un long souffle, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers la montre de Lena, accrochée à son poignet. Ils s'écarquillèrent brutalement, les levant vers les prunelles égarées de la femme d'affaires tandis qu'elle déglutit nerveusement.

**-Lena, à quelle heure Jess a reporté la réunion ?** S'enquit la blonde, haussant un sourcil de façon surprenante et déconcertante.

**-13h10 pourquoi ? **Rétorqua la jeune Luthor, posant inconsciemment ses bras sur ses hanches, comme le faisait souvent la kryptonienne.

**-Nous sommes en retard de deux...**

Kara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentit soulever et emporter à travers la ville, volant habillée d'un tailleur professionnel dans ses propres bras, à une centaine de mètres du sol, sentant son estomac se tordre de surprise. Attraper quelqu'un sans prévenir méritait également sa place sur la liste des choses à ne plus faire.

Elle sentit rapidement ses pieds toucher le balcon de la femme d'affaires, leur de corps chaud se séparant afin de laisser place au froid de la légère brise de printemps. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, la PDG s'était déjà changée en quelque chose qui passerait certainement mieux qu'un costume bleu et rouge à jupette dans le milieu professionnel.

**-Peut-être que nous aurions dû passer par l'ascenseur ? Jess va certainement se poser des.**..Kara n'eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une petite brune resplendissante, aux traits asiatiques, lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez, la bouche légèrement entrouverte alors qu'elle observait les deux femmes encore proches l'une de l'autre.

**-Oh, vous...vous êtes ici ? Quelle surprise**, lâcha la secrétaire, semblant cacher quelque chose. **Les investisseurs sont ici, ils vous attendent en salle de réunion.**

**-Est-ce que Kara peut me suivre ?** Demanda la journaliste, attirant deux paires d'yeux surprises sur elle face à sa stupide question.

**-Eh bien, vous êtes la patronne mademoiselle Luthor, mais peut-être que si mademoiselle Danvers vous suit, elle devrait envisager de fermer le dernier bouton de sa chemise, sinon ce n'est pas votre futur contrat qui fera la une des journaux demain**, déclara Jess avec un léger rire, observant les deux femmes écarquiller les yeux alors qu'ils se posèrent sur le costume encore visible sous la chemise de Lena. **Ne vous en faites pas je n'ai rien vu ! Comme hier et tout les autres jours! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau, abandonnant les deux femmes confuses dans un silence douteux.

**\- Je suis terriblement désolée,** déclara Lena, se décidant finalement à fermer le dernier bouton du tissus.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suppose qu'elle devra à son tour signer quelques papiers après que tout sera réglé,** avoua Kara avec un haussement d'épaules. Lena afficha un rire nerveux, déglutissant sérieusement.

**-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait référence à hier ?** Demanda finalement la jeune Luthor, lissant sa chemise du bout des doigts.

**-Oh... Euh...ahah**, commença Kara, les joues prenant déjà une teinte surprenante de rose. **Juste, tu sais-...faire irruption dans ton bâtiment et te kidnapper n'est pas passé inaperçu,** parvint-elle finalement à dire, ne voulant définitivement pas aller plus loin. Lena haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules.

**-Je vois,** répondit-elle alors, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire à la vue de son amie mal à l'aise. **Bon, quelques règles avant la réunion, j'espère que tu es prêtes...**

* * *

**-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser de mon absence d'hier, j'ai dû faire face à... quelques problèmes**, commença Kara, s'asseyant sur une chaise en bout de table, juste à côté de Lena.** Voici Kara Danvers, une incroyable journaliste de Catco, elle m'accompagne dans le but d'écrire un article sûr...euh...notre projet je suppose?**

Lena haussa un sourcil, hochant la tête face à la modestie inexistante et surprenante de son amie, et salua toute la pièce d'un coup de tête.

**-Je pensais que vous vouliez garder cela confidentielle ?** S'enquit un homme d'affaires, replaçant sa cravate du bout des doigts.

**-Euh, bien sûre, ahah, mais euh...** Kara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit un coup de pieds droits dans son tibia, provoquant un subit sursaut et gémissement de sa part, attirant tous les yeux sur elle. Elle lança un regard noir à Lena, qui s'excusa avec un haussement d'épaules, ayant sans doute mal calculé sa force. Elle aurait sans doute un bleu le lendemain.

**-Ce que mademoiselle Luthor veut dire, c'est que l'article ne sortira pas avant l'annonce du projet. Elle a simplement donné l'exclusivité à Catco,** déclara la femme d'affaires, passant sa jambe droite sur l'autre, et joignant ses mains sur la table.

**-Catco ? N'est-ce pas un magazine de mode ?** Demanda une femme en tailleur rouge, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

**-Non!** S'exclama Kara, attirant une fois de plus tous les regards, sentant ses joues chauffer. Elle n'était clairement pas la meilleure actrice de la planète.** Enfin, je veux dire, non, pas seulement.**

**-En effet, Cat Grant a étendu la liste de gamme des sujets, et je m'occupe actuellement de la technologie,** lâcha Lena, observant du coin de l'oeil sa meilleure amie complètement mal à l'aise.

**-Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus sur le projet dans ce cas-là ? Enfin, si Mademoiselle Luthor est d'accord, j'aimerais connaître le point de vue d'une journaliste sur nos recherches**, s'enquit l'homme à la cravate.

**-Non, bien sûr, vas-y Kara,** lâcha la journaliste, observant la PDG entrouvrir la bouche, prise en quelque sorte à son propre piège. Être dans la peau d'une journaliste était le comble pour elle, surtout lorsqu'elle considérait la plupart d'entre eux comme des rapaces voraces à la recherche d'une exclusivité souvent mensongère.

Ils avaient la capacité extrême de tout déformer, de voir les mots d'une façon différente et interpréter les gestes de manière discordante, poussant les personnalités publiques à aborder un comportement presque robotique, à contrôler faits, gestes et paroles, et parfois, ça la fatiguait.

Porter le nom de l'homme qui avait tenté de tuer Superman était d'une pure agonie. Surtout lorsque votre meilleure amie se trouvait être Supergirl. Elle se faisait attaquer par les médias, supposant qu'elle tenterait à son tour de tuer la femme d'acier, mais comment pourrait-elle faire un geste aussi abominable lorsque son coeur battait pour la cible ?...

Un éclaircissement de gorge la fit revenir à la réalité, les trois investisseurs la fixant dans les yeux alors que Kara lui envoyait un sourire d'inquiétude, sentant sa main effleurer sa cuisse du bout des doigts pour lui donner un peu de courage.

"_Penser comme Kara, parler comme Kara, agir comme Kara"_ Se dit-elle en s'asseyant correctement, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Elle mouilla ses lèvres, remontant sa paire de lunettes du bout des doigts, essayant d'agir comme sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle observait la journaliste reprendre à son tour son sérieux, s'asseyant plus droitement, haussant son sourcil d'une façon surprenante.

**-Mademoiselle Luthor et moi-même parlions de la dualité onde-corpuscule la semaine dernière, lors d'une interview. Les expériences fascinantes qui ont permis l'évidence de cette théorie font pour moi, partie des fondements de la mécanique quantique, et Mademoiselle Luthor a laissé échapper un petit commentaire sur la façon dont ses fondements pouvaient être détournés à des buts commerciaux et pourraient rendre la vie des étrangers bien meilleure. Je suis journaliste, j'ai finalement réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez**, commença Lena, sentant le regard lourd et surpris de la cadette des Danvers à ses côtés, certainement impressionnée par sa rapide adaptation à ses manies, ne manquant plus qu'un léger rougissement, ce qui malheureusement ne pouvait pas être contrôlé par son corps.

**-Avez-vous réussi à mettre en place un premier prototype **? S'enquit la femme au tailleur rouge, coupant la scientifique, qui n'avait pas encore donné son avis sur sa propre invention. Lena tourna la tête dans la direction de la journaliste, signe pour elle de reprendre la discussion. Kara s'éclaircit alors la gorge, comprenant que c'était à son tour de jouer les actrices et se leva alors, perchée sur des talons élevés, quelque chose qu'elle portait très rarement.

**-Jouer avec la lumière est un jeu d'enfant lorsqu'on a compris le concept d'un photon. J'ai donc relié une mémoire en avec une application téléphonique et un projecteur de lumière qui permet de tromper tous les types de cellules qui reçoivent et analysent les signaux lumineux. La puce qui contient la mémoire et le projecteur se place derrière l'oreille et elle est efficace à 360°**, déclara la journaliste, avec quelque geste minutieux des mains.

**-Cela semble prometteur, mais n'y a-t-il pas un problème au niveau de l'éthique ? Qu'en pensez vous mademoiselle Danvers, j'aimerais connaître l'avis extérieur d'une citoyenne qui pourrait -être enclin à faire face à cette technologie**, lâcha la troisième personne, un homme aux cheveux grisé, arborant un large sourire.

**-Umm, je pense que cette technologie à des points positifs comme des points négatifs. Elle peut être d'une grande nécessité pour les étrangers à la forme non humanoïdes, ou physiquement peu conventionnel dans les mœurs de notre société. C'est un très grand atout, mais comme toutes les technologies, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la façon dont certaines personnes pourraient l'utiliser à des fins bien moins acceptables et pacifistes**, lâcha Lena, abordant les dernières problématiques sur lesquelles elle s'était penchée, puis passa rapidement une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

**-Nous ne pouvons pas restreindre l'accès, au risque d'obtenir des plaintes pour discrimination, je dois donc penser à la mise en place d'un programme informatique qui permettrait le respect des normes éthiques**, déclara Kara, attirant les paires d'yeux sur elle. **Mais les fonds disponibles ne sont pas suffisants pour se pencher sur cette problématique pour le moment ...**

**-Je peux toujours augmenter mon investissement,** déclara l'homme à la cravate, attirant le regard écarquillé de Lena, surprise de la facilité du changement d'avis. Elle avait eu du mal à lui faire augmenter sa donation lors de leur dernière réunion et le voilà tout à coup hyper investi dans le projet...

Elle ne préférait pas vraiment penser à la raison...

* * *

**-C'était épuisant, comment peux-tu faire ce genre de chose à longueur de journée ? **S'enquit Kara en retirant la paire de talons bien trop élevée pour elle, s'asseyant aux côtés de son amie.

**-Elle n'a pourtant duré qu'une heure, tu as su te montrer convaincante,** lâcha la jeune Luthor, buvant une longue gorgée de whisky, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aura aucun effet notable sur son organisme.

**-Je n'avais pas le choix, tu m'as pratiquement broyé la cheville!** S'exclama Kara, essayant de rester sérieuse, bien que ses lèvres ne purent s'empêcher de s'étendre dans un sourire à la vue du roulement d'yeux de sa meilleure amie.

**-Mon corps a vécu pire avec Lex. Une fois, il m'a balancé par la fenêtre de ma chambre, qui forte heureusement se trouvait au rez de chaussée. C'était une de ces fameuses blagues de grand frère abdominale, sauf que sous ma fenêtre se trouvaient des rosiers. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'une de mes meilleures journées sur terre,** avoua la femme d'affaires, prenant une énième gorgée de son bourbon préféré sans en ressentir les effets, ce qui était plus ou moins frustrant.

**\- Mais c'est horrible Lena! **S'exclama Kara en entrouvrant la bouche.

**\- Une des plaies s'est infectée, c'est pour cela que j'ai une petite cicatrice sur ma poitrine, **avoua-t-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

**-Oh, je vois, je...je ne voulais pas demander**, lâcha la journaliste, ses yeux s'écarquillant brusquement à la réalisation de ses paroles. **Enfin...je-Tu... Je ne voulais pas regarder hein! C'est juste que...tu sais... Ta salle de bain est remplie de miroir et .**..Kara stoppa ses paroles lorsqu'elle perçut la femme d'affaires rigoler de son comportement, poussant ses joues pâles à prendre une teinte peu commune et profonde.

Son coeur battait la chamade, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et haussant un sourcil dans l'incompréhension.

**-Oh mon Dieu, cette tête est réellement effrayante,** déclara la femme d'affaires, son rire s'estompant alors que les lèvres de la journaliste s'étirèrent à leur tour dans un sourire. **Peu importe... Lex a fini par s'excuser après s'être fait gronder par mon père ce jour-là.**

**-Et Lillian ? **S'enquit Kara en haussant un sourcil.

**-Lillian ? Elle s'est moquée de moi mais elle a quand même finit par m'amener à l'hôpital, donc tout va pour le mieux,** rigola Lena, le regard lourd de la future journaliste ancré sur elle.

**-Je suis désolée que tu ais dû faire face à une telle enfance,** lâcha la cadette des Danvers, posant sa main sur la cuisine de la femme d'affaires, ce qui stoppa son rire sarcastiquement. Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, une mine sérieuse ayant rapidement pris possession de son visage.

**-Eh bien, j'ai peut-être eu une enfance compliquée, mais tu as perdu ta planète et ta famille.**.. déclara la scientifique avec un haussement d'épaules, provoquant l'abaissement des yeux de Kara vers sa main, recouverte de celle de la PDG.

**-Disons simplement que nous n'avons pas eu de chance, mais tout va pour le mieux désormais**, affirma la jeune Danvers, penchant faiblement sa tête. **Enfin, si tu ne penses pas au fait que nous avons littéralement changé de corps, **ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Lena fit de même, bien que ses pensées étaient remplies par les questions qu'elle se posait depuis quelques jours, des questions concernant une troisième personne.

Mike

L'homme partageait la vie de sa meilleure amie depuis quelques mois, et elle lui avait avoué la veille qu'il était Daxamite, une espèce qui vivait sur une planète voisine de krypton. C'était une personne qui pouvait rappeler à Kara son enfance, ses traditions et peut-être même sa culture, bien que les deux planètes étaient en guerre à l'époque.

Elle ne serait donc certainement pas surprise si la jeune femme avait finit par avoir des sentiments pour le brun, c'était même presque inévitable...Elle s'éclaircit alors la gorge, clignant à de multiples reprises des yeux afin de se donner le courage nécessaire pour ses futures paroles.

**-Donc... Mike et toi vous.**.. Commença-t-elle, observant son nez se plisser et son sourcil se lever dans une visible incompréhension. **Êtes en couple ?** S'enquit-elle sérieusement, la voix tremblotante avec surprise alors qu'elle tentait plus ou moins de garder son sang-froid. Les yeux de Kara s'écarquillèrent dans l'horreur, quittant la cuisine de la scientifique afin de poser ses deux mains contre son coeur, semblant presque... indignée?

**-Mike et moi ? Comme un couple ? Où as tu eu une telle idée ? **Demanda Kara avec horreur, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir à la question. Lena souleva à son tour un sourcil, sentant son palpitant se calmer et son souffle reprendre un cours normal.

**-Je ne sais pas, il semblait si heureux hier en me préparant un petit déjeuner...**

**\- Une fille lui a acheté un livre de cuisine, il essaye de reproduire les recettes pour l'impressionne**r, la coupa Kara avec un faible rire.** Je mentirais à dire qu'il n'a pas essayé de sortir avec moi, mais...je...tu sais, après James je me suis posée certaines questions... **déclara la journaliste, ses joues tournant vers un rouge cramoisi habituel.

**-Des questions ?** Répéta Lena sous la forme d'une question, repliant les jambes derrière elle et se penchant vers le siège du canapé, son attention reposant pleinement sur leur conversation.

**-Oui, des questions, comme sur la façon...dont... Je-...je n'ai jamais eu de...de réels sentiments pour lui, ni pour d'autres hommes,** commença la jeune Danvers, attirant les orbes bleues dans les siennes, déglutissant nerveusement face à cette vérité qu'elle avait cachée de tous. Mais peut-être que se trouver dans le corps d'une femme d'affaires de pouvoirs changeait la donne.

Lena entrouvrit la bouche, écoutant le coeur de Kara battre la chamade, se mêlant une fois de plus au rythme rapide du sien, essayant de comprendre les futures paroles de la journaliste sans que son jugement et ses sentiments n'altèrent sur ses pensées, quelques choses de bien compliqué dans cette situation.

**-Est-ce que? Est-ce que tu envisages de t'intéresser À...aux femmes **? Balbutia Lena avec un sourcil levé, observant les joues de la journaliste s'empourprer encore plus tandis qu'elle sentait son coeur prêt à exploser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sentir un sourire se propager sur son visage. Les yeux de Kara fixaient étrangement le sol, prête à se cacher sous le canapé s'il le fallait, hochant faiblement la tête. **C'est une bonne chose à savoir**, flirta innocemment Lena se levant, observant le visage de sa meilleure amie se détendre subitement, son souffle se coupant par la même occasion. Elle tendit alors la main, aidant Kara à se lever.

**-Maintenant allons-nous préparer pour le gala! **S'exclama t-elle, l'espoir d'une future relation florissant faiblement en elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'assurer qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la friendzone...

* * *

**-Kara, arrête de bouger**, lâcha Lena sous un souffle, coupant instantanément celui de Kara qui tentait de fuir le regard lourd de sa meilleure amie sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle lui appliquait une couche pétillante de rouge à lèvres.

**-Désolée, **répondit elle en retour, les yeux dirigés vers le plafond, déglutissant nerveusement au toucher. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et son corps le faisait pour elle...malheureusement.

**-Kara, respire, tu vas faire exploser mon coeur,** déclara Lena avec un petit rire, observant la faible couche de rouge qui voulait prendre le dessus sur le maquillage.

**-Je...ouais...euh je suis stressée,** tenta la journaliste, bien que ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Lena était en quelque sorte son opposé en public, et se retrouver à jouer une femme puissante et sûre d'elle était compliqué et elle devait rassembler l'entièreté de son courage pour y parvenir.

Mais heureusement pour elle, la PDG était là à ses côtés, comme elle l'était pour elle, car se retrouver dans le corps d'une puissante femme d'affaires était un fait, mais se retrouver dans le corps d'une kryptonienne devait en quelque sorte être un peu plus compliqué...

**-Dommage**, répondit la femme d'affaires d'un ton suave, **je pensais que je vous faisais de l'effet mademoiselle Danvers**, ajouta-t-elle, observant la femme déglutir sérieusement, son souffle s'accélérant aux paroles de la PDG alors que leurs yeux n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres les uns de l'autre, fermement ancrés, sans aucun échappatoire.

Le moment était à la fois étrange que plaisant. D'un côté, il y avait le fait qu'elles semblaient toutes deux se fixer comme elles le feraient devant un miroir, mais d'un autre côté, elles savaient que derrière les prunelles familières se trouvait une personne différente d'elles-mêmes, la personne pour laquelle elles étaient amoureuses...

Malheureusement, un coup sur la porte les fit finalement sursauter, provoquant le roulement d'yeux de la jeune Luthor, qui se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, faisant face à une Alex confuse face aux deux regards noirs ancrés sur elle.

**-Quoi ? Ai-je interrompu quoi que ce soit ? **S'enquit la rousse, entrant dans l'appartement avant de fermer la porte.

**-Je vais mettre mon costume,** déclara finalement Kara les joues brûlantes en quittant sa soeur et sa meilleure amie, Lena répondant finalement à Alex avec un faible haussement d'épaules.

* * *

**-Whouaa, les costumes te vont vraiment bien Lena,** souffla Alex, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle fixait le corps de la brune dans lequel se trouvait sa soeur. Kara gémit de dégoût face au regard de son aînée sur elle, observant le visage amusé de la scientifique non loin de là. La rousse tourna alors sa tête en direction du faible rire qui résonnait dans la pièce, grimaçant à son tour lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait en quelque sorte de détailler sa cadette du regards, une nausée parcourant presque son œsophage.

**-J'ai oublié le parfum !** S'exclama finalement Kara avant de faire demi-tour sur elle-même, alignant les pas avec rapidité dans la salle de bain. Mais à peine après avoir fait quatre pas, la femme fut arrêtée par le fameux mur invisible, la faisant presque tomber face à l'impact surprenant.

-**ENCORE !? C'est une blague n'est ce pas ?** S'enquit la jeune Luthor, croisant les bras contre le blason de la maison d'El.

**-C'est quoi son problème à cette kryptonite au juste?** Ajouta une Kara un peu sonnée, la main posée négligemment sur son front, signe de douleur évidente.

**-Si ça continue comme ça, demain nous serons attachées l'une à l'autre**, déclara Lena en secouant la tête, observant les joues de sa meilleure amie prendre une teinte rouge, signe évident de sa gêne alors qu'un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage d'Alex, sachant pertinemment que sa soeur n'était pas dans la meilleure des positions. C'était peut-être horrible, mais ça la faisait rire...Elle finit par baisser les yeux sur sa montre, le silence ayant prit possession de la salle.

**-Nous devons y aller. Les équipes sont en place**, déclara l'agente du DEO, attirant les prunelles des deux femmes sur elle, coupant le moment presque gênant.

Elles arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital pour enfants une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Kara ne cessait de ronchonner sur le fait qu'elles seraient arrivées plus vite en volant, mais avec les récents événements et les complications, utiliser les pouvoirs, même si Lena les contrôlait à la perfection, n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

Elles descendirent du SUV noir, l'une à côté de l'autre, un petit mètre de distance les séparant, respectant la zone de confort de l'autre, une distance qui leur permettait de contenir leurs sentiments, quelque chose qui ne devait pas être mis en avant pour le moment, la situation étant bien trop préoccupante.

Elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment suivi d'Alex et de deux agents, une sécurité nécessaire ses derniers temps, surtout depuis le récent attentat lors d'un discours de Lena. Elles n'eurent à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'une horde d'enfant se mit à courir vers elles, se jetant tous sur le corps de l'héroïne, qui était en fait Lena.

La scientifique écarquilla les yeux, surprise des petits bras qui enroulaient ses jambes, la mettant clairement mal à l'aise. Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait que l'affection qu'apportaient les enfants était d'une pureté inouïe, et que leurs câlins étaient quelque chose de précieux et important. Et savoir que la scientifique goûtait à ce plaisir pour la première fois lui envoyait une vague d'amour à travers son corps, quelque chose de nécessaire dans ce moment quelque peu difficile.

Mais le visage de la PDG était crispé, si tendu que son sourire sonnait bien trop faux, signe de panique évidente. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle doucement, posant une main sur son épaule pour la calmer et se pencha à son oreille.

**-Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, soit leur héroïne à ta façon**, souffla la cadette des Danvers, posant une main dans le bas du dos de sa meilleure amie qui se détendit soudainement au contact, lui envoyant un sourire étonnamment timide.

_"Supergirl est-ce que tu peux voler devant nous?" "Supergirl je peux avoir un bisou magique ?" "Tu es très jolie Supergirl"_

Toutes les phrases des enfants s'enchaînaient et se mêlaient, créant par la même occasion un brouhaha étonnant, presque à rendre folle la jeune Luthor dont l'oreille était encore un peu sensible, mais elle finit par s'abaisser à leur hauteur, les écoutants parler un par un avec de grands sourire alors que Kara la suivit.

Elles étaient littéralement l'une à côté de l'autre, leur épaule s'effleurant, alors qu'elles se jetaient des regards au moins une fois toutes les minutes, se délectant du moment merveilleux qu'elles étaient en train de vivre.

**-Merci pour tout mademoiselle Luthor, vous êtes très gentille,** lâcha finalement une petite blonde, soudainement bien plus intéressée par le physique de la scientifique que celui de la super héroïne. Un grand sourire se propagea alors sur les lèvres de Kara, heureuse d'avoir enfin un peu d'attention, bien que les enfants lui posaient quelques questions avant l'intervention de la petite fille, mais c'était différent...

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de la place qu'elle prenait en compagnie des autres. Oui elle était une femme à la force surhumaine, oui elle avait une vision de chaleur plus performante que n'importe lance-flamme et oui la gravité n'avait pas de réel impact sur son corps, mais ses particularités ne lui donnaient pas le droit d'être plus récompensée qu'un pompier, un médecin, ou que Lena...

C'était une scientifique qui cherchait à rendre le monde meilleur, qui faisait des chèques exorbitant à des associations sérieuses, jusqu'à rendre visite aux enfants malades. C'était une personne incroyable qui faisait passer le monde avant elle-même et savoir qu'elle n'obtenait rien d'autre que des critiques et des tentatives de meurtre contre sa vie en retour la désolait. Elle méritait bien plus que cela, elle méritait le monde, et pourtant, personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, sauf elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se jura de rendre la vie de son amie meilleure et qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour la faire se sentir aimé, même si en retour, elle devrait cacher ses réels sentiments...

**-Merci à toi petit ange, c'est adorable,** déclara la cadette des Danvers, sentant les paires d'yeux se retourner vers elle, dont le bleu saphir qui auparavant lui appartenait.** Comment t'appelles tu ?** S'enquit la journaliste, positionnant la petite mèche rebelle de la blonde derrière son oreille.

**-Julia**, souffla nerveusement l'enfant, accompagnée de petit geste timide de la main.

**-Julia ? C'est un joli prénom**, déclara Kara avec un petit sourire, observant le sourire resplendissant de Lena du coin de l'oeil. **Pourquoi es tu ici petite ?** S'enquit doucement la journaliste, ne voulant pas brusquer l'enfant.

**-J'avais des problèmes dans mon corps, mais le monsieur et les madames m'ont fait faire dodo et après c'était trop bien, je pouvais marcher**, déclara hâtivement l'enfant excité, avec des mouvements de mains démesurés. **Et puis ma maman elle m'a dit que c'était grâce à vous!** S'exclama la petite blonde, s'approchant d'un pas de la journaliste pour la prendre dans les bras. La cadette des Danvers ne put s'empêcher de sentir son coeur sauter un battement face à l'amour que lui donnait l'enfant.

Sa tête reposait avec difficulté sur l'épaule de la petite, permettant à ses yeux de s'ancrer dans le bleu azur étonnamment scintillants, signe que l'émotion la parcourait amplement, agrandissant le sourire de Kara. Lena était heureuse, les enfants également, rien ne pourrait gâcher leur moment, rien ou presque...

* * *

Lena était toujours assise au sol, s'amusant avec les enfants tout excités pendant que Kara essayait plus ou moins d'entretenir une conversation décente sur le budget de l'hôpital à quelques pas de là. La levée de fond avait eu lieu entre-temps, ajoutant deux millions de dollars aux trois millions qu'avaient déjà offerts Lena, ce qui couvrirait sans doute les opérations des enfants les plus démunis pendants de nombreuses semaines.

Tout se passait incroyablement bien, beaucoup trop bien d'ailleurs d'après Kara, et ça serait mentir de dire que le pressentiment en elle ne cessait de croître au fil des minutes. Ses doutes semblèrent finalement se confirmer lorsqu'un homme s'approcha d'elle d'un pas étonnamment sûre.

Entre-temps, la directrice de l'hôpital s'était dirigée vers Lena et les enfants, et avait démarré une conversion avec eux, laissant Kara spectatrice de ce moment adorable. Lorsque le brun arriva à ses côtés elle déglutit, se retournant nerveusement vers lui. Il lui tendit la main, affichant un sourire qu'elle ne sut décrire. Kara haussa un sourcil mais tendait sa main à son tour.

**-Ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Luthor,** lâcha l'homme, serrant sérieusement la main de la PDG.

**-À qui ai-je l'honneur ?** S'enquit Kara, un petit sourire poli tapissant ses lèvres.

**-Eh bien, est ce que ça vous dirait d'en parler en privé ?** Demanda l'homme en plaçant les mains dans les poches de son costume.

**-En privé ? Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Vous pouvez prendre rendez-vous avec mon assistante si c'est important,** déclara la journaliste, le ton de voix étrangement sûre.

**-Même votre assistante est difficile à joindre, et croyez moi, j'ai essayé,** avoua l'homme accompagné d'un faible rire. La journaliste se détendit, le brun ne semblait pas réellement être une menace, peut-être qu'elle vivait trop sur la défensive?

**-Eh bien j'ai eu pas mal de travail ses derniers temps, et puis aujourd'hui mon attention se porte sur les enfants**, affirma t-elle finalement, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle observait Lena jouer avec les plus petits, son coeur se gonflant une fois de plus d'amour.

**-Je vous demande une minute de votre temps, **lâcha l'homme, affichant une mine de chien battu.

**-Eh bien, je vous écoute**, lâcha la cadette des Danvers avec un haussement d'épaules.

**-Il y a un petit restaurant pas...**

**-Si vous êtes ici pour me demander un rencard ou quelque chose de similaire je doute que vous parveniez à vos fins,** le coupa-t-elle, un sentiment de jalousie la traversant avec une puissance surprenante.

**-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de négocier mademoiselle Luthor,** souffla l'homme, son sourire grandissant alors qu'il passa son bras derrière lui, semblant attraper quelque chose au passage. Kara recula d'un pas vers Lena, observant le monde tourner au ralentit alors qu'un canon chargé semblait se pointer sur elle.

Allait-elle mourir ? Est-ce qu'elle reprendrait son corps et verrait sa brune préférée se vider de son sang par sa faute ? Qu'est-ce que l'homme voulait à sa meilleure amie de toute manière ? Était-il un harceleur fou ? Avait-il des raisons d'en vouloir aux Luthor ? Était-ce réellement important lorsque sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil de toute manière ?

Les yeux verts de Kara s'écarquillèrent soudainement, quelques cris lui parvenant aux oreilles alors que l'arme était pointée pile entre ses deux yeux. Elle ferma alors les yeux, priant Rao pour la mort qui l'attendait, n'ayant pas le temps de pouvoir faire le moindre pas. Bouger risquerait de mettre en danger les enfants, parler à l'homme le mettrait sans doute encore plus en colère.

Elle entendit finalement le coup de fusil résonner dans ses tympans alors qu'une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son bras, ses yeux s'ouvrant à nouveau lorsqu'elle ne sentit aucun liquide chaud couler de son corps...

À ses côtés se trouvait Lena, tenant entre ses doigts la balle du revolver, l'autre entourant avec protection mais force le biceps de la journaliste choquée, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir. La prise disparut rapidement alors que le visage de Lena était rempli d'une colère évidente, attrapant l'homme par la chemise et le soulevant dans les airs, le fusil tombant au sol dans un vacarme surprenant, les enfants criant face à la scène qui se déroulait face à eux.

Kara haleta pour l'air, son sang-froid s'étant étonnamment dissipé, quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien des années. Il fallait dire que se trouver dans un corps humain et se faire menacer par une arme à feu était réellement perturbant, détestant être vulnérable.

Elle entendit les gémissements de douleur de l'homme alors que Lena semblait resserrer sa prise sur sa chemise, le brun se crispant peu à peu alors qu'il lançait violemment sa main contre le visage de la jeune Luthor. Le coup de poing n'affecta pas le regard de la PDG et l'homme hurlait désormais de douleur face à son membre certainement cassé et à son souffle presque coupé.

**-Supergirl! Lâchez-le, nous allons l'amener en détention**, déclara Alex en s'approchant de Lena, mais rien ne la fit bouger, concentrée sur sa prise ferme. Kara décida finalement de s'avancer, posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde en costume et se pencha vers son oreille.

**-Lena, respire, tout va bien, je vais bien et tu vas bien**, souffla Kara, sentant la femme d'affaires se détendre, la prise sur l'homme disparaissant instantanément alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, immédiatement attrapé par les agents du DEO.

Lena se retourna instantanément, plongeant dans la profondeur du contact chaud de sa meilleure amie, l'étreignant comme si le monde se terminait, son nez enfouie dans son propre cou, leur respiration haletant, essayant de comprendre les récents événements. La PDG pouvait entendre le coeur de Kara résonner dans sa cochlée, lui apportant une part de soulagement, preuve que sa meilleure amie allait bien, elle l'avait sauvé.

**-Je suis désolée, je... Tu es en danger par ma faute, je...**

**-Ça va Lena, je vais bien, rentrons**, la coupa Kara, essuyant la larme solitaire qui coulait le long de la douce joue de la femme d'affaires.

* * *

**-Je n'aurais pas de l'agir comme ça, je suis désolée pour ton image. Je...j'ai simplement écouté ma tête et...**

**-Tout va bien Lena, tu m'as sauvé et tu as sauvé tous ces enfants**, déclara Kara, passant une main timide dans les cheveux blonds de la scientifique attirant ses prunelles alors qu'Alex venait de partir, après avoir écrit le rapport d'attaque grâce au témoignage de sa soeur et de la Luthor.

Il ne restait plus qu'elles deux, assises côte à côte sur le canapé, partageant une proximité encore plus développée que la semaine précédente. C'était comme si les derniers secrets partagés leur avaient permis un épanouissement total, plus aucune barrière ne les séparant, sauf bien évidemment celles de l'amitié. Bien qu'il fallait avouer que la tension entre elles commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir, quand bien même elles n'étaient pas dans leurs corps respectifs.

Les contacts étaient brûlant, leurs yeux se cherchaient à longueur de temps, elles ne pouvaient être lassées de la présence de l'autre, ce qui pourrait-être problématique dans leur situation. Peut-être était-ce un signe du destin ?

Kara toujours sa meilleure amie, alors que celle-ci semblait chercher un film a regarder, essayant d'éviter le lourd regard envoyé par les orbes vertes qui lui ferait sans doute écraser la télécommande qu'elle tenait en main.

**-Kara ? **Résonna une voix familière dans la tête de la kryptonienne, la faisant brusquement sursauter attirant finalement le regard confus de sa meilleure amie, qui fit tomber ce qu'elle tenait en main à ses côtés.

**-J'onn ? **Répondit-elle de vive voix, grimaçant face à l'intrusion soudaine dans sa tête, quelque chose qui lui arrivait pour la première fois de sa vie, et c'était loin d'être agréable, bien qu'à travers l'écho et ses oreilles sifflantes, la blonde reconnus son père de coeur.

-**Kara ça va ?** S'enquit la jeune Luthor, se levant afin de poser une main sur l'épaule de sa journaliste favorite, confuse face à la grimace que son visage arborait. Celle-ci finit par hocher la tête en réponse.

**-Je suis désolé de faire intrusion dans ton esprit, mais j'ai fait quelque recherche sur cet effet secondaire de la kryptonite orange et j'ai préféré passer ici pour ne pas attiser les oreilles curieuses de mademoiselle Luthor**, déclara sérieusement le directeur du DEO, alors que Kara se concentrait sur sa voix. **Sur Mars, ce lien était signe de désespoir. C'était un sort jeté au Martiens les plus âgés dont la vie était dénuée de sens après avoir cherché leur âme soeur durant toute leur existence, sans résultats concrets. C'était un sort pas très apprécié de mes ancêtres, il ne respectait pas réellement les moeurs des Martiens d'où sa rareté, mais ses pauvres âmes terminaient finalement leur vie sous de beaux jours.**

**-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?** S'enquit la cadette des Danvers, le souffle erratique alors que le contact sur son épaule la brûlait, envoyant une horde de frisson le long de son corps.

**-**_**Zhao**_**, Kara,** déclara J'onn avant de quitter l'esprit de la blonde, la laissant à bout de souffle, la bouche écarquillée face aux révélations inattendues.

**-Kara ? Tout va bien ? **S'enquit la jeune Luthor, déglutissant face à l'expression inquiète de visage de sa meilleure amie, et à son mutisme. **As-tu un moyen d'inverser le processus?**

-**Je...oh Rao.**...la voix de Kara se bloqua dans sa gorge, déglutissant nerveusement à son tour, ne sachant pas réellement comment aborder le sujet, elle-même encore confuse.** Peut-on en parler après le dîner ? J'ai réellement besoin d'une douche,** affirma la journaliste, observant le petit hochement de tête de la scientifique en costume.

La cadette des Danvers se leva alors rapidement, alignant ses pas jusqu'à la salle de bain, suivit de près par la jeune Luthor qui s'assit à la porte, livre à la main, essayant de cacher sa frustration quant à la conversation non terminée...

Kara l'ignora et entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabillant les joues toujours aussi rougies puis ouvrit la cabine de douche. Elle tenta d'entrer dans celle-ci mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, la faisant grogner de frustration, une fois de plus. En plus de cela, toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquaient, mêlées à du choc et de la surprise du fait que Lena était peut-être son âme soeur, et elle ne savait pas réellement comment réagir à ceci.

Elle enfila alors son peignoir, ouvrant la porte, ses orbes tombant directement dans celles de sa meilleure amie confuse. La scientifique tourna son bassin dans sa direction, haussant un sourcil et plissant faiblement son nez.

**-Déjà ?** S'enquit Lena, refermant le livre qu'elle avait à peine commencé à lire.

**-La douche est trop loin,** déclara la blonde, les joues rougies alors qu'elle lançait sa paire d'yeux un peu plus loin, le bleu étant bien trop intense pour sa propre santé mentale.

**-Tu n'as qu'à prendre un bain ?** Lâcha Lena sous la forme d'une question, observant le sourcil sauvage de la journaliste s'hausser.

**-Euh, il est encore plus loin**, déclara la blonde avec un petit rire nerveux, déglutissant face au sourire de la jeune Luthor.

**-J'attendrais à tes côtés, ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas ce corps depuis 29 ans, **répondit la jeune Luthor avec un haussement d'épaules, retenant le sourire qui voulait se propager sur son visage à la vue de sa meilleure amie, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Il ne fallut qu'une petite dizaine de minutes pour que Kara se retrouve dans l'eau, un verre de vin à la main, Lena assise à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur son livre, ignorant le souffle toujours aussi court et saccadé de sa meilleure amie malgré l'amas de mousse qui cachait ses parties intimes. De plus, Lena avait respecté son intimité, même si techniquement, Kara se trouvait dans son corps...

Après quelques autres minutes Lena posa le livre à ses côtés, se penchant en avant afin de poser ses bras croisés sur le rebord du bain. Une fois correctement placés, elle déposa sa tête contre les avant bras musclés.

**-Donc... Dis-moi ce qui te dérange...** Lâcha la scientifique, les yeux fermement ancrés dans le vert de ceux de sa meilleure amie, le silence commençant réellement à la ronger ses dernières minutes. C'était tellement perturbant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire ne serait-ce que deux phrases d'affilées.

Elle avala sa salive, observant la blonde poser son verre de vin à ses côtés afin de plonger le bras sous l'eau, envoyant quelques gouttes sur le tee shirt et le jogging dans lesquels la scientifiquz s'était changée.

**-Tout va bien**, répondit Kara en fixant le plafond, ignorant le doigt de la femme glisser contre son avant-bras, juste à la surface de l'eau.

**-Kara...**souffla Lena, attirant les orbes verts dans les siennes. **Je ne suis pas idiote. Tu m'as peut-être caché ton identité pendant un an, mais j'ai toujours su lire à travers toi**, avoua la scientifique en se redressant légèrement, son doigt remontant un peu plus haut vers l'épaule de la journaliste, provoquant un halètement de la part de celle-ci.

**-Lena...tu...Ne fais pas ça**, souffla-t-elle finalement, les yeux fermement clos, déglutissant nerveusement alors que le doigt de la scientifique se stoppait au niveau de sa clavicule.

**-Ne pas faire quoi ?** S'enquit la femme d'affaires, surprise, ne sachant pas réellement si c'était ses paroles ou son toucher qui mettait la blonde dans un état second. La cadette des Danvers s'éclaircit la gorge, se redressant faiblement, sa poitrine se mêlant au nuage épais de mousse tandis que quelques cheveux épargnés par l'eau s'agrippaient à son front.

**-Est-ce que tu te souviens du rythme de mon coeur quand je suis venue te chercher à L-Corp ?** S'enquit Kara, se retournant pour faire face à la scientifique, dont les sourcils se froncèrent dans la confusion.

**-Je... Oui, tu m'as dis que les battements de coeur kryptonien étaient plus rapide que ceux des humains**, répondit Lena avec un haussement d'épaules.

**-Et tu n'as rien remarqué ces derniers jours **? Demanda-t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

**-Que veux-tu dire ?** Demanda Lena en penchant la tête sur le côté, confuse.

**-Écoute ton coeur, celui qui se trouve dans mon corps actuel, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses,** lâcha Kara en pointant sa poitrine dénudée du doigt. La jeune Luthor prit un long souffle et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les battements frénétiques de son coeur, qui appartenait désormais à sa meilleure amie.

**-Il a le même rythme,** souffla Lena, les yeux toujours clos.

**-Le même rythme que quoi Lena ?** Lâcha la blonde, les mains légèrement tremblantes, déglutissant nerveusement dans l'attente d'une réponse.

**-Que le tiens dans le laboratoire..**.répondit finalement la scientifique, ouvrant de nouveau ses yeux à la réalisation, commençant à assembler les pièces l'une dans l'autre, n'ayant qu'une réelle possibilité aux battements frénétiques du coeur de sa meilleure amie.

**\- Les kryptoniens n'ont pas réellement une fréquence cardiaque plus rapide que celle des humains, tu peux t'en rendre compte par toi-même**, souffla Kara avec un mouvement de tête, les joues bien plus rouges qu'à son habitude, observant un sourire surprenant prendre place sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

**-Je ne peux pas, **répondit finalement la scientifique, mordillant sa lèvre intérieure.

**-Pourquoi ? Tu as une super o..**. Kara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa main trempée fut rapidement sortie de l'eau, reposant désormais juste au-dessus de sa réelle poitrine, sentant les battements frénétiques de la jeune Luthor contre la paume moite.

**-Disons que nos fréquences cardiaques sont semblables après tout**, répondit Lena, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire. Le palpitant de Kara prit une énième accélération, faisant même écho dans ses oreilles, un flux intense de sensations la parcourant.

**-Je... Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdue... Je...je ne sais pas si nous parlons réellement de la même chose,** affirma la journaliste avec un petit rire nerveux, observant le sourire toujours resplendissant de sa meilleure amie s'élargir.

**\- Veux-tu que je sois plus clair dans mes propos ?** S'enquit Lena, en haussant un sourcil, observant sa meilleure amie hocher timidement la tête alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. **Très bien**, commença-t-elle alors, se redressant, les jambes en tailleur. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers la journaliste, prenant une profonde respiration afin de reprendre la parole.

**\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti quelque chose s'agiter en moi. Tu étais là, avec ton cousin pourtant incroyablement charmant et mes yeux n'étaient intrigués que par toi. Parenthèse, je suppose d'ailleurs que monsieur Kent est Superman**, déclara la scientifique, observant les joues rougies de sa meilleure amie qui tenta de relever du bout des doigts ses lunettes absentes.** Peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet, **se reprit elle, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.** Avant d'arriver en ville, je me suis jurée de ne pas retomber dans une quelconque amitié du fait de mes relations amicales passées tumultueuses, mais on peut dire que tu n'as pas laissé tomber l'affaire. J'ai toujours su quelque part, au fond de moi, que je n'éprouvais pas qu'une simple amitié envers toi, c'était tout bonnement impossible au vu de la vitesse à laquelle je t'ai laissé m'approcher, mais j'ai préféré ne pas t'en parler par peur de te perdre. J'ai préféré cacher mes réels sentiments pour te garder près de moi, et je ne sais pas si c'était égoïste de ma part mais...**

**-Je t'aime**, la coupa Kara, haletant brusquement pour l'air face aux paroles qui venait de la quitter, sans aucun avertissement préalable, coupant brusquement le monologue de la femme d'affaires dont les yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise.

**-Je... Est-ce que tu viens de me couper pour me dire que tu m'aimes ?** S'enquit la PDG, la bouche s'entrouvrant une fois de plus tandis que son estomac se serra brusquement, les papillons effleurant la paroi interne de celui-ci.

**-Je... Oh Rao, je suis désolée, c'est sortie juste comme ça...oh...c'est vraiment gênant je...**

**\- J'ai trouvé ça mignon,** affirma la femme d'affaires, les lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire alors qu'elle observait la blonde bouger nerveusement dans l'eau, ses yeux échappant aux bleus afin d'essayer de cacher la rougeur persistante sur ses joues. Lena pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, essayant de retenir le sourire qui voulait se propager sur son visage, tendant les mains vers l'avant afin de toucher la joue de la journaliste. Le geste lui permit d'initier un autre contact visuel timide, faisant presque déglutir la cadette des Danvers à nouveau. **Je... Je t'aime aussi, **souffla la scientifique, sentant les cellules de son corps s'émoustiller soudainement.

Cette même sensation parcourut le corps de Kara dont la bouche était toujours entrouverte par le choc de l'annonce. Elles fermèrent alors toutes les deux leurs yeux, profitant de cette douce sensation dans le creux de leur estomac.

La journaliste sentit le contact chaud se dissiper contre sa joue, tandis que l'eau presque bouillante semblait laisser place à quelque chose de plus duveteux et sec, bien qu'une sensation humide se fit sentir dans le creux de sa main droite. De son côté, Lena sentit un liquide chaud entrer en contact avec chaque cellule de sa peau, une main reposant avec surprise contre sa joue.

Tout cela se passa en une fraction de seconde, une fraction si rapide qu'elles n'eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce que leurs paroles avaient provoqué.

Lena finit par ouvrir les yeux, haletant à la vue qui s'offrait à elle, une vue qui lui avait tant manqué ses deux derniers jours. Le souffle bruyant qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres avait permis l'ouverture des paupières de la blonde, leurs prunelles tombant finalement les unes dans les autres, un sourire se propageant sur leurs visages respectifs, une larme de joie allant même à couler le long de la joue de la kryptonienne.

**-Est-ce c'était aussi simple que cela ?** S'enquit la femme d'affaires, ses yeux s'écarquillant au son de sa voix, légèrement plus grave et suave que celle de son amie.

**-Il nous aura fallu tout de même un peu plus d'un an pour arriver à cette confession**, déclara Kara en haussant les sourcils, les joues rougies, provoquant à la brune à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, cette vue adorable lui ayant tant manqué.

-**Eh bien, que dirais-tu de fêter cela **? Demanda Lena d'une voix suave et aguicheuse.

**-Co... Comment?** Bégaya Kara en avalant sa salive, sentant la main trempée de la brune attraper le col de son tee shirt, l'attirant brusquement vers elle afin de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans aucun avertissement préalable.

Les lèvres chaudes de Kara rencontrèrent enfin celles plus froides de la femme d'affaires, entament finalement une danse harmonieuse tant attendue, tant appréciable et tant désirée. La lèvre inférieure de Kara était prise au piège entre celles de Lena qui finit par glisser sa main trempée sur la joue de la journaliste, la glissant faiblement derrière son cou afin de l'approcher un peu plus, tirant par la même occasion un râle de bonheur de la bouche de la cadette des Danvers, ce qui lui permit d'approfondir le baiser.

Le baiser mêlait le goût du vin et du bourbon, un mélange étrange mais appréciable, surtout accompagné de la douceur agréable et surprenante de la paroi charnue de leur bouche. Leur langue glissait l'une contre l'autre, apprenant timidement à se connaître avec une pure tendresse et bienveillance.

Il ne dura pas longtemps, peut-être une trentaine de secondes, mais il avait sans doute été le meilleur baiser de leur existence et elles ne savaient toutes les deux alors que leur front reposait l'un contre l'autre, partageant toujours un contact chaud, un contact qui faisait battre leur cœur dans un rythme soutenu et absolu.

**-Donc une Luthor et une Super hum? **Lâcha Lena, un sourire en coin, les yeux fixés sur les prunelles closes de la journaliste dont le souffle saccadé rebondissait contre ses lèvres.

**-Je suppose que nous avons une meilleure façon de penser que notre famille**, répondit Kara en ouvrant les yeux à son tour, se détachant faiblement du front de la jeube Luthor afin d'avoir un meilleur visuel sur la beauté de son visage.

**-Eh bien, ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça, imagine Lex et Clark partageant un baiser fougue...**

**-N'en dis pas plus, je vais vomir,** rétorqua la journaliste en s'éloignant brusquement, son visage emplit d'un profond dégoût à l'image forte déplaisante se jouant dans son esprit tandis que le rire de Lena remplissait la pièce. La brune finit par mordre sa lèvre inférieure, relâchant sa prise sur le cou de sa belle.

**-Je suppose que je suis celle dans une mauvaise posture cette fois-ci,** déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son corps nu, provoquant une fois de plus une rougeur sur les joues de sa meilleure amie et compagne ?

**-Je pense que tu supposes bien, je peux essayer de te mettre mal à l'aise à mon tour, **affirma la journaliste, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un faible sourire alors qu'un sentiment de confiance commençait peu à peu à s'immiscer en elle.

**-Tu pourrais,** avoua Lena en haussant les épaules, les mains agrippant le rebord du bain. **Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas pudique**, ajouta-t-elle en s'extirpant de l'eau, le liquide ruisselant de son corps nu tandis que les yeux de Kara s'écarquillèrent, les retournant avec une rapidité déconcertante hors de la peau exposée et parfaite de la scientifique.

Une toux s'empara d'elle, s'étouffant presque avec sa propre salive tandis qu'elle jurait dans ses dents en utilisant une langue encore inconnue à Lena.

**-Je vais préparer le dîner et prévenir ma sœur,** souffla alors Kara sans dernier regard, les joues bien trop brûlantes pour s'affliger une nouvelle fois la vue de la déesse nue qui gouttait sur le sol, juste derrière elle. Elle aligna finalement ses pas vers la porte, ignorant le rire mélodieux de la brune qui lui parvenait aux oreilles, le coeur moins lourd et rempli d'un amour pur et infini.

* * *

_Zhao _= Amour romantique et charnel

* * *

_**Voilà! Je suis enfin parvenue à la fin de cet OS! J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec l'inspiration sur cette seconde partie, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop catastrophique ^^' Les mots d'amour sont donc la clés à cette histoire de kryptonite orange xD**_

_**Je fais une petite pause OS, le temps de terminer ma fanfiction. Je serais de retour dès que possible, peut-être d'ici 2 mois. J'ai pas mal d'idée en tête et on m'en a donné également une super avec un nouveau type de kryptonite :) **__**Je vais me dépêcher, peut-être que d'ici un mois m'a fic sera terminée (pour l'écriture, pas la publication xD) Je ne vous abandonne pas xD**_

_**En attendant, vous pouvez toujours jeter un coup d'oeil à mes fics, il y a un peu de tout, drama, slow burn, une collab avec Madoka issue de l'un de mes OS ...**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! À bientôt :D**_


End file.
